Harry and his New Family II – New Life
by grugster
Summary: Sequel to "Harry and his new family"! A big crisis haunts the Snape-Dumbledore family. Will they be able to overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_Okay, as so many of your nagged me about a sequel to Harry and his new family, here you get it. I must say it is not the sequel I planned, and I'm still unsure if I will make it a long one as the most poeple who voted on my current poll want it or if I will end it like I planned after around 9-10 chapters. I personally think it would work better like that because it is a bit different to the first part of that series. It will contain a lot of **DRAMA**. So all those of you who don't like that, please be WARNED. It is really one of my emotionally hard stories and hardly contains any fun or easy parts. So you still could leave it out and wait for the final sequel as I still think I need to finish this one before writing the sequel that will start in the summer between Harry's third and fourth year._

**_Correct order of the "Harry and his new family" series!_**

_1. Harry and his new family (already up)_

_2. Harry and his new family II - New life (now up)_

_3. For the love of his life (already up)_

_4. Harry and his new family III - Summer (not up yet)_

_For all the readers who don't know Harry and his new family, **PLEASE **read it before you start this story. Otherwise this won't make any sense to you, and you will be confused by original characters and OOC. I tried to give a few reminders in this story so my old readers don't have to skip back to read the first part again, but still it would make no sense for first readers._

_Maybe you noticed the rating. I have no idea if it is correct. I chose it that high because their will be a part were the adults will speak about sex. No details or so, but I'm very unsure about the rating about it._

_OKay, that's enough because I don't want to bore you. Have fun reading or better try to enjoy reading it. :)  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

Harry and his New Family II – New Life

**Chapter 1 - Trouble**

"I will never understand that," Harry thought, frustrated, when he read the part about transfiguring a living object into a dish for the fourth time. Why did Minerva always make them learn such complicated things by reading a chapter first and not practicing? Henry, Harry's learning disorder healer, had banned him from doing his homework in his room, and Harry hated the library. He always had the feeling he needed to find another book to look for an answer while working in there, and so he wasn't able to concentrate. The kitchen table was his only choice because Minerva, who at the moment was reading her witch magazine on the couch with her feet up on Albus' lap, had forbidden him to use the coffee table.

'That will ruin your back. Go to the kitchen table. The light is better there as well.' Sometimes it was annoying to live together with so many people.

Why weren't they allowed to use pens? At least you could gnaw at them. The damned feather only tickles you when you have it in your face. Harry sighed. He hated Transfiguration. If there was still one subject, besides History, that could make him fail this year, it would be Transfiguration. There was still much time until his third year would end, but Harry felt miserable thinking about possibly failing. Especially in two subjects his new family members were teaching.

"Do you need help, my boy?" Albus asked from the couch after Harry sighed for around the fifteenth time.

"No," Harry replied, frustrated. He better go to the library before Minerva realizes that he was not able to do his Transfiguration homework.

"You are aware that I once taught Transfiguration, Harry?"

Harry groaned. Thank you, Albus, for making Minerva aware of what Harry was brooding over.

"Harry, why don't you tell me if you are having trouble with my homework?" Minerva asked.

"Because it is _my_ homework and not yours, Minerva. The others also don't have someone adult to help them. They are teasing me enough already." Harry let his quill fall on the table. "If I wouldn't have that stupid grounding, I could learn with Hermione and Ron."

"You should have thought about that before you went flying on the weekend even though your homework wasn't finished." Minerva came over to him and looked over his shoulder. "So what's the problem?"

Harry was frustrated, and when he was frustrated, he often didn't think before he spoke. "The problem is that I'm damn stupid." He wanted to stand up, but Minerva pressed him down in the chair again.

"Watch you tone, young man, or we both will have a stern talk. Now stop trying to run away and tell me what you don't understand."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." He really was. He knew Minerva wasn't responsible for all this, but he was so angry at himself for not being able to do this homework alone.

"I know. Apology accepted. Now tell me what is troubling you."

"I just can't find the answer to your questions in the text. I know that is stupid and that the answer is there somewhere, but I can't find it. I have the feeling I need to copy the whole chapter to get the right answer. It seems to all be important."

"When I give you homework on things we haven't spoken about before, I always divide the questions like the paragraphs of the text I give you to read. So for the first question your only need to read the first paragraph to find the information. So find the conditions which have to be present for a transfiguration like that in the text and write them on your extra parchment for notes." Minerva waited until Harry had found the information and had written it down.

"Now form a simple sentence to answer the question and use the words you have noted down." When Harry did what she had told him, she praised him. "Very good, Harry. Now go on like that with the other paragraphs and questions. Call me if you need my help." Before she went away, she added, "Oh, and if someone teases you about belonging to our family, just don't listen to them. They can hardly accuse you to be favored."

Harry rolled his eyes. No, he wasn't teased about being favored, he was teased about never being able to reach the standards of his family. He knew they were wrong. Severus and Minerva had spoken a lot with him about the pressure he had put on himself the first semester of his third year. Harry knew that they would still love him, even if he would fail. So the pity comments of his fellow classmates stung the most. He was sick of hearing their comments and seeing their pitiful glances at him when Severus scolded him for his clumsiness, or Minerva looked disapprovingly at him in class. Even in history he got pity looks when Ivy scolded him for not paying enough attention.

Harry was in the middle of the second paragraph when Ivy stormed out of the fireplace, closely followed by Severus. She didn't look into the room. The moment the dust cleared, she turned around snarling at a nonplussed Severus. "Go out of my way!" She pushed him aside. "I'm off to Narcissa. Don't dare to follow me. Go to your little hussy. She certainly is ensnared by you. I'm sure you two will find a better way to _waste_ your time than going shopping with me, as you did all the time when you told me your were at the apothecary or making research."

Furiously she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and screamed, "Malfoy-Lupin Manson!"

When his wife was gone in an angry green flash, Severus realized that they had been having an audience. "It's not what you think!" he said in Albus and Minerva's direction. For Harry, Severus only had a short glare before he turned on his heels to leave the quarters.

"I'm off to see Lupin."

Harry stared at the now closed door. He was surprised that it still was in one piece after the forceful shove it had gotten from Severus when he had left. What had that been about? He had never seen Ivy like that. She even had tears in her eyes if Harry had seen it right, not that he had much time to study her face. He was worried, and the stunned silence from the coffee table didn't help his discomfort. Was his newfound family already breaking apart?

It was Albus who found his voice again first. "Whose turn is it to fetch the twins today?"

"I think Poppy and Alastor will get them from daycare today, but I better make sure I'm right. I will go to the infirmary." Minerva's voice was shaky. When her daughter was behaving like this, something bad must have happened.

Harry knew that the fact that Minerva left through the door and not the fireplace meant that she was worried and needed time to think before she would arrive at the infirmary. Harry was very worried now and couldn't concentrate on his homework. He was still staring at the door when he felt Albus' hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. You know adults sometimes overreact. They will clear things up again."

"Ivy... she... she was crying, wasn't she?" He didn't know why he still had problems to call her mom while speaking with others beside Severus, his little brothers, and Ivy herself.

"Maybe she has, but we don't know what happened and it is definitely nothing that should worry you. They will solve their problem alone."

Harry knew that Albus was wrong. Something told him that things wouldn't be solved so easily and his worries were confirmed when Remus left with a big bag full of Severus' clothes shortly before supper and the twins were told a stupid story about Daddy having a sleep over with Uncle Remus. Harry hadn't felt that miserable and out of place for a long time. He wished he could be as naive as the twins. It would be so much easier to be able to just think Severus was visiting a friend.

Remus also had no time to talk with Harry, and for Harry it was like being rejected. He couldn't know that Remus was still shaken from the screaming he had gotten from his wife as she realized that he was speaking with Severus. When she came over to tell Severus that Ivy wanted him to move out, Remus dared to offer to take Severus in. Narcissa was screaming at him even more and now Remus didn't knew if he was in a crisis as well.

Ivy came back shortly after Remus had left, and Harry had to praise her inwardly for her acting skills. The twins didn't have any idea that something was wrong. Harry instead hardly ate anything and was glad that this time nobody was forcing him to eat. "Could you please help Eathan and Lysander to get ready for bed, Harry?" Ivy asked, smiling forcibly at Harry.

Harry wanted to smack her for that false smile. Why was she doing that? For the sake of the twins he nodded and quickly left with his little brothers. It was hard to pretend that nothing had happened and to smile when Eathan and Lysander splashed him with water. Harry had the feeling his world was falling apart, and he had to pretend to be strong again. Why can't anything in his life remain good and balanced for a while.

The tension was almost visible in the air, so Harry hid in his room as soon as the twins were in their bed and Ivy had taken over. Harry couldn't stand her acting. It was reminding him so much about the time were she had tried to pretend to be strong even so she was still grieving about Joshua, her little baby son who had been born dead one and a half years ago. His Transfiguration homework was still unfinished, but Harry didn't care.

"Thanks for helping me with Eathan and Lysander, Harry," Ivy said after she had sneaked into his room and had sat down on the bed beside him.

Harry was lying on his stomach, his face hidden in his cushion. "Don't lie to me. It is better to say nothing than lying to me that everything is all right!"

Ivy sighed. "Harry, I can't..." Her voice broke, and she needed to compose herself. Harry heard that she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "No, nothing is all right, but you don't have to worry about it. They are not your problems."

Harry shook his head. Why have adults always have to say things like that. Of course it was his problem. The only real family he ever had was falling apart. "Please leave me alone!" He couldn't look at her. It was all too painful.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She laid her hand on his shoulder, but then she stood up and left. Quickly Harry stood up and warded his door. It wouldn't hold Albus or any other adult out, but at least it was showing them that he wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to hear their lies about the whole affair. Harry knew that this wasn't just a small problem. Severus had moved out with Remus' help. Remus! The men had been more civil after their New Year's party at Malfoy's Mansion, but that Severus went to Remus now was only emphasizing how bad it really was.

Harry heard the door handle move around ten minutes after Ivy had left. To his relief whoever was at the other end didn't break his wards, and he was left alone.

In the morning Harry stole out of the quarters before anyone else was awake. He didn't care that he broke his grounding. He needed to speak with his friends.

"I'm sure things will clear up, Harry. You don't even know what happened," Hermione said to calm Harry down, but she didn't sound convinced herself.

"Yeah, mate, maybe he just looked at another woman too closely. Charlie once had a girlfriend who cried herself out to my mom. Absolutely hysterical. I swear mom was close to hexing Charlie when he came home. Then things cleared up, and it came out that Charlie just had been at a Quidditch match with a good, but female friend."

"Ron, that isn't helping!" Hermine glared at him. "The Professors are no teenagers. If they behave like that, there will have been something. But they are adult enough to solve that problem."

Harry had preferred Ron's way of seeing things. Hermione made him worry even more. "But what if not, Hermione? They were perfect, and now I will be alone again."

"Harry, just because they have a problem doesn't mean that you will lose your family. Give them time to solve their misunderstandings or problems or whatever."

"Wise words, Ms. Granger," Alastor said from his position close to the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, I think we need to talk."

"I don't want to go back. Classes will start in forty minutes," Harry said stubbornly.

"Your mother and your grandparents are worried about you. You shouldn't have left like that. And I'm not even speaking about your grounding, Harry."

"Who cares." Harry was frustrated and angry, and his godfather was the one who stood within reach to get that tension out. The problem was that he never was able to control himself in situations like that. Ron and Hermione looked shocked and even moved away from Harry as if bringing themselves out of the hexing range of their feared DADA teacher.

"Up! NOW!" Alastor bellowed.

That pulled Harry out of his pouting, and he quickly obeyed in order to not make things worse. He knew that Alastor from time to time used that tone, but it hardly ever was directed at him. Only when he had caught him flying with just a jumper because his jacket had gotten wet from snow, he had bellowed at him like that.

The whole way up to his godparents' quarters Alastor held Harry's neck with a not very gentle grip. Harry knew he had pissed Alastor off with that comment. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, Harry. I don't like being spoken to like that, not even being confused and scared is an excuse for that."

Harry let his head hang. Great now he hadn't only most likely lost his family, but pissed off his godfather as well.

Entering the quarters of his godparents, Harry was relieved that Poppy wasn't there. He couldn't stand her scolding right now.

"Sit down, I need to calm your mother down by telling her that I found you."

Harry sat down on the small couch. He couldn't understand what Alastor told Ivy or whoever was at the fireplace at home. Was it even still his home?

When Alastor canceled the floo call, he waved his wand and a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk appeared on the coffee table. "Your grandparents have arrived. If you want to speak with them before classes start you should hurry home. Otherwise, eat something!"

Thadeus and Elli had come over, so this was a full crisis. What the hell had Severus done? "Ehm.. maybe I could go over to Remus and speak with Severus." Harry wasn't hungry. He needed answers. Being in the dark about the whole affair was making Harry even feel worse. If he knew what happened, he would be able to brace himself for what would come.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Harry. I think you should wait until the adults have spoken. It's their problem, not yours."

"NOT MY PROBLEM? Why are you all saying this. Of course it is _my problem_! They are my family, and I'll lose them now. I will be alone again!"

"Harry, you will never be alone again." Alastor stepped closer, but didn't dare to touch the distressed boy. "Whatever problem Severus and Ivy have, they will solve it!"

"Or they will break up, and then there is no place for me. You don't have to lie to me, Alastor. I know it."

Alastor shook his head. Where was Poppy when he needed her? He would prefer to speak some sense into Severus than in Harry. "There will always be a place for you, Harry. The problem they have right now doesn't change that you are their son, Harry. That will remain no matter what happens now."

"No it will not and you all are lying to me," Harry cried and ran for the door. It wouldn't be beyond his godfather to lock the door, but Harry noticed relieved that he wasn't stopped from leaving the quarters. Unfortunately that didn't help him much because just outside the door he ran into Albus who caught him in a tight hug.

"Stop, Harry, we need to talk."

"You all are just lying to me. I don't want to talk to you!" Harry screamed against the lump in his throat. He hated himself for being weak and starting to cry. He just hoped nobody would see him.

Albus guided Harry back into Alastor and Poppy's quarters and sat him down on the couch. Harry wasn't fighting him any longer and was only busy with fighting his sobs and trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"Listen now, Harry," Albus said seriously and held Harry by his shoulders, so the boy had to face him. "I need you to behave mature now. Ivy and Severus have a problem they both have to solve in whatever way they think right. You need to calm down and not interfere. That is a problem between Ivy and Severus not you! I will ignore your running away this morning, but this won't happen again. Give them time to solve their problem and don't give them even more to worry about. Things will clear up and for the time being you will need to rely on Minerva and me and your other grandparents. You are still part of our family and that will never change, no matter what will happen between Ivy and Severus."

Harry shook his head. Albus' words made it even more real that it would be possible that Severus and Ivy would break up and his perfect little life in his new family was destroyed forever. Only one day ago he had thought his greatest problem would be his transfiguration homework and now his whole life was shattered.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like it!** The poll is still open!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_**Dear readers,**_

_I'm very glad that most of you seem to like it and that you reviewed so numerous. Please go on like that and I will stay highly motivated to go on._

_This chapter I will dedicate to Jennif_er _(UnknownHBKGirl). I hope you can be strong enough for that story._

_I would like to remind you all that there are side stories to mine written by called "Fear of love" , "Children and Weddings" and "Happy Birthday Aquila". Please have a look at them too._

_That's the last time I'll **warn** you that this story will be** full of drama.** I'm in the mood for it. This sequel will at least have 25 chapters if I stay motivated._

_Now enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to give me feedback!_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Confrontations**

-II-

"Stop, Harry, we need to talk."

"You all are just lying to me. I don't want to talk to you!" Harry screamed against the lump in his throat. He hated himself for being weak and starting to cry. He just hoped nobody would see him.

Albus guided Harry back into Alastor and Poppy's quarters and sat him down on the couch. Harry wasn't fighting him any longer and was only busy with fighting his sobs and trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"Listen now, Harry," Albus said seriously and held Harry by his shoulders, so the boy had to face him. "I need you to behave mature now. Ivy and Severus have a problem they both have to solve in whatever way they think right. You need to calm down and not interfere. That is a problem between Ivy and Severus not you! I will ignore your running away this morning, but this won't happen again. Give them time to solve their problem and don't give them even more to worry about. Things will clear up and for the time being you will need to rely on Minerva and me and your other grandparents. You are still part of our family and that will never change, no matter what will happen between Ivy and Severus."

Harry shook his head. Albus' words made it even more real that it would be possible that Severus and Ivy would break up and his perfect little life in his new family was destroyed forever. Only one day ago he had thought his greatest problem would be his transfiguration homework and now his whole life was shattered.

-II-

When Harry had calmed down in Albus' arms, he didn't feel any better. He had no idea how he could survive school today.

"Do you think you will be able to attend classes or do you want to stay home?" Albus asked, as he helped Harry clean his face.

"I will go to school." He wouldn't be able to go back home and face Ivy.

"Good, but no running away, Harry. When school is over, you will come straight back home!" Albus instructed sternly.

"I understand," Harry said, defeated.

The first classes went well. Professor Flitwick didn't seem to know about the problems or he was a good actor as so many of the adults, in Harry's opinion, were. Harry's concentration was worse than normal, and so he wasn't able to perform the required spell and was reminded to practice it at home. Home, Harry had to laugh bitterly to himself.

The next class was Potions, and Harry had no idea how he should behave. Should he be angry with Severus for destroying his happy little life? Should he stay at his side in the situation? It was very confusing and to not know what really happened made it all even more difficult.

"Do you think Professor Snape will be there?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry hadn't even considered that Severus would skip his class, but now it seemed to be possible. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

When they entered the potions lab, Severus was already there, writing instructions at the blackboard. Harry avoided looking at Severus during the class. Only when Severus was right beside him, pulling him harshly away from his cauldron to clear the almost exploding potion, he couldn't avoid his father any longer.

"Are you suicidal? When I write clockwise I mean clockwise, Harry." Severus had called him Harry in front of the whole class, but didn't seem to notice it. No stinging remark about Harry's clumsiness ,or about him wasting ingredients. No, just worry. This was too much. Harry's family was broken. Now he knew it for sure. If Severus behaved like that, there was no hope that they would remain a family. He was almost looking sorry to Harry.

Harry didn't reply, he just looked down at the floor. He must have looked like a doll in Severus' arms. When he was shoved in his chair, he remained there, even after the bell rang to announce the end of the double class and his classmates left the room.

"Harry?" Severus asked, standing beside his adoptive son, not really knowing what to say.

"Please scream at me. Tell me how pathetic I am. Please!"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's how you normally would react. That's how you would react if you would come back."

Severus sighed and pulled a chair close by, warding the door. "Harry, I _will_ come back. This is all a misunderstanding, and Ivy and I will clear that up. You need to trust me! Ivy will need your help now. I know it's hard, and I'm sorry that I am the reason that you are so upset. Eathan and Lysander will need you to be distracted. I know I ask a lot of you, and I don't have a right to do so, but still I beg you to lay low, Harry. Don't worry Ivy and try to help her until I can clear things up with her. I will, I promise. Things will be back to normal soon!"

"How can you be so sure? Thadeus and Eli are here and everyone is tense." Harry looked up at Severus.

"I know because I know what I did and that it all is a misunderstanding. I did something wrong, very wrong, but it's still not like your mother sees it right now. She needs to calm down so I can speak with her calmly and reasonable. I will stay with Remus for that time as Albus won't give me a guest room. Do you think you can try to help Ivy as long as I'm not there?"

Harry fought against his tears. "You will come back?"

"I will come back, Harry!" Severus said and cupped Harry's cheeks. "We will remain a family."

The tears fell freely now, and Harry bit his bottom lip. "Then..." He gulped against the lump in his throat. "Then I will try to do what you want me to do."

Severus smiled. "Thanks, Harry." He ruffled Harry's hair. "You need to hurry to get some lunch. Don't skip the meal!"

Harry nodded and stood up. Before he could decide if he would hug Severus or just leave the lab, Harry was pulled in an embrace. "I will come back, Harry. Don't worry!"

Harry hugged Severus back. It was calming him so much still being able to hug Severus. That made him believe his adoptive father hadn't left at all.

When Harry emerged from the Forbidden Forest after his last class, Care of Magical Creatures, someone already was waiting for him.

"Wow, who is that guy. He looks scary," Ron said.

"That's my grandfather," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Oh," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, ehm... I'll see you tomorrow." Harry waved at his friends and went over to Thadeus who obviously was annoyed by the ogling students and their attempts to not step too close to him.

"Harry," Thadeus said, relieved, when he saw him and opened his arms.

It felt good to hug Thadeus after the awful events of the last twenty-four hours. "It's good you are here." Harry didn't let go and just remained with his face hidden in Thadeus' cloak.

"It's a bit chilly out here. If you don't want another meeting with your grandma's mucus cream we should go in."

Harry let go of Thadeus. "I would prefer not to go home."

"I thought you had an agreement with Albus."

Harry groaned. He hated it when the adults always were exchanging everything. "Yes, but..."

"Harry, you can't hide from your mother. She was very worried when you ran away this morning. She is blaming herself for it."

"I'm sorry," Harry said miserably. "I just... I don't know how to speak with her."

"Like you always spoke with her, Harry. Between you and her nothing has changed. That Severus and Ivy have a problem has nothing to do with you and your position to both of them. I heard you already spoke with Severus."

Harry nodded.

"Then you heard his opinion about the whole thing. He believes he will be able to explain everything to Ivy as soon as she is willing to listen to him. He left to give her some space to calm down. Your grandmothers are both speaking with her at the moment and will hopefully be able to get her to calm down a bit."

"Will you two stay?"

"At least until tomorrow, but then we will have to go back to work. Maybe we will come back on weekend or you and the little ones could come over for the weekend to us. It depends on how things develop here."

Being away from this for the weekend sounded very good. He was technically still grounded and wouldn't be able to leave the moody atmosphere of his home the whole weekend. "Coming over to Snape's Mansion sounds great."

Thadeus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I thought so. Now let's go back."

On their way back, Harry asked, "Is Ivy mad at me for leaving this morning without telling?"

"Let's say she isn't happy about it, Harry. Your luck is that she is too happy that you hadn't really run away to be mad at you."

"Yeah, but I bet Minerva is," Harry muttered.

Thadeus chuckled and laid his arm around Harry. "I think you will survive it."

"Harry James Snape Potter. What in Merlin's name did you think when you left the quarters without informing us?" Minerva bellowed as soon as Harry had entered the living room.

"I didn't think at all?" Harry offered as an answer and got a glare from Minerva for it. Fortunately he couldn't see that glare for long because Ivy had thrown herself at him and now was blocking his view of Minerva while she hugged him. "You scared me, Harry."

"I know. I'm sorry. I... I just wanted to speak with Hermione and Ron."

"And you didn't want to see or speak with me, Harry. I know that. You don't have to lie to me."

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet after Ivy had released him.

Ivy lifted Harry's chin with her head. "Harry, I was very worried. Don't do that again, okay."

Harry nodded, even though it was hard with Ivy still holding his chin.

"Fine, now where that is cleared, I want to hug my grandson, Ivy." Elli came over to Harry with opened arms, and Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling at her and loosing himself in her warm hug. He wished he could just leave with them right now, leaving the ruins of his former so perfect family life behind him for some days. "I brought some cookies with me. They are on the dining table."

Harry smiled and went over to the cookie jar. He loved Elli's cookies. They gave him a warm, homey feeling.

"Any homework we need to take care of?" Thadeus asked and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I still have to finish my Transfiguration homework, and I have to write an essay about what I did wrong in Potions today."

"Then we should start working, so we have some free time later to go flying with Eathan and Lysander. What do you think?"

"That sounds brilliant." He knew it was just a distracting tactic, but still it felt good.

/

Two days later, things hadn't changed. Now even James was involved, but Ivy refused to let Severus even a few feet close to her.

"I don't know what to do, James. I can't explain how it really was if she doesn't speak with me," Severus said frustrated while he paced Remus' small living room. He was grateful for Remus to take him in, but it annoyed him to live in that small space with the werewolf. At least Remus was away to Black-Lupin Mansion for some days. He wanted to spend as much time with his baby daughter and Narcissa. Fortunately Narcissa had forgiven Remus for taking Severus in, but every time she came over to Hogwarts she glared at Severus. When he tried to explain things to her, she had stopped him and said she didn't want to hear it.

"They all behave as if I am a hardened criminal and nobody wants to hear my version of it." Severus took one of the ugly brown cushions Remus loved so much and threw it back on the couch.

James sat in an armchair, calm as ever, which by the way annoyed Severus immensely. His wife was being irrational and everyone was treating him badly and that damn healer sat in his armchair as if they were speaking about the weather. "Damn, James, can you please stop being like that?"

"Being like what?" James asked innocently.

"I'm not in a therapy session here, James," Severus snapped at James.

"Do you want to tell me you are innocent, Severus?" James looked at him closely. His gaze wasn't judging, just watching.

Severus opened his mouth to quickly say yes, but then he stopped. "No, I'm not innocent, but it isn't like she and all the others think it is."

"How do you know what Ivy thinks? We are speaking about her right now, aren't we? Not the others."

Severus growled. He hated it so much when James was like that. "She said I should go to my hussy. I think that makes it very clear what she thinks."

"So why don't you tell me what happened in your eyes."

"In my eyes? I know what happened. Absolutely nothing!"

"Then I wonder why your wife is so upset."

"My wife is upset because she is listening to gossip an old hag in a clothing shop told her."

"So you didn't meet another women while you told Ivy that you were doing errands at the apothecary or field trips or ingredients research?"

Severus glared at James. "You are like they all are, right?"

"Why don't you answer my question, Severus?"

"Because it is a trap. Yes, I met another witch but nothing, NOTHING, had happened."

"I didn't say something had happened, nor did I imply something could happen if this would have gone on." How James did it was a mystery, but he didn't flinch when Severus' face was suddenly just a few inches away from his.

"I! Didn't! Cheat! On! My! Wife! Nor did I plan to do so in future!"

"Still you felt the need to lie to your wife and met with another woman. I wonder why that is so!"

Severus stared at James for some while before he stepped away from the healer. "I would never hurt Ivy. Never!"

"But you did, Severus. Telling yourself that this all is nothing, and Ivy is hyping things up, is just denying the truth. You lied to Ivy and felt the need to go to another woman for whatever reason you had."

"It was not anything sexual. I didn't cheat on her. Why is nobody believing me?" Severus hit the wall hard with his fist.

"Stop that, Severus. That's not helping the situation at all."

"You are not helping it too!"

"What do you expect me to do, Severus? Pet your head and tell you you're right? Tell you that it is no problem that you felt the need to lie to Ivy for over two month about where you go to?"

"I didn't want to worry her. She would have thought there is more if I had told her."

"And now you are close to a divorce. Severus, I know you very well. If there wouldn't have been something to hide, you would have told Ivy. I think you are lying to yourself."

Severus turned to the wall and rested his arms and head against it. "I didn't want to hurt Ivy. I love her!"

"Then why?"

"I... I needed someone to talk to. Mary understood me."

"And you couldn't speak about that with Ivy?"

"No."

"Because it was about Ivy?"

Severus banged his head against the wall. "Please stop it, James."

"About what were you speaking with Mary, Severus?"

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared to lose Ivy!"

James waited. This didn't made sense for him, but he knew that Severus was close to breaking, and he didn't want to hurt the man. If he would wait patiently Severus would go on talking or would calm enough for asking another question without risking a breakdown.

"She wants another child," Severus whispered loud enough for James to hear it.

"And you don't want another child?"

"I want Ivy! She is my life!"

"Why would another child being a danger to that?"

Severus turned around. "You know it, James. Do you want to drive me mad? She is... she is not ready for that. What if she... What if it..."

"What if the child dies like Joshua?"

Severus paled, and James shortly feared he would faint. Gasping for air, Severus slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest. James was beside him immediately and laid a hand on Severus knee, not letting any kind of magic flow into his patient yet. "Severus, are you sure that Ivy is not ready to get another child or is it not more you who isn't ready?"

Severus closed his eyes. The truth broke down over him, and he couldn't stand it. "It doesn't matter any longer. She will never speak with me again." James sighed, seeing that Severus pulled one of the many masks he had up again.

**

* * *

**

Remember, I warned you about the drama!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Truth**

-II-

Severus turned around. "You know it, James. Do you want to drive me mad? She is... she is not ready for that. What if she... What if it..."

"What if the child dies like Joshua?"

Severus paled, and James shortly feared he would faint. Gasping for air, Severus slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest. James was beside him immediately and laid a hand on Severus knee, not letting any kind of magic flow into his patient yet. "Severus, are you sure that Ivy is not ready to get another child or is it not more you who isn't ready?"

Severus closed his eyes. The truth broke down over him, and he couldn't stand it. "It doesn't matter any longer. She will never speak with me again." James sighed, seeing that Severus pulled one of the many masks he had up again.

-II-

"Mom, please, I'm sick of talking about it. Severus has another woman, and I won't speak with him about it. I don't want to see him."

"Maybe it was just harmless. Maybe they are just friends."

Ivy stood up, angrily. "If you need to know, Mom, Severus wasn't able to sleep with me for over two months. Two months, mom. Isn't that a funny coincidence? My husband wasn't able to perform in bed since he started to meet that woman." Ivy looked at her shocked mother, and then out of her corner she saw movements. "Oh, yes, run away, Dad. You all pushed me to say that."

"Ivy, I was just leaving because I thought you would prefer to speak with your mother and Poppy alone about that topic. If you want me to stay..."

Ivy groaned, frustrated. "I don't want to talk at all. Why aren't you all understanding that? Go and annoy Severus if you want to hear about it. I'm sure he can tell you many more juicy details."

Albus sighed. "I think you should calm down, and I leave you to talk about this amongst women."

"No, you know what. I leave you all to speak about whatever you want, and I will visit Narcissa. At least she is not trying to convince me to speak with Severus about how good he could perform with his hussy while he left me alone here." With that, she stormed out of the room.

"This sounds serious," Poppy said.

"Yes, it does, but I'm at loss of what to do. I hope James will be more successful with Severus, and I must say I'm glad the kids will leave this evening to Snape's Mansion," Albus said and flopped down at the couch again.

"What if this really is the end, Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva. I don't know."

/

"Will you come with us?" Harry asked Draco, pleadingly.

"Sure. It will be good to be away. Remus is all tense. I think he has problems with my mom for helping Severus. It's no fun to visit him anymore. Severus is a wreck, but whom am I talking to? You saw him as well. Do you think he really cheated on Ivy?"

Harry looked away. "I don't want to think about it, Draco. Please, just let's go to Snape's Mansion and forget all that crisis for a weekend."

Draco laid his arm over Harry. "Sure." He was glaring at the Slytherins who threw them nasty glances. Technically Harry wasn't allowed to be in the Slytherin common room, but nobody would dare to complain.

/

"Severus, do you think Mary was also just seeing this all as a platonic relationship?" James asked Severus, who know sat on the couch beside him.

Severus closed his eyes. "I don't know." He looked at James and added, "But I always made clear that nothing would happen between us. She knew I would be faithful to Ivy."

"Did she try to change your mind?"

Severus' silence was answer enough.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened?"

Severus looked down at his hands. "Once I was... I was very distressed. She offered to massage my shoulders, but she leaned closer and closer. I... I hadn't had sex with Ivy for so long and... I didn't push her away as fast as I should have done. Her hands had wandered, and I just sat there paralyzed. The moment she tried to open my shirt, I stopped her. I swear it, James. I love Ivy. I would have never betrayed her. I left and didn't go back to Mary for some time, but she contacted me and promised to not do something like that again. So I went back, and she never tried anything similar to this. She accepted my decision. That is the truth, James."

"I believe you, Severus, but what would you think if your position were changed? Would it mean nothing for you if Ivy had lied to you like that? Wouldn't it hurt you to know another man had touched her, even so she would have stopped him before more could happen?" He watched Severus as he threw his head backwards and let it dangle over the back of the small couch. "I don't say this to hurt you, Severus, just to make you realize that Ivy has a reason to mistrust you and be very disappointed. You didn't have sex for a long time. That would have given her something to think even before she found out about that other woman. Did you two speak about that problem?"

"Of course. She was trying to make me see you about it, but I blocked her. I said it was caused by stress."

"That was a lie?"

"Of course it was. I already told you why I had that problem."

"So you didn't pretend it; you really couldn't perform?"

"Oh, please, can we stop talking about this," Severus said and stood up to get some distance between them.

"Severus I'm your healer, and now were we already are speaking about the problem why not clearing things up fully?"

"Yes, I had problems performing, satisfied?"

"No. You said you were aroused by Mary's touches, right?"

"Merlin, I was aroused by my wife as well, James. I have no physical problem. I just don't want another child. I don't think Ivy, yes Ivy not me, isn't ready for it. That made me... limp whenever we came to the actual act. Can we stop to talking about it now?"

"Would you give me permission to speak about what we talked about with Ivy?"

Severus held his breath for a while. "Not the part with the massage."

"Everything, Severus."

"But she will not want to have me back then," Severus said in despair.

"Ivy deserves to know the truth Severus."

Severus looked bitterly at James. "She is everything I have, I can't live without her."

"Of course you can, Severus. Ivy isn't everything you have. It will not be easy to get her back. You will need patience and stop lying to yourself. The truth is what you need to tell Ivy and no excuses."

"I want my wife back! I want my family back!"

"Then you need to fight!"

/

"Let's play outside!" Eathan and Lysander pleaded.

"I want to show Draco the lab first. He hadn't been here before," Harry explained.

Both five-year old pouted.

Elli came over to rescue Harry. "Come on boys. We will bake some cookie, and when Harry and Draco are back, they will play with you two until supper."

"Okay," Eathan and Lysander said, still disappointed.

Elli smiled at Draco and Harry while she led the twins over to the kitchen.

"Come on, Draco. Thadeus is in the lab. I'm not allowed in there alone, so we need to go before he leaves."

Draco was fascinated by the big lab. Thadeus promised to brew with them tomorrow, and Draco was already was all for it.

When they were in their beds both boys weren't able to fall asleep. "How are you, Harry?" Draco asked when he realized that the other boy couldn't sleep as well.

"I'm scared," Harry said softly.

"I think they will be all right, Harry. They are so perfect for one another."

"But what if Severus really cheated on her. What if they aren't as perfect as we thought?"

"I don't know." It was the pure truth. Draco had no clue. At moments like that he felt a thousand years away from becoming an adult. Why would Severus want another woman other than Ivy when he always seemed so happy with her? It was all just too odd to understand.

After a while Draco asked, "Are you crying?"

Harry didn't answer, and Draco sneaked over to Harry's bed. "Hey, it will be all right!" He laid his hand on Harry's shaking shoulder.

"No, I don't think so, Draco."

/

The weekend went well. They brewed together and were flying together. Thadeus and Elli did everything possible to distract them as best as possible. Still in the end Harry was worrying that much that he had gotten diarrhea. Poppy had been informed, and so Thadeus was Flooing directly to the infirmary with Harry while Elli brought Draco, Eathan and Lysander home.

At least the examination was quick, and Harry got a potion and the instruction to come back tomorrow. He hadn't dared to ask Poppy if she knew anything new and her expression didn't give away anything, as always.

So Harry was surprised when he saw Severus when he entered their quarters a few minutes later. "Severus?" Harry asked hopefully as if he feared it was just his imagination.

"Just for a visit, Harry. Things have to go slowly now." Severus said softly, so the twins who were flanking their mother to tell her what great things they had done at Snape's Mansion weren't hearing him. He laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry was having none of that and hugged him.

"I really hope things will get back to normal, Dad," Harry said while he still pressed Severus tightly against him.

"I promised," Severus said and petted Harry's shoulder while he looked at the scowling face of his father.

Harry didn't see the silent argument between the two men because Ivy was coming over to hug him. He also didn't see Ivy silently communicating with Thadeus to stop his behavior against Severus. It was their problem, and it shouldn't change the so hard-earned good relationship between father and son.

Thadeus tried to look a bit more friendly at his son, but he couldn't hide is disapproval. He had spoken with Severus, but his son hadn't been fully truthfully with him then. Now where he knew the true circumstances, he could understand the whole situation better, but still was hurt that Severus hadn't told him about it when they met first after the crisis started.

"Will Daddy sleep again at Uncle Remus'?" Eathan asked innocently.

"Yes, Daddy has important things to speak about with Uncle Remus and still will stay for a few nights there," Ivy explained.

"But then Daddy will come back," Eathan said, determined.

Ivy sighed. "Yes, then Daddy will come back."

This time Harry saw the silent interaction between the adults. He saw Ivy looking sadly and hurt at Severus, and Severus looking down ashamed. "I think I will leave," Severus said. Looking at Harry, he added, "Maybe you can come by tomorrow."

"Sure," Harry said and nodded. He had the odd feeling he was already in the middle of a divorce where the kid will spend one week with his mother and the other with his father, but Ivy had said Severus would come back and not even Ivy would have lied about something like this to the twins. So they must have cleared some things over the weekend.

"I will accompany you," Thadeus said stiffly.

Severus tensed shortly, but then nodded and both men left the quarters after Severus had said good bye to his mother and his children. He paused shortly in front of Ivy, not sure how to behave. "We meet tomorrow?"

Ivy nodded, but her eyes were so sad. It really cost her quite some effort.

He nodded curtly and left with his father.

/

The mood didn't change significantly the next week, and Harry was having more and more problems in classes and with his homework. Healer Henry was alarmed and informed Ivy about his worries, two weeks after the horrible start of this family crisis.

"I don't know what to do, Henry. I'm overstrained, and my Mom and Dad also have hardly any time for the kids lately. This all happens at the most unfortunate time."

Henry looked worried at her. "I think this all is related to another reason, Ivy. I know you have to concentrate on rescuing your marriage, but I fear Harry will soon get more and more distressed and maybe even will give up. We need to think about a resolution."

"Maybe we should ask Severus to come here as well to discuss this."

"That would be the best, if you are already able to work together again."

"Harry is our son. If Severus and I will be able to mend ties with another again has nothing to do with our care for our children." With that she went over to the fireplace to call Severus.

When Harry came home he first was surprised to see Severus and Ivy together at the dinner table, but when he saw their faces, he started to worry that he was the one in trouble this time.

"Harry, we would like to talk with you when you have changed and washed. Would you like some tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please. I will be back in a minute."

Harry nervously bit his bottom lip when he came back into the living room. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, please sit down, Harry."

"You are not telling me that you will divorce, will you. I mean there is still so much more time to—"

"We don't want to speak with you about us, Harry. We need to speak about you."

Harry gulped and sat down. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what they wanted to talk about with him, but he knew he had no choice.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!  
_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Clinic**

-II-

"Harry, we would like to talk with you when you have changed and washed. Would you like some tea or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please. I will be back in a minute."

Harry nervously bit his bottom lip when he came back into the living room. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, please sit down, Harry."

"You are not telling me that you will divorce, will you. I mean there is still so much more time to—"

"We don't want to speak with you about us, Harry. We need to speak about you."

Harry gulped and sat down. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what they wanted to talk about with him, but he knew he had no choice.

-II-

"How are you, Harry?" Ivy asked.

"Fine," Harry answered quickly, too quickly.

Severus and Ivy scowled at him.

Harry sighed. "Maybe things don't go as smoothly as they should."

"Which things?" Severus asked sternly.

"Classes?"

"Harry, I didn't want a question but an answer. A honest one. Henry says you are very distracted and starting to become unmotivated. Your teachers say the same and in my class you have almost blown up three cauldrons, even though Potions was one of your favorites. Then there are your eating habits. Your mother says you hardly eat at all lately and we can't control you during the meals in the great hall." Ivy laid a hand over Severus to make him slow down. It was maybe the first body contact she initiated since the crisis, and so Severus stopped shortly. "Henry says your energy level is down and that this could only been caused by lack of sleep. We are very worried, Harry."

"I'm fine, I will get it under control!" Harry said, agitated.

Both his adoptive parents sighed. "Harry, I can still remember this sentence from last year. Can you also remember how we replied to it?" Severus asked

Harry looked down. He didn't want to see their faces anymore. Whatever the end of this conversation would be, he definitely wouldn't like it, that he was sure about. "That my goal shouldn't be to get anything under control. That I shouldn't pressure myself."

"Exactly," Severus and Ivy said in unison which made them look at each other.

"Harry, we know it is a hard situation for you at the moment. I'm sorry that I'm the one responsible for it, but you shouldn't worry yourself with our probl—" Severus started but was interrupted by Harry.

"No, stop this. I'm sick of hearing you all say that it isn't my problem. It is my problem. Do you have any idea how it is to live for years in a living hell and then be placed in this former perfect little family? It took me so long to feel safe and certain that I won't lose you and now this all is taken away from me like I always feared."

"You don't lose us, Harry. We are still your parents and will always be there for you. It's not as perfect as it may have been before, but you can always go to one of us if you have problems. Severus is still close by, and I never tried to stop you from visiting him," Ivy said.

"It's not the same."

"No, it's not, Harry, but there is nothing you can do about it. Even if you would write Outstandings in all classes this wouldn't change the situation between your mother and me," Severus said sadly. "But we are here to speak about you and not us. Henry and James say we can't ignore your problems any longer or they will become serious. We need to do something. They suggested that you stay at the clinic for some days, so they can—"

"No!" Harry jumped up, and his chair clattered down behind him. "You can't send me away. I will get it under... I will be better."

Severus sighed, and in Ivy's eyes formed tears. "Harry, this is not about getting better in classes. This is serious. Your health is in danger. Look at yourself in a mirror. You are already losing weight and the rings under your eyes are horrible," Severus said seriously.

"I'm fine! I will not go into the clinic. You can't make me go there!" Harry was screaming now.

"Okay, that's enough." Severus was up in a second and grabbed Harry by his arm. "We will go pack your things and then I will bring you over to the clinic."

"No, please!" Harry pleaded and tried to wriggle out of Severus' grip. "I promise I will be... I... damn, I will do whatever you want!"

"I want you to stop fighting me and help me to pack your things for the clinic."

Harry shook his head, but didn't dare to struggle anymore.

Ivy accompanied them and helped Severus to pack a bag for Harry, while Harry was lying face down on his bed and cried. It was unfair. He couldn't do anything against his sleeping problems and that he wasn't hungry lately. He also had no idea why he wasn't able to concentrate and do his homework. For Harry it felt as if they were punishing him for his weakness by sending him into the clinic. He didn't see Severus leave the room while Ivy still packing his things or that shortly after he came back with James in tow.

"What's wrong, Harry?" James asked while he sat down on Harry's bed.

"You know what's wrong. You have convinced them to send me away!" Harry screamed in his cushion.

"This is not meant as a punishment or for locking you away, Harry. We want to make a few tests and see if we can get your sleeping problems under control."

"And then you will find a reason to keep me there, and I will miss more stuff, and then I will have to repeat the year. I had caught up with the others. I was doing well. Now everything is going worse again."

"Things have changed, I know, Harry. Still you need to learn to live with the current situation. Your health is critical at the moment, and we all are worried. We don't want to wait and let it become worse. We will do a few tests and try to get to the bottom of your problems and look for a solution. I think a few days out of here will do you well."

"A few days," Harry said sarcastically.

"Yes, a few days. I think three will do or seven at the maximum."

"I don't want to go!"

"Harry, you need help. Henry and I are certain that it will be better to talk with you outside Hogwarts and run the tests in the clinic. Severus, Ivy and the rest of the family will visit you."

Harry wasn't getting enough oxygen, so he was forced to turn his head to the side to get more air into his lungs. He stared at the wall and pitied himself. Slowly he saw this all as a chance to get some fresh air. He didn't have to feign to be the happy brother to Eathan and Lysander or the good son for Ivy or the strong son for Severus. No longer would he need to see the ruins of his family in front of him. "Three days."

"Seven at the maximum. Next Friday you will be back at least. I'm sure Hermione will supply you with the stuff you will miss in classes. With Henry's help you will catch up with your classmates again. Maybe you will have new energy and power when you are back and it will even be easier. Right now it is only hard work and very frustrating and depressing for you."

James was right. Harry turned on his back. He saw Severus lean against the wall close to the door and Ivy standing in front of his packed bag. She looked very worried, and Harry felt bad for making her even more problems than she already had. "Okay."

James smiled. "Fine." He petted Harry's arm and gestured him to stand up. "Will you both come with us?" James asked in Ivy's and Severus' direction. They both shared a glance and then they said in unison, "Of course."

Harry had never been in the clinic where James and Henry worked. When he stepped out of the fireplace, he was surprised. The walls weren't white like in the hospital wing; they were in a beige tone and many kindly wall paintings and pictures were making the whole place very comforting and friendly.

"Ah, our new guest," a friendly, chubby, elderly nurse said while she came over to them. "I'm nurse Anne. I'm the head nurse of this ward." She offered first Harry and then Ivy and Severus her hand.

"Harry, why don't you go with Anne, and I will do meddlesome paperwork with your parents?" James asked.

Harry nodded and took his bag from Ivy. "Will you two still be there or will you leave?"

Ivy and Severus looked over to James.

"Of course they will still be there. We will come to your room when we are finished, Harry," James assured his patient.

Nervously Harry followed the nurse. She explained a few rooms to him. They passed the big lounge were some kids were watching TV and others played cards and the dining room. A few therapy rooms like the art room and cushion room Harry also saw people on his way to his room. "This is Victor, Harry. He will be your roommate for your stay here. Victor this is Harry."

"As if anyone wouldn't know him," Victor said cheerfully. "Hey, Harry, welcome to shrink city."

The boy was around Harry's age, maybe a bit older, and had short, brown hair and some freckles on his face.

Harry didn't know what he should reply to this and was surprised that Anne just rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly at Victor. "Will you help Harry unpack, Victor?"

"Sure," the boy said and jumped up from his bed where he had read a book.

When Anne was out, Harry said, "You don't need to help me."

"Oh, but it will go so much faster when I do. I could show you shrink city then. We have a few cool places here."

"My parents will come soon. They are just doing some paperwork with James, ehm Healer Smith."

"Oh, maybe later then. Still I will help you unpack. Look that's your cupboard. We need to be tidy here. The nurses check the cupboards each day. You also need to make your bed each morning and don't put any clothes on the floor. Otherwise we are very free to do with the room what we want."

"Do we need to spend a lot of time in the room?" Harry asked curious. Not that he was interested in leaving it soon. Still he would like to have some time alone.

"No, only during bedtime and nap time."

"Nap time?" Harry asked, shocked.

"We are supposed to rest and be calm from one to two-thirty in the afternoon. The morning most of us spend in classes or have special therapies or tests or whatever you are here for. After nap time we have open therapies or again private sessions. That all depends on why you are here. I mean... the newspapers wrote a lot about you and..."

"I would prefer not to speak about it. It's my past. I'm not here because of it. I have problems in school and some other small problems. They want to do some test, and I only have to stay three to seven days." Harry shoved the last shirt in the cupboard and closed it. When he looked at Victor, he saw that the boy held Ossy in his hands and stared at it. Why did they have to put Ossy in the bag and when did they do it. Wasn't the Ostrich chick plushy sitting all the time on Harry's bed while Ivy had packed his bag?

"Ehm... my mom packed my things. Give it to me, and I can put it back in the bag."

"It's... strange."

Great. That was what Harry needed. Now his roommate thought he was strange. Harry grabbed the ostrich and his bag and went over to his bed.

"Are you mad now? I mean it really looks odd, doesn't it? Okay, mine doesn't look much better. Sometimes it is more the feeling attached to it that is important or the reason why you got it. Mine is from my mother. She... she is dead."

Harry had avoided looking at Victor, but his last words made him look up worried because Victor sounded very sad. Victor had sat down on his bed and held a penguin in his hands.

"It's very old. She gave it to me when I was four." Victor petted the penguin affectionately.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and felt very stupid for it.

Victor looked up, surprised. "I'm glad you are here. I hate it living alone in this room. The last guy had moved out three days ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months." He pulled his trouser leg up, and Harry could see several wounds. They were almost parallel and of the same size. "I cut myself, and I still can't really control it. I often wish I could do it here as well, but there is no possibility here."

Harry still stared at Victor's wounds. The boy had done this to himself? Only when Victor let his trouser leg drop again because James and Harry's parents came into the room, Harry could pull his eyes away.

"Victor, these are Harry's parents. Will you leave us alone for a few minutes?" James asked.

"Sure," Victor said, cheerful again, and left the room.

Ivy sat down beside Harry, while Severus and James sat down on the two chairs of the room. Ossy was taken from his hands, and Ivy placed the plushy on her lap and petted it. Harry didn't know what he should say or do, and so he just watched Ivy pet his plushy.

"You will not tell me now that you just tricked me, and I have to stay here for months, right?" Harry asked fearfully after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

Ivy sighed. "We didn't trick you, Harry. It's like James had told you. Three to seven days."

"Why are you so sad then?"

"Because I know that we are responsible that you are not well, Harry. I feel guilty for it, and Severus as well. We never wanted to pull you into our problems and still you suffered because Severus and I have a problem." Tears fell down on Ossy, and his already unhealthy looking fur now was looking even worse.

Harry looked down and gulped against the lump in his throat. It was his fault that Ivy felt bad. She was sad because he wasn't able to be the strong son Severus wanted him to be for her. So he had disappointed Severus as well. He was such a bad son to them. He deserved to be sent away. "I will get better. When I come back, you won't have to worry anymore. I promise. I will get it under con..." Harry sighed. He knew that they hated this sentence.

Ivy place Ossy on the bed and laid her hands on Harry's. "Please don't pressure yourself, Harry. You know from experience that this brings you nowhere. Let James and Henry help you, and do the tests they want you to do. We will come and visit you each afternoon." She looked with those sad eyes at him and cubbed his cheeks with her hands. "We love you, Harry. Nothing can change that." She pulled him closer to kiss his forehead. Then she quickly stood up and left the room.

"I'll try to come over as soon as possible, Harry. Maybe I can bring Remus or Draco along one day." Severus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, but the whole gesture seemed forced and mechanical. For Harry it was a sign of the disappointment his father had about his behavior. Harry hadn't been able to do what he had asked of him. He had worried Ivy even more.

When they had left, Harry just sat on the bed motionless. He could feel James' eyes on him, but it didn't matter. He had failed ,and he needed to suffer for it.

* * *

Now you know were this story is leading, but not the whole story will be about his stay in the clinic. I wanted to write this story just about the clinic and a few weeks after it, but as you all convinced me to write a long sequel, I will just go on and write the rest of the year in that sequel. So part 3 will be about the summer then. I hope you are happy now.** Please reward me with reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I wanted to upload yesterday but then I became ill. I forced myself in front of my PC just for you now to upload the next chapter. I hope you like it and review!_

_Sunny  
_

* * *

Chapter 5 – First Night

-II-

Ivy place Ossy on the bed and laid her hands on Harry's. "Please don't pressure yourself, Harry. You know from experience that this brings you nowhere. Let James and Henry help you, and do the tests they want you to do. We will come and visit you each afternoon." She looked with those sad eyes at him and cubbed his cheeks with her hands. "We love you, Harry. Nothing can change that." She pulled him closer to kiss his forehead. Then she quickly stood up and left the room.

"I'll try to come over as soon as possible, Harry. Maybe I can bring Remus or Draco along one day." Severus laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, but the whole gesture seemed forced and mechanical. For Harry it was a sign of the disappointment his father had about his behavior. Harry hadn't been able to do what he had asked of him. He had worried Ivy even more.

When they had left, Harry just sat on the bed motionless. He could feel James' eyes on him, but it didn't matter. He had failed, and he needed to suffer for it.

-II-

"What's going on in your head, Harry?" James asked while he watched the silent and depressed boy on his bed. He had seen that something had changed in Harry's face while Ivy had spoken with him, and he hadn't missed the tension Harry had shown when Severus had said good-bye.

"They are disappointed in me," Harry said softly.

"Why do you think that is so?"

"Severus asked me to be strong and help Ivy. Have you seen him? He is disappointed in me. He didn't even hug me when he said good-bye."

"Do you want to hear my way of seeing the goodbye scene?"

Harry looked up at James. He didn't answer nor gestured James to go on, but his eyes said it all.

"I think your parents feel both very guilty. Ivy thought she would have been able to manage it all without you and the twins being influenced by this at all. She feels guilty for not being able to help you. Severus is guilt in person, Harry. It is very hard for him to be around Ivy and the other way around. Still both try to work together for your sake. Both are very worried, and both want to do their best to help you, even so at the moment they aren't able to live together. Severus didn't hug you because he feared you didn't want it. He tried to pretend that it was him and not Ivy who made you come here. He wanted to make it easier for Ivy this way. We spoke about it in my office only a few minutes ago. Severus thinks you are mad at him for being here. That was the reason why he was so reserved during his leave-taking."

"Why can't Ivy forgive him?"

"That, Harry, is something Ivy and Severus have to clear, not you. Of course you are affected by this problem, but you can't do anything, and it isn't your place to try to interfere. I think they both try very hard to still be good parents. Being parents and being a couple are two different kinds of things, Harry."

"But we are no longer a family."

"No."

Sometimes Harry hated James directness.

"But Severus wanted me to not worry Ivy more and take care of the twins. Now I failed at all of this. What about Eathan and Lysander. What will they think when I'm away as well? Oh, no, I promised them to never leave again. Back in Malfoy's Mansion at Christmas. They will be worried and think I left them. I need to go back." Harry jumped up and went over to the cupboard. Before he could pull his clothes out to put them in his bag, James took his hands and closed the cupboard.

"Calm down, Harry. Eathan and Lysander will be told that you have physical problems, which isn't a lie. Maybe they will even come and visit you as well if you need to stay for the whole seven days. You don't need to worry about them. If everything goes as planned, Thadeus and Elli will come over for the weekend to help Ivy."

Harry let James guide him over to his bed again.

"What kind of test do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow we will start with some physical tests concerning your lack of sleep and food. We need to know how much it already has affected you. This room is monitored Harry, so we will know if you have trouble at night. Your food will be measured as well. Your stay here is to see if we need to give you some potions or other medication or if we can help you without it. I know it is not very comfortable to be controlled like this, but it is for your own good."

Harry looked around if he could see some kind of cameras, but then he remembered that he was in a magical clinic. Wizard folks certainly didn't need cameras.

"I would like you to choose at least two arbitrary therapy forms which are taking place in the afternoon. Here is a list of them. If you have question you can ask a nurse or Victor or come to me. My office is close to the big welcome center we had entered when we arrived here." He gave Harry a sheet and then another one. "This is your schedule. The two therapy forms you choose will be added by a nurse or me when you inform us about your choice. The rest of the schedule is already written down, but it can still change according to the results of the tests. So look at it randomly to be sure you didn't miss a change."

Harry quickly scanned the sheet. "I have to take talking therapy and family therapy?"

"Yes, that's not different for our session at Hogwarts Harry, just that we see us a bit more often. As you can see I planned the schedule for seven days, but still it is possible that you don't have to stay that long. We can do this therapy session at Hogwarts as well or you could come back here just for the sessions."

"Okay." Harry let the parchments sink.

"I will leave now. I will see you tomorrow morning. Let Victor show you a bit around and help you with your choice." James tapped the list in Harry's hand.

Harry nodded. Only a week. He would be able to do this all.

Victor enthusiastically showed Harry around. The whole ward or as Victor called it Shrink City was very warmly and friendly decorated. The nurses were very nice and there were even male nurses.

"Can I show Harry the park and the gym?" Victor asked nurse Anne, who was sitting behind the big counter of the welcome area.

"Half an hour, Victor." She looked at Harry and then fumbled in a drawer. "Give me your hand, Harry. I need to fasten the ward band around your wrist. That will give you access to the park and the gym, but will stop you from leaving. You won't be able to get rid of that."

"I didn't plan to run away," Harry replied, shocked.

"That's the normal procedure, Harry. You are underaged, and we need to make sure you won't leave."

Harry groaned, but let her fix the band around his wrist.

The park was small, but for a few kids sat with their guests on benches and some were playing basketball at a small basketball court. "Come on, I want to show you the gym. I have soccer training there and sport therapy. Do you like soccer."

"I play Quidditch."

"Oh, yes, but you can't do magical sports here. I don't know why. Do you play in a school team? I never made it in the team at Scanterby."

"Scanterby?"

"It's only a small school, not like Hogwarts. My mother wanted me to go to school there because they have very good music and art teachers. Our Quidditch team isn't very popular as we are more a school for artists and musicians."

"We don't have classes like that in Hogwarts."

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you could try soccer. It's really fun."

"I will only stay for a week, so I don't think it make much sense to start something new."

Victor looked disappointed. He led Harry into the gym which was full of girls. "Oh, its dance training."

"No, no, no, boys," a very shrill looking woman said. He reminded Harry of Tonks. "Either dance with us or leave. No watchers!"

"So dancing or leaving, Harry?"

Harry looked at Victor as if he had grown a second head. "I can't dance."

"Oh there's not much about dancing. It's only moving to the music like you think it is right. There is no real right or wrong. It's cool. The session ends soon. It will be fun, come on." Before Harry could protest Victor pulled him amongst the girl, who smiled at him, some shyly, some admiring ,and some even ignored him. Harry's face burned in embarrassment when the woman instructed them to let go and let the music flow through their body and move like the music told them to move.

Everyone around Harry seemed to take this serious;y. Even Victor had closed his eyes and moved his arms crazily and swung his body around like grass in the wind. Harry looked shocked around and didn't know what to do. When his eyes fell on the woman, he saw her coming over to him. Harry tried to step backwards, but she quickly was behind him and took his shoulders. "You need to relax and feel the music," she spoke softly close to his ear, so they wouldn't disturb the others. "Close your eyes and try to relax. Nothing will happen to you. Just feel the music and let you body become one with it."

Harry didn't want to be a freak, and in this group he would be one if he wouldn't do what the others did. So he closed his eyes and tried to move awkwardly.

"No, no, no, sweetie. Just feel the music. Listen and take it into your body. Your body will start dance on its own when you are one with the music."

Why the hell had he agreed to go with Victor? Harry was scared. He was sure he wouldn't be able to do what the woman wanted from him. She didn't let go of his shoulders and slowly Harry's panic went away. He could hear the music now. The tunes were very melodic, not overly dynamic, but also not depressed. The more he listened to it the more he had the feeling the music was creeping into his skin and his bones. He forgot the women behind him, Victor, James, all the problems at home, and he just heard the music and felt it humming in his body. Then he felt himself swing from one side to the other and it was very, very relaxing. He felt good and so peaceful. He couldn't remember when he had last felt so peacefully. Harry couldn't say how long they had danced, but when the music ended he had the feeling it was too short.

"Well, well, well, girls and boys. That was a very good session. I'm proud of you all. Now off to supper," the woman said and clapped her hands. Then voices broke out. All the girl seemed to start chatting at ones. Victor led him back to the wards and into the boy's lavatory. Then they went into the big dining room.

"You should try to eat more, Harry. We are monitored here as well, and you will soon have one of the nurses or a healer on your back if you not eat more."

"I'm not hungry."

"They are not taking this as an excuse, believe me!"

Reluctantly Harry gnawed a bit more on a dry slice of bread. Victor hadn't lied, only a few minutes later a male nurse sat down beside Harry. "You don't plan to leave that on your plate, do you?"

Harry looked shocked at the nurse.

"I'm Dexter, and I'm responsible for your table today. If your refuse to eat more, I need to inform one of the healers, Harry."

Harry looked at his plate. "But I'm full."

"Those portions are measured. It slightly over your normal calorie need. The amount you want to leave on your plate is over the half of your portion. That will make you lose weight, and we can't let you do that. You know that this is one of the reasons you are here."

Harry groaned. It was embarrassing that the nurse was saying all this in front of Victor, even so the boy tried to pretend to not listen. At least the rest of the table Harry was sitting at was almost empty. Only a few more boys were sitting a bit further down the table and also didn't seem to pay attention to Harry and the nurse. Harry poked at his salad and forked it quickly in his mouth. He hoped the nurse would leave now, but he wasn't lucky. Only when he had finished his bred and the fruits, the nurse petted his back and left satisfied.

"Don't even think about going to the toilet for throwing it up. They will find out!"

"I was not planning—"

"Just a friendly warning, Harry," Victor said after he had lifted his hand to stop Harry's protest.

"Can we leave now?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"We need to wait until they have announced what kind of evening program we will have today."

"Evening program?"

Before Victor could answer someone spoke with a _Sonorus _charm. "This evening is a reading evening. Nurse Kathrin will read from 'Maya and her secrets'. So anyone who wants to listen to it, needs to be in the cushion room at seven. Now off with you to clean yourself."

Again Harry was led by Victor through the routine. They showered and brushed their teeth, and then they went back to their room. "I will go to the reading. What about you?"

"I think I will try to sleep. It was all a bit much today, and tomorrow they want to make a few tests, and I should better be well rested to pass them."

"All right. I will try to be silent when I come back." Victor left clad in his pajamas.

Harry stared at the ceiling while he lay on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Too many things were running through his head. He thought back to the dancing in the gym and was surprised how good he had felt then. He would have never guessed.

When Victor softly opened the door, Harry feigned sleep. Soon Victor's breathing ebbed down and Harry knew the boy was sleeping. The problem was that Harry couldn't sleep.

Harry shut his eyes when the door to their room was opened. The light in the hall was dimmed, but Harry's eyes had become used to the darkness in the room, and so even that dim light blended him.

"How are you, Harry?" a female voice asked.

Harry opened his eye carefully. The nurse had closed the door, but had lid her wand. It didn't look as bright as a normal _Lumos_. It was more like a blue light and it didn't blend at all.

"I can't sleep," Harry whispered.

"I will give you a potion. It's not a sleeping draught, but it will help you to fall asleep as well. You will feel a bit odd, but I will stay until you are asleep, Harry. Don't worry." She fumbled in the bag she had brought with her and soon a spoon full of sick potion hovered in front of his mouth. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to take it, but as soon as he opened his mouth the thick liquid was in his mouth and some odd reflex set in and made him swallow the sweet tasting liquid down. Suddenly Harry felt a prickling in his whole body, and he felt light. He panicked, but the nurse was speaking softly to him, and her hand on his chest stopped him from sitting up. He was dizzy, but too weak to fight against the pressure of the nurse's hand on his chest. After only a minute Harry felt his lids to become heavy and his eyes close. After another minute or so he was asleep.

**

* * *

Please review **and make me forget my sore throat and the stupid nose and the annoying cough! Where the hell is James when you need him?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I realized that I started to write fanfiction around this time of the year two years ago. And Harry and his new family I started in december 2008. So I'm writing on this series for almost two years. Isn't that incridible?_

_Therefore I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the two persons that influenced me the most in my writing and inspired me to start with it in at all. So thank you** Raven Dancer** and **Saiyanwizardgurl**. You two are the greatest!_

_So if anyone of you haven't already read something of those two authors, you need to do it now. You will not regret it.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Tests**

-II-

Harry opened his eye carefully. The nurse had closed the door, but had lid her wand. It didn't look as bright as a normal _Lumos_. It was more like a blue light and it didn't blend at all.

"I can't sleep," Harry whispered.

"I will give you a potion. It's not a sleeping draught, but it will help you to fall asleep as well. You will feel a bit odd, but I will stay until you are asleep, Harry. Don't worry." She fumbled in the bag she had brought with her and soon a spoon full of sick potion hovered in front of his mouth. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to take it, but as soon as he opened his mouth the thick liquid was in his mouth and some odd reflex set in and made him swallow the sweet tasting liquid down. Suddenly Harry felt a prickling in his whole body, and he felt light. He panicked, but the nurse was speaking softly to him, and her hand on his chest stopped him from sitting up. He was dizzy, but too weak to fight against the pressure of the nurse's hand on his chest. After only a minute Harry felt his lids to become heavy and his eyes close. After another minute or so he was asleep.

-II-

It was Henry who fetched him for his tests. "Hi, Harry, I just wanted to see how you are doing. I will bring you to your examination and you can tell me of your first day here."

"You already know what happened," Harry said, moodily.

"I don't know anything, Harry. Please tell me!"

Harry looked up at Henry. He was two heads taller than him, but he never intimated Harry. Right now he seemed to be honest, and so Harry felt sorry for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated."

"Frustrated about what?"

"They forced me to eat so much that I had a stomach ache and couldn't sleep. Then I needed to take a potion to sleep."

Henry stopped and looked at Harry. "Harry, you really need to eat. The test today will show how much damage you have already caused with your eating habits lately. We don't do this to annoy you or anger you. We are worried and want you to learn to eat as much as your body needs to not only survive, but be able to function fully. You also need sleep. Lack of sleep is no fun, and I guess that you know this very well. The potion they gave you will help you to fall asleep, but not keep you asleep. That's what so dangerous about sleeping draughts. They are brewed to keep the patient sleeping. It's for people that suffer sleep problems and nightmares. You seem to just not be able to get away from your problems and relax to fall asleep. If the draught had helped and you managed to stay asleep, our assumptions about your sleeping problems had been right."

"But I don't like to be drugged," Harry protested.

"We hope that you soon won't need that potion, but until then it is a harmless way to help you fall asleep." Henry eyed Harry closely. "Don't fight us, Harry. We just try to help. We helped you some other times as well, didn't we?"

Harry nodded, but pulled a face.

"So you can trust us, Harry. We will help you this time as well." With that Henry laid his hand in Harry's neck and led him into the examination room where James and Nurse Anne were waiting. "Okay I will leave now. I will come for a visit tomorrow." He turned Harry to face him again. "Remember that we do this all to help you, Harry. It's not easy for us to see you so sad and unhealthy."

When Henry had had left, Harry went over to James and Anne. "How are you, Harry?" James asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ah back to the standard answers. How have you slept?"

Harry pulled a face. "You already know!"

James took the clipboard and glanced at it. "My last information was that you had problems falling asleep, but that you reacted well to the calming draught. Still that doesn't tell me if you feel well rested and how you think your sleep was."

Harry sighed. "I think it was okay, but I don't like to be drugged. Henry already explained to me what the potion is doing and that it is harmless, but it didn't feel like that. It was... scary."

"We will give you plenty of time to fall asleep on your own, Harry. We only react at the point where you would definitely get too little sleep if we don't interfere. The potion really is harmless, but I know that the side-effects can be a bit scary in the beginning. Maybe we won't need it again. Do you still feel sleepy?"

Harry shook his head. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't felt that rested for some time.

"Good, then please go behind that screen and undress. You can keep your underwear on."

Harry undressed and felt embarrassed to show his scarred body to the nurse. James and Poppy had worked hard to get rid of most of his scars, but some had been too old, so there were still many on his back and bum from his uncle's belt. When he emerged from the screen, he tried to hide his backside from Anne, but it was useless because she ushered him over to a wall. "Stand against the wall. Straight Harry," Anne instructed and then laid her wand on his head. There came a faint beeping sound, and Anne guided him over to two footprints on the ground. Now he couldn't hide his back from her because she turned him and stood behind him. "Try to stand exactly on the footprints, Harry. You need to spread your legs a bit wider."

Anne didn't seem to notice his scars or she was too used to seeing things like this. Working here certainly made her see kids like Harry often. Harry did as he was told and suddenly he felt a tickling through his whole body. "Try to remain still, Harry. We are just weighing your muscle, fat, water and bone mass. It will be over soon if you manage to stay still."

Another beep was to be heard, and Anne said, "Well done, go over to Healer James."

James was studying the clipboard, and Harry guessed that the results had just appeared on it. James' frown made Harry more nervous.

"Okay, Harry, let get you on the examination table." James gave the clipboard to Anne, who scowled about the results as well.

"What's wrong with my results?" Harry asked while he climbed on the examination table.

"We will evaluate your results with your parents this afternoon, Harry," James said, and Harry knew arguing would be useless.

"Try to sit still while I run the diagnostic spells." James said and started to wave his wand over Harry. For around one or two minutes James waved his wand, and Harry wondered how many diagnostic spells he was using. Harry couldn't be that ill, so why was James casting so many*?

"Is that really necessary?" Harry asked, annoyed.

James stopped and looked at Harry with a scolding face. "Can I go on now?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. To his relief James finished after what seemed like a minute, and he took the clipboard to see the results of the spells. When James did those diagnostic spells at Hogwarts, he never looked at a clipboard to see the results, so there must be another way for a healer to get the results during the diagnostic spell.

"Lay down, Harry," Anne instructed him and helped him. "There is no reason to be nervous. Healer James just will scan you wandless now."

Three minutes of waving his wand over Harry wasn't enough?

"You know the procedure, Harry. Try to relax." James laid his hand on Harry's chest, and soon Harry felt the familiar calming effect of James scanning. Harry felt his eyelids become heavy, and he fought hard to keep his eyes open. He wanted to say something, to ask James to stop, but the calming feeling was too overwhelming, and soon his eyes closed and the world became black.

Harry woke up in his room. He needed some time to compose himself. Victor wasn't there, so it hopefully was still morning and Harry hadn't overslept his next test. That would only prolong his stay in the clinic. Harry sat up and felt dizzy.

"Easy, Harry." Dexter the male nurse from supper came into the room and rushed over to Harry to steady him. "You blacked out during your physical examination. You need to start things easy now. First breathe in deeply a few times and then dangle your legs a bit."

Harry followed the instructions, and the dizziness went away. "I'm fine now."

"Fine is something else, but I guess the dizziness is gone, right?"

Harry nodded. "Did I miss some of the other tests?"

"Your appointment with Healer Elppa has been set back on your timetable. As soon as you feel ready I will bring you to her office."

"I'm fi... I feel ready."

Dexter smiled. "Then we will see if you can stand up and walk." He helped Harry up, and when he was certain the boy wouldn't fall, he let go of Harry.

First there was a wave of dizziness again, but it soon ebbed down.

The office was down the hall. Healer Elppa was a thin woman with blond hair. She wore extraordinary glasses with a green frame. She reminded Harry a bit of Rita Seeker who he had met after Voldemort's defeat. But Healer Elppa was much kinder. She instructed him to sit down while she still organized her files. "I'll be finished in a minute."

Harry looked around. The walls were decorated with all kind of poster of fruits and diagrams.

"Okay, now we can start, Harry. I'm Healer Elppa. I'm the eating disorder healer here." Seeing Harry's eyes widen, she quickly added, "That doesn't mean you have a eating disorder. It's just that I'm the expert for eating problems, and I want to find out why you are not feeling like eating lately. This can have all kind of reasons, physically or mentally. Today you already had your physical tests." She opened Harry's file. "You still haven't had your evaluation talk, but I can already tell you that your energy level and nutrients level is extremely down. Not dangerously down yet, but it is already something to worry about and close to damaging your organs. Your growing is already negatively influenced. So we have to find a solution soon or it will become dangerous. Your blackout during the examination was caused by your unbalanced energy and magic level which is caused by your unhealthy eating and sleeping habits lately. Do you have any questions before we start?"

Harry shook his head.

"Okay," she said and studied Harry's file again. "Yesterday you already tried to skip some food, but nurse Dexter made you finish 80 percent of the food on your plate. How did you feel after that?"

"It was too much. I got a stomach ache, and I think I wasn't able to fall asleep because my stomach was too full."

"Hmm." She scribbled something in Harry's file. "Did you feel sick or were you just uncomfortable?"

Harry shrugged.

"Try to remember, Harry, it's important."

Harry sighed. "I think I was just uncomfortable, but very uncomfortable. I can't eat that much all the time."

"The meals are measured, Harry. What you had on your plate was a bit over what you would need for a day. How about breakfast this morning?" She looked over the rim of her glasses.

"It was okay. It wasn't that much."

"So you didn't feel uncomfortable afterward?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. He felt awkward to discuss his eating with a healer. For him it still wasn't a big problem that he wasn't hungry lately. They all were overreacting.

"Your breakfast was spiked with a nutrient powder. After your attempt of refusal the day before, we tried this approach. If you feel better if we use the nutrient powder, we can go on with it and slowly increase the amount of food to the normal portion. We need to see if we will be able to manage it during your stay here or if we need to speak with your school mediwitch to go on with this therapy." Healer Elppa mumbled this more to herself than to Harry. When she had noted down something in Harry's file, she looked up again. "When you eat, do you feel disgusted or do you just have the feeling you are not hungry or do you feel as if your stomach is full?"

"I don't feel hungry, and I have the feeling I'm already full. It's as if there is already something in my stomach. I know it is stupid and that there is nothing, but there is that heavy feeling and... I can't describe it."

"I think your description was already very good, Harry. I'm glad you speak so openly. If you would know how many session I need with some patients before we can speak so openly about what they feel, you would be surprised."

"I'm used to it. James... Healer Smith is often over at our home." There it was again; that horrible word that made his stomach clutch together and his chest to feel so heavy. Home. Once this word was linked with safety and happiness, but now it was linked with depression and insecurity.

Harry's emotions must have been shown because the healer eyed him critical. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Harry looked down at the hands in his lap and didn't say something. When the healer showed as much patience as James always showed, Harry said, "I don't want to speak about it."

"Harry, your eating problems are caused by stress and maybe depression. Something you just said or thought made you very sad. Maybe speaking about it would help."

"Nothing will help. My life is a battle field. Everything is destroyed."

"It's hard to eat while you see so much destruction around you, right?"

Harry sighed. "I don't feel hungry. This feeling in me, I can't describe, is taking too much space, so there is no room for food. It's as if something is lying on my chest and in my stomach. Like a very big stone." He played with his hands and didn't look up at the healer. He knew that she was studying him closely.

"The situation at home is troubling you a lot, right, Harry?"

"Who wouldn't be troubled? The twins, my brothers, they just don't understand what is happening, but I think even they are slowly getting worried about the whole situation. They often ask why our dad isn't coming home and so I had to feign that everything is all right. It makes me sick and seeing Ivy, my adoptive mother, smile so fake and always saying that it isn't my problem and that I shouldn't worry also was horrible." Harry picked at a little splinter of the wooden chair.

"Maybe your parents will need a long time or they will never get together again, Harry. This is all possible and you can't starve yourself about that. You are a very mature boy according to Healer Smith. You are able to reflect your feelings and behavior. The results of your tests show us that there is no physical reason for your eating problems, but I think you already know that. You describe your feelings very well."

"I know." Harry finally had loosened the splinter and now was playing around with it. "But even so I know it is irrational, I don't like to eat lately, and I really feel full. Yesterday I was feeling very bad after supper. I already planned to not let you force me to eat so much this morning."

"Like I said, we will start with the nutrient powder to get you slowly to the right amount of food again, but, Harry, you need to speak about what is worrying you with Healer Smith and your parents. You need to find a way to enjoy life again, and you need to accept the situation like it is now. Your parents need time to solve their problem and trying to force them to come together by hook or by crook won't help the situation."

"But I want them both back, not both separately. And... I... I don't even know how to speak with my mom. I wish she would forgive him."

"Harry, this is the decision of your parents. You can't solve their problems, and you can't make your family like it was before whatever happened between your parents. You can just try to keep a good relationship to both of them and try to find happiness even with the situation like it is now."

"That's easy for you to say. You didn't get a perfect family and then it was taken away from your again."

"Harry, you still have your family. Not in the perfect constellation, but still you have both your parents and they are still interested in your well-being. This afternoon you have your first family therapy session. I think you should speak as open with them as you did with me."

Harry nodded. He wanted to leave. The heavy feeling in his chest had become worse, and he just wanted to get outside to breath.

"You can leave now, Harry, but I would like to see you in two days to talk about your development."

Harry nodded and stood up. He only glanced quickly at the healer and waved his hand awkwardly to say good-bye.

"In two days, Harry."

Harry met Victor in the dining room. This time they got pea soup. Harry hated pea soup, but nurse Dexter had no pity for him. "I hate it. It tastes disgusting."

"It's not much and you need the calories. Stop complaining, Harry," nurse Dexter said.

With disgust Harry forced himself to eat, but he slowly started to hate Dexter. When he was finished, he pushed the plate away from him and pouted. He didn't care that he was behaving childish. At the moment he was pissed and didn't want to stay here. Who are they to force him to eat like that?

"I won't stay here any longer," Harry said, frustrated, when Dexter had left.

"They just make sure you eat enough to get healthy again. Maybe tomorrow you will like dinner. We will have spaghetti," Victor said to get Harry into a better mood.

"My parents will come this afternoon, and I will tell them that I can do this all at ho... home." It cost him more and more will power to say this word.

"It's only a week, Harry. Some of us have to stay here for months. I don't think you will get them to take you home." Victor looked uncomfortable at Harry.

"We will see," Harry said, determined, and stood up. He knew he wouldn't be alone when he would go back in his room, and he didn't care about that stupid nap time. He didn't care about any stupid rules. The pea soup still left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he was mad at them all for treating him like that. So he went to the lavatory, went into a toilet cabin and locked it. Then he sat down on the closed toilet seat and pulled his feet up and hugged them.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? **Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I must confess that I almost fogot to update at all. At the moment I'm very stressed and to be honest I'm not satisfied with any of my stories and don't feel like writing. I don't kow why that is, and I hope it will be over in a few weeks. Right now I only can find mistakes in my story and don't get anything done with what I'm satisfied. :(_

_I hope at least you will like what I wrote.  
_

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Let it out**

-II-

"It's not much and you need the calories. Stop complaining, Harry," nurse Dexter said.

With disgust Harry forced himself to eat, but he slowly started to hate Dexter. When he was finished, he pushed the plate away from him and pouted. He didn't care that he was behaving childish. At the moment he was pissed and didn't want to stay here. Who are they to force him to eat like that?

"I won't stay here any longer," Harry said, frustrated, when Dexter had left.

"They just make sure you eat enough to get healthy again. Maybe tomorrow you will like dinner. We will have spaghetti," Victor said to get Harry into a better mood.

"My parents will come this afternoon, and I will tell them that I can do this all at ho... home." It cost him more and more will power to say this word.

"It's only a week, Harry. Some of us have to stay here for months. I don't think you will get them to take you home." Victor looked uncomfortable at Harry.

"We will see," Harry said, determined, and stood up. He knew he wouldn't be alone when he would go back in his room, and he didn't care about that stupid nap time. He didn't care about any stupid rules. The pea soup still left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he was mad at them all for treating him like that. So he went to the lavatory, went into a toilet cabin and locked it. Then he sat down on the closed toilet seat and pulled his feet up and hugged them.

-II-

It was very quiet in the hall, and Harry guessed it was nap time already. He still was hugging his legs in the locked toilet cabin. It was the first time that he was more angry than sad and that he really wished to go back home even though Severus wouldn't be there. He would prefer to live with Ivy's feigning than being forced to eat and sleep like they did to him here.

Suddenly Harry's wristband started to glow and stir. In panic that it was some kind of sensor which would bring the nurses or healers to him, he tried to jerk it off. The pain gave him satisfaction, and he pulled even harder. It cut into his skin, but didn't budge. Harry heard the door of the lavatory open, and he held his breath. Nobody could see him through the door and his feet were up, so if the person would look under the stales they would see nothing.

"Harry, I know you are here. What's going on?"

It was James. Harry cursed inwardly. Why did he have to be here. James would never go away before Harry had spoken with him. "I won't come out. I want to speak with Ivy and Severus, and then I want to go home." He could hear footsteps coming closer to his cabin, and Harry realized that his wrist was bleeding because he still was moving the wristband over his skin. Stopping abruptly, he tried to get rid of the blood and adjusted the wristband so it was covering his wound. When the door of his cabin opened, he held his other hand over his wristband.

James looked down at Harry. "Let's go in my office, Harry. We can talk there."

"I don't want to talk. I want to go back home." This time he forced himself to speak that hated word without stuttering, but still he couldn't hide his uneasiness. "I want to talk with Severus and Ivy so they will get me out of here."

Who knows how James always knew when something was wrong, but he knelt down in front of Harry and removed Harry's hand from his wrist. "First we will take care of that, and then we _will_ talk. I want to know what makes you so angry and why you want to leave."

"I won't stay," Harry said, determined. "If they won't get me out of here, I will run away."

"Harry, you can't run away from here. Something is troubling you, and we can only get this out of the way when you talk with me," James said as he healed Harry's wrist.

"No, you will just try to convince me to stay. I won't. I hate it here!"

"Time to go to my office," James said, ignoring Harry's comments. He pulled Harry off the toilet by his arm. He didn't let go, and so Harry had no choice, but going with him.

"I can go on my own!" Harry jerked at his arm when they were in the hall.

James let go. "You know the way." He gestured with his hand that Harry should lead the way.

Scowling at James, Harry angrily walked to James office. He ignored the nurses that silently communicated with James.

"So what happened that made you so angry?" James asked when they were inside his office and Harry had sat down on one of the comfy armchairs.

"I'm not speaking with you," Harry said, frustrated, and pulled his legs up again to hug them, his slippers left on the floor. He noticed that he had pulled on one of his socks the wrong way. He tried to hide that fact with his other foot.

"Why is that so?"

"Because you are one of them."

"Of whom?"

"Them here! I hate it here. You force me to eat too much and things I don't like, and you give me potions I don't want and trick me into eating stupid nutrient powder without telling me."

"Yes, we do that, and I don't regret it. You are ill, Harry. You made yourself sick about the worry over the actual situation at home. You can't even say the word home without pulling your face in a grimace of hurt."

"I want to go home!" With great afford he didn't pull a face this time.

"We are not finished with our tests, and you are far from healthy."

Harry looked away angrily. He was powerless against all the adults who decided what's best for him. "Call Ivy!"

"No, Harry. We had an agreement. You will stay here for the tests."

"You didn't say that I will be treated like a baby. What if I don't eat what you all tell me to eat? Will you force my mouth open and push it into me?"

"No."

"What then? I swear if Ivy and Severus don't take me with them, I will not eat anything here again."

"Then you will stay longer than a week until you see reason and start to work together with us. The maximum of seven days were an agreement for the case that you work together with us. If you start to fight us, I can't hold my promise. Then I will need to keep you here to make sure you will not hurt yourself."

"But at home I would eat!"

"Harry, you haven't eaten well at home, and you hardly slept. Your results from this morning were showing how far this has all gone already. It's not a normal thing that a patient black out during a scanning. Your energy level is down and you are emotionally at edge."

James was stern, and Harry knew that he had no chance. James would convince Ivy and Severus to let him stay here. A change of technique was needed. "Please, James, I promise I will eat when you let me go back home. I can come over for the tests. I promise to be good."

"Harry, that has nothing to do with you being good. I need to monitor your sleep and your eating for a couple of days to see what kind of help you will need to not worsen your condition. Your problems are all mental and the situation at home at Hogwarts is not helping it. I need to watch you in a neutral surrounding."

Harry couldn't stop his tears. "I want to go home." He hid his face behind his knees and arms.

James pulled his chair closer to Harry. "You need food, Harry. We cannot let you skip any meal. That you needed to eat something you don't like wasn't ideal, but I know that Ivy and Severus also don't make extra meals for you when you don't like something at Hogwarts, only in the great hall you have an option between different food. They also don't let you skip a meal completely. Maybe lately they were too occupied with other things, but normally they would have never let you skip a meal. The pea soup was not your taste, but you are too weak to be picky, Harry. Come!" He pulled Harry up and dragged him over to a big mirror. "Look at you, Harry."

Harry didn't want to look. He knew what he would see there. This mirror was showing him from head to toe.

"Only two weeks and you lost almost twenty pounds. I don't know how you managed to skip that many meals or maybe you threw up, naturally, out of all the worry that was eating you up or unnaturally by you helping it. This is dangerous, Harry. We magical folks are more fragile in that direction. That's why Hogwarts is offering that much food at meals. You need a lot of energy while you still learn to use your magic and especially while it is still unstable while in young people like you. Your magical core is connected to your physical condition. You are unbalanced magically, physically, and mentally. We cannot close our eyes to it like you are doing it at the moment. I cannot look away. I see your depression. Your whole body is screaming it at me. Your body language, your hollow face and your expression. I'm not willing to let you become worse. If I need to force you to eat to stop you from getting worse then I will do it with good conscience." He hugged Harry with one arm from behind. With his free hand he grabbed around Harry and took his chin to make him face the mirror. "Open your eyes and see what we have to look at each day. See what makes us worry and feed you something you don't like."

Harry sobbed and obeyed. He was defeated. James would never let him out, and Ivy and Severus would listen to James. Seeing his mirror image made him cry even more. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his face looked much thinner than he remembered it. His taint was pale, almost gray and his eyes looked dead. "It's not my fault!"

"It's not a question of fault. The question is how can you learn to live with the current situation without making yourself sick."

/

Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"It's not that bad here, Harry. You liked the dancing yesterday, didn't you?" When Harry didn't answer, he went on. "It's only a week when you work together with them. I know how you feel. I fought them first too and hated how much power they had over me. The differecet is that I have nobody to go back to and for me it was clear that I had to stay here for some months. You at least know that it can be over for you after a week and that you will be able to go back to your family."

"I don't have a family."

"Of course you have. I saw them yesterday. They were here for you, Harry. You are a prat at the moment. I know they don't live together. You told me so, but, hey, they were here together for _you_."

Harry hated it that now even Victor was showing him how childish and irrational he was behaving. He would like to tell Victor that he had no clue and should shut up, but he knew that the boy had lost his mother and that he had nobody to go to. He couldn't hurt him. So he said nothing.

"Why do I even try to tell you to behave? I like you, and I would be happy if you would stay longer. When you are gone, I will be alone again. But I'm no bastard, and I know that you want to go home. That's why I try to help you. It's hard to accept that they can decide over you like that, but they do it to help you. Only six more days at the max if you behave. There is only one soup day in the week and you already passed it. I'm sure the rest you will like. Normally they cook very well here. Please, Harry, can't you see that you have no other choice?"

"I know, but I don't like it." Harry turned on his side and looked at Victor. This time the boy wasn't cheerful, he looked sad.

"We could decide which eligible therapies you want to attend while you are here. That will show Healer Smith that you are trying to work together with him. What do you think?"

Harry sighed. That sounded very reasonable, even so Harry was still mad. "Fine, so what are the choices?"

Victor smiled and fumbled in his night table for the list. "Okay, we have sport therapy, play therapy, role play therapy, art therapy and dancing therapy. Ehm what do you already have on your schedule? Some of those are sometimes set as compulsory therapies in the morning."

Harry sat up and looked for his schedule. It was lying on his night table. Many of the abbreviations didn't make any sense for Harry, and so he looked puzzled at the schedule.

"Let me see," Victor said as he sat down on Harry's bed. "Look your already have motion and relaxing therapy tomorrow in the morning. So it would be useless to choose dancing therapy in the afternoon as well. Sport therapy you will start on Monday. Tomorrow and on Sunday we will do things in groups. We play games or do sports or be creative. It depends on what the healers and nurses planned. Only in the morning we have therapy session, but mostly family therapy as the parents have more time on weekends. So you already have sport and dancing in your schedule. Maybe you should try art or role play or play therapy."

Harry pulled a face. "I don't like playing or role playing. I think I will go for sports and art then. What are you doing?"

"I'm in sports, role playing and art." Victor smiled over his whole face. "That means we are together in the afternoon therapy."

Harry smiled faintly. Six days, only six days.

/

First Harry really was motivated to clench his teeth and go through the six days without complaining again but when he came into James office for the family session, he couldn't resist to beg.

"Harry, we can't take you home before James has done all his tests," Ivy said empathetically. She had almost crushed him in a bear hug when he had entered the room. Severus lifted himself out of his armchair and stood awkward beside it now.

"It's only six more days at the maximum, Harry," Severus added.

"Why don't we all sit down to speak calmly," James said and gestured them all to the lounge.

Harry let his head hang when Ivy guided him over to the couch and sat down beside him. Severus and James sat down in the armchairs.

"First I would like to tell you the results of the physical tests and the report of Healer Elppa, the eating disorder healer." James opened Harry's file. In detail James explained about Harry's physical and magical condition. Severus frown deepened, and Ivy looked as if she would start crying soon. "We will try to get the eating problem under control with the nutrient powder until Harry is able to eat the correct amount of food a day. The success of that treatment depends on Harry's will to work together with us. At the moment we have some problems with that." James looked at Harry who scowled at him.

"Harry, I thought you understand why you needed to come here and wanted to work together with James." Ivy laid her arm around Harry's slumped shoulders.

"That was before I knew what they would do to me, and you all didn't give me much of a choice."

"Harry, haven't you listened a minute ago? Maybe you were not mentally in the room, but it was me and your mothers as well, and we heard what James told us about the test results," Severus said.

Harry looked angrily at Severus. He was the reason for all this, and now he was playing the scolding father. That was so... so unfair. He wriggled out of Ivy's arm and leaned away from her. At the moment he was mad at all the adults in the room, no all the adults in the world.

"Harry," Ivy said and reached for Harry.

"No!" Harry screamed and jerked away from her hand. That made Ivy finally cry, and Severus to stand up protectively to her. Great now Severus even was against him. How can life become so shitty. "What? Will you punish me for not playing the good boy? Maybe I'm not such a good actor as you two are. Do you know how it is to see her fake smile all * day? And you... you always tell me that everything will become all right again, but it seems you are the only one believing it. What have you done that you think everyone will forgive but nobody else agrees? I hate you. I hate you all for showing me how good it could have been to have a family and then destroy it. I hope whatever it was you had fun and it was worth it. But maybe it doesn't take much to be worth it, Dad. Maybe I'm not worth much. I wish you never had found out about my relatives. I wish my life had never changed when I came back this school year." Hot tears ran down Harry's face, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He had told them what had weighed so heavily on his chest everyday. Now he needed to leave. So he ran out of the room, hoping they would leave him alone.

They did but others didn't. Anne was on his heels and before he could protest he was pulled into the nurse's room on a chair. A handkerchief was pressed in his hand and a hand petted his shoulder until he had calmed down and blown his nose. "Better?" Anne asked.

Harry nodded, still not looking up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"That's okay, Harry, but I would still like you to stay here with us until you have calmed down completely."

Harry nodded and couldn't stop a held back sob escaping him.

Anne stroked affectionately over his hair. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"I don't want to be drugged," Harry protested weakly.

Anne chuckled. "There are only nurses here, Harry. We are not allowed to give you anything without the order of a healer. A glass of water would do your throat some good."

Harry nodded. He really felt sore, and the crying had made his throat feel painfully tight.

"Here you go, Harry." It was Dexter who gave him the glass of water, and that especially that nurse needed to see him in that condition made him feel even more embarrassed.

"Thanks," he forced himself to say.

"No problem, Harry."

"Everything all right?" Harry heard James ask when he entered the room. Harry didn't look up. He didn't want to see James and how many of the nurses beside Dexter and Anne were in the room.

"Harry has calmed a bit down, right, sweetie?" Anne asked and lifted Harry's chin.

Harry gulped seeing her kindly, but worried face. He slightly nodded. When James took Anne's place, Harry let his head sink again.

"It was time to let this all out, Harry."

That made Harry look up.

Seeing Harry's question in his expression, James said, "Everything you said to your parents and all those tears as well." James laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed and looked back at the floor. "But it will change nothing."

"Who knows. It seems you galvanized your parents and made them think a lot. How about we both go back in there and we speak with them again. This time we will make clear that you are not alone, Harry. I had the feeling you felt as if I'm working against you, am I right?"

"You... you all..." Harry groaned. "You all are against me. You push me around. It's unfair. I want them back, but nobody is understanding me, and everyone is just telling me it isn't my problem. That the adults have to solve that problem and not me. You are an adult as well."

"But I'm here for you, Harry. It's you I'm worried about the most, not your parents. Of course I hope they will find a way back together, but if not, I'm sure they will both be able to survive and start new. With you I have many more worries. I'm here for you, Harry. I'm sorry that I didn't make it very clear to you before. When we go in there it will be your interests that are my main interest. I want you to get better."

Harry looked up at James. For the first time since the dreadful afternoon two weeks ago, Harry felt that someone really was there for him. Someone who didn't just push him aside or ask him to lay low and let the adults solve _their_ problems. "But you are Severus' healer as well."

"Not in this case, Harry. Ivy and Severus see another healer to get their relationship problems solved. I'm just there for them as a friend, not a healer. For you I'm both."

"Will they ever come together again?"

"I don't know, Harry, and I won't lie to you. It will be quiet some work for them. There are a lot of things that caused this crisis; things that go deeper than most of the people around them know. They won't tell you everything, but they want to tell you a bit of the problem so that you understand it a bit better. You need to give them the freedom to not tell you the details Harry. They are not meant for your ears, they are their problems, their details. Can you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded. He didn't even want to know all the details, just how bad both of them are influenced by it and what they think about the future.

"So will we go back in there now?"

Harry breathed deeply and sighed, but then he nodded. "Will you sit with me?"

"Like I promised, Harry. I will be at your side."

"Okay, then let's go back in there."

**

* * *

**

There is a poll up on my page.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

Here comes the next chapter! Please let me know what you think. I cannot say when I will be able to upload again. The next 1 1/2 weeks will be pure stress for me and I hope that I will get a chapter of Cherokee Camp back from my beta before i upload here again. Nevertheless your reviews are always very encouraging and make me write even when I shouldn't. :)

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Cavalry**

-II-

"Not in this case, Harry. Ivy and Severus see another healer to get their relationship problems solved. I'm just there for them as a friend, not a healer. For you I'm both."

"Will they ever come together again?"

"I don't know, Harry, and I won't lie to you. It will be quiet some work for them. There are a lot of things that caused this crisis; things that go deeper than most of the people around them know. They won't tell you everything, but they want to tell you a bit of the problem so that you understand it a bit better. You need to give them the freedom to not tell you the details Harry. They are not meant for your ears, they are their problems, their details. Can you understand what I mean?"

Harry nodded. He didn't even want to know all the details, just how bad both of them are influenced by it and what they think about the future.

"So will we go back in there now?"

Harry breathed deeply and sighed, but then he nodded. "Will you sit with me?"

"Like I promised, Harry. I will be at your side."

"Okay, then let's go back in there."

-II-

With his head down Harry entered James' office. He was glad James was right behind him placing one of his hands on Harry's neck. That gave Harry the feeling of safety. You could cut the air with a knife.

When James had sat down on the second couch with Harry, he instructed Severus to start.

"Harry, James said it would be best to be honest with you and at least to tell you the outline of the problem. Maybe I should have done it before, I'm sorry, but..."

"Just start now, Severus. It's useless to think about what is in the past and can't be changed," James instructed.

Harry could feel that Severus was fighting and didn't want to let him know about it.

"I met another woman for a little over two months and lied to your mother about it. Nothing sexual happened. I didn't cheat on your mother, but still I lied and I have no proof of my inno—" A loud scratching made Severus stop.

Harry looked over to Ivy whose hand were balled to fists and her fingernails cut in the leather of the couch. Sickness overcame Harry and cold sweat formed on his neck and on his face. Only James quick reaction stopped Harry from falling into a full-fledged panic attack. James let calming magic flow into Harry until he felt Harry calm down.

"Ivy that's the truth. I won't lie to him."

"Severus, you knew her for much longer, and you also knew that I didn't like you meeting her at all. She always wanted you and—"

"Ivy, that doesn't belong into this setting. Please talk about this in your sessions with Healer Langster. Please let Severus tell Harry his opinion of this all, and then you will have your chance as well.

"But he is making me look irrational in front of my son, James," Ivy cried.

"That's exactly why I thought this is a bad idea, James. It will make him even more sick to see us like this. Why the hell do you think that this is a good idea?" Severus jumped up and paced the room.

James had trouble keeping Harry on a level of calmness to survive this meeting without an attack and not fall asleep. "Harry, I have to apologize. When I talked to them alone, I really thought it could work like that, but right now it isn't. Would it be okay for you to wait an hour or two and then meet again with us? I would like someone else to join us in that talk."

Harry looked with panic at him. He had no idea how he would survive one or two hours without worrying himself sick after that display.

"Your grandparents and godparents asked me to inform them as soon as you have free time to come over and visit you. Maybe they can keep you occupied for that time," James said encouraging.

Yes, seeing them would be good. At least they were still calm and balanced that it always gave him the feeling of normality. Maybe it also was just feigned, but then they were much better actors than Severus and Ivy. Harry nodded.

"Good. Come on, I will bring you to Anne and you will wait there for your visitors."

Only five minutes later he was in Minerva's arms and didn't let go. The nurses even left their room except for one who had to stay there for watching the monitors. When Harry had calmed down enough to talk, he told Minerva of the dreadful meeting with his parents, still not letting go of her or greeting the rest of his visitors.

"Shh, Harry, calm down. Things will clear up. I know you hate to hear that and believe me, but they will solve their problems. I think it is time someone spoke a stern word with them."

She looked over Harry's shoulder at her husband who had a fierce expression on his face as well. They had stayed out of it for long enough, but know Ivy and Severus had proven that they weren't able to solve it alone. Two and a half weeks and they couldn't even pull themselves together while being in an important family session with Harry. This was too much.

"James wants someone else to be in the session. I think they are still in his office. I think he is talking with them, but nothing will change. Mom will never forgive him for whatever he has done."

"Harry? Harry! Come on," Minerva said while she pried Harry's hand from its position, which had a death grip on her dress, open and held him at a distance in front of her.

"How about you say hello to the others and then you show your godparents that little park we saw when we came in. Your grandfather and I will see if we can speak with your parents and then join you later in the park."

"I don't think it is a good idea. I don't want you all to be involved as well. At least you all were a bit normal lately." Harry looked sadly around at* his other visitors.

"And we will stay as normal as we have been, even if I dare say you are the only one who ever would call us normal, Harry." Minerva smiled at him while she cleaned his face with her handkerchief. "So do we have a deal?"

"But you will not scream at them, right?"

"We will try to compose ourselves, Harry," Minerva promised.

"Okay," Harry said and stood up. He went over to the rest of his visitors and hugged them.

Five minutes later, Harry was in the park with Alastor and Poppy and showed them the gym. "We had a dancing session here. It was really weird."

They sat down on one of the benches. Harry was glad to have Poppy and Alastor around. They really were able to distract him. They had told him about his friends. That Seamus had landed himself in the hospital again. This time he had set his robes on fire, but at least Alastor had been close by and could act before Seamus was seriously burned. Hermione had made copies of all the stuff they had in classes, and Ron had sent him his chess set so he could play with his roommate.

"Please give Ron my chess set, so he can play. I forgot to take it with me. I have no clue why he knew about it or if it was just a good guess that he sent me his."

"Maybe he just realized that he had nobody to play at the moment and thought you could use it here. You only played with Severus, Albus and Thadeus with your set." When Poppy admired a flower close by, Alastor leaned closer to Harry. "The Weasley twins gave me something for you as well, but Poppy found out and confiscated it."

"For good reason, Alastor. Bad enough that you really thought about bringing it with you," Poppy scolded.

Alastor leaned over again. "Sometimes I wonder how she heard that. Shouldn't she be old enough to be at least a little bit deaf?"

"Oh, you old..." Poppy said and gasped for air. "You are ten years older than me."

"Yes, my dear, and I overhear a lot of things lately."

"Yes, but only those you don't want to hear."

It was so good to see two people obviously fighting but still looking at each other with that much love in their eyes that it was clear everything was alright. "I wish my parents could be like that," Harry said sadly. "I mean fighting but not really fighting at all."

Poppy sat back on the bench. "Harry, Alastor and I have been married for a long time and knew each other way before we married. It takes a long time to become like that, and we also had a lot of real fights before it became like this."

"A fight like Severus and Ivy's?"

Poppy looked sadly at Harry. "Not exactly, but it is still something people can solve."

Harry sighed. He wished he would know if they really meant it or just were feigning it. At the current time it was hard to differ between honesty and a lie.

/

"James has a meeting, and Healer Langster, who James wants to take part at our next _talk_, is still in a session. We will meet again in one hour," Severus, whom they just caught in time before he could leave through the fireplace in the hall, explained. "Ivy will stay in James' office, she isn't feeling well. I will head back to Hogwarts." He turned around, but before he could grab the floo powder, Albus spoke.

"You will not, Severus. It's time we two talk!"

Severus hand froze on its way to the floo powder. Albus' voice was like ice, and he knew that the moment had finally come that he had feared for two weeks. Now he would have to stand the wrath of an angry father-in-law. And this father-in-law being the most powerful man in the world was making it all the scarier.

"Albus, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Don't even try to run away from me, Severus. I held myself back for over two weeks, smiled and bore it, but now it is enough." Albus eyes didn't twinkle at all. "Do you want this talk here in the hall or should we ask one of those kind nurses to give us a room?"

"Albus, I'm sorry."

"I'm surprised you chose the hall, but if you wish." Albus took a breath as if he wanted to go on, but Severus quickly stopped him and went over to a nurse to ask for a room to talk with Albus without prying ears.

When they had settled down in a small room with just a table and a few chairs, Albus started angrily. "I kept my mouth shut because your problems are yours even if my daughter is involved. She is old enough, and I knew she doesn't want me to interfere. She told us about your..." For the first time Severus saw Albus out of words and wondered what it was about. When Albus finally went on Severus heart almost stopped and his normally pale face became red. "She told us about the problems you had for the last two months, and I myself can't stop from making my own conclusions which always lead me to the same result. You cheated on my daughter whom I love to bits." He breathed heavily and it was obvious that he was fighting to keep composed. "Still I didn't intervene. I love you as a son and … Merlin, I don't want to believe that you did that to her. No!" Albus shouted loudly as Severus wanted to say something. "I don't want to hear it! That's between you and her. You said again and again that in your opinion you didn't cheat on her. You don't need to repeat it."

"But you don't believe me!"

"How can I?" Albus eyes were sparkling with fire now.

"I was meeting that woman as a friend. Nothing else. I would never cheat on Ivy. She is my love, my life!"

"Then why the hell did you show the white flag and run away? Why aren't you fighting for her to understand?"

"Because Ivy wants me to. She wants me to stay away from her. She can't even look at me without getting sick, Albus. My wife gets sick about seeing me! I lied to her, yes. I'm guilty of that. I won't tell you why I went to Mary, but it was only to talk with someone outside the family or the small circle of friends. Whom else could I go to to speak about something concerning Ivy?"

"Why not me? Or James? Or Remus? You even moved in with him in his small quarters."

"I should have spoken with you about my marriage problems? Most certainly not, Albus. You are my father-in-law and believe me you would have never understand it. And James? He isn't the solution for everything. I knew Mary for a long time. Ivy knows that. She never liked her, I know, you don't have to remind me." Both men were pacing and glaring and pacing and glaring and screaming and it went on and on. Finally Albus slammed his palm on the table. "That leads to nothing, Severus. That's why I didn't want to speak with you about it at all. Your problem with Ivy I can't solve nor can I look at them with a cool mind. I wanted to speak with you about Harry not Ivy."

Severus had stopped his pacing when Albus palm came down on the table, and now he stared at his father-in-law.

"Whatever will happen with your relationship... your marriage to Ivy, you need to get yourself under control for Harry. As a couple or as single parents you need to have his well-being and of course the well-being of your other sons as first priority. It was your decision to give those children life, and now you have deliberately diminished your importance for the sake of your children. You both took in Harry and wanted to give him a family. Now you have at least to be father and mother to him if not parents in a family context. You scared him to death with your behavior lately. With you, I mean both of you. Minerva is speaking with Ivy at the moment. This has to stop. You have responsibilities concerning your children."

"I know that. I tried my best."

"Then that wasn't enough, Severus. One of your sons is in a mental care facility at the moment and you two can't even behave for a session with him. Harry was just starting to feel safe and as a real part of this family. It was too early for a crisis like that. You need to be strong for him. Both of you have to be strong for him, No matter what happens. If you really say the truth and you didn't cheat on Ivy, you have to stop running away and be a man. The longer you wait to talk turkey the more she will become obsessed with the idea she has of what happened with that woman. She won't come to her senses on her own."

"We are already meeting a relationship counselor, Albus. Still Ivy... she is not listening to me." He held his hand up to stop Albus this time. "I know you all think I try to blame Ivy for it, but I don't. That's why I want to give her the time she needs. It's not easy to see her look at me like that, but I don't say it to get pity. I deserved it for my lying. Still I'm at my wits end how to solve things with, Harry. Maybe I should back down and—"

Albus was in front of Severus in a second, and Severus held his breath. He was 100% sure Albus would hex him now. "If you do that, you will no longer belong to my family. Even if you will divorce you will still be welcome in our quarters by me and Minerva, but if you dare to run away from your duties as a father for any of your sons, this will change."

"I'm not running away. I'm just trying to find the right way to solve things. I already told you I'm at the end of my wits." Severus felt something break in him. A barrier fell down and immediately his eyes filled with tears. In horror he quickly tried to turn away, but Albus had seen it. Before Severus could do anything he was crushed in a strong hug. His weak attempts to free himself before he would lose it completely were ignored, and then it was too much, and for the first time since his problems with Ivy and her wish for a child started, he let go completely. If Albus wanted to hear it or not, Severus didn't care and he couldn't have stopped himself if he had. He spoke everything that was burdening him lately off his chest between sobs and weak attempts to get his stuffed nose free or his eyes dry.

In James' office meanwhile Ivy had broken down in the arms of her mother as well and told her about what she had heard from Severus in their first session with Healer Langster and what she had tried to ignore to still be able to hate Severus. She still hated him and felt so betrayed even though she believed him that he didn't cheat on her. Still he hadn't talked with her about his thoughts, he had lied to her for months, and she hated him for thinking this was not bad and that she should be able to understand him and forgive him.

"Ivy, I understand your feelings, but you have three children to take care of and they need their father. I know my opinion is useless here, but still I think that are things you two can talk about, and one day you can forgive him. Severus never was an open man, Ivy. You knew this when you married him."

"But that's exactly the problem, Mom. He was open with another woman. Don't you see that? He spoke with her about things he couldn't talk with me about!"

"Shh, my dear, I know. Still you two became so close and the love between you two always was so obvious even to the many people that doubted your marriage. You two went through so much; you need to be strong another time, Ivy. You love him, otherwise you wouldn't be so hurt and angry now. Go to that sessions with him and try to stay calm and listen and give him a chance. And one thing is very important, Ivy. You two need to look out for Harry, Eathan, and Lysander. Harry is emotionally at the edge and the twins have been behaving odd lately as well. They notice the problems more and more. Soon they will start to get more conspicuous."

"I know, Mom. You have no idea how guilty I feel to see Harry like this or when I lie to the twins, telling them everything is okay. I try hard to get my anger under control."

"Guilt is helping nobody. Try to remember why you started to fall in love with Severus and the good things you experienced or even the bad things you managed to survive together. Maybe that will lead you back to him."

"I will try, Mom, but it is so hard."

"I can't give you a guarantee, but I think Severus and you belong together Ivy. And most important, your children need the _two_ of you."

/

When Albus and Minerva joined Alastor, Poppy and Harry, they didn't give away how their talks had gone. Harry hadn't much time to try to get more information out of them because some nurses in blue robes, which meant they were responsible for the afternoon activities, made the round and spoke to all children and their guests in the park. "We make a little spontaneous dance in the gym. Come in and take part." Harry once had seen a video of the Dursleys while they were on holiday in a big hotel in Spain. There were a lot of animations in them — which by the way was a hard nut to crack on the Durleys — who were exactly like the nurses in the blue robes. Harry wondered if they got a special training for that because he didn't see one person not going with them, even so he saw a few other children argue with their guests like Harry did with his to not follow.

In the gym waited the woman Harry had met yesterday here as well. This time she introduced herself to them. She was Patricia. "There are no rules, except for not making fun of others and just standing around. Everyone will move, no matter how. Well, well, well, let's begin." She clapped her hands and rushed over to the odd looking instruments with which she instantly started to make music. It was not really dancing music more a soft melodic jingle. Many people started to just wave and swing around like Harry had seen it in the first dancing session. It seems most of them already knew what to do. A few blue robed nurses were going to those who looked helplessly around. Harry's family again proved to be not normal because they didn't stand around clueless, but started to dance in a crazy medieval time looking dance where they changed their partner every few seconds and soon Harry was swinging with them and danced with one of them for a few seconds before going with another, no matter it be a man or woman. Even Alastor and Albus danced and to Harry's surprise it was great fun and soon he felt the lately so unfamiliar ache of his facial muscles being too long strained by a smile. After a few minutes he had forgotten about the scene in James office and the expressions on Severus and Ivy's faces and the heavy feeling in his chest. He was just swinging in that strange medieval times dance with Albus, Alastor, Minerva and Poppy.

**

* * *

PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

I'm in dire need of your help! At the moment I'm hardly motivated to write at all and to be honest I haven't written on anything for this site for a month now.

I'm too far ahead of all my grammar betas and my moti betas lost interest or have no time because real life is too stressful lately.

Therefore I'm looking for betas.

1. Grammar beta for Cherokee Camp

You need to have** TIME**! You should be able to correct at least one chapter a week. My English is very bad and you need to be very good and motivated!

2. Motivation Betas for all my stories

You need especially to like Final Breeze2 because I seem to loose all my moti betas over that story. It was one of my favorites, but due to this problem I start to feel uncomfortable writing it at all. That's depressing me a lot! There must be someone out there who likes this story or I wouldn't get any reviews, right? So please help.

You woud get all my chapters in advance and should add a few comments in the texts. Tell me what you liked or where I should add more information because something was unclear. Stuff like that. PLease I really need a moti beta because I have lost interest on writing because I'm too far ahead with my chapters and get no feedback. I haven't written on Cherokee Camp for over 4 month, on Harry and his new family for over 2 month and on Final Breeze for a month. It is so depressing, and I have great problems to find back in the stories. I had some wonderful motivation betas, but they lost interest or hardly have time because privat life is too stressful. I need help!

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Talk**

-II-

In the gym waited the woman Harry had met yesterday here as well. This time she introduced herself to them. She was Patricia. "There are no rules, except for not making fun of others and just standing around. Everyone will move, no matter how. Well, well, well, let's begin." She clapped her hands and rushed over to the odd looking instruments with which she instantly started to make music. It was not really dancing music more a soft melodic jingle. Many people started to just wave and swing around like Harry had seen it in the first dancing session. It seems most of them already knew what to do. A few blue robed nurses were going to those who looked helplessly around. Harry's family again proved to be not normal because they didn't stand around clueless, but started to dance in a crazy medieval time looking dance where they changed their partner every few seconds and soon Harry was swinging with them and danced with one of them for a few seconds before going with another, no matter it be a man or woman. Even Alastor and Albus danced and to Harry's surprise it was great fun and soon he felt the lately so unfamiliar ache of his facial muscles being too long strained by a smile. After a few minutes he had forgotten about the scene in James office and the expressions on Severus and Ivy's faces and the heavy feeling in his chest. He was just swinging in that strange medieval times dance with Albus, Alastor, Minerva and Poppy.

-II-

When Harry came back in James office, he felt much better and lighter. He even dreaded to go back there because he knew that this feeling soon would vanish again. His grandparents and godparents had left and promised to come and visit him again soon.

"Had some fun, Harry?" James said, smiling.

Harry smiled a bit ashamed and then quickly looked around. When his eyes fell on a red-haired woman with an odd looking dress, he looked nervously at her. The dress she wore was like a lilac tube of wool, and she had shoes in the same color. Even the frame of her glasses was of the same lilac and to top it all she wore a lilac flower in her hair. If this woman's name was Lila, Harry would announce her mental and not him.

"Harry, that is Healer Langster. She is the relationship counselor of your parents." James introduced the strange woman, and she nodded at Harry.

Great another person who would tell him he had to let the adults solve their problems and lay low.

"Come on, sit down with me again," James said and pulled Harry beside him. He looked at Ivy and added, "Your son develops an affinity for dancing, Ivy. You should send him to a dancing school later."

Harry looked shocked at James and bopped him in his side. "Hey!"

"What? Patricia is fascinated by you, and she just called me, excited, and told me it is no wonder you are such a natural in it because you have a family full of spiritual people. Your grandparents and godparents left as much mark as you did."

"That's wonderful, Harry. Maybe we two can go to one of those dancing sessions. Will there be another one in the next couple days?" Ivy said.

Harry looked nervously at her. She looked as if she had cried hard. Her eyes were red, and she looked tired, but still she looked at him with that love he found so special about her. Her eyes always seem to say him 'I love you' even when she screamed at him angrily. "I don't know."

"On Sunday we have a big family dancing event again. It will be similar to today, but with more modern music and even some standard dances. The dance today was more a motion and relaxing training, but the main reason for the Sunday dance is for family members to dance together. So it would be perfect if you would attend with Harry."

"But I can't really dance, James," Harry protested. The funny dancing he had done yesterday and today was something different.

"It isn't important how you dance Harry, but_ that_ you _do_ dance."

Harry glared at James.

"Come on, Harry, it will be fun. Only the two of us. We haven't done much alone lately, have we?"

Harry looked over to Ivy. No he hadn't done much alone with her. He had been too busy with school, and Ivy mostly wanted to go shopping with him which Harry hated as much as Severus. Only reading or sometimes cooking or baking Harry did with Ivy alone, but at the first often Minerva was around as well and during the second the twins. Still he enjoyed the seldom times she sneaked into his room to cuddle with him and read to him. Sometimes even Harry read to her while he lay with his head on her lap and she combed her fingers through his hair. Dancing could be another thing they enjoyed together. Even Draco loved to dance with his mother. Maybe at next New Years Eve Harry could dance with Ivy while Draco danced with Narcissa. That's if they would spend New Year's Eve with Draco's parents again.

Harry forced himself to smile at Ivy. He hated to see her so sad. "Okay." This time Harry was sure her smile wasn't faked, and so Harry felt the long-missed warm fluffy feeling he always got when Ivy smiled at him.

"Okay, now were you have your ball date—" James stopped shortly to fight his chuckle down when Harry glared at him again. "—we should start where we stopped an hour ago. Severus?"

Severus cleared his throat and shot a short glance over to Healer Langster.

Harry noticed that Severus' eyes were red as well, and when he started to speak, his voice sounded odd too. No, it couldn't be. Severus wouldn't have cried, would he?

"I tried to tell you that I had a friend for some time. A female friend, but just a friend. Your mother didn't like her much, and she maybe had good reasons to doubt the platonic feelings of that friend to me." Severus stopped, obviously thinking about how to go on.

"Severus don't think so much about your words just tell your son what you want him to know," the odd healer said. Her voice was surprisingly warm and not as arrogant as Harry had waited for.

"That's not so easy, Healer Langster," Severus said through clenched teeth. "He is only thirteen. Sorry that I try to formulate my words appropriate for his age."

She seemed to not be affected by his tone and just looked relaxed at him.

Harry could see how hard it was for Severus. "You just do it to do what Ivy wants you to do. You don't have to tell me about it. James knows it all, doesn't he? He can tell me."

"No, he will not," Severus said angrily and gained a warning 'Severus' for that from James. "And it's Mom and not Ivy, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Still you don't have to tell me. James can do."

"No, there are enough people telling your mom things and changing the reality, I won't have anyone do this with you as well."

"Severus, that's—"

"Ivy, that doesn't belong here," Healer Langster interrupted her.

Harry looked puzzled from Healer Langster to his adoptive mother to his adoptive father. Ivy as well as Severus were listening to her orders like dogs. Ivy swallowed down whatever she wanted to say to Severus and even looked sorry.

Severus again cleared his throat, but threw a pitiful look over to his wife. "Well, it turned out that friend really had more feelings for me than I had to her, but I made clear to her that I have no interest."

Harry could see Ivy tense and knew there was more about it.

"I remained visiting her even when I knew that she wanted more than just to be friends. Your mother found out about it while we were shopping and a... shopkeeper told her about the rumors she had heard. After hearing the description of the woman I met with, your mother knew who that woman was and it was out. That's what happened, Harry."

"But you didn't have anything with that woman, right. You didn't cheat on Ivy?" Harry was puzzled what was so wrong about Severus seeing a friend even if Ivy didn't like that friend? "I mean you didn't like Remus, but you had to become friends with him because Mom liked him." Uh oh, he knew that that was definitely the wrong thing to say when Severus paled and Ivy started to sob. Harry looked shocked at James not understanding what he had said. James let calming magic flow into Harry through his hand on Harry's knee.

"Harry, I didn't tell you this to judge your mother or my reactions to this all. I lied to your mother for months, and she has all the right to hate me for it. Remus is something totally different. I told you all this so you know what we are dealing with. There is much more background, but I personally think that is enough for you to know."

"Have you had a relationship with that other woman before?" Harry still had no clue what this all was about. Was lying so bad for women or was what they didn't tell him so bad?

Severus looked angrily at both healers and his whole body was tense. It was so obvious that he wanted to get over to Ivy to calm her down, but didn't dare to.

"Harry, like Severus said there is more about this, but this will stay between the adults. We already spoke about giving them the right to have some private secrets, right? Your mother is very upset about the whole situation and has all right to it. You shouldn't try to judge what Severus and Ivy do. This should just give you a rough understanding of the situation," James explained.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. I tried, but I can't," Ivy said and stood up.

"Ivy," Severus said emphatically and stood up as well. When Ivy stormed out of the room, he followed.

"I screwed it up, right?" Harry asked fearfully. He knew full well that if James wouldn't constantly feed him with calming magic, he would not be so calm anymore. It was a weird feeling to know you would normally not be like that.

"Your mother is very upset, and she tried very hard to stay calm to help you, Harry. Maybe you didn't think much about what you said, and in Ivy's current state of mind she is very sensitive, maybe oversensitive. What you need to understand is that you can't solve the problem between your parents and that you have to give them time. Don't judge them. Try to find a way to stay in good contact with both of them. You still need to prepare for that maybe they won't live together ever again and you need to accept that. You can't force them to become a couple again. Still there is a lot of hope by both of them that one day they will get back together."

"But if Ivy wants to get together with Severus as well, why don't they? I don't understand this at all, James."

"When you live together with someone and love them, you develop a special relationship and special feelings. A very important condition for a relationship is trust, Harry. If this trust gets destroyed when you think this could never happen, your world breaks down over you."

"It's as if they would come and say they have enough of me and throw me out," Harry said before he thought about speaking it out loud. He glared at James and tried to push his hand away from his leg. "You should stop that. It always makes me say things without thinking about it."

"That's better than blacking out on me because of a panic attack. I've already lessened the magic, Harry. To answer your question, yes it is a good example, even though it is absolutely unrealistic."

"Is Ivy mad at me now?"

"I don't think so, but you need to ask her and not me. One thing I would like to clear now, Harry. You now have an overview of what had happened, but that must be enough. From now on you need to try to stay out of their problems as a couple. They are still your parents, and they try hard to work together for yours, Eathan's and Lysander's sake. I think they deserve that you let them solve their problem without judging them in return. What do you think?"

Harry nodded. He nervously looked around. The calming magic had almost ebbed now. When his eyes feel on Healer Langster again, Harry asked, "Shouldn't you go and speak with them?"

"They are adults, Harry. They can solve this alone, and if they need my help, one of them will call me."

Harry pulled a face. "Great, why aren't you like her, James?"

"Like what?" James asked, amused.

"You would have followed me already and forced me to talk."

"I cannot force you to talk, Harry. I haven't found the right buttons to push yet." James tapped at Harry's nose, and Harry was too surprised to draw back in time.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I slowly understand why Eathan and Ly like you so much. You are as childish as they are."

"I take that as a compliment, Mr. Snape."

Harry rolled his eyes again, but then the door opened and both his parents came back into the room. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"You don't have to. I prefer if you say what you think instead of bottling it up in you."

Harry looked over to Severus to check if he was mad at him for what he had said. "Do you have any more questions, Harry?" Severus asked. He didn't look mad, and Harry relaxed.

"No, I understand that you don't want me to be involved in this all, and I will try to not push you into telling me more or to..." Harry sighed. "—To come together again." He looked sadly down.

"Harry, you don't have to remind us that you want us to become the family once were. We know it and will never forget it!" Severus said seriously.

Harry nodded.

"So how about we speak about Harry now or do you want to add something Ivy?" James asked.

"No, I think everything is said about Severus and me, and we should come back to the reason why we are here – Harry." She looked at her son and back was the mother who was placing her own problems aside.

Harry sighed. "What else is there to say?"

"James informed us why you wanted to leave the clinic, Harry, but we still would like to hear from you what makes you so unhappy here and if there maybe is something you like or with which we can make it easier for you," Ivy explained.

"You can make it easier by taking me home with you."

Ivy's expression was all the answer Harry needed. "It was worth a try."

"We would still like to hear you answer," Severus said from the other side of the room, and Harry had to decide where to look at.

Severus had been the last one who spoke, but Ivy was more emphatic, and so it was easier to speak with her. Harry nodded to Severus and then turned to Ivy. "I really don't like the eating control they do here. I'm sure I can do this at home as well and even better. At least I like the food of the house-elves."

"I remember you criticize a lot of the food the house-elves produce. Especially when you can't choose out of several dishes. I can even remember a few times were you were worse than the twins and we had to force you to remain sitting at the table for you to finish your meal. That was before you got the problems you have at the moment, Harry. Lately we were too occupied to notice you skipping the breakfast and dinner in the great hall, and I only realized your loss of appetite during supper at home. That is proof enough that you can easily slip our control even now where we know the problem," Ivy said. She took another breath and wanted to go on, but Harry used his chance and spoke before she could start.

"But they gave me a powder. I could take it at Hogwarts as well, and I promise to eat."

"Harry, we are already over the point where we discussed your stay here," Severus said. To make it totally clear, Severus added, "You will stay until James says you are ready to come back."

Harry pulled a face. He hated it when Severus was talking turkey like that especially when people were around Harry didn't know well, like Healer Langster. Harry looked shyly over to her.

The healer smiled friendly at him. "I'm just here to prevent that things go out of line in front of you, Harry. Please don't feel uncomfortable because of me. I have the same basic training as Healer Smith has, I just specialized myself on another field. Everything that will be spoken in this room will not leave it. My lips are sealed."

Harry sighed. "I feel a bit weird when he talks to me like that."

"I don't think any child likes it when one of his parents is telling them in a no-nonsense tone what he has to do," Healer Langster said emphatically.

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"Harry?" Ivy reminded him that they still were waiting for an answer.

"I still don't like it. I never know how much of the powder they do in my food, and if I don't like something, they force me to eat it even so it makes me sick."

"I don't think they would make you sick on purpose, Harry. Why do you worry how much powder they do in your food? I thought you aren't interested in making a diet." Ivy looked critically at him, and Harry could feel James and the eyes of anyone else on him as well.

"I don't want to make a diet, but still I don't want to become fat like Uncle Vern..., and I don't want to feel sick like the first evening."

James ignored Harry's problems to speak the name of his uncle. This need to wait for a session with him alone. "The first evening you were feeling uncomfortable because your stomach isn't used to normal amount of food due to your refusal to eat much lately and your mind which still tries to fight against you eating. The nutrient powder won't have that effect, and we give you exactly the amount you need to not lose more weight. The powder can't replace normal food and make you gain weight. That's why we insist that you eat. The powder is just preventing you from losing more weight as long as you mind is still fighting against eating."

"So I have to eat it at home as well?"

"If you still can't eat enough or aren't able to force yourself to eat, we need to go on with that therapy. Poppy will make sure of that, and I will come regularly to check on you."

"Great," Harry said frustrated. Again he was a freak.

"Harry," Severus said warningly.

Harry sighed.

"How about the other questions your mother asked you, Harry?" James asked. "Is there something you like here or something we could do to make it easier?"

"I like Victor. He is nice, and he wants me to stay. I think he is really lonely. And maybe the dancing thing was really cool." He blushed deeply, but was proud that he had been able to say it loud. "Anne, the head nurse, is really nice too. I like her a lot."

When Harry didn't add anything more, James reminded him of Ivy's last question.

"I think the only thing besides taking me home that would make it more bearable here would be if you could come and visit me often." Harry looked hopefully at both.

"Of course we will do so, Harry, and your grandparents and godparents as well. At the weekend even Elli and Thadeus will come to visit you, and if you have to stay the full seven days even Draco could come or Remus," Ivy assure her son.

Harry smiled shyly. Maybe he could really survive the week here.

"Did you already have a look at the afternoon therapy offers? Did you choose two?" James asked and opened Harry's file.

"Yes, I had a look at it with Victor, and I want to take art and sport. Victor said something like dancing is already on my schedule and sport as well, but I like sport."

"If you want those two that is okay for me, Harry. Sport reminds me of tomorrow afternoon. We have a father-son sport challenge at three. There will be several athletic and fun challenges the father-son teams can take. What do you two think?" James asked Harry and Severus.

"Wouldn't that be too much for Harry, James? The test results you discussed with us weren't very good. Wouldn't it be dangerous for Harry?"

Harry glared at Severus, but James ignored it, as did Severus. "Some challenges will be forbidden for Harry, but there are still enough to take part. There are a lot of fun challenges you two can take part in."

"For me, that sound great. What about you, Harry?"

Harry smiled over his whole face. That would be fantastic. He hadn't had much time to have fun with Severus besides brewing with him on the weekends.

"I would say that is a yes," James said. "I will add you two as a team. Come over at two thirty when the nap time is over, and you will get all the information and your result board from the nurses who organize the whole event. If Remus and Draco want to take part as well, it would be okay. I think it would be a good motivation to have a friend to take part of the fun as well. Right, Harry?"

"Yes, that would be cool. We haven't done something together for such a long time. Last time we were ice fishing with them, and that wasn't so fun with Draco whining all the time."

"I remember another boy whining as well." Severus grinned.

"But not as much as Draco."

"Of course not, I think you said one time less 'When will we go back. It is cold' than Draco."

"I did not," Harry said and looked at Healer Langster.

The woman laughed. "I'm most certain, Harry. James, I think I'm not needed here any longer. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and still need to get ready."

James nodded, and Healer Langster stood up. "It was nice to meet you. We will meet again at the next family session. Take care." She smiled at Harry and gave him her hand. "I will see you on Monday, Severus, Ivy." She nodded at both of them, and then she left.

"I think we are finished for today as well. So we have a father-son day tomorrow and a mother-son day on Sunday. Of course the rest of the family can visit as well if they want. The weekends are for the families."

**

* * *

Please review!**

**Please send your beta offers to me by PM. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

My motivation problem still isn't solved but I'm positive this will change soon. I have many more chapters already finished, so you won't notice it beside my annoying A/N.

_Sunny_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – A Smile on his Face**

-II-

"I would say that is a yes," James said. "I will add you two as a team. Come over at two thirty when the nap time is over, and you will get all the information and your result board from the nurses who organize the whole event. If Remus and Draco want to take part as well, it would be okay. I think it would be a good motivation to have a friend to take part of the fun as well. Right, Harry?"

"Yes, that would be cool. We haven't done something together for such a long time. Last time we were ice fishing with them, and that wasn't so fun with Draco whining all the time."

"I remember another boy whining as well." Severus grinned.

"But not as much as Draco."

"Of course not, I think you said one time less 'When will we go back. It is cold' than Draco."

"I did not," Harry said and looked at Healer Langster.

The woman laughed. "I'm most certain, Harry. James, I think I'm not needed here any longer. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and still need to get ready."

James nodded, and Healer Langster stood up. "It was nice to meet you. We will meet again at the next family session. Take care." She smiled at Harry and gave him her hand. "I will see you on Monday, Severus, Ivy." She nodded at both of them, and then she left.

"I think we are finished for today as well. So we have a father-son day tomorrow and a mother-son day on Sunday. Of course the rest of the family can visit as well if they want. The weekends are for the families."

-II-

It was Saturday now, and Harry and Victor were on their way to sport therapy. Breakfast had been a bit challenging again. Especially with his egg, Harry had to fight to eat it completely. In the end he had managed it and was happy that he would be able to do some sports now to get rid of that heavy stomach feeling. Unfortunately the healer in charge looked at Harry's wristband before anything started and something about it must have told him to check Harry's file.

"Only the fun sport for you, Harry. Trainer Miller will have an eye on you. How about you, Victor? Do you want to spend the session with you friend or do you want to come with me for the running training?" Healer Jacob, as Harry could read it from the name tag on his robe, asked.

"I will stay with Harry."

"Good, I will tell Trainer Miller that you two are in his group today." With that the muscular healer went over to a thin but athletic looking man in blue robes, who must have been Trainer Miller.

The fun sport part of the gym really was fun, and soon Harry wasn't moody about being not allowed to take part at the 'real' sport training. Two big swings were hanging from the ceiling. A lot of balancing beams in different heights were going through the whole part of the gym. It was like a jungle to climb and balance because there were several ropes spanned between the beams and you could climb by those ropes to get to another floor of beams. Tubes were leading down and horizontal throughout the room and a big area contained an elastic mat on which you could jump. The most fun part was the hover area. Harry had to think about Draco the whole time while he tried to balance in the air held by an invisible force. Victor showed him some move which made him spin and move in the air.

Harry had the time of his life, and only the random reminders of Trainer Miller to take it slow lessened it. He even got three time outs beside the trainer because he hadn't taken it easy. At the last of that timeouts Harry realized he hadn't seen Victor for some time. He let his eye roam over the gym and found him sitting on some mats, looking sad. "Can I go over to Victor, Trainer Miller? I won't do anything active besides talking with him."

"I'm watching you, Harry," Trainer Miller said and allowed him to go to Victor.

"Hey, what's up?"

Victor shrugged. "Nothing, I just needed a pause."

Harry sat down beside him. "Hey, you helped me yesterday, so why don't you let me help you know. Something is wrong, I can see it."

Victor sighed. "They are all speaking about the father-son afternoon. Please don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you and the others, but it is hard to see you all so happy about it and not be able to take part as well. It's the third time they do this father-son thing since I'm here."

Harry laid his arm around Victor's shoulders. He wasn't sure if it would be okay for the boy, but he thought it was worth the risk of getting a weird look from Victor. The boy didn't look shocked or weird at him, so Harry relaxed. "I know it must be hard. Maybe you could ask one of the male nurses to take part with you. I could ask James."

"No, thank you Harry, but they wouldn't do that. And... it's not only that. Seeing everyone with his family and so... It reminds me that I will have nowhere to go when I will be finished here. Still it would be fun to take part. I sneaked out to look at the challenges last time, and they are great."

"Maybe someone could adopt you when you are out of here."

"I'm almost fifteen. Nobody wants a fifteen year old boy."

"I'm thirteen, only one and a half years younger than you, and I found a family to adopt me. Nothing is impossible."

"You were lucky, and your parents already knew you. My teachers aren't like that. I have nobody, Harry. But hey, I didn't want to make you depressed. Forget about me okay. Let's have some fun."

Harry frowned about the mood change of Victor. "James always says it isn't healthy to have mood changes like that, Victor. You will make yourself ill by putting up that mask."

"You definitely spend too much time with Healer Smith. I just don't want you to get moody again. I will survive that day, and you will have to tell me every detail of the challenges when you are back."

Victor stood up and wanted him to come back on the course, but Harry saw Trainer Miller's eyes on him and gestured with his head in his direction. "I'm in a timeout again."

Victor chuckled. "You really don't know your limits, Harry. Don't be sad. This afternoon you will have the ability to power yourself out. They hold you low for having enough energy left for it."

Dinner was a horror again. "That cannot be my plate," Harry protested while he stared at his tray.

"I think it is. Look you still have less on it than I do."

Harry looked disgusted over to Victor's tray. If he would have to eat that much, he would blow up, that Harry was sure about.

"Come on, the spaghetti taste delicious."

Harry tried hard to eat as much as possible, but he was still full from breakfast. He pretended to still eat, but didn't, and he felt Victor's worried glances over to him. The boy would give him away if he wouldn't stop it. Harry just wanted to tell Victor to stop when someone already sat down beside him.

"Something wrong, Harry?" It was Healer Elppa.

Harry sighed. "I think they made a mistake in the kitchen; that can't be my tray."

Healer Elppa moved Harry's tray so she could see the name tag. "Harry Snape. That's you, aren't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, but maybe they put the wrong plate on it."

"Those trays are charmed, Harry. The house-elves don't have to measure anything. They just put food on it and the charm on the tray measures it and adds whatever medicine is necessary. In your case its adds the amount of nutrient powder I ordered for you."

"But it's too much. I already have eaten over the half of it and it is still so much."

"No you didn't," Healer Elppa said dryly.

Harry looked measuring at her and then said, "Okay, but the half of it."

"No, you didn't," Healer Elppa said again and shook her head.

"But it is too much," Harry whined, not caring that Victor was around.

"Ehm, I'll see you in our room, Harry," Victor said and left.

"Harry, we agreed to slowly heighten the amount of your food. Today you want to take part at the father-son afternoon, and you will need energy for that. I hoped you would like spaghetti and would be able to eat a bit more."

"Not that much. I'm still full from breakfast."

"You need to eat at least half of what is left on your plate now for letting me give you the okay for the sport evening. It will not be an okay in all conscience, but a compromise from my side, Harry. Anything less than the half of it, and I can't let you take part. I'm sorry."

She really looked sorry, but Harry felt frustrated. "You think I'm just making this up, right? But I don't; I'm really full. Here you can feel it." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his stomach. He had the feeling it would explode.

"Harry, you mind is tricking you. I don't think you are making anything up or push things up or anything. I know that it is very hard for you and that you don't feel well by having to eat so much. I will go down with the amount of food and heighten the powder again this evening, and we will go a very slow pace. I promise you that, but I can't cover your energy need for this evening with a nutrient powder. That's not the way it is working, Harry. I have nothing that can give you an energy push for the afternoon without risking your health. I'm not willing to take any risks." She looked emphatically but stern at him.

Harry sighed. "What if I get sick after eating half of it. Then I can't take part of the afternoon as well." Sadly he looked at the annoying spaghetti. He already saw his nice afternoon with Severus and maybe even Remus and Draco vanish into thin air.

"If you feel sick about eating so much we can give you something against the heavy feeling and help your stomach to assimilate the food. That would be no problem. The potion could work during nap time, and you would already feeling better when you father comes over."

"You really will give me something to help against the feeling?" Harry looked skeptically at Healer Elppa.

"I swear," the healer said and held her hand up.

Harry sighed and looked at his food challenging. "Okay, I will try." He manged to do it even though it was a long and hard fight. He was the last one to leave the dinner room. Healer Elppa held her promise, and Harry got a potion to help him against the heavy and almost painful feeling in his stomach. After his nap he was feeling much better, only when he looked over to Victor, he felt bad again. The boy was crying.

"Please ignore me, Harry," Victor said between sniffs. "I can't stop. I don't want to make you feel bad about the father-son afternoon, but I'm not allowed to leave the room while nap time."

Harry went over to Victor and petted his shaking shoulder. "Are you stupid? I don't want you to leave the room because you are feeling sad and are crying. I understand your feeling. I felt alone for a very, very long time as well. I wish I could help you."

The door opened after a knock had warned them, and Minerva peeked in. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Harry said, gave Victor's shoulder a squeeze and went over to his visitors.

"I hope you don't have anything against a few cheerleaders," Minerva said while she hugged Harry. Over her shoulder Harry saw Alastor and Poppy come into the room. "Albus is too busy. He is very sorry."

"No problem," Harry said. He was happy so many people had come, but still he felt sorry for Victor.

After he had hugged them all, Harry sat down on his bed. "Where is Severus?"

"He, Remus and Draco are speaking with James," Minerva explained.

"So Draco is here as well? That's cool. Victor you need to—" Harry stopped and bit his bottom lip. He had wanted to tell Victor he needed to get to know Draco, but now he had advert the adults to Victor's state, and to Harry's shock Alastor was going over to Victor's bed.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Alastor asked while he sat down on Victor's bed.

"He is sad because he has nobody to take part at the father-son afternoon," Harry said and hoped Victor wouldn't freak out about Alastor. He had told him some stories about his godfather, and Harry loved to exaggerate things when he spoke about Alastor.

"Ah, I think Victor can speak for himself, right Victor?" Alastor eyed the crying boy. Harry had told him about the boy with no relatives yesterday.

Victor nodded, a bit fearful, and stared with big eyes at Alastor. "Harry had told me about you," he whispered.

"Scary things I believe. I realized lately that Harry seems to have an affinity for making me the fearful godfather who will beat up anyone who dares to scare him."

"Alastor," Harry said protesting. "It was only one time."

"One time about what I got wind of, my boy." Alastor said, amused.

"You can see if he lies with your eye, right?" Victor whispered, fascinated.

Alastor grinned and rolled his non-magical eye when he saw Victor's mouth drop open when he grinned. Many people seem to think he was incapable of smiling at all. "No I can't. Like I said Harry tries to make people fear me and be impressed, and so he exaggerates things a bit. I can do many things with that eye, but seeing if people lie isn't one of it. Still I'm good in telling if people lie. So what's wrong with you, Victor?"

"It's like Harry said. I'm sad I can't take part of the father-son afternoon. It would be so cool."

"I saw some people out there that certainly weren't father-son, so it must be possible to take part with someone else than a father."

"But I have nobody. It was only my mother and me for the last six years. All my other relatives died in the fire," Victor said and fought hard against the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, I think I..."

"Ah, no reason to be sorry, Victor." Now Poppy was in her element. She sat down on the other side of Victor's bed and pet the head of the crying boy. "It's not a day to think about sad things, right Alastor?"

"Correct, my dear," Alastor said looking lovingly at his wife. Then he looked at Victor again, who obviously enjoyed the affection Poppy showed him. Alastor wondered sadly how long it had been that someone had touched the boy like that. "What I wanted to say with my comment was that maybe it is possible that you can take part with someone else; someone like me. If you won't be disappointed to not have much of a chance with an old man like me as you partner."

"Really?" Victor sat up in a rush. He was torn between looking sad because he had lost Poppy's lovely petting of his head or smiling from one ear to the other at Alastor for that offer.

Poppy chuckled. "I would say that is a 'Yes, Alastor, I would love to have you as my partner in the father-son afternoon.' Am I right, Victor?"

"Yes, please!"

Alastor laughed. "Then I should try to find James to ask him." He ruffled Victor's hair and stood up.

Five minutes later Severus, Remus, Alastor and Draco came into the room. All adults were carrying a pile of T-Shirts over their arms. Draco immediately ran over to Harry. "Hey, Harry, how are you?"

"Fine, it's so cool you and Remus could come as well."

"Yeah, it will be fun to beat you and Severus."

Harry pulled a face. "Dream on, Malfoy."

"We will see, Snape," Draco replied.

After Harry had hugged Severus and Remus, they all changed in their shirts. Severus and Harry had dark green shirts, Remus and Draco brown ones and Alastor and Victor dark red ones. On the back of each shirt stood in white letter TEAM. It looked weird, but Harry didn't think much about it. He was too happy that Victor could take part as well. "Oh, hey Victor, that's Draco. I told you about him."

"Yes, hey, nice to meet you," Victor said to Draco.

"I hope Snape here hasn't told you any lies about me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Even not lying, there are a lot of bad things to tell about you, Draco."

"I don't care about you telling bad things about me just lies. Like that you are better than me in anything. But even if you have, today Remus and I will show you who is best." He pushed his chest out and hit it.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him. He is all talk. He is a really good friend."

Victor grinned. "No problem."

Remus had come over to his stepson and took him warningly by his neck. "I thought we wanted to have a nice and fun day, not showing off, Draco?"

"But Harry always exaggerates things. Who knows what he has told him," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Then say what you really think and don't behave so arrogant like you do right now."

"He just said that you are one of his best friends, Draco. He seems to like you a lot." Victor was a very sensible boy. He knew exactly why Draco was behaving like that. He was just still unsure about Harry's friendship.

Draco smiled shyly at Victor. "Sorry, sometimes I just can't..."

"No problem. Lets just have fun today, okay?" Victor offered his hand, and Draco took it.

"How is Aquila, Remus?" Harry asked while they waited for James to fetch them.

"Loud, but fine," Remus said and smiled at Harry. "Draco here is a fantastic big brother at the weekends when he comes over. I'm very proud." The relationship between Draco and Remus had become really good. It was surprising how fast things could change in a few months. Harry hoped the relationship between Ivy and Severus would develop that way as well.

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

Here comes my favorite chapter of this story. I hope you like it as well and let me know!

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 11- Father-Son Day**

-II-

"But Harry always exaggerates things. Who knows what he has told him," Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Then say what you really think and don't behave so arrogant like you do right now."

"He just said that you are one of his best friends, Draco. He seems to like you a lot." Victor was a very sensible boy. He knew exactly why Draco was behaving like that. He was just still unsure about Harry's friendship.

Draco smiled shyly at Victor. "Sorry, sometimes I just can't..."

"No problem. Lets just have fun today, okay?" Victor offered his hand, and Draco took it.

"How is Aquila, Remus?" Harry asked while they waited for James to fetch them.

"Loud, but fine," Remus said and smiled at Harry. "Draco here is a fantastic big brother at the weekends when he comes over. I'm very proud." The relationship between Draco and Remus had become really good. It was surprising how fast things could change in a few months. Harry hoped the relationship between Ivy and Severus would develop that way as well.

-II-

"Are you all ready?" James asked enthusiastically when he entered the room.

"Do you never have a free day, James?" Minerva asked James while she greeted him.

"I have, no worry, Minerva, but I love to take part of events like today. I always get a very good inside view of the families," James said and winked at Minerva. "So are you ready boys?"

They all nodded.

"Good, we adults will go outside now, and you three will discuss about a team name. You six will be one team, but you can still compete between your little two man teams as well. I will accompany your team all the time and note down all your results. When you have found a name you still need to draw a logo for your team." James gave Draco a big sheet and some pens, and then the adults left the room.

"So what name would you two like?" Victor ask, taking the lead.

"I don't care," Harry said, and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I would like to have something cool, not that names the healers would like."

"What would they like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Something like Team Hope or Team Future. That's so stupid. No teenager would really call his team that," Victor said.

"Yeah, I also don't want our team to have a name like that. That's really too mental."

Harry rolled his eyes about Draco's comment, but Victor laughed hard and cuffed Draco's shoulder. It seems they would come along quite well. "Then which name should we take, I want to start."

"I mean all our partners look a bit mysterious and dangerous, don't you think? I mean even your father looks a bit out of sorts, as if he is very powerful and dangerous, Draco. And yours is often looking so sour and mysterious as well, Harry."

"Yeah, and Professor Moody doesn't have to do anything to look scary. So what do you suggest?" Draco asked.

"How about something like the Mysterious or the Grim-looking or hey what about just THE GRIMS?"

"That's sound cool," Draco said.

"Hey great idea!" Harry as well was all for it.

"Okay then we need a logo," Victor explained and pointed at the sheet in Draco's hand.

"What is a logo?" Draco asked.

"A drawing. We could just use letters or symbol or draw an animal. How about we draw a dangerous animal. A bear or a wolf?" Victor looked questioningly at the other two boys.

"Yes, a wolf would be cool with Remus in our team and—" Draco stopped and Harry looked shocked as well.

"What about your father and a wolf? Did he have one as pet or has he fought with one?" Victor asked, excited.

Draco was nervous, and Harry had no idea how to rescue the situation.

"What? Why are you two looking like that?" Victor asked, puzzled.

Draco knew that Remus hated it when Draco made a secret out of his condition, and so he felt responsible to say the truth. "No, my stepfather... he... well..."

"He... what? Come on, Draco. What's wrong?" Victor had no clue why the other two behaved so weird.

"He is a werewolf, Victor," Harry said uncomfortably.

"What?" Victor asked, staring first at Harry then at Draco. "That's... oh my god..."

"He is taking the Wolfsbane potion my father brews for him, Victor. He isn't dangerous or anything. He even had taken part during the birth of Draco's sister Aquila in his werewolf form."

Draco paled even more, and Harry felt his nice day fall through.

"Oh, hey, calm down, Draco," Victor said and grabbed Draco's arm. "I meant it is so cool. I never met one. Okay that was stupid. I know it isn't easy for your father and so…" Victor looked uncomfortable. "But still, wow, you know. A werewolf. I always wanted to meet one. It must be cool to have someone so powerful around. Nobody would dare to annoy you or mock you in school."

"I don't need my stepfather to help me with bullies," Draco said, but got some color back now that he realized Victor wasn't shocked or scared.

"Yeah, because you are a bully yourself," Harry teased Draco and hoped he would lead the topic to a safer one.

"Yes, and poor little Harry here is always such a good target because I don't have to fear his dangerous father because he is my godfather," Draco said and grabbed Harry in a headlock.

"Eww, help me Victor," Harry screamed. A knock from the door, and Severus' thundering voice made Draco let go. "Is everything all right in there? How long will you need. Remember that most of the people out here are old and need a bench if this will take any longer. Ouch."

"I bet it was my grandmother who hit him."

"Or your godmother," Draco said, and they all laughed.

"We'll be out in a sec, Dad," Harry called out loud. To his friends he said softer, "Let's take the wolf then, but I'm not good in drawing."

"Me neither." Draco pulled a face.

"I took advanced classes in art in my school. I can draw it." Victor took the pens and the sheet from Draco and drew a magnificent and grim looking wolf.

"Merlin, couldn't you boys choose something more friendly?" Minerva said and grabbed her heart when they told them the team name and showed their logo.

Poppy chuckled. "What did you expect, Min, a flower?"

"It would have been nice," Minerva said, but grinned.

James waved his wand and all the teens made sounds like "_Wow!"_ and "_Awesome!" _when the wolf appeared on their and their partners shirts with their team name on their back. The team name also was written in bold over the drawing on the front of the shirt.

Harry was happy, very happy. He almost was tempted to take Severus' hand while they went to the park. Victor was smiling from one ear to the other while he walked between Alastor and Poppy who from time to time would pat his shoulder or his head in turns. Looking at Draco, Harry was reminded of something and he went over to James. "Ehm James..." Harry looked around, ashamed. How was it that whenever you want to speak with someone in private, everyone else was silent?

"Need a privacy charm, Harry?" James asked.

"If you could," Harry said shyly.

James waved his wand. "So what's so secret?"

"This morning I had sport training, and Healer Jacob and Trainer Miller didn't let me do much. Ehm, what about now?"

"You can also not take part of the athletic challenges, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry looked, disappointed. "But Draco will, and he will tease me."

"First, Draco and all the others are here to spend a nice and fun day with you and not to challenge you. I also don't think Draco would mock you about something like that. I think you underestimate him. I already discussed this with them, and Draco seemed to be very understanding and didn't look as if he found that funny. They all decided to start as a team with you and that means they will only take part in the challenges you can take part in. " James held up his clipboard. "You all will have a lot of fun, Harry. Stop worrying."

Harry smiled, nodded and went over to Severus again. Seeing that Victor had shyly taken Poppy's and Alastor's hands, he felt encouraged to do the same with Severus. He didn't look up at Severus when he felt him turn to him in surprise. The squeeze Severus gave his hand made him smile happier and his heart made a jump. This day was great.

"Here we are, team The Grims. Your first challenge. You need to get over that course. The adults backwards and with his teenage partner on his feet, guiding him though the course. You should hug your kids tight because the experience shows this will give you a better balance as if only the teens are holding on to you. Be careful!"

Victor went over to the bench where the woman already sat.

"Hey, what's up, Victor? Don't you want to take part?" Alastor asked.

Victor looked puzzled at Alastor. "Ehm.. I thought..." He tried hard to not look at Alastor's fake leg. Since Christmas Alastor was finally wearing the metallic and much more dynamic leg Poppy and tried to make him wear for years. Now he was very glad about it and often told how much he loved his wife for being so persistent. He also always bragged about it looking much more scary now, and therefore he almost never wore a trouser leg over it from the knee downward, very much to Poppy's distress. She didn't share Harry and Alastor's obsession in scaring people off like that.

"You are worried because of this?" Alastor asked and pointed at his mechanic leg.

Victor paled in shock and feared that Alastor would be insulted. He blushed out of embarrassment.

"This leg has superhuman ability. With it we will beat those two youngsters and their little cubs with no effort."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you were saying I exaggerated things."

"Ha, not believing your godfather, Harry? We will see!"

"Youngster," Severus muttered. "Come on we will show the old man." He pulled Harry closer and they got in position. It was already a very unsteady issue to stand like this, and Harry was worried how it would be running. With effort Harry could look around Severus, but he had to trust his father completely to hold him tight.

"I will place the weight lessening charm on your boys now," James said, and Harry felt the magic go through him. "Everything in the course has a cushioning charm on it even the ground, so don't worry if you fall."

When James had given the start signal, they all tried to get the best start.

"Damn!" Harry heard his father curse. It was very seldom, but Harry had no time to feel cheeky about it because he felt Severus waver dangerously. Harry could hear Remus curse as well, only Alastor was laughing loudly.

"Hear what great role models they are, Victor? We will beat them in no time," Alastor said still laughing, and Victor's high laughter joined Alastor's deep ones.

"Brace yourself, Harry," Severus managed to say before they both hit the ground. It was fun at least for Harry. It was like falling in jelly. They even jiggled a bit before they stilled. A loud thud beside them with accompanying laughing made clear that Remus and Draco had hit the ground as well. Harry looked over to them, and they already were busy entangling themselves.

"Come on, Harry. We need to get up to beat that wolf and his blonde pup," Severus muttered.

"I heard that, Severus," Remus said, chuckling. "You two have no chance. And Alastor is surely cheating. Look how far he already is."

"I thought cheating isn't allowed, James?" Severus said while he stood up, Harry tightly in his arms.

"There is no cheating, Severus. Alastor has just much more patience and experience in life than you two. This is about teamwork and trust, gentlemen," James said, amused.

"I slowly understand what you mean about him being a know-it-all, Severus," Remus muttered when he finally had managed to balance himself with Draco on his feet.

"Yes, he is able to feign to be the all so kind healer very well, but behind that mask he is a devil," Severus said and started to walk backwards again.

"Concentrate and don't fraternize with the enemy, Severus," Harry said and told Severus where to go.

James chuckled.

"Come on, Remus, we can still get them," Draco said encouraging. When he finally dared to look over to Severus and not at the course, he saw him grin. His godfather wasn't taking this as serious as he made Harry believe, and Draco suddenly realized that Remus for sure wasn't seeing this all as much as a challenge either. Therefore he wasn't very disappointed when they were last in to finish.

"Next game will be ours, Draco," Remus said, not sure how Draco would take their losing.

"Sure," Draco said, smiling.

Remus smiled back. He was glad Draco understood that this wasn't all about winning.

Minerva and Poppy had cheered the whole time and now they were hugging them all and congratulating them as if they had won a trophy.

The next challenge Draco and Remus really won. It was 'Throw the Tin.' Here they had to hit as many tins off a pyramid of tins to win, and Remus and Draco had been the most successful ones."

Harry knew Alastor had played nice because being perfect in aiming was an ability he had due to his magical eye.

The day was awesome. James could see that all the boys had a wonderful day. Draco and Remus became even closer than they had become in the last few months. They had joked and even hugged each other from time to time and those small shy contacts were initiated from both sides the same. Harry and Severus were relaxed and had fun, and it seemed Harry had at least for those hours forgotten about all the drama at home. It was great to see them together. Sometimes it was hard for James to be healer and friend for this family. They were really special people, but that also included special dramas as well. Victor, well James hadn't seen that boy so happy, really happy and not just his so often faked cheerfulness, ever before. He was laughing such an intoxicating laugh. They were for sure the most noticed team of all. Their joy and relaxed playing around was something special. Alastor and Poppy were perfect, such emphatic people giving Victor that awesome day. James was sure Victor, no, anyone who was in that team, would ever forget that day- not even James himself. Why couldn't all days be like that?

In the end Severus and Harry edged the others out, but nobody gloated about it. They all laughed and enjoyed the barbecue that followed and the small award ceremony. Team _The Grims_ won the third place in the fun challenge, and they each won a medal. The boys looked at the medals for a long time and refused to take them off during supper in the park. Even Harry was eating good this time without even noticing. Nobody had to nag him to eat more.

"Say hello to Eathan and Ly. I miss them," Harry said, and the sadness came back when he said good-bye to Severus in front of the fireplace. The others had already left.

"I will do, but no long face now, Harry. We had a great day, hadn't we?"

"Yes, it was great. It was the best day since the adoption day." Harry beamed. "Maybe we can do it again if Victor has to stay here for longer. I would like to visit him. Would that be okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I think he will be very happy to get some visits." Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "I have to go now. There are some cauldrons waiting for me."

Harry sighed. "I wish you could say mom is waiting for you."

"Harry," Severus said sadly.

"Yes, I know no long faces. When will you see Eathan and Ly?"

"This evening. I always visit to say good night. I will tell them of our day. They certainly will get envious and will nag you about it tomorrow the entire time."

"They come with Ivy tomorrow?" Harry asked, excited.

"No, my parents will come and visit you after nap time, and Ivy will come over around four for the dance and will stay for supper."

"Great!"

"See the time flies, and soon you will be back home." Severus smiled at Harry and then hugged him.

"Bye, Dad," Harry muttered in Severus cloak.

"I see you on Monday, Harry." With that Severus stepped into the fireplace and left in a flash of green light.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _xxcassxxcullenxx_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

I'm sorry, I had to work a lot lately and even so I had the chapter back from my beta, I wasn't able to upload it. Nevertheless your wonderfull and numerous reviews made me feel bad for not submitting. So here comes the next chapter!

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Grandpa and Grandma**

-II-

"They come with Ivy tomorrow?" Harry asked, excited.

"No, my parents will come and visit you after nap time, and Ivy will come over around four for the dance and will stay for supper."

"Great!"

"See the time flies, and soon you will be back home." Severus smiled at Harry and then hugged him.

"Bye, Dad," Harry muttered in Severus cloak.

"I see you on Monday, Harry." With that Severus stepped into the fireplace and left in a flash of green light.

-II-

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry heard his little sibling's cries for him through his door while he woke from his midday nap. He felt groggy; lunch had been a struggle again. This time Anne, the head nurse herself, had spent her time sitting beside Harry, encouraging him to eat. It was frustrating; Harry wished he could eat more.

"Eathan, no," Harry heard his mother scream, but the door had already flown open and after a short orientating glance throughout the room, Eathan ran over to Harry to crush him in a hug. Unable to see anything, Harry groaned when another similar weight jumped on top of Eathan. He was buried under his little five-year old twin brothers.

"I swear I will never take you two with me again," Ivy said out of breath from the door. "I'm really sorry, nurse Anne, I—"

"Spare your breath, dear. Nothing happened." The elderly woman ushered Ivy into the room and followed her. "Okay, boys, I need to check you have not crushed your brother."

The twins were lifted from him, and Nurse Anne smiled down at him. "Still breathing?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling tiredly.

"Is something wrong?" Ivy asked, alarmed by Harry's behavior.

"We didn't crush him, Mom, really," Eathan said, sensing trouble in the air.

"Calm down, Mrs. Snape. There are still problems with Harry's eating habits, and we needed to give him a potion again. Healer Smith will tell you the details tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about. Harry just needs a little more time to wake up and get under way. Right, Harry?" She looked encouragingly at Harry while she felt his pulse.

"I'm alright, Mom."

"I know your definition of _alright_, Harry," Ivy said not a bit calmed.

"You know that I'm head nurse here, Mrs. Snape. You can believe me when I tell you it is nothing to worry about." Anne looked Ivy straight in her eyes.

Ivy sighed. "Fine."

After a short glance over to Victor, who had sat up in his bed, Anne left the room.

"Hello, Victor. Sorry for the abrupt wake up. They slipped my hands and ran for it."

"No problem, Mrs. Snape. Do you want me to leave?"

"This is your room as well as Harry's, Victor. You don't need to ask us to leave every time." She smiled at him and then went over to Harry to run a hand over his unruly hair and kiss his forehead.

Eathan meanwhile had run over to Victor and looked at the boy with his head tilted. Victor mirrored the move and was rewarded with the laughs of both five-year old boys. "Your friend is funny, Harry."

"My friend's name is Victor, Eathan. Be nice," Harry said and fought for a moment to sit up. Seeing the worried expression on his mother's face, he tried to downplay his tiredness.

The door opened again and the healer, who had given Harry his potion after lunch, came in. He was around 45 with a little beer belly, short brown hair, and a full beard. "Nurse Anne informed me you were worried about your son, Mrs. Snape?"

"Yes, I never have seen him like that. He hardly was able to wake and sit up."

"I wasn't, Mom," Harry protested, knowing she would cause a scene soon.

"Let's be on the safe side and check you though, Harry," Healer Wright, as Harry remembered his name now, said and came over to him. Before he sat down on Harry's bed, he gave Ivy his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm fine, Healer Wright," Harry said weakly.

"I'm certain, _Healer Snape_, but I still prefer to look for myself."

Harry sighed. Healer Wright had a lot of James' personality.

After the healer had checked Harry through with his wand, he even scanned him by hand. It was awkward to let someone else so close, and Healer Wright's magic was different from James', not so calming and a bit overwhelming.

"I know, Harry. Your body is use to Healer Smith's magic, but please try to sit still or better yet lay down again." He helped Harry to lie down again and then started the scanning again. When he was finished, he gave Harry's shoulder a pat and turned to Ivy. "He is all right, Mrs. Snape. His body was not ready to wake up so early, but in a few minutes he will feel better. The potion we gave him to help his stomach to assimilate the food, is slowing his other functions down a bit. That's why we only give it to him before the nap time or in the evening. His body needs a bit more time to wake up and get everything started."

"I'm fine, Mom. Please stop making them all crazy."

"That's the way mothers are, Harry," Healer Wright said amused, and stood up.

"Should we come back later, Healer Wright? The boys nagged my all day and I let myself be talked around."

"No, no, there is no reason to leave. Harry will be his normal self in a few minutes." With a wave at the twins he left.

"Why are you here, Mom? Dad said Elli and Thadeus would come with the twins and you would come later for the dancing."

"Yes, it was planned like that, but you didn't have to listen to those two little pains in my neck the whole morning, since five, Harry, five in the morning." Ivy sighed. "Oh I wish I could lay down with you now and have a nap as well."

"You could go home and sleep, so you are fresh for the dance later. Eathan and Ly can stay."

"I'm certain the nurses would love that, Harry," Ivy said sarcastically. "No, I just couldn't listen to their nagging any longer and told your grandparents to come here as soon as they are back with Severus. They have spent the day in London."

"Let's play, Harry," Lysander said impatiently. They had been silent long enough to let their mommy speak with Harry.

"Let me freshen up," Harry said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Can we come with you? Please, Harry, please." Eathan and Lysander cried and jumped around Harry.

"Sure," Harry said, Victor joining them as well. When they came back Ivy was fast asleep on Harry's bed. The twins giggled, but Harry cupped their mouths with his hands. "Let's go to the park."

"We should inform the nurses about your Mom. What if she wakes before we are back and freaks out?" Victor said.

"Ehm... yeah... could you," Harry asked. He was too occupied by his hyper brothers who pulled at his arms to make him go faster.

"Sure," Victor said, amused.

"What's that Harry?" Eathan asked and poked at the wristband.

"It's shows that I'm a patient here. Everyone here has one."

"Can we have one too?"

"That's a fantastic idea, boys," said Anne, who had come over to them after Victor's information, and placed a wristband around the small wrists of each boy. "You will listen to your brother. He knows the park better than you two, right?"

Eathan and Lysander nodded.

"They are very well-behaved, Anne. They are just a bit hyper today."

Anne smiled. "The wristband will stop them from leaving, Just in case you lose them."

"Thanks," Harry said and guided his little brothers outside.

They got a ball from Healer Jacob, who was in the gym, so they played with the twins for around half an hour until Thadeus and Elli came into the park.

"Grandma, Grandpa, here we are," Eathan screamed, and everyone in the park looked at them.

"I think they had already seen us Eathan," Harry said and rolled his eyes while looking at Victor.

"Your brothers are fun," Victor said.

"Yeah," Harry said, amused.

"Hello boys," Thadeus said. He hugged Harry and nodded at Victor. While Elli pulled Harry in a bear hug, Victor said good-bye and went back inside.

"You scared the boy," Elli said and bopped her husband on his shoulder.

"I did no such thing."

"He always tries to make himself rare when someone visits me. He isn't used to visits. He has nobody."

"What? Poor boy." Elli grabbed her heart and looked in the direction in which Victor had vanished.

"You scared your mother, Harry. She almost had a heart attack when she woke up and you all were gone," Thadeus scolded.

"She was tired, and we didn't want to wake her. Where is she?"

"Home. She will need energy for your ball later," Elli said and started to pick with Harry's hair in an attempt to tame it.

"Elli, that's useless," Harry protested.

"You haven't combed your hair after your nap, Harry. Not even_ your_ hair is looks this bad if it is combed."

Harry sighed and let his grandmother play with his hair. He hoped she did not spit in her hands and try to get his hair down like Ivy sometimes did. There were already enough people looking at them.

"Let's play, Grandpa," Eathan said impatiently. Who cares for hair beside their grandma and mom?

They played for some time, and when Harry and his grandparents sat down on one of the benches the twins played catch around them. "How are things going, Harry?" Thadeus asked.

"Not so well," Harry said, depressed. It was useless to lie to them, Severus or Ivy would most certainly have already informed them. "I think they will force me to stay for the whole seven days."

Elli sighed, "It's for you own good, Harry. Even during your stay at Snape Mansion you started to behave strangely and didn't eat well."

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Nobody said so," Thadeus intervened. "Your grandmother just didn't like your use of the word force. You should realize that you need the help and stay freely."

"That's easy for you to say, grand... Thadeus."

"What was that?" Thadeus asked, surprised.

"Nothing," Harry said, embarrassed. It was really hard to always speak with your little brothers telling them grandma and grandpa,but then call them by their first names while speaking with them. With Albus and Minerva it was no problem for Harry because he had known them even before he knew Eathan and Lysander, their names were burned in his head. Harry was sure he would never call them something other than Albus and Minerva. With Thadeus and Elli it was more difficult.

"Really, I think my ears are still very good and I caught you almost calling me grandpa for the first time. You need to tell me if you did because I want to note it down with red in my calendar."

"Thadeus, stop teasing, Harry!" Elli pulled her grandson closer. "Don't listen to him, Harry. It would be so lovely if you would call us grandma and grandpa."

Oh, great, now he was stuck. What should he say now? "Ehm... I don't know."

"You already did it, Harry. You just stopped yourself. Why?" Thadeus asked.

"Because it is weird."

"I'm your grandpa, aren't I?"

Harry sighed. "Yes." Now he knew he would get one of those Snape lectures with the typical Snape logic.

"If we both agree in the fact that I'm your grandpa then please tell me, where is the logic of feeling weird calling me grandpa?"

"The logic is that you aren't my real—"

"Oh, oh, oh, bad answer, my boy. You are a Snape. Severus adopted you. Our son adopted you, and so you belong in our family. We are real people and that means—"

"Okay, okay. I understand, Grandpa. Satisfied?"

"Very," Thadeus said, beaming.

"We need to celebrate that. Is there an opportunity to buy an ice cream here?" Elli asked.

"There is a small shop on the first floor. I'm sure they will sell ice cream there as well."

"Ice cream? Yeah! Ice cream! Ice cream!" The twins shouted and danced around the bench.

"You little monsters have your ears everywhere, right?" Harry asked, amused. "Let's go...grandma," Harry said, still a bit embarrassed.

Elli laughed and kissed Harry's cheek.

Ivy came back shortly before the dance started. Harry's heart ached when the twins started to cry when they said good-bye. "I will be home soon," Harry promised.

"Daddy also says that every time he says good night," Eathan whined.

Harry didn't know what to say, but then he said, "I promise I will be back and then we will go flying, okay?"

"Or better you will play inside or draw something very big," Ivy said. Harry looked at her shocked. That hopefully wouldn't mean he wasn't allowed flying again. "Not now, Harry," Ivy said, seeing the question written on her eldest son's face.

"Okay," Eathan said but still sobbed. Lysander couldn't say anything and just hugged Harry tightly.

After a few more tears and a few more hugs, Ivy and Harry were alone.

Ivy wore a lovely scarlet dress. "You look great, Mom," Harry said. "I need to get changed."

"You are dressed perfectly well, Harry. This is just a normal dress."

"No, I really want to change, Mom. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry changed quickly with Victor's help. He wore one of Victor's suits. The boy had his whole wardrobe with him in the clinic and had convinced Harry to make this day something special for Harry's mom as well.

"You look great," Victor said. "Don't forget the flowers we made for her." Victor had shown him a few origami flowers, and Harry had made a whole bouquet for Ivy.

Harry was nervous. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Victor?"

"Your mother will love it and will never forget this day. I bet she will cry seeing you."

* * *

**Please review! Your comments are what I look foreward to read after a hard day at work. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Bibiela_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

An extra long chapter for the long wait. I hope the chapter will make up for the wait.

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and wil have a Happy New Year!

Please vote on my poll.

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Dance**

-II-

After a few more tears and a few more hugs, Ivy and Harry were alone.

Ivy wore a lovely scarlet dress. "You look great, Mom," Harry said. "I need to get changed."

"You are dressed perfectly well, Harry. This is just a normal dress."

"No, I really want to change, Mom. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry changed quickly with Victor's help. He wore one of Victor's suits. The boy had his whole wardrobe with him in the clinic and had convinced Harry to make this day something special for Harry's mom as well.

"You look great," Victor said. "Don't forget the flowers we made for her." Victor had shown him a few origami flowers, and Harry had made a whole bouquet for Ivy.

Harry was nervous. "Do you really think this is a good idea, Victor?"

"Your mother will love it and will never forget this day. I bet she will cry seeing you."

-II-

"Oh Merlin," Ivy said, holding her hand over her mouth. Like Victor had predicted, tears formed in her eyes. When Harry gave her the origami bouquet, she sobbed and crushed him in a hug.

"Mom, people are starting to stare," Harry said, embarrassed.

Anne came over. "I'm sure you would like to keep this as a visible memory. Shall I take a picture?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Ivy said, wiping the tears off her face.

After the nurse had pulled out the magical camera and let them pose, she took a picture and gave each a copy. They went down to the park then into the gym where the dance would be held.

"Hello, hello, hello. I'm glad you all have shown up so numerously. The first dance is for anyone, and then it will be your choice whether you want to dance or not." She clapped her hands and a waltz filled the air.

Harry awkwardly let Ivy lead him, but he was very tense. He jerked when suddenly Patricia was behind him and helped Ivy to lead him. He soon managed the steps and started to relax a bit. "Very well, Harry. Like I said you are natural, and your whole family seems to be as well," Patricia said with a smile that reached her voice.

Patricia moved away to another pair, a grandma and grandson, and helped them.

"I'm very glad you agreed to come here with me, Harry. It's so nice to spend some time with you."

"It should be me saying that. It is me who is forced to be here and this is all a therapy, Mom. At least yesterday and this dance today does not feel like therapy. It's really nice to spend a day just with you."

"Oh, Harry," Ivy said, but couldn't say more because the lump in her throat was too big.

"Please don't cry, Mom. I'm sorry if I said the wrong things again."

Ivy sighed. "You should not worry about saying the right or the wrong things, Harry. Don't think too much about my weird reactions lately. They are irrational."

"They are not, Mom," Harry said, unable to fight his urge to hug her any longer. So they danced tightly hugged and both crying for a long time. Only when the music finally changed to some more party-like and happy music, they managed to stop crying and danced frisky and crazy. The tears went away, and they soon laughed and smiled. At the end of the dance they felt exhausted but much better.

Supper was served for the dance participants in the gym at the small tables which stood around the dance floor. Ivy was looking skeptical at his plate, but Harry was very grateful that Healer Elppa had lessened his food amount again. He would be able to eat what was on his plate without a problem. When he grabbed for his knife, he found a small note.

_I hope you enjoy your afternoon with you mother, Harry. The amount of that food is an exception. __Just __to allow __this afternoon end positive!_

_Healer Elppa_

Harry smiled. He was very grateful for that.

"Don't you think it is a bit sparse, Harry? You are terribly thin, and I don't think that the small amount of food will make you better." Ivy looked worried at her son.

"Don't worry, Mom. It's just a little present from Healer Elppa to make this afternoon end positive." He waved the note in his hand. "I'm sure I will have to suffer for it at breakfast."

Ivy didn't look convinced, but didn't argue either. So the afternoon ended lovely. When Ivy left, Harry had the feeling their relationship had become better again. She didn't seem to have faked anything.

It was the first night he didn't need the calming draught to fall asleep.

/

Harry groaned. His assumption had been right, he needed to make up for the small amount of dinner portion at breakfast. At least, this time, there was no boiled egg on his tray. Still the two rolls seemed to stare challenging at him. He checked to see if he was watched, then he removed the inside of the rolls and formed it in a tight ball, like rubber, pressed it flat and hid it under the salad leaf.

Victor shook his head. "You will not get away with that, Harry. So maybe I will still have company next week."

"I will visit you, but I won't be here over night anymore. They have no right," Harry mumbled.

"You are not eating what they want you to eat. I fear that's reason enough for them."

Harry shrugged his shoulders while he ate one of his holed rolls. When he had finished everything beside the flat roll rubber under the salad leaf, Harry tried to stand up.

Victor looked passed Harry and said, "Told you so." Then he stood up and left while Harry was pressed back in his chair by Nurse Dexter.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see now, but I shall tell you from Healer Elppa that you need to drink this to compensate the hidden roll inlet under the salad leaf." Dexter lifted the salad leaf after he had sat down the glass of whatever on the table.

Harry groaned. "What is it?" He looked disgusted at the brown liquid.

"It's nutrient powder mixed with water. It will taste awful because it is meant to make you regret that little stunt here." Dexter pointed at the salad leaf. "So after I make you drink this, you will hate me even more. That's the joy of being a nurse. We need to do the dirty work of the healers. So cheers, Harry."

Harry looked disgusted and a bit scared at the glass. The liquid looked sickening and really gross. "Do I really have to? I could eat the roll instead."

Dexter shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you think is best. However, I fear they will both taste horrible."

Harry took the glass and smelled it. To his surprise it smelled of nothing. Then he took a small sip and strewed his face. It tasted much like dish water. Harry set the glass down again and ripped a small piece of the hard, rubber-like, balled up roll and placed it in his mouth. It seemed to become more and more and it tasted horrible. Under no circumstances would be he able to finish it. "I can't!"

"Harry, come on. Pinch your nose closed and drink the nutrient water."

Harry knew he would be in a lot of trouble if he resisted. James had already made it clear that he would keep him here longer if Harry refused to work together with them. "I will throw up if I drink the whole glass."

"You shall not drink the glass, but the content of it, and you won't throw up. The liquid itself will stop you from doing so."

Harry sighed and took the glass. As Dexter had suggested, he pinched his nose closed not to smell and taste the horrible flavor. After three gulps, Harry's throat protested, and he had to stop drinking. After a few dry retches, Harry looked pleadingly at Dexter. "I can't anymore, please!"

Dexter looked over to the healer table, and then he nodded at Harry. "Okay, they seem to be satisfied with how much you drank. Let that be a warning, Harry. We see everything you do with your food. We want you to gain weight and learn to not let your emotional problems influence your eating and sleeping habit to an amount were it is unhealthy or dangerous. Try to work together with us and not against us, okay?"

Harry nodded relieved that they showed pity on him, unlike with the pea soup. "Can I go and lay down a bit. I don't feel well."

"Of course. If you don't feel better before your art therapy starts at ten, let me or one of the other nurses know." Dexter petted Harry's shoulder.

It was nine thirty, and Harry still didn't feel much better.

"Shall I get a nurse, Harry? Maybe they can give you something to help you," Victor asked emphatically.

"They only give me the potion to help my stomach when I have a nap or sleep time after it. I have art therapy in half an hour."

"I think their priority will be your health and not the art therapy. I will go and ask a nurse, Harry." Without listening to Harry's protest, Victor went outside and shortly after he was back with Healer Wright.

"Problems again, Harry?" the friendly healer asked.

"I'm fine. Victor is overreacting," Harry said, but was still lying in the fetal position in the bed which made it very clear that he was not feeling well.

"You know we two already have differed in our diagnosis another time, so I will check for myself this time once again, Healer Snape." Healer Wright sat down on Harry's bed. "Healer Smith shift starts at one, so you will need to be satisfied with my diagnosis."

Harry rolled his eyes. He liked the healer, but still he always felt embarrassed when Healer Wright joked around like that. He was distracted from his thoughts when Healer Wright lifted his shirt and placed his hand on Harry's stomach. "Try to breath calmly, Harry."

It always sounded so easy when the healers tell you that, but in reality it was much more difficult. It felt as if Healer Wright was moving the food around in his stomach. Harry squirmed uncomfortably. He feared the food would go up his throat again when Healer Wright went on like that. His stomach became warm and then even hot, and Harry had trouble staying still and breath normally. Healer Wright was looking very concentrated and prevented Harry from moving too much with his free hand at his shoulder. "I'm almost finished, Harry. It's okay. Just try to stay calm for a little bit longer," Healer Wright said, not changing his concentrated expression.

"It's feeling so hot in my stomach and something is moving around," Harry panted.

"I know. We are almost done."

After two more minutes, Harry sank in his bed totally exhausted.

"Your art therapy is canceled for today, Harry. I want you to sleep until eleven. I will come to check on you then again."

Harry felt the blanket being pulled up to his chin even though he already drifted into sleep.

He woke up twenty minutes before eleven and didn't want to fall asleep again. So he took out Hermione's notes, which Severus had brought him on Saturday. When Healer Wright came in, he was totally engrossed in Hermione's potion notes.

"Learning?" Healer Wright asked.

"Yes, a friend of mine sent me her notes so I won't miss too much."

"Ah, it's good to have friends who help you." The healer sat down on the bed and help Harry to put his notes away and lie down on his back. "So how are you feeling."

"Better, but in one hour there will be lunch already." Harry looked fearfully at the healer while the man examined his stomach.

"We will adjust your food, Harry. You won't feel good after it, but also you shouldn't feel as bad as this morning. You made yourself sick by mentally fighting the nutrient liquid. If you would have eaten your breakfast in the first place, you wouldn't have felt that bad."

Harry groaned.

The healer stopped and looked worried at Harry. "Was that a reaction to my examination or my words?"

Harry looked sheepishly, "Your words. I feel fine."

"Good, then you are relieved from bed rest. Victor should be back in a minute as well. Art therapy is already over." With that Healer Wright stood up. "I will see you at lunch, Harry."

Healer Wright had been correct. Victor came back shortly after the healer had left. Harry was worried because Victor looked sad and his eyes were red as if he had cried.

"Are you all right, Victor?"

"Sure," Victor said unconvincingly and lay down on his bed, the drawing he had brought with him, still in his hand facing down.

"You don't look so," Harry said and sat up in hope to get a glimpse of what was on the drawing.

"I'm fine. Susan, the art instructor, said I should give your godparents my drawing."

"And that made you cry?"

Victor turned away from Harry. "Please just leave me alone, Harry. I won't go to lunch today." Harry could hear Victor fight against the lump in his throat. Surely the boy was crying.

Slowly Harry went over to Victor's bed and sat down on it. He laid his hand on Victor's shaking shoulder. "What's wrong, Victor?"

"Nothing. I don't want to speak." Victor let the drawing fall and it flipped over before it fell to the ground, so Harry could see the drawing. It was a very realistic drawing, but as Harry already knew Victor's skills that wasn't what made his jaw drop open. On the drawing was a moment from the father-son afternoon. Victor was kissed on his forehead by Poppy, while Alastor stood beaming proudly beside Victor his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"I think they would love the drawing, Victor. It is great!"

"I won't give it to them!" He tried to shake Harry's hand away. "Leave me alone, Harry!" This was said more forcefully, and Harry thought it would be better to leave Victor alone. He had never seen the boy like that.

Victor was not at lunch, and Harry was very worried. Dexter had to sit with him again to finish his meal, but at least the nurse was able to take a bit of the worry from Harry's chest by telling him that Victor was alright and the healers took care of him.

After lunch Harry felt full but not painfully full. So he needed no potion.

When he came back in his room, Victor was laying on his side staring in the distance. "Do you feel better, Victor?"

Victor shrugged with his shoulders, but said nothing.

Awkwardly Harry sat down on his bed. "I still don't understand why you are so sad about that drawing and why you don't want to give it to Alastor and Poppy."

"Because in a few days I will be alone again. You will be away, your godparents won't come again and that drawing will be everything I will have left. That's why I won't give it to them, and it wouldn't mean anything to them. For me it..." Victor gulped and then turned away from Harry again.

It was agony listening to Victor's sobbing and not to be able to help him. Because of his long nap in the morning Harry wasn't sleepy at all, and he pleaded to whatever power was out there to make the nap time to go over soon.

"Long face again, Harry?" Alastor asked as he came into the room after nap time.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. Just a short glance over to Victor showed Alastor where the problem lay. After a hug of his godson Alastor went over to the lump under Victor's blanket. Poppy joint him as well after she had kissed Harry's forehead in greeting. Severus remained with Harry. "How are you, son?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It always sounds weird when you call me son, Dad."

"You are my son, so why shouldn't I call you so?"

Harry sighed. "It just sounds weird, but do what you want. I'm glad you are here." Harry hugged Severus to show him that he didn't mean it to be negative.

"Albus will come later. I'm sorry, but I can't stay for long. I have to leave in an hour to do some work."

"It's okay. You can hardly stop working just because I'm in a clinic."

"No, I can't. Even so I wish I could, Harry. Healer Wright told us about this morning. What happened?"

Harry sighed. "If he already told you, why do I have to tell you again?"

"Because I want to hear your version, Harry."

"You know that I hate to eat as much as they make me eat here, and I still think it is too much. I needed to skip art therapy because Healer Wright gave me bed-rest after whatever he had done to my stomach." Between telling Severus of his problems, Harry tried to hear what was spoken over at Victor's bed. Poppy had convinced Victor to face them, but Harry could still hear him sob.

"Come on, let's go to the lounge," Severus said and helped Harry up. Turning to Poppy and Alastor, Severus said, "We will be in the lounge. Join us when you are ready."

Alastor nodded to them, and Poppy threw an apologetic smile over to Harry.

"Can we play, chess, Dad? Or do you need to leave already?" Harry asked when they entered the lounge.

"A game of chess will be fine." Severus looked around if there was a chessboard close by.

"I have a locker over there, where we can lock up some personal stuff. I have Ron's chess set in it." Harry ran over to the locker and fetched the chess board.

They were still into the game when Alastor and Poppy came over. "Oh my, I can see your head smoking," Poppy said and kissed Harry's head.

"I'm concentrating, Poppy," Harry protested. It was hard enough to concentrate at all, but with her showing him her affection it was even harder.

Poppy and Alastor chuckled and pulled chairs close to sit down. "That doesn't look good for you, Harry," Alastor stated after a look at the chess board.

Harry groaned. "I know, I still can't concentrate. I try to find a strategy, and after two moves I have forgotten it."

"Maybe chess isn't the best game to play, Harry," Severus said, realizing his mistake. "Maybe we should better go into the park and play one of those odd games you like so much. You know, like the one with a plate-like thing flying through the air. I could transfigure something in it."

"Frisbee, yeah, that would be cool. We all could play it. They have Frisbee in the gym. I could ask Victor to join us." Harry was up and jumped excitedly.

"Good idea, Harry," Poppy said and laid a calming hand over Severus, who looked shocked about the sudden mood change of his son.

Victor was better when Harry came back in their room. "Have they already left? They said they would say good-bye."

"No we want to go play Frisbee. I wanted to get you to play with us."

"I don't know, Harry. They are here for you. It was bad enough that they stayed with me while I was out of mind. I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want to steal you visitors."

"I have enough visitors, Victor. I don't care when they visit you as well. My family is always looking out for anyone. You can't stop them, and I don't want them to. It's cool that Alastor and Poppy like you. Maybe they will join me when I come to visit you when I'm out of here." Harry was too excited to see the shadow go over Victor's face. The boy had himself under control and didn't let Harry see his sadness again.

"Come on, Victor. It's more fun when we are more people." Harry yanked Victor up and pulled him out of the room.

Harry wished some of the students could see their two most feared teachers play Frisbee. It was great fun; even though Severus often said that he would never understand the meaning of the game. To Harry's regret, Severus had to leave after twenty minutes of playing.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I will try to come over at least shortly tomorrow. On Wednesday I will have more time again."

Harry couldn't hide his tears. "I miss being home, Dad."

"I know, but if you work together with James and the other healers, you will soon be home again."

Harry nodded after letting go of Severus. Albus, who just had come, quickly distracted Harry. Soon they were playing as cheerful as before. Half an hour before Harry would have his session with James, his visitors said goodbye.

**

* * *

Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Cassie_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

Yeah, a new chapter!

I hope it was worth the waiting time.

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Adventure in Shrink City**

-II-

"I'm sorry, Harry. I will try to come over at least shortly tomorrow. On Wednesday I will have more time again."

Harry couldn't hide his tears. "I miss being home, Dad."

"I know, but if you work together with James and the other healers, you will soon be home again."

Harry nodded after letting go of Severus. Albus, who just had come, quickly distracted Harry. Soon they were playing as cheerful as before. Half an hour before Harry would have his session with James, his visitors said goodbye.

-II-

"Sit down, Harry." James gestured Harry to sit down on the couch. "How was your day?"

"You already talked to Healer Wright?"

"Yes. Should that answer my question? I don't think so. Please tell me about your day, Harry."

Harry sighed and pulled up his knees. This morning he had paid more attention to his socks so they were both the right way on. "Breakfast wasn't that good, and then Healer Wright canceled the art therapy and I slept the whole morning. Lunch was better; even though Dexter was sitting with me. I finished it all. After lunch, Alastor, Poppy and Severus came; we played chess and then Frisbee with Victor."

"Chess?" James looked up from his clipboard interested. "How was it?"

Harry pulled a face. "Not so good. I couldn't concentrate much, and it was useless to go on."

James asked a few more detailed questions about how Harry exactly had felt during the game. "Tomorrow you have a session with Henry. He will do a few concentration tests with you."

Harry groaned. "More tests?"

"Yes, Harry, more tests. We still need to find a way to help you during school. I'm guessing you want to start school again as soon as you are back, so we need to find a way for you to concentrate. Getting your eating problem under control and sleeping more would help you a lot more. I already explained to you how closely linked your concentration, magic and energy level is with your physical condition. The low level of your physical condition is mostly caused by your lack of sleep and food; it will be problematic to make you ready to take classes so soon."

"No, James, don't say it! Please! I need to go to school again."

James eyed Harry closely. "I know how important it is for you, and we are all trying our best; but, Harry you need to try and force yourself more during meals. Your nutrient level must be kept steadily and high to give you a bit more energy for concentrating. We already had a big staff meeting about you after lunch. We will let you attend classes from next week on, but you will need to do things to balance the stress out. We have not been able to see you during an art session yet, but at least Patricia is thrilled by your motivation to take part in the dancing and motion sessions. Those sessions could be one way to balance your stress out. You could come over for those sessions here. Healer Jacob and Trainer Miller say you are a bit over-motivated and don't know your limits, but they think that sport therapy could also balance you out more. You just need someone to watch you and slowly to teach you to realize your limits on your own. I think that really would be beneficial in many ways."

"So, I will be allowed to go back to school, and I only have to come back here for some therapy sessions?"

"Yes, as long as your condition doesn't change for the worse. I really urge you to think about your behavior during meals. You still act as if only we adults want you to eat, and you are fighting us all the time."

Harry looked down. "Are you mad at me for hiding the roll inlet?"

"No, Harry, I'm worried that you feel the need for that and still don't seem to understand how serious this all is. If you go on like this, you won't be able to concentrate and your magic will become unsteady and hard to control. That would mean you would have a lot of problems in classes."

"I see."

James sighed, "I really hope you will think hard about that. We'll see how your meeting with Henry goes, and then we will talk about school again. Would you like to speak about something else?"

Harry shook his head. "I promise to eat all my supper, James. Please stop being mad."

"I'm not mad, Harry. I have already told you that. I feel uncomfortable letting you go to classes. That's why I have been behaving a bit weird in your eyes- No stop, Harry!" He held his hand up to stop Harry's protest. "I know you want to go to classes, but I've been a healer for many years and deep down I know you will overwork yourself with it. You need to realize that only you can get your health problems under control. It is you who needs to work on it, not just do what we tell you and then go behind our backs. Then and only then will you be able to survive school without breaking down.

"I'm not mad, I worry that I will have to gather the broken pieces of your soul together when things will have gone wrong. Then it will be tears and pleading and then cursing and hating me from your side, Harry_._ I chose this job to help people. I know that at some point during treatment; my patients will fight me or hate me. It is the part of the job that I look forward to the least, but I know and have accepted the fact.

"I will never hate you!"

James chuckled. "You already said the contrary many time before."

"Maybe I said so, but I never really mean it. You are often so... so annoying, and you have no idea how it feels to be so helpless against you. When you team up with my parents it is the worst; I feel like a little fly sometimes."

"Have you ever tried to kill a fly? Those little bastards are very quick and robust. Not even when you hit it, can you be sure you win. Sometime you think it is dead, but when you come back with a broom to sweep in up,it is away and flying around again. So feeling like a fly can be something good as well. It just depends on how you look at it. That's exactly howit is with your eating problems. You can look at all our attempts to help you as a punishment and a false estimation of us, or you could see our attempts to help you exactly as what they are – help. Work together with us to reach your goal to go back to school again, and this time be successful."

Harry looked at James and wondered how the man always came up with stories like that. Did they learn something like that in their training? "I understand."

/

"Do you want to do something fun but forbidden?" Victor asked, after Harry had come back from his meeting with James.

"Forbidden?"

"Yes, if they catch us, we will be in trouble."

"I just had a talk with James about not working against them."

"That's more like a prank, not working against them. It will be fun; I love to see the stupid faces of the visitors when they aren't able to get into the clinic."

"And what would we do to not make them come in?" A little prank would be fun, and they still had time until supper.

Victor held his hand up and tapped at the wristband. "With this little thing. It is a sensor that makes it possible for them to locate us whenever they want, but it also stops the doors that lead to the exit of the clinic from opening. It's so we can't ran away, but you can block the door with this and annoy the visitors."

"Really?" Harry felt like speaking with the Weasley twins.

"Let's try!"

Telling the nurses that they were going into the park, they sneaked down to the first floor. "We need to be careful because we are not allowed to go through that door even though the wristband will allow us. If they catch us, we need to tell them we got lost. With any luck they will believe us without informing our nurses. There are some security people running around here."

"Is there a possibility to hide when we are through it?"

"Yes, there is a corner where we can hide, but if someone comes from this direction, we will be discovered."

"I want to see if the wristbands work."

"I thought you would, Harry. Let's go."

They snuck through the big glass door and quickly ran slightly to the left for the next glass door. "Only one more, then we are close enough to the door for it to stay locked."

Harry nodded even though Victor wasn't looking at him. He was too busy checking the hall for any healers, nurses or security. Harry couldn't even react when Victor suddenly pulled him in an alcove and held his hand over his mouth. A few seconds later a security man passed their hiding place without noticing them. "That was close," Victor said when he let go of Harry's mouth.

"Wow, what an adrenalin rush."

Victor smiled. "Maybe you'll have a bit more of an appetite for supper tonight because the adrenalin burned your energy."

"Or, I will have no appetite because they caught us and gave us the talk of our life. Have you been caught once?"

"No," Victor said. "I don't even want to think about it. They would think we wanted to run away."

Harry's face fell. He had promised James to work together with them, still it would be so much fun, and Harry hadn't felt so adventurous lately. Hermione and Ron had become a bit boring, and Draco hardly spend time with him at Hogwarts, and at the weekend he was back at home because his mother wanted him close by his little sister. Sometimes Harry was allowed to come with him to the Black-Lupin Mansion and they enjoyed exploring the many floors of the house and the big yard. There were so many cool things to find. Still it was very seldom, and Remus had given him the lecture of his life when they had been caught in one of the trap rooms of the house. Why the hell would a Mansion have a room that traps people? He hadn't been allowed to come over for two month because of that.

Harry loved adventures, and so he was exploring the house with Draco during his next visit at the Mansion again and didn't turn around now as well. When they snuck through the last door, they were finally close to the wristband restricted door. Hidden in the alcove they snickered when the visitors ran into the glass door because they expected it to open automatically.

"That's fun," Harry said as he tried to ignore the slow heating and buzzing of his wristband. "Are you sure they aren't alerted by the wristbands? James found me through it when I hid in the bathroom."

"No, the heat and the buzzring is just a reaction to the door mechanism. You don't need to worry. I was here for over fifteen minutes the first time I did it, and they hadn't come to get me."

That calmed Harry down, and he enjoyed the attempts of the visitors to open the door. Then a security man came to the door; fortunately, from the side of the visitors. He spoke in his hand and surely informed someone of the problem.

"We should leave, but the guy isn't going away. He will see us." Victor became nervous, and so Harry became nervous as well.

"Maybe we should risk it and run. He can't prove that it was us even if he recognizes us." It was a good plan, but it was shattered the moment when Healer Jacob stepped amongst the visitors and the security man. "Damn, that's bad. He will recognize us."

"Yeah, we need to escape or we will be in trouble, Harry." Okay, now they were close to panic. Harry dared to look around the corner again and saw that the security man was closing the second glass door by running his wand over it until it glowed red. When Harry was able to pull his eyes away from the glowing door, he looked at Healer Jacob, who was looking directly back at him. Harry had the feeling his heart was falling into his boots. Healer Jacob shook his head and after checking with the security man, he started to wave his wand in front of the blocked glass door.

"Damn, he saw me, and they are opening the door."

"RUN!" Victor screamed, and without thinking about it; Harry obeyed and followed Victor. Later he realized how stupid it was to run back to their ward, but at that moment they weren't thinking at all and just ran until they were in their room. They looked at each other in panic. "They will kill us," Victor said.

Harry looked shocked as well. He shortly thought about hiding under his bed, but he hadn't enough time to do so because the door opened and Healer Jacob and James stepped into the room.

Both healers remained close by the door, their arms crossed over their chests. "Care to explain to us what that was all about, boys?" Healer Jacob asked glaring at both boys in turns.

"I.. It was just a prank. We wanted to annoy the visitors. We would have left after a few minutes, but then the security guy didn't leave, and then Harry saw you and..." Victor almost flipped over while explaining this all. Harry was speechless. He just hoped they would not be in too much trouble.

"And why should we believe you and not think that the two of you tried to run away?" Healer Jacob asked.

Harry was shocked. They were in big trouble. "We..." Harry wanted to explain things, but his voice broke, and he wasn't able to go on. Both healers looked worried at him.

"Maybe we should sit down," Healer Jacob said and gestured both boys to sit down on Harry's bed. When both healers had sat down on the chairs in the room, Healer Jacob asked a bit more friendly, "What did you want to say, Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and quickly looked at Victor. "I wanted to know what the wristbands are good for; Victor told me how they lock the doors to the exit when you are close enough. So... so I thought it would be fun to try it and see some people running into the door."

"No, it wasn't like that," Victor said, shocked. "He is lying; it was my idea. I thought it would lift Harry's mood a bit, and I thought it would be fun. Therefore, I told Harry about it, and we snuck down. We really didn't want to run away. Where would I run? I have nowhere to go, and Harry will be out of here in a few days and wouldn't do something that stupid. He even didn't want to go because he had promised you to work together with you now, Healer Smith. Please you must believe us."

"This is no fun, boys. That feature on the wristband is created to prevent patients from running through an exit while visitors are coming in. You two had already passed two doors that you both knew were restricted to you. We don't set rules out of fun," James said seriously. After he thought he had tortured both boys enough, he said, "We believe the both of you, that you didn't try to run away and just have an odd taste of humor. Still, you broke a rule you both knew was set for your own safety. You broke it willingly. That means you need to be punished."

Sometimes it was really hard for the healers to keep a straight face and that moment was one of them. Both boys were looking like sheep while James lectured them. Both healers knew it would be a topic they all would laugh about in their next staff meeting. Still they needed to prevent the boys from doing it again or others would do it because no consequence was set for it. "You are not allowed to go into the park for the next two days; only, for your therapy sessions in the gym of course."

"No park?" both boys asked, shocked. Nobody outside would understand their crestfallen faces, but here it meant an escape of all the watching eyes of the healers and nurses. At least in the park you had the feeling nobody was watching you, not that it was like that. And Harry now had to stay in the wards with his visitors, and if that wasn't bad enough, his visitors would ask why they couldn't go in the park and then he would have to tell them.

"No park for two days boys, plus an early bed time today."

Their jaws dropped even lower. Harry prayed that it would be over now and there wouldn't come another punishment. To his relief both healers stood up. "We will see the two of you at supper. Make sure to be punctual. After supper it will be straight to the bathroom and then into your bed. At eight it will be lights out! I have night watch today, so I will check if you obeyed," Healer Jacob said before he left the room with James.

Both boys still sat on the bed shocked when the healers stepped into the hall. The door was thick enough so that they couldn't hear the healers chuckle and Healer Jacob say "W_ell done, James. __For a moment I__ thought you would start laughing but you caught yourself.__"_ They also couldn't hear James reply. "_You weren't bad either, Terry. If I had been them I would have been scared by your attitude in there. I thought you would start letting your muscles play any moment_." Healer Jacob replied, "_I really was tempted to do so_."

Harry and Victor let themselves fall backwards on Harry's bed.

"Wow! That was scary. I thought they would never leave again and would add one punishment after another," Harry stated.

"Yes, and not being allowed to go in the park is really horrible. It wasn't worth seeing the stupid faces of the visitors."

"No, so we are grounded; I'm often grounded at home."

"Really?" Victor asked. "I've never been grounded."

"Lucky you, I always get caught when I do something stupid or dangerous. I think I have something like this wristband in my body."

Victor laughed. "You could have warned me before I went on an adventure with you."

"But where would have been the fun?" Harry said and slowly the fun part of their adventure came back in their minds. "I slowly get the feeling it was worth it. I hadn't had so much fun for some time, and it was a cool kick."

"Yeah, it was."

**

* * *

Please review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

Sorry for the long wait but for some reason I don't know my beta left me without notice. So I found a new one and here is your long awaited chapter. I hope you like it and you will leave me a review!

_Sunny_

* * *

Chapter 15 – Relaxing Session

-II-

"No, so we are grounded; I'm often grounded at home."

"Really?" Victor asked. "I've never been grounded."

"Lucky you, I always get caught when I do something stupid or dangerous. I think I have something like this wristband in my body."

Victor laughed. "You could have warned me before I went on an adventure with you."

"But where would have been the fun?" Harry said and slowly the fun part of their adventure came back in their minds. "I slowly get the feeling it was worth it. I hadn't had so much fun for some time, and it was a cool kick."

"Yeah, it was."

-II-

"Ugh?"

"What's up, Victor?" Harry asked, while he swallowed down the last spoon of cereals.

"My schedule has changed. It hasn't change in months."

Harry fumbled for his schedule as well. "Mine, too. I have an art session added to the rest. Damn, that day will be hard. In half an hour, I have motion and relaxing therapy, then I have art therapy. After lunch, I have to see Henry about my learning and concentration problems, and at three-thirty, I have a session with James. It seems there will be no visits for me today, and I will probably fall asleep at supper."

"You never fall asleep easily, Harry. I doubt a day like that can make you do so." Victor placed his schedule aside.

"What has changed on your schedule?"

"I have motion and relaxing therapy like you. That's weird, I've never had to take part in it before. I thought it was a session in which the relatives take part. One of my roommates was there with his mother."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they want us to do it together."

"Yeah, maybe."

It was shortly before the first therapy session would start when Minerva, Ivy and Poppy entered Victor and Harry's room. "Ready for our cuddle session?" Ivy asked, cheerfully.

Both boys looked shocked at her. _Cuddle session?_

"Oh, so you have no idea what this therapy session is about?" Ivy asked.

"Surely, not about cuddling, Mom. You must be kidding."

"We will see." Ivy kissed Harry on his forehead and waved at Victor, who seemed to become paler and paler. Then the boy fumbled for his schedule and looked at it again.

"I fear your schedule will stay like it is, Victor," Poppy said. "Healer Wright had asked me to take part in that session with you. I hope that is okay with you."

"I...I don't think that's a good idea."

Poppy frowned. "Are you scared of me? You didn't seem to be at the father and son day. That made the healers wonder, if you would be open to take part at that relaxing session with me."

"I have no problem going there with you, but—"

"No buts then, my boy. I'm looking forward to it, and I think we will do quite well in it."

This time Harry saw the shadow form over Victor's face. His eyes became glassy, and it was clear that he was fighting to keep control and not show his sad feelings openly. If Poppy saw it, she was not showing it, but Harry was sure she had seen it because she never missed anything like that. Nevertheless, Poppy laid her arm around Victor's shoulders and guided him over to Harry, his mother, and grandmother. "We should go."

When they entered the room, Harry was relieved that it wasn't crowded. Only six more children with their parents or at least one parent were in the room. Healer Jacob was drawing crazy patterns at a big white wall with his wand. Harry couldn't see much, but there was a faint red glow that was laying over the wall, and he wondered what that was all about. A nurse, that Harry hadn't met until now, was leading them to their places. It was two mattresses with some cushions. Each child seemed to have had one. It was very cozy looking.

"Ah, I see you all found our room. We have a few new members here today, so I will explain the reason for this session. It shall teach the adults to help your kids to relax when they are in stressful situations or before they fall sleep. I will teach you a method to help your children's magic to flow more steadily and to help them calm down. It is very hard to relax and trust someone in a position that your children are in, so give your children time to adjust and don't get impatient if it doesn't work straightaway. Your impatience could affect the progress of your children. It's very important that you, yourself, are calm and relaxed when you try to help your children to relax or fall asleep. So, for those adults who are in pairs here today, please choose the calmer adult to start with. Now, I want you to sit down at the head of your mattress and tell your child to lay down with their head on your lap, face up, and eyes closed."

"I would say you should start, Mom," Ivy said, and Minerva nodded.

"Come on, Harry, you heard Healer Jacob." Minerva gestured Harry to follow and sat down on the mattress.

Harry stood shocked in the room. He thought he would never be able to relax with so many people in the room and closing his eyes was a no go in that setting.

"Harry, it's not the first time we have been in that position. I read to you like that, and you seemed to like it.

"But that was home where nobody was around," Harry protested.

"Look around, Harry." Minerva gestured around the room. "Everyone else is in the same situation."

Harry let his eyes wander around the room. He was the only one still standing, and Healer Jacob was watching him from his place at the white wall. Even Victor was trying to lay his head on Poppy's lap with as less body contact as possible. Of course, Poppy wasn't having any of that and pulled him up, so he was lying on her lap completely. Victor's face was red like a tomato. Harry felt Healer Jacob move in his direction, and he quickly knelt down and positioned his head on Minerva's lap. While he tried to breathe calmly and find a comfortable position, he could see that Healer Jacob had stopped in his tracks and still watched him.

"Close your eyes, Harry," Minerva instructed softly.

Harry breathed deeply and then forced himself to squint his eyes tightly. It was almost painfully, but he knew if he would lessen the pressure his eyes would snap open. When Healer Jacob spoke again, he winced, but Minerva laid her hand on his forehead and made calming noises. "I want the adults to follow the instructions on the wall. It is a special stroking method to steady and balance the magic flow of your children. It also has a very specific calming effect if your child is able to trust you completely. I will play some music in the background which should help your children to relax."

Harry couldn't relax, even if Minerva's fingers were wandering over his face, shoulders, and chest. It felt very soothing, nonetheless. For some crazy reason, it was making his throat tight and his chest burn, and he felt the urge to cry. His whole body was tense, and he just wanted to run to his room, hide under his blanket, and cry. He didn't understand that feeling, and like so often, he felt like a freak. Suddenly, the music stop playing and a heavy hand was placed on his chest. Harry winced and tried to stand up. The hand that was on his chest and another hand that was placed over his eyes, when he opened them, stopped him. Magic was applied to his chest, and he heard Healer Jacob speak in muffled tones.

"He is not relaxing. He is thinking too much, and for some reason, only Harry knows why, he is getting himself all depressed right now. Maybe he has still to many bad feeling bottled up in himself that are getting free by the magic flow method. I have cast a silence and privacy shield over you three. Harry can still hear me and knows that he doesn't have to worry about the others hearing. Right now, I'm feeding him with some calming and sedating magic. That will stop him from falling into more of a depression. When I let go of him, I want you to sing or hum to him and still go on with the movements shown on the wall. Don't let yourself become disappointed or take it personally if he can't relax. Things like this need time, even for a natural empathic person like Harry. I hoped the music would help him, but it seems he is too worried about his surroundings and other thoughts to help him relax. I will stay with you until I see a change. So if I leave, you will know that he is starting to relax, but I think you won't even need my signal. Okay, do you have a melody or song in your head? If you do, I will let go then."

Harry had heard each word and planned to open his eyes as soon as the healer would let go of him. Too bad that he wasn't able to. His eyes were like glued together, and the rest of his body didn't move either. He knew he should panic now, but something inside him stopped him from panicking. Then Minerva started to sing, and Harry was lost. He could feel her singing go through his head, his skin, and his bones like the music in his first dancing session had done. His heart beat slowed down, and soon, he could hear some rustling beside him, and he guessed that Healer Jacob was leaving the private charm bubble.

Minerva's singing was so wonderful. It reminded him of the times when she had sang him to sleep. A warm and cozy feeling was coming over him. He could move his fingers again, and he was sure he would be able to open his eyes as well, but he didn't want to. He wanted Minerva to never stop singing. He did not realize when it happened, but he did fall asleep.

A cold, fresh wave of magic went through Harry's head, and he opened his eyes with a start. Healer Jacob was kneeling in front of him, his hand on Harry's forehead. "I know I'm mean, Harry, but your mother needs to have a turn as well before this session is over with." The healer smiled at Harry, who looked groggily around.

Harry wasn't able to say anything before the women had changed their positions, and Ivy laid her hands on Harry's shoulder and asked him to close his eyes. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why don't you think so, Harry?" Healer Jacob calmly asked.

"I will fall asleep again."

Healer Jacob chuckled. "That is the best result we can get from this session, Harry. Don't worry so much and just relax. Let your mother sing for you and close your eyes."

Harry sighed and then obeyed. It was awkward to trust the healer to close his eyes, even though he was so close by, but Harry knew Healer Jacob just wanted to help him and wouldn't harm him. "No more of that magic, please, Healer Jacob," Harry tiredly said.

"No, that's not necessary anymore, Harry. Just relax." Healer Jacob squeezed his hand, and then Harry could hear him leave, and Ivy started to sing. Only a few minutes later, Harry was in dreamland again.

/

"Shh, Harry. I will help you to wake up so you can take part in the art session. Try to lay still, and let me feed you a bit energy and refreshing magic," Healer Jacob instructed Harry softly.

Harry realized that he was in his room again, and that Minerva, Ivy and Poppy weren't there any loner. "My mom?"

"Left already. I asked them to let you sleep a bit. Your body still needs a lot of sleep to balance out the lack of sleep. They will come back tomorrow."

Harry closed his eyes again, even though he felt much more awake. "Are they mad at me?"

"Why would they be, Harry? You reacted perfectly to what they were doing to you. I was surprised after seeing you having so many problems, at the start of the session, that you felt safe enough to fall asleep."

"They sang for me a few time before. It's like having sleepy dust thrown over me."

"That sounds nice. Maybe I should hire them. Any chance they would give up teaching and become relaxing trainers?"

"I don't think so. You just have to ask any student in my grandma's classes if they can relax around her, and they would probably say you were crazy and would commit you to your own clinic."

Healer Jacob chuckled. "My clinic. That sounds good."

Harry smiled and opened his eyes again. "I think I'm ready to go to the next session, Healer Jacob."

"Okay, then lets see if you can stay steady." He helped Harry up and was satisfied that Harry didn't feel dizzy or weak.

/

"I can't draw!" Why hadn't he lied to Healer Jacob and said he was too tired to go to art therapy? Now he was stuck in here.

"Everyone can draw, Harry. I didn't ask you to draw a master piece, just a house you would like to live in," Susan, the art teacher, said.

Harry sighed and grabbed the pencil. After he had drawn a boring looking house, which looked very much like the one from the Dursley's, Harry decided he didn't want to draw their house. Susan had said he should draw a house he would like to live in, and he had promised James to work together with the other healers and staff members. So Harry applied a tower to the house and then another one, and then he changed the base of the house. First, Harry thought he would draw a place like Hogwarts, but in the end, it looked more like a medieval fort. A big yard was surrounding it, which had a lot of big trees in it. Around the yard, there was a big wall of heavy stones. Only a small cast-iron gate was part of that wall. The fort was taking up the whole height of the paper, and if Harry could have, he would have drawn the fort even higher. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't realize that he was the last one in the room besides a girl and Susan. "Ehm...I'm finished."

"Well done, Harry. You can go to lunch now." Without thinking about it, he left the drawing in the art room and left for lunch.

/

"How was your art session?" Victor asked curiously while they ate lunch.

Harry was fighting with himself to eat the whole meal. It tasted good, but still, he felt horrible eating so much. "It was okay, but I'm glad it was the last and only session of that kind. I hope my schedule won't change again."

"Can I see it?"

"What?"

"Your drawing."

"Ehm...I left it in the art room."

"Oh," Victor said and quickly looked down.

"What does '_oh'_ mean?"

"Nothing, Harry. I was just disappointed to not be able to see it."

Harry knew Victor was lying, but his head was already full with his schedule for the rest of the day, and so he didn't question it.

After nap time, Harry hurried to the nurse's room to ask were to find Henry, and Dexter showed him the way. When he got there, he was out of breath. He hoped he reached the room in time.

"Wow, so eager to see me?" Henry asked with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes. "My schedule is a bit packed today. I'm just trying to manage it all in the time I have."

"Tell me about it. What happened, and what is still in front of you?"

"We have no time for that, Henry. I need you to help me with Hermione's notes." Harry let the big folder of Hermione's notes fall down on Henry's desk. To Harry's horror, it was vanished with a wave of Henry's wand. "What have you done?"

"Locked them in my desk. Now, why don't you sit down and tell me how your day is going."

Harry gaped at Henry. "But..."

"Harry, I'm not here to speak with you about Hermione's notes. I want to know how you are coping, and then we need to do some tests. Then if the results of the tests will allow it, we can start working on the notes."

Harry groaned in frustration and sank down in the chair that was in front of Henry's desk. At least, there was still a small chance that Henry would help him with the notes in the end. As short and as quick as possible, Harry told Henry about his day.

"You should be well rested then for the tests that I want to perform. Do you want to start now?"

Harry nodded eagerly. The earlier they started the earlier they would be finished. For the first test, Harry had to cross out all the number fives on a parchment full of numbers. Harry often had the feeling he had skipped a row or overseen a five and went back, even though he knew Henry was stopping the time. He wasn't even half-way through the page when Henry told him to stop. "I need more time, Henry."

"That's all the time I'm giving you for the test, Harry. Stop pressuring yourself. This test wasn't meant for you to finish the whole parchment."

"But I've not even gone half-way through it." Harry let his head hang.

"If you start to get frustrated and depressed after the first test, we can stop, Harry."

"No," Harry protested.

"Then stop pressuring yourself and trying to evaluate the test on your own."

The next test was fun, and Harry was sure he did well. Henry had cleared his desk and with a wave of his wand a raster of six fields had appeared. The task for Harry was to hit the field that started to glow as soon as possible. With his seeker reflexes, Harry was made for that test. "That was fun!" Harry said excitedly after the test. "I was good wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. Now, lets do a similar test. I want you to memorize in which order the fields glow, and when I give you a signal, you will hit the field in the same order. The field will glow green when you are right and red if you aren't. Understood?"

Harry nodded and looked at the fields. Having action involved, it made it so much easier for him to concentrate. In the end of several more tests, Henry studied the results on Harry's file.

"How was I?" Harry asked impatiently. He knew that him attending school was still up in the air, and Henry could pop Harry's bubble.

Henry sighed and put the file on his desk. He looked at Harry. "Normally, I would not let anyone with those results to attend classes. At least not fully."

Harry's face fell. That didn't sound good.

"Still, I know how much you want to attend classes and finish this year successfully. You proved before that you are capable to attend classes even though I wasn't sure you could. For now, I will allow you to attend classes from Monday on, but there will be terms that you need to agree to before that can happen."

"What are they? I will do anything, Henry."

"Firstly, you will take part at every therapy session James is making you do. Secondly, I will come over everyday for your homework hour. Thirdly, and most importantly, you will stop when I tell you to stop your homework. No tears, no screaming, and no pleading from you. I will evaluate you everyday to see if you can go to school the next day, and we will continue to do this until further notice. Lastly, your teachers have the right to send you home early if you need to rest. You will do so without trying to find a loophole and without protest. Do we have a deal?"

Harry didn't like the last part, but he knew if he wouldn't agree, he wouldn't be allowed to go to school at all. "Deal."

"Good, if you want, we can work on Hermione's notes for the last twenty minutes."

"Okay," Harry said eagerly. "I have trouble with the Transfiguration notes, and I don't want to ask Minerva."

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

That's the longest chapter I have evern written and I really hope you will reward me with a review for it.

I'm not sure if this chapter really will make sense to you all. I'm certain some will think it is really weird. I'm very curious and I hope you all like Healer Wright.

I have started to write a new story in which Healer James Smith rescues an eight year-old Harry from his abusive relatives. So if you are interested, please check it out. It's called "Mischievous Rescuers".

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Healer Wright**

-II-

"What are they? I will do anything, Henry."

"Firstly, you will take part at every therapy session James is making you do. Secondly, I will come over everyday for your homework hour. Thirdly, and most importantly, you will stop when I tell you to stop your homework. No tears, no screaming, and no pleading from you. I will evaluate you everyday to see if you can go to school the next day, and we will continue to do this until further notice. Lastly, your teachers have the right to send you home early if you need to rest. You will do so without trying to find a loophole and without protest. Do we have a deal?"

Harry didn't like the last part, but he knew if he wouldn't agree, he wouldn't be allowed to go to school at all. "Deal."

"Good, if you want, we can work on Hermione's notes for the last twenty minutes."

"Okay," Harry said eagerly. "I have trouble with the Transfiguration notes, and I don't want to ask Minerva."

-II-

After Harry had eaten the afternoon snack with Victor, Harry went to his session with James. He had resolved to ask James about flying. Ivy had made this odd remark, and now Harry feared he wouldn't be allowed to fly again. This plan crashed the moment he entered James' office. He not only saw James in the lounge area but Healer Wright as well. A small table was placed between the couches and the armchairs this time. "Hi," Harry said awkwardly while he sat down on the couch opposite of James and beside the armchair that Healer Wright sat in. Having the table between you and a healer was a benefit, Harry realized. He didn't feel so vulnerable now, and he didn't feel the urge to lift his knees against his chest like he so often did without the table.

"Your already know Healer Wright, Harry, so I don't have to introduce you. He is here because I want to ask a favor of you," James explained.

"A favor?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, a favor. I would give you something in return. How about a big sundae?"

Harry thought for a minute before replying, "You want me to do you a favor and in return give me a sundae. So, in reality, you are trying to make me eat more while letting it appear to be a favor to me. Am I right?"

"You got me, Harry," James said and then hit his leg as if he was angry with himself for giving himself away.

Harry laughed at that, and the mood in the room was made more lighter because of it.

"So, are you still motivated to deal with me?"

"I need to know what this favor is first."

"I know you didn't choose play therapy as an afternoon session, and we felt it would be unfair to force you to attend one by changing your schedule without your knowledge. Still, I would really like you to try one session with Healer Wright."

Harry's face fell. Healer Wright was great, and he even liked him just as much as James. The man was funny, even if Harry sometimes felt like a child when the man was speaking with him. How fitting that he was the healer for play therapies. Still, Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and he had hoped he didn't have to try a new thing so shortly before he was allowed to leave.

"What is so scary about a session with me, Harry?" Healer Wright asked softly.

Harry sighed and looked down. "I don't know. I just don't think I'm good at playing. I feel stupid doing it."

"What do you think I want you to do during the session that would make you feel stupid?"

"Playing with dolls." Harry looked up at Healer Wright and scrunched his face up at that.

"I promise you I won't make you play with dolls. Any other fears?"

"Ehm, will you make me role-play as another person?"

"We are not in a role-playing session, but it is possible that I will ask you to try to imagine how someone else would think or feel."

Harry bit his bottom lip and sighed. "Okay, but if I don't want to go on, I can stop at any time, right?"

"I can hardly force you to talk with me, Harry, and I wouldn't want to."

"Okay." Harry breathed deeply again and tried to fight against the fear. "But I want to exchange the sundae for...grapes. I miss eating grapes since I've been here. At Hogwarts, we always got them." Making the demand helped Harry to feel more in control and not so scared.

"That's fine by me, Harry. Do you care if I stay around?"

Harry looked at James in shock. He didn't even think that James would leave him alone with Healer Wright.

"Oh, whoa! What was that look about, Harry?" James asked, worriedly.

"You will stay, right? It's still our session time." Harry felt the panic rising, and he fought hard. He hadn't had to use his applicator for some time, but he felt he needed it now. With clumsy hands, he fumbled in his pocket, but before he was able to find the applicator, both Healers were next to him on the couch.

"No, Harry, not your applicator this time. We need you fully awake and with plenty of energy," James said calmly. James pressed Harry back against the couch and put his hand against Harry's chest. "Let me calm you."

Healer Wright, meanwhile, had taken Harry's hands which were still in his pocket. "It's all right, Harry. You don't need your applicator. We will get you calmed down without it. Just relax, and let James calm you down."

Harry gasped for air. He hated it when he made those crazy noises, while he gulped for air and sobbed at the same time. Fortunately, his body was so used to James' magic that it was quickly reacting positively to it. Harry felt the air flow through his lungs easier and his heart beat slowed down.

"Okay, Harry, that was very good. You should be okay now. I promise to not leave the room. I will just sit down in the armchair closest to you. Okay?" James still had a hand on Harry's chest and waited until Harry nodded to let go. When Harry gave the okay, James slowly let go of Harry.  
James waited awhile to see if Harry would breath normally on his own.

Some half sobs shuddered through Harry's body, but Harry finally did calm down and was breathing on his own once again. "I'm sorry."

"No need for being sorry, Harry," Healer Wright said and petted Harry's hands before he let go of them. "Ready to start?" Healer Wright placed his big hand on Harry's neck and massaged the tensed muscles there.

Harry gulped again and then nodded. He saw James take his place in the armchair to his left, but Healer Wright remained on the couch with him. To Harry's surprise, he felt safer like this. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Just to talk with me about something?"

"Talk?" Harry asked in puzzlement. Why was it called play therapy if all they would do is talk?

"Yes, I would like to talk with you about this." Healer Wright grabbed something besides the couch and lifted up a piece of paper. To Harry's horror it was his drawing.

"Oh," Harry said and gulped.

"You left this in the art room and gave us healers an opportunity to look at it."

"Great, that's why Victor was behaving so weirdly when I told him I left it in there. He knew you would look at it, but he decided not to tell me."

"As soon as you take a drawing with you, it is taboo for us to look at it unless you allow us to. Leaving it in the art room, you made it possible for us healers to have a look at."

"And how much of a freak am I to draw something like that? What is it telling you about me?"

"I'm a therapist not a clairvoyant. Many people can draw the same house, but will have different interpretations of it. Okay, I never saw someone draw a house that impressive, but you are living at Hogwarts after all."

That made Harry relax. So they didn't think he was a freak. "So, why do you want to talk about it with me?"

"To find out what it means without being a clairvoyant."

"What if it has no meaning at all?"

"All things have a meaning, Harry. Why don't we just start and see if you can talk about your drawing? Then you might see that it isn't so scary to speak about it after all." It was a rhetorical question, and the healer displayed the drawing on top of the table in front of Harry. "Who is living in that house, Harry?"

Harry looked at Healer Wright as if he had three heads. "Excuse me?"

"Who is living in there? It looks like a fine house to me to live in. So there surely should be someone living in it."

"It's a drawing, Healer Wright. Susan said we should draw a house we would like."

"So, nobody is living in there, but you like it, correct?"

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"Then you should move in."

Harry looked skeptically at the healer. "So, how would I be able to do it? Would we be traveling inside like we would in a pensive?"

"No, not quite. We would be using our minds since it would be a bit too much magic for you at the moment, Harry. So, I need to ask you to try to ignore those thoughts you have that are telling you that I'm crazy for asking you all those questions before. Not that I deny that I'm crazy sometimes. So, how about we just pretend some things for a little bit? We will start with pretending that you moved into that house."

"It's a fortress," Harry corrected Healer Wright.

"Ah, I wondered about that, but I wasn't sure if you saw it the same way I did. So from now on, we will call it fortress, alright?"

Harry nodded. "So, if I'm suppose it move into it, how would I be able to?" He wanted to show James that he was willing to work together with them.

"Like I said, we just use our minds and imagine it. Harry, just look at the drawing and imagine you are inside the fortress. How are you feeling in there?"

Harry stared at the drawing and was surprised that he could imagine himself in there. He had drawn that fortress and was sure he liked it, but now, he didn't feel like it. He felt lost and lonely in there.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Healer Wright calmly said with a soft voice.

Harry gulped and shook his head.

"You can tell me, Harry. Maybe I can make you feel better."

"It...it's too big, but when I drew it, it felt all right at the time."

"That's okay. Sometimes, when we look at things closer, we change our minds. So, you could still make a change to it if you want."

That made Harry look up at the healer.

"Please, Harry, only look at the drawing. Concentrate on it and not on me. I'm just the little annoying voice who asks you the questions. I will not do anything new before I have explained it and get an all clear sign from you."

Harry nodded and looked down at his drawing once again.

"If you want to change anything with the drawing, I can help you to do it. I will just take your hand in mine, and you just need to imagine what you would like to change. If we are a good team, the drawing should change like you want it to. Would you like to try it?"

"Are you farther in my head then?"

"Not anymore then I already am, Harry."

What an answer. That could mean just about anything, but it also meant that Harry had no choice in how deep the healer was already in his head. "Okay."

Harry felt Healer Wright take his hand, and he waited for some kind of magic energy flux or something, but nothing happened. "Try to change the drawing with your thoughts now, Harry."

Harry tried. He didn't want the fortress to be so high anymore. He was worried of what or who would be up there in the high towers and the many floors. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the fortress shrink. When Harry was finished, it looked more like the Burrow, but with heavy stone walls. "Better?" Healer Wright asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"So, how are you feeling in the fortress now?"

"Good. Safe, but..."

"But?"

Harry sighed. "Lonely."

"So who would you like to come to make you feel better?"

The first person he thought of was Albus, but he couldn't say this out aloud. He was glad when Albus didn't just pop up on the drawing. It was weird to want Albus there first and not Ivy and Severus.

"You think too much, Harry. Why are you fighting your own feelings?"

Harry sighed. He had forgotten that Healer Wright was still holding his hand and so had some kind of connection with him. "I wanted Albus to be there, but I don't understand why."

"Feelings have nothing to do with thinking, Harry. It's no shame to feel more safe around Albus then your parents. He is one of the greatest wizards in our world, if not the greatest. Who wouldn't feel safe around him?"

Harry relaxed again. So the healer thought it was normal.

"So, do we want to let Albus in?"

Harry nodded.

"Place him somewhere with you thoughts."

"Where?"

"Where you feel he should be."

Harry let his eyes roam over the drawing. Then he let Albus appear at a window close to the entrance.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?"

"Better."

"Are you feeling good, living there with Albus?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's still too big for two people." It was not what he really felt, but he didn't want to look like a baby calling for his parents.

"So, shall we make the fortress smaller or get some more people in there?"

"More people." He imagined Ivy, Severus, Eathan, Lysander, and Minerva, and they all popped up inside the fortress with only one tower still unoccupied. Harry watched it happen and thought something was missing. Healer Wright didn't interrupt his thoughts, and he had long forgotten the healer was there, even though he still felt his warm hand in his. He was concentrating on his fortress. Then without him even really thinking about them, Alastor and Poppy looked out of the tower. Still something was amiss. Then it hit him. His fortress was now only filling half of the page, and so Harry let fields, trees, and mountains appear in the distance behind the fortress, and then he added Snape's Mansion. He imagined himself standing in one of the towers to. The one where Eathan and Lysander were playing in, and he appeared on the drawing looking in the direction of Snape's Mansion.

"Ah, the owner of the fortress finally showed himself." Harry blinked. Healer Wrights voice had come from far away, but now he was pulled back to reality. "Sorry, but you went a bit too far with the drawing, and I needed to call you back. Your health is not allowing us to do that."

Harry tried to slow his heart beat and felt Healer Wright help him with some calming magic. "It looks more friendly now, don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry nodded. After Harry had explained the castle-like Mansion in the distance and all the other people on the drawing, Healer Wright let go of his hand. "I know I promised no dolls so I hope this doesn't fall into that category."

Healer Wright drew a stick figure with a big belly and a full beard on a small piece of paper and, he then shoved it over to Harry.

"Who is that?" Healer Wright asked.

Harry started to laugh and said, "You."

"Exactly. What made your realize that? My thin arms?"

Harry had a grin on his face. The healer really could be funny. "You should take some art sessions with Susan."

"I will consider it." Healer Wright leaned forward and moved his drawing over next to Harry's. It was just at the edge of where the wall and the iron gate were. "I would like to come in, Harry."

Harry looked puzzled at Healer Wright.

"Just theoretically. There is no hidden trap in this action. Let's just play around a bit. I would like you to show me around."

"But why don't you just let yourself appear like the others?"

"Because I need permission to come in. You can move me outside of the property anytime you want to."

Harry took the piece of paper and wanted to shove it over the fortress, but Healer Wright held his hand. "Not like that Harry." He moved Harry's hand so that the smaller Healer Wright was placed directly in front of the gate. "I need to go in through the gate. Do you really want to let me in and see your fortress? I could spy out the weak points of it."

Harry looked confused at Healer Wright, but the healer instructed him to look at his drawing and the smaller Healer Wright. "I don't understand."

"You build up a very safe and well-fortified fortress here, Harry. There must be a reason for it. I just want to make sure you feel safe letting me see it."

"Why would you look for a weak point when I let you in freely?"

"I don't know, Harry, but there must be a reason that it has such a high and thick wall around it, and that the whole fortress is made of thick stones instead of wood."

Harry sighed.

"Why don't we take someone else with us, Harry?"

Another picture was placed beside the smaller Healer Wright. This one had a stick man without a big belly but with sandy blond hair and a big grin on his face with a goatee. Harry had no idea when Healer Wright had the time to draw this.

"It's James, just to make it clear."

"I know, that's what I guessed it was."

"Does James have a key for that gate, or do you need to let him in as well?"

Harry thought about the question. Slowly, it became more natural to think in that weird way Healer Wright wanted him to think. "He can come and go whenever he wants, not that I always like it."

"Ah, I see. So, will Healer Smith be joining us now, and are you still willing to let me in?"

"I would have let you in even without James, Healer Wright."

"Okay, then do it."

Harry shoved James' picture close to Severus and Ivy, who were looking out of the window of the second floor, then he let his fingers rest over Healer Wright's image. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where ever you want me to go."

Harry slowly shoved the image through the small gate and paused while being in the yard. "It's crowded in the house." He was surprised about his own thoughts, and that he dared to speak them out loud.

"That's okay, Harry. Don't stop being open. You're doing fine. I'm very proud of you, and I feel honored that you are working together with me and letting me in. So, would you prefer to stay outside with me?"

Harry felt anxious. He didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to stay outside in the yard with Healer Wright and not go in to his family and James. "I don't understand why I want to stay outside in the yard with you."

"Shh, it's okay, Harry." Healer Wright laid one of his big hands over Harry's trembling one that held the smaller Healer Wright. "Calm down. We can stop if you want."

Harry shook his head. "I want to understand why I feel like this. What does it mean?"

"Only you can answer that question, Harry."

Calming magic flooded into Harry until his hand stopped shaking. "I...I..." Harry sighed.

"You could just answer that question silently, Harry. You don't need to tell us. Still, it would be okay if you did tell us. Maybe, it would help just speaking about it out loud to us, or we could look for a solution if you need one for it."

Harry breathed deeply. He had already figured it out. "I'm sorry, James. I..."

"It's all right, Harry," James replied. "Don't worry."

"Harry?" Healer Wright tried to push Harry a bit.

"I feel that I need some distance from them, but only here in the yard, not behind the wall. I'm not willing to leave it. I'm safe here and with them all around, I feel good. Still...still I need someone who..." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Someone who is just there for me. I know it's selfish, I..."

"No, Harry, stop." Harry was drawn backwards against Healer Wright's chest. The man entwined one arm around Harry's torso and pulled Harry's head backwards against his shoulder. With one hand on Harry's chest and the other on his forehead, Healer Wright let warm cozy, calming magic flow into Harry. It was different from James', but just slightly. The flux of magic seemed to be thicker than James' and felt like a thick blanket covering his body. It was calming, but a bit scary too. Not so totally safe as it felt with James. "Can you hear me, Harry?" Healer Wright asked after a while.

Harry tried to nod, but the healer still held his forehead. "Yes," he croaked out.

"We will end this session now, Harry. You worked well with us today. I'm really surprised and proud of you," James said.

"But James. I...I didn't mean...I..."

"Shh Harry, we wanted you to tell us what's going on in your head. We, the healers and the other staff, wondered about that for a few days. We realized your dilemma and at some point you made your feelings very obvious."

"But I still like James. I didn't want to keep him away from me and remain outside with you in the yard."

"But maybe that's the best you could do, Harry," James said, and Harry could feel the couch dip at his feet. Healer Wright let go of his head so Harry could look at James.

"Please, I don't want to keep you away from me. I swear I need you. Please!"

"Harry, I never will leave you, but right now, it would be better if I'm not the only healer to work with you. Especially, not about your problems at home. While you were recognizing your own feelings, you realized this yourself. Healer Wright would be the better therapist to speak about your parents. He's not involved with them and can look at it all impartially. He will always stay behind you one hundred percent, where I might think about the rest of the family too. I will still be around you. I will be your friend and your healer. We will work on your eating and sleeping problems, and we will still talk about the Dursley's and your past. Healer Wright will just take over for the parts were you need to talk about the problems involving your family."

Harry sobbed and didn't know why. His emotions just toppled over and made his stomach ache. "I don't know."

"Why don't we try it for a few weeks, and if it doesn't work, then James will take over once again," Healer Wright suggested.

Harry sighed and looked scared at James. He feared the healer would take it personally, and he would loose him as a friend. He also had no idea how he would separate those problems he had to speak about between Healer Wright and James.

"Let's try it for a month, Harry," James suggested. "You will have two sessions with Healer Wright a week plus one family session, and we will meet three times a week for your health check-ups and to speak about school and the past. How does that sound?"

So, Harry would still see James often during the week, and he could always speak with him, even if it's about his family. In addition, he would have Healer Wright just for himself when dealing with his family. He would always know that Healer Wright would be one hundred percent on his side. He thought it would be great to have someone to go to who wouldn't go straight to Severus and Ivy every time to talk about what was being said or to find out more information on things that were talked about. "Okay."

James smiled at Harry and opened his arms. "Come over here and give me a hug, Harry."

Smiling, Harry went over to James when Healer Wright had lifted his arm from Harry's torso. "There. Is everything all right between the two of us, even if I have to give some responsibility over to Healer Wright?"

Harry just nodded in response. He looked over at Healer Wright when he started to speak.

"He's right, Harry. James will remain your primary healer. Sometimes, the things you talk about with one of us will overlap with things you would talk about with the other. At those moments, we'll hold a session together. We also think it'll be best if I distance myself from Hogwarts and your home. That means the two of us will always talk here at the clinic. You will come over here for our sessions and the family sessions. Most times, we'll only have your parents here for the family sessions, but at other times, other members of your family will be here as well. When that happens, your parents will most likely not be here unless we decided to have full family sessions with everyone around."

Harry nodded once again. He felt the urge to hug Healer Wright as well, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate. James was more a friend than a healer, so Harry was more comfortable with hugging him. Harry decided to refrain from hugging the healer, even though he was greatly relieved that the problem was revealed and a solution was found. Harry was sure that he would be safe around Healer Wright, even though James wasn't around. Still, he felt a bit scared about it, but it had been like this with James at first too. The important part was that James was not mad at him. Harry knew the healer wouldn't fake something like that. James seemed to be relieved as well, and he would still be there for Harry. If Harry thought about it, not much had changed at all. He still would be able to see James often. The only thing that did change was that he would have someone solely on his side to talk with.

**

* * *

That was my longest chapter ever! So please reward me with a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

Sorry for the long wait but my life is very stressful lately and then I needed a few days to figure out how to get around the new FF bug. So here is your next chapter. Please cheer me up with a review!

_Sunny_

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – What's wrong with Alastor?**

-II-

Harry nodded once again. He felt the urge to hug Healer Wright as well, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate. James was more a friend than a healer, so Harry was more comfortable with hugging him. Harry decided to refrain from hugging the healer, even though he was greatly relieved that the problem was revealed and a solution was found. Harry was sure that he would be safe around Healer Wright, even though James wasn't around. Still, he felt a bit scared about it, but it had been like this with James at first too. The important part was that James was not mad at him. Harry knew the healer wouldn't fake something like that. James seemed to be relieved as well, and he would still be there for Harry. If Harry thought about it, not much had changed at all. He still would be able to see James often. The only thing that did change was that he would have someone solely on his side to talk with.

-II-

"Hey, Harry," Alastor said cheerfully, while he met Harry in the hall. "Everything all right?"

"I'm fine. Some things have changed, but I think for the better."

Alastor eyed Harry, and he let his magical eye roam over his godson.

"I still don't believe you when you say that you can't read minds with your eye, Alastor."

The man grinned. "That's exactly how it should be." He let his eye dance wildly. "And it can make you hypnotic and make you tell me everything."

"You wouldn't need to do that if you could read my mind," Harry said skeptical.

"Ah, now I gave myself away." Alastor hit his forehead and his eye went backwards.

"You make fun of me and try to confuse me, Alastor, but I learned from my wise godfather that the main motto in life should always be _Constant Vigilance_. And hey, what would you do if I placed one of those jokes of yours in a Pensieve and showed it to all my classmates. Your reputation as the dangerous Death Eater-Eater will be over, and then all will want to come to you because you are so funny and such a grandfatherly type of person."

"Grandfatherly type? You little, cheeky prat." Before Harry could dodge, he was in a head-lock. Only Harry's wild laughter stopped the nurses from interfering. "Do you yield?"

"Yes, mercy, oh great Death Eater-Eater."

Alastor let go of Harry and ruffled his hair. "So, tell me what those changes are, you told me about a few minutes ago."

Harry felt better after laughing so hard. Now, it was easier to tell the man about Healer Wright and the changes in his therapy plan, and so he did.

"That sounds reasonable. I have not met that healer yet, right?"

"I don't know. He wasn't at the father and son afternoon. He has brown hair and a full beard, and he is a bit chubby, not like Professor Sprout, but he has a Butterbeer belly."

"I fear that Professor Sprout wouldn't be too happy to hear you calling her chubby, Harry. So refrain from doing so again. I think I saw that healer one day in the hall. Maybe, I will talk to him soon."

"Why?"

"You are my godson, Harry. As long as your parents are too occupied with their own problems, someone should make sure your healers are doing their job of helping you. Enough of that for now, I would like to give you a break today. I wanted to ask you if it would be okay with you if I spent the rest of the afternoon with Victor. Albus will be here soon so you will not be alone. Still, I wanted to get your okay."

"You make it sound like that you are asking me for more than just giving my okay for you to spend an afternoon with Victor." Harry looked puzzled at Alastor, and for the first time since he knew the man, he looked insecure.

"Harry, we... I don't think we should talk about this now, okay. We will speak later. I just want to know if it is okay if I spend time with Victor instead of with you."

"You are not my slave, Alastor. You—"

"I most definitely am not you slave, Harry. Still, I'm your godfather, and it is my duty and my deepest urge to take care of you. If you would feel uncomfortable by it, I will not do it."

"Wow, my duty and my deepest urge. Where did that come from, Alastor? Are you alright? You're behaving strangely."

Alastor sighed and rolled his eyes. That proved that he could control his magical eye well so that it moved exactly like a natural eyeball. "Is it okay with you, Harry?"

"Yes, it is, Godfather. I won't die if you spend some of your time with my friend. You can take Ron's chess set. It's in my locker in the lounge, locker number 12. The password is _Snitch_."

"Merlin, don't tell anyone you are my godson. Snitch as a password, from a well known seeker, Harry. Only you can come up with something like that, but I will take your offer. I'm glad you are not mad at me for spending the afternoon with Victor."

"I will survive," Harry said theatrically, and he wished he could see the whole situation behind Alastor's behavior. "You will tell me what this all is about, right?"

"Yes, maybe even after supper today. I first have to speak with James."

Harry looked worriedly at his godfather. "You are not leaving or something. Oh no, Poppy or you, are not ill, are you?" Damn the cramp in his chest was back with full force. It was too close after the panic attack in James' office where they had just calmed him down with magic, so he couldn't fight it down. He grabbed for his chest.

"Harry, where is your applicator?" Alastor asked and looked around for help. Soon, two nurses were taking over and a healer was called. "He needs his applicator. It must be somewhere in his clothes." Alastor almost accidentally hit Nurse Anne when she pulled him aside.

"Calm down, Mr. Moody. A healer will be here soon and will take care of Harry. His applicator might not be the best choice at the moment." Her hand was on his chest, and Alastor realized, in embarrassment, that it had a calming effect. "I'm a married man," he protested and tried to push the hand away.

"And I don't plan to change that, quite the contrary. I'm trying to make sure your wife will get her husband back healthy this evening." Alastor felt something nudge the hollows of his knees, and he was pressed down on a chair. Then he saw James rushing over to him, and Anne's hand was replaced with his.

"What the hell are you doing, James? Take care of Harry!"

"He is in good hands. I thought you would feel better with me helping you than another healer."

"I'm fine," Alastor said and tried to push James away.

"Your heart is saying something else."

"My heart is perfect fine."

"Thank Merlin, otherwise you would not sitting here. You would be laying on the floor suffering a heart attack. Now, stop fighting with me and let me help you calm down. Harry is alright. Healer Wright is taking care of him."

X-X

Harry woke up in his room, a nurse at his side who he remembered from the night shifts. His chest burned. He knew that feeling, even though he hadn't had it for a few months. He groaned in frustration.

"I will call Healer Smith, Harry. Please, don't move out of the bed." The nurse petted his head and left the room. Harry looked around and saw that Victor wasn't there with him. That didn't tell him much about the time, only that it wasn't curfew yet. James came in and pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"How are you, Harry?"

"My chest burns, but I know you won't do anything against it, and it will vanish on its own in twenty minutes." Harry looked at James tiredly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You know the drill. The pain will slowly go away."

Harry nodded and let James scan him with his hand on his chest. He tried hard to remember what had caused the attack, but the last thing he remembered was squabbling with Alastor. James watched Harry's attempts to remember and waited patiently until Harry's brain was ready to remember.

"Alastor. Is he... is he alright?"

"As far as I know, he is healthy like a young deer."

"Young deer?" Harry looked questioningly at James.

"What? Doesn't it fit?"

"I don't think he would like that image. It's too weak. Maybe a young bear." Harry was very exhausted and his eye lids were heavy.

"Yes, I think he would prefer that more. Still, I had to do a short scan on him because you scared him a bit. The scan shows that he is very healthy. So no worries, Harry. Poppy is healthy as well. They wanted to speak with you about something else and still will after you eat supper."

That woke Harry again. They would tell him what the odd behavior was about. "What time is it?"

"You missed supper, but the nurses have kept your tray in their room, and it's waiting for you. Do you think you are able to manage eating and the talk with your godparents? We could postpone it until tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine." Harry sat up and grabbed his burning chest again.

James watched him closely, so Harry lessened his grip on his chest. "Okay, almost fine."

"Come on, I will bring you to the nurses."

It was embarrassing to eat in the nurse's room. His chest was still burning, and that didn't make it easy to eat his dinner. Fortunately, the amount of food wasn't very much.

"Well done, Harry," Anne praised him when he had finished supper. "How is your chest and your stomach?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Your parents will be here in a few minutes to get you for the meeting with your godparents."

Harry felt fear creep up in him again. If Ivy and Severus have to come for it, it must be something bad.

"Oh, no, Harry. You don't want to break down on us again, do you. Come on and breathe with me." There was no room for protest, and soon, Harry was sitting with his arms high in the air and doing breathing exercises with Anne. He just hoped nobody would come in and see him like that. But of course, his parents had to choose at that moment to come and get him.

"Harry?" Ivy exclaimed, in shock, at seeing her son white like a sheet with his arms up in the air. "What wrong with him?" she asked as she rushed over to where Harry and Anne were.

"Nothing a bear hug from a mother can't heal." Anne moved out of the way to let Ivy fuss over her son.

"I'm all right, Mom," Harry said as he let Ivy hug him. He was glad that he finally was allowed to let his arms sink. They had become quite heavy. When Ivy didn't let go of him, Harry started to relax more and enjoyed the calming feeling the hug gave him. He closed his eyes and didn't realize that Severus was approaching them. Severus only did that after clearing the situation up with Nurse Anne.

"He is alright, Ivy," Severus said, and Harry saw Severus place his hand on Ivy's other shoulder. Fascinated and not daring to even breath, Harry watched how Ivy leaned against Severus' hand and closed her eyes. "Breathe, Harry," Severus instructed, and Harry gulped in a deep breath. The moment was over, and his parents stood a few feet apart again.

"So, will I get a hug as well or is that just reserved for your mother?"

Harry smiled, went over to Severus, and hugged him. One good thing out of this whole crisis was that Harry got many more hugs as of late. "Your godparents and your healers are waiting for you in Healer Wright's office."

"So, you know about Healer Wright?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"James informed us as soon as the decision was made, and we already discussed about that option after our last meeting."

"Oh, great, so I again was the last one to know about things concerning me. Can you at least tell me this time what's wrong before we go in there? What's wrong with Alastor and Poppy? Will they leave Hogwarts?" He didn't want to ask if they would leave him.

"It's not like that, but your godparents want to speak with you about something. And when I mean your godparents want to, then I mean your godparents and not your mother or me."

_Oh, no, stern Severus_, Harry thought. That was the signal to stop arguing and to go to Healer Wright's office. "I don't know where his office is."

"But we do, Harry. Come on," Ivy said and led him to the office.

X-X

"Would you let me scan you before we start? Not that I don't trust Healer Smith, but as it was my magic which fought the panic attack, I would like to see for myself that I didn't damage you in any way," Healer Wright said. He waved Harry over to his armchair. Awkwardly, Harry stood in front of the healer, not knowing what to do. James would have pulled him on his lap by now, but he didn't know if all healers did that.

"Are you comfortable with sitting on my lap for the scanning or would you like to sit down in the armchair? If you choose to sit in the armchair, I will kneel in front of you to do the scan."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. When the healer didn't make the decision for him, Harry awkwardly climbed on Healer Wright's lap. It was more cozy to lay on Healer Wright's belly than on James'. Harry had been curious about that.

Harry knew that for people who weren't use to this scanning, it would seem freaky to like it and to choose this over sitting on your own in an armchair, and to just let a healer place his or her hand on your chest or forehead. That would seem foolish to them. But those people didn't know how good it felt when you just let go and how safe you feel when they laid their arms around you with one hand over your head. They don't know how it felt when the soothing magic or the slight tickling of a diagnostic scan was going through your body. Healers could combine so many magic flows that you wouldn't know if they calmed you, healed you, or fed you energy. They could switch between them, and you would be totally at a loss of what was going on. Still, you felt so safe and cozy that you don't get scared about it. At least, that was how it felt for Harry.

Harry guessed Healer Wright had found something because the flow changed slightly, and Harry started to get tired and sleepy. He groaned in protest to make the healer realize about this problem.

"I know, Harry, I'm almost done." The voice was close to his ear and that made him even feel more safe, and that made it hard to stay awake. Eventually, a fresh breezed was going through his head and his whole body, and he was awake again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm not tired any longer," Harry said.

"Good, then sit down with your parents, Harry."

Harry stood up and looked over to where Severus and Ivy were sitting on one of the couches.

"Come sit between us, Harry." Ivy patted the couch beside her.

Harry sat down and looked nervously around. In the two armchairs, facing each other, sat James and Healer Wright. They were totally calm as always. On the couch, opposite to Harry and his parents, sat Poppy and Alastor, both looking uncomfortable. "So what's wrong, Poppy? Alastor was behaving weirdly earlier."

"What's the difference to his normal behavior?" Severus muttered, and Ivy shot him a warning glare.

Harry looked, in amusement, at that display. They were starting to behave normal again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review. Four more chapter before Harry leaves the clinic and the fun comes back to his life!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

My life is really stressful lately. My work is very hard and then I finally decided to start writing on a real book. Yeah just laugh. I know it's a crazy idea but I like to write an original story in my mother tongue and even if I don't get it published I will print it for myself. So it will be worth writing it. So I have a little less time for my fanfictions lately but I still write on them. To my luck I'm very far ahead of all my betas and so I sould even take a three month break from writing fanfiction and would still have chapters to upload if my betas have time to edit. So don#t worry, I won't leave you hanging in the middle of a story. I like my fanfictions too much for it. :) So please enjoy the next chapter and leave me a review!

_Sunny_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A happy Boy**

-II-

Harry stood up and looked over to where Severus and Ivy were sitting on one of the couches.

"Come sit between us, Harry." Ivy patted the couch beside her.

Harry sat down and looked nervously around. In the two armchairs, facing each other, sat James and Healer Wright. They were totally calm as always. On the couch, opposite to Harry and his parents, sat Poppy and Alastor, both looking uncomfortable. "So what's wrong, Poppy? Alastor was behaving weirdly earlier."

"What's the difference to his normal behavior?" Severus muttered, and Ivy shot him a warning glare.

Harry looked, in amusement, at that display. They were starting to behave normal again.

-II-

"Harry, we wanted to talk with you about how much you think you will need of our time," Poppy asked.

"I don't understand. Do you plan to go away or something? I don't want you to go away. I need you."

Poppy sighed. "No, we won't be going away, Harry, but we plan to do something that could keep us very occupied. That could mean we won't always be there if you need us, and you will need to share us with someone."

"Share you? I already share you with hundreds of students and with Eathan and Lysander. You are all acting strangely today. What's going on?"

"We take our responsibility as godparents very serious, Harry. We will always try to be there for you and the twins whenever you need us. Still, we think we could give even more to someone else that could use a family. Our quarters have been very quiet lately."

"I still don't get it, Poppy."

"We would like to ask Victor if he wants us to adopt him, Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped open. How could he not have seen this coming. First, the father and son afternoon, then the relaxing therapy, and lastly, Alastor asking him if it was okay with him if he was spending time with Victor. "That's great! He will be so happy." Harry was excited and couldn't understand the long faces of the adults.

"So, it would be no problem to share us with someone, Harry. You seemed to be showing off quite a lot with us being your godparents, and we had the feeling you really needed us," Alastor asked.

"Of course, I need you, but you are not going away. I'm still allowed to come over whenever I like, right?"

"Of course, Harry. Our quarters are always open for you. That will never change," Poppy assured him.

"Then what's the problem? I will still have you and get something like a big brother in addition."

"Harry, it's still possible that you sometimes might have to accept that we have to care for Victor before giving our time to you."

"You make it sound as if I'm a greedy teenager, who will pout when you play with someone else. I always step in the background if the twins need you, and I can manage it for Victor as well."

"And that's exactly the problem we see in this, Harry," Alastor said seriously.

Harry looked puzzled. _Why do adults always have to speak in riddles? _Harry thought.

"We don't want you to step in the background. You are our godson, and we are happy about it. You need a lot of attention, and there is so much to make amends for, like your horrible childhood. We fear you will withdraw from us for Victor's sake. That's not what we want, Harry. We are sure we can handle being godparents and parents, but we need to know for sure that you will not withdraw. Sometimes, we may not have time immediately for you, but we we will be there for you later."

"I know that. You are damn important to me. I must say you always seem to be the first and best choice to go to when I'm in some kind of trouble or need someone to talk, but I still know I can go to other people as well. If it doesn't include the family, I can go to Albus and Minerva, and if I have a problem with them, I can count on Thadeus and Elli. And if I don't feel like speaking with any of them, I can still go to Remus, Hagrid, or my friends. There are also James, Henry, and now Healer Wright. I don't think many people can say they have so many people they could go to, right? So stop looking at me as if I would break or become a loner if you adopt Victor. Merlin, he will be so happy. He was speaking of the father and son day the whole night, and he couldn't stop grinning during nap time about the relaxing session with you, Poppy. He will be in heaven when you tell him. I'm sure we will not sleep at all tonight."

"And I'm sure your healers will stop you from doing that, young man," Ivy said sternly and glared him down.

Harry gulped. He had been a bit too hyper to not let that bit of information slip off of him.

"Which reminds me, why don't we go into the park to play that frisky thing?" Severus asked and placed his hand to Harry's neck.

Harry wasn't so sure about him liking his parents' behavior going back to normal again. "Ehm, it's called Frisbee, and I thought we were discussing Victor."

"And I thought you already made it very clear that you have no problems with Victor becoming part of the family. Now, we have time to discuss _you_ again." Severus applied a bit more pressure on Harry's neck, but not too much for it to become painful.

"Ehm...I pulled a prank yesterday."

"A prank?" Poppy asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah, I..." Merlin, he couldn't get Victor in trouble before Alastor and Poppy had adopted him. Harry wasn't afraid that they would change their mind, but he knew that his godparents could be very stern concerning pranks. That wouldn't be a good start for Victor to have to discuss the prank with them. "I tried something I heard. I blocked one of the doors with my wristband."

"You did what?" Ivy asked.

It seemed that only Severus already knew about it since he wasn't surprised to hear about it. "Ehm, yeah, it was just a joke, Mom. I wanted to annoy the visitors a bit, and then I wanted to leave, but Healer Jacob came, so I couldn't get away."

"You find it funny to hold visitors up from visiting their ill relatives?" Ivy asked.

"No! You make it sound so bad."

"It is bad, Harry."

"It was just a prank, Mom. I just prevented them from seeing their relatives for a few minutes, not the whole day."

The squeeze on his neck and the glare his mother sent his way made it clear that his parents saw it differently. Harry looked over to James for help.

"They have already been punished," James said.

Every person in the room, except of the healers and Harry, exclaimed, "They?"

Harry groaned and duck his head.

"Yes, they were in a pair. Victor and Harry went through two of the forbidden doors, and then blocked one door closed with their wristbands. Healer Jacob recognized them before they could run away."

"Run away? Harry, what were you thinking?" Ivy asked.

"I wasn't thinking. Have you ever seen Healer Jacob? I would under no circumstances let him drag me all the way here. My arm, ear, or whatever he could use to move me would be dead by then."

James lifted his hand. For Harry, it looked like he was bored, but in reality, the healer needed to hide his grin. When he had composed himself again, he said, "They both had an early bedtime yesterday and are forbidden to go into the park for two days."

"Did you know about this, Severus?" Ivy asked with accusation in her tone.

"I just heard about it before you arrived. I had no time to tell you," Severus replied.

Ivy sighed, but seemed to not being mad at him. To Harry's bad luck, her anger was directed at him. "I find it not a least bit amusing that you prevented the visitors from seeing their ill loved ones, Harry. And I'm even more angry that you obviously don't understand what that means. How would you feel if someone stopped us from coming here by blocking the Floo? If I had told you I would be coming over at two but wasn't here by then, wouldn't you worry?"

"Please, Mom, I'm sorry. I already promised, to Healer Jacob and James, that I won't do it again."

"Harry, do you understand why your mother is so angry?" Healer Wright asked.

"Yes, it wasn't okay to rob some patients a few minutes of their visit with their loved ones. I wouldn't want this to happen to me. I'm always so happy when someone comes, and I want every minute of it." Severus' grip lessened, and he started to slowly draw circles on Harry's neck. "I didn't think about this when we did it. I wanted to feel normal again. I like it when I do adventurous things, and it felt like that."

"Can you understand Harry's way of seeing the things, Mrs. Snape?"

Ivy sighed. "Yes, even if it is hard for me. I definitely don't like his adventurous streak. It makes my mother's heart bleed in worry. You don't know what ideas he can come up with, Healer Wright."

"I can imagine, Mrs. Snape. That prank was one of the harmless ones, and he has already been punished. Do we agree?"

"Yes," Ivy said in defeat.

"So, why don't you and your husband spend the last thirty minutes until curfew with your son. When you see Victor, please send him here to us."

Severus and Ivy stood up, while Harry threw one last glance over to his godparents. "You still will adopt him, right?"

"If he wants us to, we will do it," Alastor confirmed.

"It would not be good to start scolding him and—" A hand on his neck made him stop.

"I think we will let Alastor and Poppy decide about that." With that said, Severus led Harry out of the room.

The moment Harry was out of the room, he asked the question that had been burning in his soul for some time. "Ehm, Dad...I was wondering about flying."

"You were wondering about flying?" Severus repeated since he had no clue about what Harry was speaking about.

"Yeah, ehm...Mom said something that indicated that I maybe wouldn't be allowed to fly again."

"So, you ask me and not your mother if you understood _her_ correctly?"

"No, he ask _you_ because he hopes _you_ will tell him something else, Severus," Ivy said from Harry's bed. "Come here, Harry."

Harry sighed. That didn't sound good at all.

"You know that we don't want to torture you, Harry, but we can't let you fly."

"But why not?"

"Because your body isn't strong enough at the moment. You need good reflexes, strength, and concentration for flying."

"I had a test with Henry today, and it showed that I still have good reflexes."

"We know all about the results of Henry's tests, Harry," Severus said as he sat down on a chair that he pulled close to Harry. "Still, like your mother already said, it is too dangerous right now. As soon as you have gained weight and Healer Jacob and James give their okay, you can fly again."

Harry groaned. "Can I fly under supervision?"

"No, Harry, and that is final. Don't you think we should talk about school instead?"

Harry looked shocked at Severus. "Henry and James said they would let me attend school. You won't decide against them, will you?"

Severus sighed and looked at Ivy.

"No, we won't go against their decision, but for the first time, we really were considering other opinions and discussed hard about it," Ivy explained.

"But you will let me attend classes?" Harry needed to hear it.

"We will, but we will watch you closely, Harry," Severus said warningly.

That was all Harry needed. He was relieved. He would prove to them that he was capable of doing it.

/

Severus and Ivy had left when the night nurse came to say it was curfew. That was five minutes ago, and Victor still wasn't back yet. Slowly, Harry became worried.

When Victor finally came into their room, Harry didn't dare ask him how it had been.

"Are you sleeping, Harry?"

"No, how are you?"

"I still can't believe it. I'm no longer alone, Harry," Victor whispered, while he sat down on Harry's bed.

"So, did you agree?"

"What? Of course, I agreed. Who wouldn't, Harry. Your godparents are awesome."

"Your adoptive parents are awesome," Harry said, grinning at Victor.

"I don't dare think like that before it really happens."

"It already happened, Victor. I know my godparents. They would never change their minds."

"Are you sure?" Victor asked a bit fearful.

"Of course. Stop worrying!" Harry petted Victor's shoulder and was shocked when Victor suddenly threw himself at him.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you, so much, for giving me a family."

"Ehm...it wasn't me, Victor."

"Of course, it was you," Victor said and took Harry by the shoulders. "Without you, I would have never met them, and you allowed them to adopt me!"

"I didn't allow them to adopt you. Damn, Victor. They had this idea anchored in their minds since the father and son day. I was so stupid to not see it. Even if I would have pleaded to them not to adopt you, in the end, they would have done it nevertheless. That's how they are. And I love that you are coming to Hogwarts. We can be like brothers. Our families are very close, and even during the summer, we will spend time at the same place. Our houses are only a short distance apart, and we can see each other almost every day. I can show you my swamp horse and our mansion. It's really cool!"

Victor put a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, that will be great. I always wanted to have a brother, and we will have a hell of a summer, won't we?"

"Absolutely!"

"Boys, bedtime. So lights out!" the night nurse said.

Too many fantastic ideas were running through Harry's head, so he couldn't sleep. Victor was tossing himself from one side of his bed to the other, and in the end, they both started to whisper about what they would do during the summer. Harry told him of the Orkney Islands, where the Dumbledore-Snape Mansion was and about what he had already seen there. He also told Victor all he knew about Alastor and Poppy's house in the woods.

When the door opened, both boys tried to pretend to be asleep. "Nice try, boys, but you can't trick me. It's a calming draught for the both of you tonight."

They both groaned at the same time. So Victor knew about the potion as well. Harry was the first to take it, and quickly, he was asleep after a short bout of dizziness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – In Trouble Again**

-II-

Victor put a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, that will be great. I always wanted to have a brother, and we will have a hell of a summer, won't we?"

"Absolutely!"

"Boys, bedtime. So lights out!" the night nurse said.

Too many fantastic ideas were running through Harry's head, so he couldn't sleep. Victor was tossing himself from one side of his bed to the other, and in the end, they both started to whisper about what they would do during the summer. Harry told him of the Orkney Islands, where the Dumbledore-Snape Mansion was and about what he had already seen there. He also told Victor all he knew about Alastor and Poppy's house in the woods.

When the door opened, both boys tried to pretend to be asleep. "Nice try, boys, but you can't trick me. It's a calming draught for the both of you tonight."

They both groaned at the same time. So Victor knew about the potion as well. Harry was the first to take it, and quickly, he was asleep after a short bout of dizziness.

-II-

The next few days went by without much trouble. Victor had become very sad and anxious the night before Harry was to be going home. Harry, on the other hand, was so excited to be leaving the clinic finally. That night they both needed a calming draught to fall asleep.

"I will visit you often. I have to see James and Healer Wright regularly so I'll be here at least three times a week, and today they will tell me which of the other therapies I have to attend as well. I just hope it's not art therapy." Harry's thoughts trailed away before he remembered why they where talking about it so early in the morning. The morning nurses hadn't even arrived yet. They would have heard their laughter and their _Nice Day _wished to the night nurses. "So you will see me often, okay."

"But I have to sleep alone here again. I..." Victor sighed. Both boys were laying on their stomachs in their beds and looked sidewards at each other. "I often just fake being funny and all. I really hate being alone in this room. It always seems to taunt me that I will always be alone."

"You won't be...you aren't alone anymore, Victor. Maybe you can leave soon, too. Then we can do pranks at Hogwarts. The teachers can't punish you because you aren't a student." Harry smirked mischievously.

Victor sighed. "Do you think Alastor and Poppy would allow me to leave my old school? I...I really hate it there."

"I thought you liked it. I mean you can draw really good so an art school is perfect for you."

"I don't know why you even befriended me, Harry. At my school, they all look at me weird. I'm the kid that always smiles even though his whole family was burned in their home. They think I'm a freak. And I..."

"I hope you don't think that. If you do, Alastor and Poppy will get this thought out of your head soon. I...I often feel like a freak as well, and inwardly, I think I really am one, but all the adults react badly if you say it out loud."

"Yeah, I know, but making fun of it is easier though."

"Too bad that most of the adults around me see straight though that. I don't know how they do it, but they do. James and Alastor are the worst. Healer Wright is right up there with them, and he can also do some creepy things. Even more creepy than James. Did you know he can make you travel into your drawings?"

"I have him in play therapy, Harry. I even had to play with a doll house with him, and it was really scary to suddenly be in there and decide what should happen. Sometimes, I'm just an observer, but at other times, he would convince me to go into one of the dolls. I...I once was my mom, and I stroke the hair of the animated Victor doll so it could go to sleep. It was really weird. Sometimes, I think those healers are even more crazy than we are."

"Yeah, crazy. First, they speak with you about something totally harmless, and after a time, you realize that they're interpreting something much more meaningful in what was said to them. You still think you're just speaking about a stupid house, but then they put the house in your mind and you see it. The most scary part is that, in the end, it all makes sense."

"They turn us into shrink city citizens. Only shrink city citizens can understand them and other shrink city citizens."

"If you say shrink city citizens one more time, I will hit you with my cushion."

"It's not so effective if you know it's coming, Harry. And you are the boy who fought He-Wh─ouch!"

"It was effective enough I would say." Harry laughed at Victor's dumbstruck expression when the cushion hit him straight in the face.

"Oh, wait until I─" The cushions were flying wildly until suddenly they stopped in the middle of the air. Both boys looked puzzled at them and then turned to the noice of someone clearing her throat.

"There's still two hours of bedtime left, gentlemen," said the night nurse, scolding at them. With a wave of her wand, the cushions flew back to their owners. "I'll be watching your monitor closely. No more cushion fights or running around. If you can't fall asleep again, talk calmly."

"Phew, if it would have been Nurse Anne, one of us would have to sleep on a mattress in the nurse's room," Victor said.

"Really?"

"Yes, once I had a roommate who made me play cards with him in the early morning. Nurse Anne came in once and took Micheal with her. Later, he told me he had to sleep while she was watching him."

"Then I guess we are lucky it was just Nurse Cindy."

"You never answered my question. Do you think they would allow me to change schools?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not. You could come to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will catch up with the subjects you don't know. I can introduce Hermione to you. She is so brilliant."

"I will ask Alastor and Poppy when they come and visit me today. Oh, my! I still can't believe my luck. They are so great."

Harry laughed. "You will be surprised that most of the students won't share your opinion. Alastor can be really scary. The students always throw me pitiful looks when I tell them I spend a day with them or even a weekend. And Poppy isn't much better. She can be damn stern when you are a patient of hers, and she fuss over you all the time."

"I like her fussing over me."

"Yeah, now you do, but later that will change. Every time we come back from flying, she will check you over for injuries, and when you have a cold, you need to stay in bed longer than any of the other students, and you even have to take more disgusting potions than them. If you wriggle out of her reach or even dare to fight her, she will restrain you and pour the disgusting potions in your mouth."

"They say I shall not listen to you when you tell me things like that."

Harry laughed. "Of course they would say that. They fear I will warn you about those things. Soon, you will know for yourself. I just hope you will still feel like going on adventures and not try to make them happy all the time by being good. I did that at the beginning when Ivy and Severus adopted me. I always was scared they would throw me out because I'm too annoying and taxing, but its not like that. I did a few very, very stupid and dangerous things, and they never even thought about throwing me out after I did them."

"Yes, maybe your parents didn't, but who will say Alastor and Poppy won't? I think I should do what ever it takes so it doesn't happen."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Wait until you see Hogwarts. There are just too many cool opportunities to do dangerous things or pranks. I have two friends who are the prank masters, and I brew with them. I love brewing, and I'm really good at it. Okay, at the moment with that damn concentration problem, I'm not as good right now, but otherwise I'm good. My grandpa is a great Potions Master as well, and he says I have high potential."

Victor smirked. Harry could be a show-off at times and didn't even realize it. That was one of the things he loved about his new friend. That meant normality, and he knew that this behavior wasn't Harry's normal behavior before he was adopted. Maybe he could be like Harry one day as well. Telling people proudly of what he is good at because people around him, the ones that are important to him, tell him he is talented. Maybe he could help Poppy with her work. At his old school, he never had DADA, and so he feared it would be hard to impress Alastor.

"Do you like brewing?"

"Yes, and no. I'm so-so in it, not very good but not very bad at the same time. Your Dad seems to be okay, so I hope he won't be disappointed in me in Potions."

"My dad is disappointed in everyone in Potions. I don't really know why he is teaching at all. I think he would be better of working like my grandpa in a big laboratory with people who are at least a bit more talented. But hey, you will do all right. Too bad, though, you will be a year above me."

"Yeah, that sucks."

"I told you of the four houses. Even if we were in the same year, we wouldn't have all of our classes together, even if you are in Gryffindor with me."

"And you don't think I will be in Gryffindor?"

Harry shortly thought about telling the truth. "No, I don't think so."

"Which one then?"

"I don't know, but I guess Slytherin or Hufflepuff. You don't seem to be so studious and all for books. I never have any real fun with Ravenclaws anyways. They all seems so... mature."

"Ah, so I'm immature. Thanks for the compliment."

Harry turned to Victor shocked. "That's not what I─oh, very funny, Victor. If Nurse Cindy wasn't watchimg us, you would be seeing my cushion once again."

Victor snickered. It was fun to tease Harry a bit.

"If you were in Slytherin, you would already know Draco. You two have come along quite well. I'm surprised."

"He's funny and seems to be someone you can rely on. You just have to look past his masks sometimes."

"Yes, he sometimes can be a prat. We first couldn't stand each other and even fought."

"Really? Wow! Do you get punished for fighting by your parents?"

"Of course, they really hate it when I hurt someone or myself on purpose. The _fun part_ is that I don't only get a punishment and a scolding from my parents but also from my grandparents and godparents. They all seem to have some kind of connection because they seem to know what's going on at the same time. And sometimes, I even get a scolding from Ron's mom, in addition, when I'm there for a weekend or so."

"The Weasleys seem to be a great family. Everything you told me about them is so interesting. I'm really looking forward to getting to know Ron. You will introduce him to me, won't you?"

"Of course, I will introduce you to all my friends. At Hogwarts, you will have a lot of friends, no matter which house you will be in."

"As long as you stay my friend, I will be happy."

Harry looked over to Victor. "Will you declare your love to me now?"

This time Victor couldn't resist throwing the cushion again. "You git. There are some very important parts you are missing for me to declare my love to you."

Harry threw Victor's cushion back. It stilled in the air. This time both boys knew what that meant, and they quickly pretended to sleep, but that was quite stupid as Nurse Cindy was already standing in the room. "Harry, take your bed sheets and follow me. Victor, if I see you out of bed before my shift ends again, I will inform Healer Jacob, who is in charge tonight, that you can keep him company in the doctor's room."

Embarrassed, Harry followed Nurse Cindy to the nurse's room. A mattress appeared, and Harry was order to lay down. The stirring of the monitors was annoying, and Harry couldn't fall asleep again. When the door opened and a male voice was saying good morning to Nurse Cindy and ask for some coffee, Harry hid quickly under the sheets.

"Trouble?" Harry heard Healer Jacob ask shortly later, obviously now alert to him laying in the nurse's room.

"Harry and Victor woke about around four-thirty. I hoped they would fall asleep again, but then they started a cushion fight. I put them back to bed shortly after five. At five-thirty, the next fight started, and I brought Harry here."

"Did they sleep after that?"

"Victor has been sleeping for about half an hour, but Harry's only been tossing around on the mattress."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned him on his back with gently pressure. Then the sheet was pulled off his head. "Into pranking again, Harry?"

"No, it's my last day, and we were a bit excited. Or better, I was excited, and Victor's just sad and worried. So we woke up early and talked. Yeah, and at some point..."

"At some point, the mood called for a cushion fight. I understand, Harry. Let me check you, nevertheless, okay?"

Why did the healers have to ask you for your okay? What if he said no? Surely, they would do it nevertheless. Harry felt a bit scared because what if Healer Jacob found something, and he needed to stay here longer.

"I'm fine. I will be going home today. James and Healer Wright say—"

Healer Jacob laid his finger over Harry's lips. "I know, Harry. Don't worry. I don't plan to keep you here. I just want to check if I will have to make you sleep in a bit longer."

"But my parents will come at—"

"Eleven, Harry. I know this already. I will be there for your closing meeting. There is enough time for you to have an hour or two more of sleep." He eyed Harry until the boy sighed and nodded in defeat.

Healer Jacob's magic was totally different to Healer Wright or James'. It was a bit cold and fresh. You surely wouldn't fall asleep during one of his scans. Suddenly, the cold magic changed into a warm tickling, and Harry felt his body go slack. He looked at the healer in alarm, whom was watching his reaction closely. "Don't fight it, Harry. Two more hours of sleep, and you'll be ready to go home." It was similar to the sleeping draught. It was a bit scary, but looking at Healer Jacob, while the magic made him slowly more slack and heavy, helped. Healer Jacob had the authority aura just like Albus did. When you look at Healer Jacob, just like Harry was doing right now, you feel like nobody could hurt you since nobody would be able to fight him.

"That's right, Harry. Look at me, and try to relax. You can trust me," Healer Jacob said in a calm almost hypnotic voice. When Healer Jacob finally placed his free hand on Harry's forehead, Harry's eyes fell shut and blackness overcame him.

/

Harry woke up in his room. Before he could sit up, Nurse Anne was in the room. "First, a check-up, Harry."

Harry groaned. Were they all trying to find something to keep him here?

"What was that?" Nurse Anne looked sternly at him.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit worried that I won't be allowed to leave today."

Nurse Anne's face softened. "Was it that bad here?"

"No, but still I want to go home."

Nurse Anne smiled. "That's understandable. Just let me check your pulse and blood pressure, and then we will see if you are capable of standing up."

Harry nodded and offered her his arm. "What's the time, Nurse Anne?"

"It's nine-thirty. You still have enough time to eat your breakfast."

"Can I eat it here?" Harry asked hopefully.

Nurse Anne raised her eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"The nurse's room," Harry said, sighing.

"Exactly. So come on, let's try to stand up."

/

Of course, Harry was so anxious about the big meeting, with the healers and his parents, that Harry needed a lot of nagging from the nurses to finish his breakfast completely. After Harry finished his breakfast, he still had half an hour until that big meeting, and he mostly spend it on the toilet. Victor didn't have time to distract him since he was in art therapy. Harry had the feeling he had drunken three liters of water.

When Harry went to the big meeting room, where the staff was holding their team meetings, he was surprised that Albus, Minerva and Poppy were there as well. Why was his family so different from others? Harry had seen three kids leave the clinic during his time here, and they all went to their meetings with only their parents there. It seemed that only his family needed to all show up completely together.

* * *

Only two more chapters and Harry will be back home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I wrote this chapter a long time ago and when checked it before submitting it, I was surprised how heavy/intense it was. I fear it is a bit too much but now I can't change it anymore. The story will get more lighthearty in a few chapters. I promise._

_Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Sneaky Healers**

-II-

Of course, Harry was so anxious about the big meeting, with the healers and his parents, that Harry needed a lot of nagging from the nurses to finish his breakfast completely. After Harry finished his breakfast, he still had half an hour until that big meeting, and he mostly spend it on the toilet. Victor didn't have time to distract him since he was in art therapy. Harry had the feeling he had drunken three liters of water.

When Harry went to the big meeting room, where the staff was holding their team meetings, he was surprised that Albus, Minerva and Poppy were there as well. Why was his family so different from others? Harry had seen three kids leave the clinic during his time here, and they all went to their meetings with only their parents there. It seemed that only his family needed to all show up completely together.

-II-

Harry was surprised that the room contained a big circle of chairs.

James gestured Harry to sit down first. James sat down directly opposite from Harry and was flanked by Healer Wright and Healer Elppa. Beside Harry sat Ivy and Severus.

Harry felt the urge to go to the toilet again, even though he knew it was irrational. He was very afraid and didn't even know why. Everyone of those healers were really nice, and Nurse Anne, whom was in the room as well, was also very nice, but seeing them all at once, and knowing he was the reason why they all were here, was downright scary.

"Harry, your potion," James reminded him almost casually.

Harry fumbled for his applicator and used it. Slowly, he felt his heart and thoughts calm down as he stopped panicking over the healers. "Sorry."

James shook his head, but he didn't comment on it. "Harry, we are here to speak about the conditions of your discharge today. Your grandparents are here in their function as headmaster and deputy of your school." Harry snorted, and James raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Did you want to say something?" James teased Harry, knowing full well that Harry was accusing his grandparents for not being here in school duties, but using it as an excuse to be a part of the meeting as well.

Harry shook his head frantically.

"Good, then I can go on. Your godmother, Madam Pomfrey is here because she is in care of your health at Hogwarts."

Harry looked up shocked. "But you promise you would—"

"Harry, calm down. I've not even started, and you're already interrupting me. To make you stop worrying, like I already told you, I will check on you regularly. Still, Madam Pomfrey is the one that is the closest. She needs to know your current condition and the treatment you will need to become better."

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously, while James introduced the rest of the healers to his family. They were all there, even Patricia and Susan, which made Harry fear that he had to still do those art sessions.

"Yesterday, we decided on Harry's schedule, but it is tradition that each healer says a small report to their experiences with the patient and what suggestions they have for future treatment. Patricia, would you start?"

The dancing healer, like Harry had found out just a few minutes ago, nodded. Harry had thought she was a teacher because she always was addressed with her first name, like Susan and the nurses. Now, Harry knew that Patricia and Susan were healers as well. "Harry is a natural for reacting to vibes and music. He can relax really well and can slow his heart beat and mind activity down without falling asleep. His mind is resting in a steady condition, not once did I find it unsteady or at the edge to drift too far away."

Harry's jaw had dropped open, and Patricia had to fight hard not to laugh at the dumbfounded expression. It was always so funny to see the kids realize how much was behind that dancing, swinging, and relaxing.

She had checked his mind during that sessions? Immediately, Harry was reminded of Healer Wright's comment about not being deeper in his head than he already had been. It was a bit scary that they could do all that stuff.

"As we need a good method to get Harry calm down from the stresses he will be exposed to again, we thought it best if he takes part in one dancing session a week. If he needs to stop school again, we can raise the frequency of sessions."

That was not good. No, that was not good at all. Harry fumbled absentminded for his applicator, but it was taken out of his hand, and when Harry looked in the direction were his applicator had gone, he saw Severus eying him. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"I want to go to school."

"We already promised you that you could try it," Severus said. "Still, we also promised that it might not remain so."

"Harry, this will mostly depend on how much you will be able to balance your mind from the stresses of school," Henry explained. "I told you we will do your homework together, so I can help you and react immediately if you should overdo it or start to stress yourself out too much. Dancing seems to be a good way to calm your mind and balance yourself. If that remains so, there won't be a big problem."

Harry wasn't convinced of that. He hated it when they considered his failing and planned for what to do then. Still, he knew it wouldn't help to discuss it now.

"So, are you willing to come once a week for a session, Harry?" Patricia asked.

Harry nodded and received a warming smile for that.

Next was Susan, and Harry clenched his fingers around the rim of his seat. "Harry is blocking most of the time during our art sessions. Drawing isn't something that he feels comfortable with, and he thinks too much. He always tries to find out the meaning behind his own drawings, most likely in fear of seeing something he or us healers wouldn't like. He sometimes thinks like an adult that's captured in a teenager's body, with teenager emotions that overwhelm him. He is still very scared and his past is long not forgotten. The most alarming thing is that he seems to be afraid of himself. He is not only critiquing himself harshly, but he seems to be afraid of his own emotions, thoughts, and reactions. Still, his mind is brilliant and tries to trick us with it. Once, he drew a painting exactly in the opposite colors he wanted it to be, just because he thought it would be more normal that way so we wouldn't find something odd in it."

Harry's mouth dropped open again. This time he was even more scared. They had looked straight through him. He turned to Severus and spoke through clenched teeth, "I really need my applicator. Please!"

Severus expression turned even more worried and serious. "James are you sure—"

"No, no, no!" Harry screamed and didn't realize that he was shaking Severus by the front of his robe until he was pulled away from him. He was placed on someone's lap, and when the familiar magic flowed into him, he knew it was James. "I want to go home. You promised."

"You will go home today, Harry. Calm down, you're making yourself sick at the moment."

"They all read my mind. I didn't know they were doing all this. I just thought I was dancing and drawing and..."

"Nobody read your mind; we just have a lot of experience with this and can read your expressions and gestures. We also can read you vital signs with the slightest amount of body contact. Of course, you didn't know we were checking you this way. If you did, we would have learned nothing from you because you would have blocked us. Now, calm down, Harry. You will go home today."

Harry slowly calmed down. When he was able to breath calmly, James let him stand up and sit down in his own chair again. Harry didn't dare to look at his father so he looked at Poppy. She wasn't looking sternly as he had expected, but she smiled slightly at him, telling him everything would be okay. Thankfully, Harry smiled shyly back.

"Susan?" James said.

"We decided it would be best to stop the art therapy. It just isn't the right approach for Harry. We have found enough other therapies he is reacting better to."

Ivy nodded. She looked a bit shocked, but Harry was hanging on James' promise and so tried not to panic again.

"Lauren?" James addressed Healer Elppa.

"I fear we will have a long and hard road of healing in front of us. I will work closely with James to adjust Harry's food amount and the nutrient powder when needed. As his problems are caused by emotional stress, it is impossible to heal him without working on the reason for it. We've all agreed that it can't just be the current crisis in your home. There must be something else, something that had triggered it before your crisis started. It's hard to say what that was so we need to keep a close eye on him, and you should inform us about anything you consider different in his behavior. Harry will feel like he is being controlled since his physical and magical health is not allowing us to give him much privacy. It will be very hard for him, and you will need a lot of energy and strength. I don't need to be a seer to predict a lot of tears and desperation for the next few weeks or months. We need to find what's going on. I think that even Harry doesn't know what's going on with him, and it's scaring him. The fear is making him struggle to eat, and him not eating is making him scared. This has become a vicious cycle."

"How dangerous is it if he manages to skip a meal again, or we don't notice that he maybe throws up?" Albus asked.

"I don't throw up," Harry protested.

"I didn't say that you did, Harry. I just want to know what could happen if you do," Albus said in a no-nonsense tone he normally hardly used.

Harry shook his head in disbelieve. This was all a disaster, and he had been looking forward to this day so much.

"Harry, speaking about what could happen is a good idea. You needed the stomach motion potion and the stomach motion treatment, that Healer Wright gave you, quite often. At Hogwarts, there is nobody there to watch you closely enough, and we both know that you hardly come to ask for help. You could make yourself so sick that you would throw up. Your headmaster just wants to know how risky it could be."

Harry still shook his head. They were all adults, and they were all against him. Not even Healer Wright was on his side this time. "You all make it sound as if I'm doing this on purpose and that my mind is controlling me. There isn't anything wrong with my head."

"Honestly, James, I don't think we can do this," Severus said. "Until now, we thought Harry realized that he needs this help, but at the moment, he is refusing it."

Now it was over. Big tears ran down Harry's face. Someone took his wrist and pulled him over to another chair again. The hand was more fleshy this time, and the magic that entered his body was the thick and heavy magic of Healer Wright. While he let the magic calm him, Harry tried to listen. Healer Wright was speaking but not with him.

"He is realizing, for the first time, that all his covers are blown, Professor Snape. His world is crumbling down, and he, of course, is trying to rescue it by feverishly trying to build up that wall around him again. Realizing that we found out so much about him, he is fearful. He is a child. He can't understand the reasons for his illness. He feels as helpless as an adult would feel when he realized that he needs others to decide about his mental or physical state. To top it all off, he thinks those sneaky healers, whom just crawled through his wall without him noticing, are now letting you look through the holes that is in his wall. There is nothing left for him. Now that we all have seen his damaged shell, he has made himself securely hidden behind that thick wall of his. That shell has been damaged more by what happened lately, but mostly it was damaged by his traumatic experiences in the past. The shell around him is not safe anymore, and now _you _need to be his protection shield around his shattered shell for as long as it takes him to build back up his own healthy one again. A shell in which he will let us all see openly. At least, those parts he needs help with. He is vulnerable and scared right now. When he tells you he needs to be home with you to build up that shell, you should believe him and help him. Every single healer in this room will try to help repair his shell by trying to heal the parts which are wounded or infected. You will have to have a protective hold over him with the parts we are trying to heal, the parts that have only been untouched or old well healed scars which are just waiting for the shell to be build and protected around them. You need to be his reserve shell for the time he is unprotected. You can do this much better at home, Professor Snape. Daily visits are not enough for that."

Harry wondered if Severus would understand that odd way that Healer Wright speaks. He was floating in that thick heavy magic cloud and could just hear the voices around him since his rational mind was the only thing working at the moment. His emotions were only minimized to mindless satisfaction, just like when he felt when he laid in the grass staring in the sky after a successful Wronski Feint. To his surprise, Severus seemed to understand Healer Wright.

"So, was it wise to make him aware that you broke through his shell and took down the wall?"

"Yes, it's one thing to use the ignorance of a patient for getting a glimpse of the problem, but as soon as the healing starts, we need to be open and honest about things. Harry will have to accept that he is unprotected at the moment and will need us all to get going again. Only when he is ready to let us work, will we be able to do anything. If he fights us or builds a new wall to hide his shattered shell, we will work on a Sisyphean task."

"I understand, but I, myself, am scared that maybe you overestimate my skills."

Harry's heart almost stopped beating. Severus was scared he couldn't help him. Severus was scared, and he said that in front of all those healers.

"We will take him with us if you say that is the right thing to do. We need to trust you all in this, but I'm as scared as my husband. I haven't seen Harry behaving like he did today since the first days we discovered what happened at his relatives. During that time, he was just as drawn as he is now, and he also told us all the time that he was fine. Only Poppy and James saw right through him, interpreting that something was wrong. He was in denial. Then slowly it did become better, and only our stupid...I mean..."

"Still, you did manage to help him the first time, Mrs. Snape. You will manage this, this time around as well," Healer Wright said.

"But this time we aren't a family, Healer Wright."

"Then you need—"

—_Become one again_. That was what Harry wished Healer Wright would say, but he didn't.

"—to solve this as two single parents."

"That isn't so easy, Healer Wright," Ivy exclaimed.

"He is your son, isn't he?"

"Of course, he is."

"Then it must be worth it to even go the stoney way. I saw more people visit Harry than I have ever seen visiting another child here, even children that had to stay much longer. You have many hands to help build a protective wall over his shattered shell until we are finished healing the skin, and he can manage to build a new and healthy shell. Then you can take your hand away some so not to crush him, and then make sure he is not building that ridiculous high wall up again."

There was silence in the room, and the magic shifted again. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Hmm," Harry said groggily, trying to hold on to that thick stream of magic which seemed to glide out of his body. He didn't wanted it to end because he didn't wanted to go back to reality.

"Harry, you need to let go and wake up."

Harry groaned and tried to dip deeper into the thick magic. No, he didn't want to wake.

"Terry, would you?" Harry could hear Healer Wright address Healer Jacob, and then he was shifted onto another lap. Oh no, that wasn't good. Healer Jacob's chest wasn't feeling so comfortable. Harry tried to cling to that fleshy hand that still lay on his chest. He knew that as soon as it was away the good feeling of the thick magic would go away too.

"Harry, Healer Wright will stop his magic as soon as I have mine controlling you. No matter if you still press his hand to your chest and try to hold on, the magic will end. We shifted you to me because his magic can be a bit overwhelming if he uses it to wake you up completely, and your health is precarious at the moment. I will take over, and then slowly get you out of it. Try to relax."

Harry wanted to protest, but for that, he needed to be fully awake and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't let go of Healer Wright's hand. He just hoped that Healer Jacob was wrong. He felt the fresh and cool magic of Healer Jacob enter his body through the hand the healer had placed on his head. It was calming magic like Healer Wright's, just different. Still, it lulled Harry into safety. He didn't react fast enough when Healer Wright pulled his hand away, and it was replaced by Healer Jacob's. Harry protested even though Healer Jacob gave him another moment with the lulling calming magic before he turned his magic into a waking, freshening, and energetic one. It seemed someone else must have wondered about the exchange of the healers because James explained, "Healer Jacob will be the best to get Harry out of his current state. Of course, we all could do it as well, but we all have a special kind of magic that we are best in. Right now, Harry is still not healthy so it would be too straining for him to wake up from Healer Wright's or my magic because he is familiar with it and likes it too much. That would make him cling to it and fight against the wakening magic. We could hurt him by just changing the magic abruptly, and we both have very strong and thick magic streams. Healer Jacob's preferred magic is an energetic and fresh one, not calming and warm. He is able to spread his magic in thin streams and spray it onto the body of a patient."

Harry was almost fully awake, but he didn't open his eyes yet.

"I know you are up now, Harry. Why aren't you opening your eyes?" Healer Jacob asked. He was still applying a soft spray of refreshing magic into Harry's body with his hand.

Harry's forehead was released, and he turned his head aside, not wanted to face anyone.

"You heard everything Healer Wright said, Harry. Your parents will take you home. Why don't you sit down in your chair again so we can continue on?" Healer Jacob asked.

"I want to go back to my room," Harry said in a defeated voice.

"Why?" Healer Jacob asked.

"Maybe it will be better if I stay." Harry spoke very softly, but everyone in the room could hear him anyways.

"Oh no, we won't make it so easy for them, Harry. You have done a great job in the last couple of days. You did your work well, now it is their turn. There is still much more to struggle through, but they will help you. The important part is that you let them."

"But they think I'm not alright."

"Well, you are not alright. You are ill, Harry. You need help."

"I'm sick of being ill."

"I know, but ignoring that you are ill won't help you to get better."

When Harry still refused to turn his head and look at them all, Healer Wright spoke up again. "Do you still remember your drawing, Harry?"

Harry groaned and force out a yes.

"You need to be in the yard that you drew, Harry, to feel safe. That's what you told me. You emphasized that under no circumstances that you wanted to be outside that wall, but right now, you are. You don't feel safe here at the clinic."

"But I also told you I don't want to go into the house."

"No, you said you don't want to go into the house with me. Remember, you came out of it to get me from the gate. Didn't you feel well in there?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, I did feel safe, but I don't feel as if I belong there anymore. I'm too weird."

"Harry!" Ivy cried out shocked. "You cannot mean that. You belong to us."

"But you don't want me back. You are scared I'm too ill." For the first time, Harry looked up and into Ivy's face. He was even scared when she stood up and came over to him. He was still laying motionless on Healer Jacob's lap.

Ivy cupped his cheeks. "Harry, yes, we are worried that you still are very ill, and it scares us that you are denying it so much and trying to find an excuse for everything. Still, if the healers say it is best that you come home, we will, of course, take you home. We would do anything to help you get better. You are not weird." She looked sadly at him, and then something shifted in her expression. As if a thought had stuck her, the sadness went away and determination took it's place. "You will come over to sit with us now, and we will listen to what the healers have to say to us so we can leave soon. Then you can sleep in your own bed tonight, have a cup of hot chocolate, and I will read to you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"Good," Harry croaked.

Ivy smiled, kissed his forehead, and then looked past him at Healer Jacob. Harry couldn't see what the healer did, but Ivy nodded and pulled Harry off the healer's lap. Then she moved him over to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry, we got off track a bit, Healer Elppa. I think the last thing we spoke about was how dangerous it could be if Harry manages to trick us and throws up," Ivy said to get the meeting running again.

* * *

**PLease review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

**_Dear readers,_**

_I really hate that I can't reply to reviews anymore. I tried the forums here on this site but I don't like it. So I opened a blog. You can subscribe it and so you will be informed about all my uploads and new ideas. You also can communicate with me about this blog very easy. I hope you will use it as the alert system is still not working correctly and I really like to keep in touch with my readers._

_If you try it, please leave me a message so I know if it works. On the right side of the blog you can put your email address in to get an info when I upload something.  
_

_Thats's the address__: _

**grugster(dot)blog(dot)de**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Back Home**

-II-

Ivy cupped his cheeks. "Harry, yes, we are worried that you still are very ill, and it scares us that you are denying it so much and trying to find an excuse for everything. Still, if the healers say it is best that you come home, we will, of course, take you home. We would do anything to help you get better. You are not weird." She looked sadly at him, and then something shifted in her expression. As if a thought had stuck her, the sadness went away and determination took it's place. "You will come over to sit with us now, and we will listen to what the healers have to say to us so we can leave soon. Then you can sleep in your own bed tonight, have a cup of hot chocolate, and I will read to you until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"Good," Harry croaked.

Ivy smiled, kissed his forehead, and then looked past him at Healer Jacob. Harry couldn't see what the healer did, but Ivy nodded and pulled Harry off the healer's lap. Then she moved him over to where she was sitting.

"I'm sorry, we got off track a bit, Healer Elppa. I think the last thing we spoke about was how dangerous it could be if Harry manages to trick us and throws up," Ivy said to get the meeting running again.

-II-

After a short glance at Harry, Healer Elppa replied, "Yes, you are right. It will be very difficult to control Harry's eating. We need to have him understand how important it is to work together with us. Harry sees himself as awkward for being as he is right now, so it wouldn't be good to make his condition to obvious for his school mates or, g_od forbid_, the press. That means we can't let special food appear for him in the Great Hall. I also can't charm a place at his table as I remember from my own time at Hogwarts that there is no set seating arrangement.

"My solution for now is to keep Harry under a nutrient measuring spell. It's not too much magic for him to handle in his current state. Harry will have a small coin in his pocket which will vibrate as soon as he has finished enough food. It is connected to the spell. Like I said, it will depend on Harry's cooperation on how good this will work. As we will have his physical health under close watch, we will notice it very soon if he can't handle it. If that happens, we will have to look for another solution then. Right now, we will try this. Do you think you will manage, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Healer Elppa smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear you are willing to work together with us. You will see us once a week, Thursday at four. There, we will speak about how you cope and about your physical state, which will be controlled by Healer Smith or Madam Pomfrey on a daily basis until we are out of the danger zone. Of course, you can call me sooner if you need me, or you could just drop by while you are here for another therapy."

Harry nodded again. All he could think about, at the moment, was what Ivy had promised to him. It had sounded so good. Her reading to him and a nice hot chocolate, if possible Poppy's. He was almost drifting in a land of dreams when James snapped his finger, and Harry was pulled out of his day dreaming. Healer Jacob was talking now.

"Besides dancing therapy, we decided that Harry should continue with the motions and relaxing therapies. If the motions therapy goes well and his health is allowing it, we will start sports therapy as well. Harry needs to learn his limits, and we can best practice that in motions and sports therapies. The relaxing therapy will be needed for the same reason as the dancing therapy. To balance his magic and his stress levels. There will be a lot of sessions which will need a family member as a partner for Harry. I will let you know one week prior so you can plan who's going to be able to attend. This will take a partner he trusts and whom he is willing to get very close to. This will be very similar to the relaxing session we had with you, Professor McGonagall and you, Mrs. Snape."

"Why am I allowed to balance on the high beams in the gym but not fly on a broom?" asked Harry, feeling a bit more self-confident again.

"Because you can't fall off the beams. They are charmed, Harry," Healer Jacob explained patiently. Then he turned back to Ivy. "Harry reacted well to the therapy. His heartbeat was stable and his mind was in a very relaxing state. He still needs to be able to see his limits though. When his body is showing very clear signs of exhaustion, he doesn't want to stop. We will try to make him listen to his body more closely and notice the signs. It will take some time, but I'm sure that we will be successful."

"Nurse Anne will now give a short valuation from the nurses. After that, we will speak about Harry's schedule, and then you can finally leave, Harry," James explained.

Harry looked fearfully over at Severus. His father was pale, paler than normal. He didn't look the least bit convinced that this will work at all. It scared Harry to see Severus like this.

When Severus felt Harry's eyes on him, he turned to his son questioningly. He was puzzled when Harry fearfully looked away from him.

"Harry is a very nice young man. He is open and always worked well together with the nurses. You can be very proud to have a son like him. Still, after all we know about Harry, it must have been to your credit that he is such a well behaved and open boy. It is very clear that he loves you both and the rest of his family very much, and I can see that you do as well. Love is the best medicine, and you seem to have a lot of it, so don't doubt yourselves." She looked first at Severus then at Ivy. When she finally looked at Harry again, she added, "And you, young man, should never forget that it is not shameful to ask for help and let others take care for you."

At the end, James finally explained Harry's schedule. Two times a week, Harry would have a session with Healer Wright, and once a week, they would have a family therapy session. Harry's sessions with James were once a week at home. James had explained that Harry would feel safer to talk about his past at home instead of at the clinic. To Harry's horror, they also had decided that his sessions would also include play therapy, and at some point, his parents or another family member would have to take part. _That's going to be so embarrassing_, Harry thought to himself. When the talk finally was over, Harry's ears were ringing.

"Harry, would it be a big problem for you if you ate lunch here? It will be awhile before we can fetch you to go home. You could say good-bye to Victor and even have one last nap here," Ivy said. When she was finished, Ivy looked at James.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea, Harry. You must be very tired already from the calming you got from Healer Wright. It's not so bad to spend a last nap-time with Victor, right? Those naps will be going on at Hogwarts anyways. Remember, it's on you schedule."

Harry nodded and looked down at his full schedule. And here they were always talking of him overdoing things. Harry was that engrossed that he didn't see the puzzled look Severus gave Ivy, and that Ivy just shook her head to indicate to him that she would explain it later.

/

So, Harry spend lunch and his last nap-time with Victor. He was a bit too scared of what would await him back home to speak much with Victor. Victor didn't notice since he was depressed about Harry's leaving and didn't want to speak to Harry anyways.

Harry could once again hear his two brothers before they stormed into the room. "You won't believe it, Harry," Eathan said excitedly.

"Yeah, guess?" Lysander said and hopped around.

"Daddy is back home!" both boy screamed in unison before Harry had the chance to answer.

Harry's jaw dropped open, and he looked confused at his parents, who now stood in the door frame.

"I promised, didn't I?" Severus said and smiled at his sons.

Harry looked at Ivy, who smiled weakly. It was a compromise, Harry could see that, but at least, they were trying.

/

Harry let himself fall down on his bed with a sigh. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and enjoyed the familiar smell of his room. _Home. Yes, this definitely feels good_, Harry thought. Another sigh escaped him before he pushed himself up to unpack his clothes.

Ron and Hermione would be coming over soon, and Harry wanted to be finished unpacking when they arrived. Eathan and Lysander were sulking because they weren't allowed to help Harry unpacking, but Severus and Ivy tried their best to distract them with playing at the moment.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron and Hermione had arrived. "Harry, god, I'm so glad to see you. How are you?" Hermione exclaimed and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm fine," Harry said and petted Hermione's back awkwardly, while he smirked at Ron, who rolled his eyes over Hermione's behavior.

When Hermione didn't let go of Harry, Ron made his way over to them. "Hey, mate," Ron said and clapped Harry on his shoulder, while he stepped over to the bed and let himself sink down on it.

Finally, Hermione let go of Harry, and now she held him an arm-length away from her. "You don't look fine to me. Will you come back to classes next week?"

"Yes, I will, and I _am_ fine. Otherwise, they wouldn't have let me go, would they?"

Hermione looked skeptically at Harry. He used this as his chance to put some distance between her and him and went over to Ron. "Thanks for your chess set, Ron. It was a nice distraction." With a wave of his wand, the chess set flew over to him, and he gave it back to Ron.

"I thought so. How was it over there? Did they put needles into you and stuff like that?"

"Ron, really," Hermione said exasperatedly, but she looked interestedly at Harry, while she sat down on the bed beside Ron.

"No, it was more about controlling me and making me eat and talk about my problems. I would prefer to not talk about it. I'm so glad to be back. What happened here?"

"Same as always, mate. Only that Transfiguration has become more harder and your dad is finally his normal self again in class. When he asked us to stay after class yesterday, I imagined myself scrubbing cauldrons even though I hadn't done anything wrong."

"But instead he just told us that you would be coming back, and that we would be allowed to visit you," Hermione explained. "Did you get my notes from the classes you have missed? Did you have time to go over them? Do you have questions?"

"Damn, Hermione, give him some peace. He has just come back from that clinic," Ron intervened.

"I managed to keep up on Potions and Charms, and Henry helped me with Transfiguration. I hope I can manage to keep up with the rest of you on Monday."

"With me you can most certainly keep up, mate. I had no clue what to do in the last Transfiguration class. Why can't we just skip that class? It's horrible."

"Ronald Weasley, Transfiguration is one of the most important classes we have to take. You need Transfiguration for so many things later. You just need to concentrate and do your homework."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you are back, Harry. At least, there is one whom understands me."

Harry smiled. It felt so good to be back with his friends. "Let's worry about school next Monday. I really need to tell you about Victor. He was my roommate, and he is really cool. Alastor and Poppy are going to adopt him. When he gets discharged from the clinic, he will move in here, and hopefully, he will even go to school here, but he is one year older, so we—"

"Whoa, calm down, mate. You started to get all hyper. You don't want to get an attack, right?" Ron said to calm Harry down.

"Yeah, but you need to get to know Victor. I already told him so much about you two. I hope you guys will like him."

"When will he be coming?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I will ask Alastor or Poppy when I see them next."

Ron grinned. "It's always so funny when you call them by their first names."

"What else would I call them?" Harry said, knowing that he would feel as awkward as Ron did now if there positions were switched.

Ron shrugged. "Uncle and aunt?"

Harry snorted. "Very funny."

"Cheer up, mate," Ron said and bumped Harry's shoulder. "I think I would survive it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You boys are so stupid sometimes."

"I take that as a compliment, Hermione. So, you think we are not stupid _all the time__,_" Ron replied teasingly.

"Ron, she thinks sometimes we have some lucid intervals," Harry said in amusement.

Hermione screwed her face. "Very funny, boys. So, what house do you think he will be sorted into?"

"Maybe Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I'm not sure."

"So, he won't be in our dorm." Ron already seemed to be disappointed even though he didn't even know Victor yet.

"No, but we can meet with him after class. We could go fly or play Gobstones, and I want to show him Hagrid and his animals and—"

"Harry!" Hermione warned her friend.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just so excited to be back," Harry said and tried to calm down his breathing.

"So, how is the situation here?" Ron asked cautiously. "I mean...are they...they seem to be more close lately."

"Severus moved in again, and I think they are really going to try," Harry said, but he couldn't hide his fear and sadness.

"They will work it out, Harry," Hermione said emphatically and hugged Harry.

"I really hope so."

/

"What's this?" Eathan asked. Eathan and his twin were not moving from Harry's side as Harry tried to sort his school books and Hermione's notes. Last night in his own bed again was amazing, and he hardly wanted to crawl out of it this morning. The breakfast with his whole family was also very nice. Severus and Ivy had spoken to each other as if they had never lived separately, and Harry could try out the coin that would tell him when he was allowed to stop eating. It was a bit challenging now without the nutrient powder, and he had to eat more than at the clinic. James had said that if it didn't work, he would apply the powder to Harry's breakfasts and suppers, which he would have to eat in his quarters.

"That's my music player. I need it for my relaxing and dancing training."

"Dancing? Will you dance with us?" Eathan asked excitedly, and Lysander nodded his head in agreement.

Harry sighed. "Why not?" A bit of energy burning would be nice now. Patricia had shown him the different ways to activate the music box. It could play music to really dance, music to meditate, music to just swing, and music to really let out some anger or energy. "Where are Mum and Dad?" It would be one thing to dance wildly with the twins, but it was another to let some of his relatives see him like that because of the loud music. He wasn't allowed to apply a silence charm on his door, no matter what, and Harry wasn't willing to get into trouble for doing so, so soon after his release from the clinic.

"Working in their offices. Only Paul is here, and Grandma said we should stay with you," Lysander explained as Eathan was reaching cautiously for one of the buttons on the music box.

"Eathan!" Harry warned.

Eathan pulled his hand back as if he had burned it and looked sheepishly up at Harry. "Sowwy."

"You are five, Eathan, and you can speak perfectly. The cuteness effect isn't working on me. You know you are not allowed to touch my things without me allowing it."

Eathan looked down and started to sob.

Okay, maybe the pity effect worked on Harry. "Shh, Eathan. We will dance, okay?"

Eathan smiled from one ear to the other and wiped the spilled tears from his face. "Now?"

"Yes, now," Harry said and activated the music box. Loud metallic sounding music came out of the small box, and both small boys looked at it in astonishment. They had heard music come out from grandpa's old music box, but that looked much bigger than Harry's box, and the music was very different to what they heard now.

Harry grinned, seeing their astonished faces when the Heavy Metal like music filled the room.

Eathan and Lysander looked questioningly at Harry, and their big brother laughed and started to jump around wildly while banging his head like crazy. Soon, Eathan and Lysander started giggling wildly and imitated their brother. They all jumped around wildly, and Eathan eventually landed on Harry's bed which creaked dangerously under his jumps. Lysander landed laughing on his bum and needed some time to stand up again because he felt dizzy from shaking his head so much, and Harry was enjoying letting out some steam, and the giggles from his brothers warmed his heart.

When the song stopped, they all were out of breath, and Harry turned back to the music box. It was not the music box that caught his eyes, but Severus leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin on his face. "Enjoying yourself, boys?"

Eathan and Lysander still giggled, and Eathan jumped down from Harry's bed to run over to his father. "Yes, Daddy. Come on, dance with us."

"Oh no, I don't think so, but I thought we maybe could go and visit Uncle Hagrid. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Eathan and Lysander shouted and danced around their father.

"What about you, Harry? I thought you would like to visit Hagrid as well."

Harry nodded, still red faced. He told himself it was from the wild dancing and not from embarrassment. "Yes, that would be great."

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Vermin**

-II-

When the song stopped, they all were out of breath, and Harry turned back to the music box. It was not the music box that caught his eyes, but Severus leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin on his face. "Enjoying yourself, boys?"

Eathan and Lysander still giggled, and Eathan jumped down from Harry's bed to run over to his father. "Yes, Daddy. Come on, dance with us."

"Oh no, I don't think so, but I thought we maybe could go and visit Uncle Hagrid. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" Eathan and Lysander shouted and danced around their father.

"What about you, Harry? I thought you would like to visit Hagrid as well."

Harry nodded, still red faced. He told himself it was from the wild dancing and not from embarrassment. "Yes, that would be great."

-II-

Eathan and Lysander squealed excitedly when they saw Hagrid in his garden. Nothing could stop the two boys from running past Severus and Harry to reach Hagrid first.

"Dad?" Harry asked, using his chance to talk with Severus alone.

"What is it?" Severus asked, placing a hand in Harry's neck in a fatherly way.

"You and mum...I mean...are you..."

Severus stopped and turned to Harry to face him.

"We are coping, Harry. Quite well, I would say. We are a family again."

Harry looked hopefully at Severus while asking, "So everything will be like it was before?"

"I can't promise that, but I can assure you that love can do a lot of things, and I love your mother more than everything else beside my children of course." Severus grinned when Harry blushed. "Lets get over to the hut. Who knows what the two trouble maker will make Hagrid show them or Merlin forbid pet. You know he can never say no to them."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know. I still remember when Mum went crazy because they got that rash from touching the Mufflicos."

"That's right, and the boys cried the whole night because they panicked after seeing their mother's reaction to the slightly burning rash."

They had reached Hagrid's hut by now, and Eathan and Lysander were dancing around excitedly while the half-giant held a small bird-like creature out of their reach. To be honest, Harry couldn't see much of it, but he was sure he saw a long neck and a beak.

"Boys," Severus said warningly, and Eathan and Lysander stilled.

"Shh, Little One," Hagrid said and petted the fluffy ball in his hands. Harry could now see the creature better. It had a long neck and a small head with a beak that was as big as the rest of the head. Between Hagrid's fingers, there were the legs of the bird, just dangling there in the air.

"Look, Harry, it's Osy," Eathan said excitedly.

Yes, the bird looked like Harry's plushy. Very much like an ostrich chick, but the beak was yellow with a red dot at the tip. It's almost round body was covered with the same gray fluffy like feathers his plushy had as well. The bird was eying him curiously and tilted its head. On the top of his head, it had a few long feathers in blue and red.

"Hagrid made Osy alive," Lysander said in awe.

"That's not Harry's plushy, boys," Severus explained. "And you need to behave calmly in its presence, or you will scare it."

"Thanks for coming by, Severus. I really could use some help with this little guy. I found him in the forest, but you know, he doesn't belong here. Someone must have abandoned it. He is sneezing, and he needs to stay inside during the cold days, but Fang isn't getting along with it. Do you know a place for him to stay?"

"He can live in our room," Eathan quickly offered.

"I don't think so, Eathan," Severus said sternly. "You and your bother would scare the critter to death. You two are too loud and would run him over."

"We wouldn't, we promise. We will take good care of him," Eathan said while Lysander nodded wildly. "Please, Daddy."

"No way," Severus stated.

/

Twenty minutes later, Severus peeked into their quarters, checking to see who was home. His wife was sitting with Minerva and Albus at the coffee table. Nervously, he stepped over to them.

"What happened?" Ivy asked immediately, knowing her husband well.

"Nothing," Severus answered quickly.

Minerva snorted, but she didn't look up from her magazine.

"Severus, what happened?" Ivy asked again, boring into Severus with her green eyes.

Severus sighed. "I tried, but they pleaded and pleaded. Then even Harry started to plead and...well..."

Ivy groaned and passed her husband with a glare. Quickly, she stepped over to the entrance door, certain that her children were hiding in the hall with what ever Severus allowed them to bring home.

"Do we need to call Poppy for some allergic salve or something else this time, Severus?" Minerva teased Severus, who still stood a bit nervously close by.

Severus growled in her direction.

"Oh, we are back to the growling tactic. That means, you really are nervous. I better see what you got yourself into this time." She placed her magazine on the coffee table and went over to her daughter.

"Do I have to worry, Severus?" Albus asked. He wasn't worried, no he was amused. The life of his extended family had become more normal once again in the last few days, and he was certain nothing that concerned the boys would be something to really worry about. Severus would only allow them to touch or eat something that wouldn't permanently harm them, like a potion to give long arms or green hair to the boys temporarily.

/

Harry stood nervously in the hall with his little brothers. Severus had ordered them to wait outside of their quarters so he could talk with Ivy. The Morti, as Hagrid had stated this creature was called, was looking around curiously and enjoyed the warm surroundings. He was half hidden in Harry's open jacket and made small beeping noises.

"It's so funny," Eathan said and reach for the head of the bird.

The Morti pulled his head back and tilted it to look curiously at the small boy.

Eathan bit his bottom lip, and then he reached for the fluffy body of the bird, not taking his eyes from the head and the beak. The bird didn't bite him so Eathan stepped closer.

"Be careful, Eathan. He doesn't know us, and we don't know how he will react," Harry stated.

"And we don't know what kind of vermin is on him," Ivy said reproachfully as she stepped close to them. Ivy sighed. "What ever vermin that is on him, you have them now on you as well." She waved her wand over the bird, and it started to beep in agitation and tried to bite Ivy's wand.

"Hey, stop it. She is the one who will decide if you can stay with us," Harry said and petted the bird, which tried to melt into the caress and hide in Harry's jacket from Ivy.

Ivy sighed. "Bathroom, all of you."

They quickly were ushered to their bathroom. Harry's look for help from Severus was countered by Minerva, whom joined her daughter by dragging the boys to the bathroom.

"Take all your clothes off and put them into the clothes basket. Please, place the bird in the tub, Harry," Ivy said while she rummaged in one of the cabinets.

Minerva started to help the boys out of their clothes, but Harry still stood stock-still, holding the bird as a life line.

Ivy had found what she was looking for and turned to her sons. "Harry, please, let go of the bird. It's full of fleas and mites. Place it in the tube and get undressed."

"I..." He blushed deeply.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Okay, just wait over there, Harry." She gestured for him to wait in the corner, and then she turned to her little sons. "Climb in the tub, boys." The clothes vanished as soon as Minerva had placed them in the small clothes basket.

"Do we have fleas and mittens, too?" Eathan asked, and Lysander already started to look under his arms if he could find one.

"Mites, Eathan. And yes, I fear so. Now, climb in the tub so we can wash you and put the vermin powder on you. Mum, could you get Severus, please?" Ivy asked.

"Sure, Ivy."

Ivy was still washing Lysander when Severus stepped into the bathroom. "Can I help you?"

"Did you touch the bird as well, Severus?"

"Of course not. I hate..."

"Yes, yes, come over and wash Eathan, please. We need to wash their hair with the Vermination Potion and then put the vermin powder onto them."

"Ivy, I brewed both of them, so I know what they are for," Severus said and removed his robes to not get them wet. He was glad that Ivy wasn't really mad with him. If she was, she wouldn't have called him to help her.

Ivy sighed. "Couldn't you have scourgified the bird before they touched it?"

"It was all a bit fast. You know them. I had no chance."

Ivy snorted.

Eathan and Lysander started to whine because of the oily potion in their hair and the thorough cleaning they had to go through.

"Stop fidgeting, Eathan," Severus reprimanded his son, and it had the wanted effect not only on Eathan but on Lysander as well.

Soon the boys were dried and placed on the small footstool that they normally used to reach the sink.

"My hair is all sticky, Mum," Eathan protested and pulled at his hair while his daddy was covering him with the vermin powder.

"Your hair will stop being sticky tomorrow, Eathan so stop playing with your hair," Severus said calmly.

"Does Osy get the oil and powder as well?"

"No, your mother already cleaned him with magic. As he is a magical creature, it is much easier to get him vermin free than you three are."

When the boys were covered in powder, Paul brought fresh clothes for all three of them.

When Eathan and Lysander were dressed, Ivy went over to Harry. "Give me the bird, Harry," Ivy said while Paul was leading the twins out of the bathroom.

Harry reluctantly gave the bird over to Ivy and looked at Severus when his mother had left the bathroom.

"You know what to do, Harry," Severus said.

"I can do it alone. You don't have to stay."

"The oil is extremely sticky, and you need to apply the vermin powder with magic, Harry. I cannot teach you the incantation, even if you are in the best of heath, because it is impossible to use this kind of magic on yourself. Come on, let's get this over with, Harry."

"But..." Seeing Severus raise his eyebrow, he sighed in defeat and started to undress.

As soon as Harry had washed himself, Severus washed Harry's hair with the oily potion and then applied the powder. There was no small talk between them, just business. Severus tried to make the whole affair as fast and as painless as possible for Harry. In the end, Severus checked himself for any vermin by using the same spell to check his sons. Luckily, the spell showed that he was vermin free.

The oily hair was really annoying for Harry. To keep his mind off of it, Harry watched the Morti run through the living room and inspect anything that could be considered food. It was running on his long, wobbly legs and threw his head around while doing it. The whole family was entertained by it, even Ivy.

"We should get him something to eat. Did Hagrid tell you what to feed him?" Ivy asked Harry.

"He said he would send a house-elf with some seeds as soon as he gets them."

"Then at least give him some water." It seemed Ivy already had accepted the ugly bird. What was it with women always liking the ugly critters the most? Severus wondered about this for some time since Ivy had chosen him over many attractive men, whom would have killed for her.

The bird seemed to like Ivy as well. It preened her hair when she placed the bowl of water in front of him.

Lysander and Eathan found this very amusing. "Look, Mummy, Osy wants to eat your hair."

"Yes, I can see. I hope that Uncle Hagrid will soon send some seeds for Osy."

That was the moment the name was finally chosen for the bird. Thirty minutes later, a house-elf came and dropped off the food and a nice warm nest-like box for Osy. After Osy had eaten some seeds, he cuddled up inside the box, laid his head on his body, and fell asleep.

/

Harry wasn't allowed to visit Victor over the weekend, and so he had to write him a letter. It was two parchments long because Harry had described every single thing that had happened in the last two days. Osy and his crazy pranks, that drove Minerva and Ivy crazy, to the bird's cute behavior to get the two women on his good side again had already filled up one parchment.

Now, Harry had to give the letter to Alastor and Poppy since they would be visiting Victor that afternoon.

"Hey, Poppy," Harry said as he entered the infirmary.

"Hello, Harry. How are you and the twins? Is the bird still living or has Minerva transfigured it into a paper weight?"

Harry laughed. "The bird is Minerva and Mum's favorite. He can do pretty much anything, and they will still sneak him some extra food and pet him. I would have never believed it after Mum reacted so badly when we brought Osy into our quarters."

When Harry was close enough, Poppy stroke his hair. "So how are you?"

"Fine. I feel so much better now since I'm back home, and that Mum and Dad are behaving normally again."

"That's good to hear, Harry. When is James coming over?"

"This evening. Can you give Victor this letter and tell him I will come by after my session with Healer Wright tomorrow?"

"Sure, he will be so happy to get a message from you."

"When will he be released? Will he go to school here once he is out?" Harry looked hopefully at Poppy.

"We haven't spoken about his release with the healers, but Victor asked us to let him go to school here, and Albus gave his okay."

"That's great. I need to tell, Draco. Bye, Poppy."

Draco had been home yesterday, so Harry hadn't seen him yet. He should be back by now. The Slytherins had finally accepted him now due to his rescuing of Draco, but it would still be stupid to run into their common room without knowing if Draco was there. So, he decided to go to Remus' quarters to see if they were back from the Black-Lupin Manson.

* * *

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, _Alicia_,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Family Life**

-II-

"When will he be released? Will he go to school here once he is out?" Harry looked hopefully at Poppy.

"We haven't spoken about his release with the healers, but Victor asked us to let him go to school here, and Albus gave his okay."

"That's great. I need to tell, Draco. Bye, Poppy."

Draco had been home yesterday, so Harry hadn't seen him yet. He should be back by now. The Slytherins had finally accepted him now due to his rescuing of Draco, but it would still be stupid to run into their common room without knowing if Draco was there. So, he decided to go to Remus' quarters to see if they were back from the Black-Lupin Manson.

-II-

Harry knocked at Remus' door. Shortly after, the door was opened, and Remus stood in front of him. "Hey, Remus, is Draco back at Hogwarts as well?"

Remus shouted over his shoulder, "Draco, Harry is here!" Turning back to Harry, he opened the door further. "Come in, Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. We have a new pet," Harry said and stepped into the living room.

"Hey," Draco said enthusiastically as he stepped out of the small room he had in Remus quarters. "You finally back?"

"Yes, since Friday afternoon. You have to come home with me. We have a new pet. A Mali. He is so funny."

"Cool, I'm off, Remus," Draco said and waved his step-father good-bye.

"Bye, Remus," Harry said as well and stepped outside.

"Next time, I hope you have more time for me, Harry. I still want to know how you are, more than just a fine," Remus said before Harry could step into the hall.

"I can come over tomorrow after I come back from the clinic, if you want."

"Sounds good. We could play a round of chess while you tell me all the news."

"Great, until then."

/

Draco rolled on the floor laughing. "That's great, and you say Ivy loves him even though he has destroyed anything? What if he poops on the floor?"

"There is a charm that vanishes the excrement as soon as it touches the floor. The problem is when he is jumping on the furniture, but she loves him too much to be angry with him. Even Minerva is in love with him, and she sneaks him food from the table when we eat. Can you imagine what she would do if I did that?"

Draco again laughed when Osy tried to eat his hair. "I wish my mother would allow me to have a pet."

"I don't think she would like a pet in the Mansion while Aquila is still so young."

"Yes, but come on, even Remus was allowed to be around during the birth of her in his werewolf form. So, why should a pet be a problem?"

"Don't let Remus hear that you compared him to a pet," Harry said, snorting about the idea.

"So, do you have to go back to the clinic?"

"Just for my sessions. I will visit Victor tomorrow after my session with Healer Wright."

"So, you don't have to stay there for longer?"

Harry looked suspiciously at Draco. "Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged. "Last time, it was so very sudden, wasn't it?" Draco hem and hawed.

"What's going on? Did you hear something?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No." Draco looked away, making it clear for Harry that he was lying.

"Hey, what did you hear? Tell me."

"It's nothing. I just...I heard Ivy and my mother talk. She is worried, and she said you need to go back if you don't eat enough." Draco was feeling uncomfortable talking about his eavesdropping. "I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but I wanted to know."

"I won't go back. They can't make me. Healer Elppa said it was okay for me to be home. I have a coin. Look." Harry pulled the magical measuring coin out of his pocket. "It vibrates when I have eaten enough."

Draco grabbed the coin, and he held it in his hand to see it. "Cool idea! I have to tell Mom about it. She always complains about not knowing how much Aquila has feed from her breasts and if it was enough."

Harry grabbed the coin out of his hand. "Talk with James about it. It's bad enough my mother is spreading my problems around," Harry said sourly.

"Hey, our mothers are best friends. Stop being a diva. If you eat enough, then you won't have to go back. You said it yourself."

"Yeah," Harry replied, grumpily.

"What about Victor?"

"Oh, yeah, I haven't told you yet. Alastor and Poppy will adopt him, and then he will go to school here."

"Really? That's great. Maybe, he will be sorted into Slytherin."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, how was your weekend at home? Is your sister alright?" Minerva asked when she stepped into the living room through the portrait that led to her office.

Harry and Draco stood up from the floor where they were sitting, playing with Osy.

"Aquila is fine, but she cries a lot, Professor. The midwife says it is alright, but mother is still worried."

"I'm certain she will be alright. Crying is good for the lungs."

"I will remind you of this the next time you scold Eathan and Ly for screaming and crying," Harry said teasingly.

"Very funny, Harry," Minerva said, but she couldn't prevent the corner of her mouth to switch in amusement.

"I have to go, Harry. I still need to do my homework," Draco said..

/

The week had passed quickly, but it was very exhausting. It was Friday evening, and Harry felt like he had worked very hard the whole day. That afternoon, the family and Harry had met with Healer Wright and James for a family session, and Harry had said that his schedule was too much. He had been so exhausted that it didn't matter to him if they had shortened his Hogwarts schedule. To his surprise, they discussed what they would cancel with him. Harry now only had one session with Healer Wright a week and one family session with James, Healer Wright and his family. They had also agreed that he was only going to have one other therapy session. So he had a two week regular recurrence between the dance and sport therapies.

Harry sighed. He was relieved in knowing that next week wouldn't be so stressful. Tomorrow, Ivy and Severus were going to a funfair with him and his brothers. The twins had been so excited that Severus and Ivy had trouble getting them to go to sleep that night. Severus and Ivy had to resort to reading stories to them until they finally fell asleep, way past their bedtime.

"Already in bed?" Severus asked when he stepped into Harry's room.

"I'm tired," Harry said. "And I've all homework done."

Severus sat down on Harry's bed and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm just tired. I already explained it to you and the healers. This week was a bit too much."

"With the new schedule, it will hopefully be better next week. Let us know if it's not. Are you still up for the funfair tomorrow?"

"Of course," Harry said eagerly and sat up.

Severus smiled and pressed Harry back in his bed. "I see."

Harry smiled back. "Are Eathan and Ly sleeping now?"

"Yes, and you should as well if you are tired. You need your energy for tomorrow. Sleep well." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Your mother will come to say good-night soon."

/

"That's a Muggle funfair," Harry said, surprised.

"Yes, we know it doesn't have many attractions for you, Harry, but Eathan and Lysander begged us for a long time to come here. Next time—" Before Ivy could finish her sentence Harry grinned from one ear to the other and interrupted her.

"That's great! I always wanted to go to one. Dudley always was allowed to—" He stopped himself, realizing that he was talking too much. He didn't want to think about his damn relatives on a day like this. It was bad enough that James and Healer Wright brought more and more memories of them out in the open.

"Who is Dudley?" Eathan asked innocently.

"My cousin," Harry said. He was surprised that he could say that so easily. It seemed that his therapy really was helping him.

"What was he always allowed?" Lysander asked.

"Candyfloss," Harry said, but he didn't add that Dudley always brought one home and would eat it in front of him.

"Yeah, over there," Eathan screamed and ran, quickly followed by Lysander, in the direction of the candyfloss shop close by.

Ivy smiled happily, and she linked her arm with Severus'. Then she snuggled against Severus arm, looking up at him.

Harry was still staring in awe at the scene in front of him when Severus tapped at Harry's chin to close his mouth. "You will get flies in there if you let it hang open like this, son. You should be a good big brother and run over there to make certain that your brothers don't get in trouble by robbing the candy shop."

Harry laughed and, after a short glance at Ivy, ran over to his brothers.

Soon, they stood in front of a Frisbee ride. "Please, Severus!"

"No way, Harry."

"Mum?" Harry made puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want to kill me? I will go over to the children's ride with your brothers. I fear you will have to ride this monster alone." Ivy quickly ushered her sons away before they could pout even more that they weren't allowed to ride the Frisbee with Harry.

"Give me your candyfloss, Harry. I doubt you will want it back when you are through with this ride, but with you, you never know."

Harry rolled his eyes and handed his candy over to Severus. Then he ran to the ticket window to buy himself a ride.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" Harry shouted from his place in the row to annoy Severus a bit. The man looked so funny with his candyfloss in hand as if the object would attack him any minute.

Severus let the candyfloss drop upside down and raised his eyebrow, implying he could let it fall any second.

Harry laughed and turned away.

One ride became three, and when he staggered over to Severus, he was high on adrenalin. "That was so great, Dad. You need to try it."

"I don't think so, and you will have a break now as well."

"Spoilsport," Harry said in amusement. "Can I have my candy back?"

"Can you keep it down?"

"I'm not getting sick from a Wronski Defensive Feint, so this little ride is no problem." Harry grabbed for the candyfloss. "I bet there was more when I gave it to you." He looked challenging at Severus. "Got a sweet tooth?"

"There is one very clear difference between a Snape and a Dumbledore. It is the fondness for candy. You, unfortunately, lean more to the Dumbledore side in this matter, as your brothers do. Which means you should finish that before we join them."

"They can have it if they want. I always imagined it to be much better. When Dudley ate it in front of me, I imagined it to be the best stuff ever."

"Yes, sometimes, we want things we never had that much that we overestimate them. Let's see." He grabbed for the candyfloss and took a tiny bit of it. He chewed it and screwed his face. "How can someone eat this?"

Harry laughed.

"Your brothers already ate enough sugar, and I'm sure there will be more to come at which your mother won't be able to say no to them. So, if you don't want it anymore, throw it away."

"But you paid for it." Harry looked uncertain at his candyfloss.

"And we are far from poor, Harry. Throw it away. I'm sure that we are doing something good for your health by doing it."

"I think it has a lot of calories, and Healer Elppa would see it differently than you would."

"That thing will rot your teeth, and the calories you got from it have probably been burned away by the three times you went on that monster." When he saw that Harry still stared at the candy, he grabbed for it and threw it in the dustbin himself. "Come on, I bet your mother is already ill. She can't say no, even though she knows her stomach can't take the rides well."

Severus was right. When they arrived at the children's rides, Ivy was already looking very pale, with a green tint to her face. "Thank Merlin," Ivy said and sagged exhaustively against Severus.

"Why don't you go with your brothers on the dark ride, Harry. I will drink a nice warm mulled wine with your mother over there." Severus pointed at the cozy little booth. "Come over there when you are through with it." He gave Harry some money, and then he watched him and the little ones vanish in the direction of the dark ride.

"It's so good to see them all so happy," Ivy said and snuggled closer to Severus.

Severus hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Lets get that greenish tinge off your face by putting something in your stomach. How about some french fries?"

"Are you suggesting that I eat something unhealthy? Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"I had one piece of that awful stuff we bought our children, and I need to get rid of the taste from my mouth without pulling my wand out. French fries are the less disgusting food here, I would say."

"Ah, that's more like the Slytherin I married. So, you want the french fries more for yourself than for me."

"You know me too well, woman. So, what do you think? We need to hurry before the boys come back and have no opportunity to sit down."

She laughed, kissed him, and then pulled her still stunned husband behind her.

Severus hadn't seen Ivy so relaxed and flirty for a long time. Maybe, he could get lucky tonight and make an attempt to join her in their bedroom. Then he wouldn't have to sleep in the guestroom.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Dear readers,_

_it seems that I need a new beta for my story "Cherokee Camp". Please let me know if someone is interested but PLEASE only offer your help when you have enough time and are very good in Engish. My English isn't very good and so you will have a lot of work. This story seems to be hexed because I had around 8 betas by now and I would really appreciate to keep the next one for a long time and not just a few chapters. So if there is still someone who would like to offer to be my beta for CC please let me know._

_ Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Making Up**

-II-

"Are you suggesting that I eat something unhealthy? Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

"I had one piece of that awful stuff we bought our children, and I need to get rid of the taste from my mouth without pulling my wand out. French fries are the less disgusting food here, I would say."

"Ah, that's more like the Slytherin I married. So, you want the french fries more for yourself than for me."

"You know me too well, woman. So, what do you think? We need to hurry before the boys come back and have no opportunity to sit down."

She laughed, kissed him, and then pulled her still stunned husband behind her.

Severus hadn't seen Ivy so relaxed and flirty for a long time. Maybe, he could get lucky tonight and make an attempt to join her in their bedroom. Then he wouldn't have to sleep in the guestroom.

-II-

Severus sat his wine glass on the coffee table when Ivy snuggled closer to him.

"They were so happy today," Ivy said dreamily.

"I had the feeling you were very happy as well," Severus said thoughtfully and kissed her forehead.

"I was." She hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his black sweater.

"Harry ate like there was no tomorrow."

Ivy laughed. "Yes, but what of it, Severus? You let him have everything he wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if he is sick by tomorrow." She looked up at him.

"Me? You were the one buying him everything he looked at with interest."

"Ha, don't think I didn't see you buying him those Popping Eyeball Candies or that Turkish Honey for him. You're as soft as I am, my dear husband."

He looked deep into her eyes. "I like the sound of that word on your lips when it is directed at me and spoken with that much love."

"Who else should I direct it at, Severus?" she asked, bumping his chest playfully when she sat up.

Fearing he had ruined the good mood, Severus reached for her cheek. "I love you, Ivy. I love you more than you can even imagine. You are not only a part of my heart, you are my heart. I can't live without you."

Ivy looked seriously at him. "I don't plan to live without you either, Severus, but we need to talk about things before everything can hopefully return to like before."

"What things, Ivy? Please talk to me."

"Things you spoke with Mary about but not with me."

Severus could see the hurt in her eyes, and he feared she would retreat again. "I'll tell you anything you want."

"Then tell me why you didn't want to sleep with me."

"I always want to...damn, Ivy. I wanted to, but I couldn't. You were talking about a new baby all the time, but all I could see was you on a bed, bleeding. You are my heart, you keep me living, Ivy. I could not live without you."

Ivy took his hand and held it over her heart. "I want a child, Severus. It's as if I know that we are not complete right now. We have three wonderful sons, but we still have more love to give. I will survive the pregnancy. There is no constant worrying about you this time. There is no war, no hiding. We can enjoy the pregnancy time, and we will enjoy the birth of the little one that will make our family complete. Please, Severus. I _need_ it."

It pained him so much. Why take the risk when they were already such a perfect family? "Ivy..."

She sighed and let her head hang. "I understand."

Something broke in her and that made his heart ache. He could feel her pain as if it was his. "If you want it that much, then we will try it, but..." He held his hand up when she wanted to jump up happily. "But there will be more precautions this time. You won't work, and you will not hide under Glamour Charms, and you will let Poppy and James check you regularly, and both will be there during the birth."

"You are paranoid, Severus."

"I'm not. I'm just worried."

"I can work until close before the birth. There is nothing dangerous about teaching History."

"You may be allowed to work until you are in your fifth month, but then you will stop."

"Severus—"

"My last word."

"What are we doing here? Making a contract?"

"A Slytherin deal. You want my semen, you have to agree to my terms." He raised his eyebrow and looked challengingly at his grinning wife.

Ivy laughed. "Then you have to agree to some claims of mine as well."

"What? Isn't my semen enough?" he asked, greatly relieved that they were able to speak about this all so freely now.

"No, if I agree to your _paranoid_ claims, you need to soak in warm water for half an hour every night before we sleep."

"What?"

"You heard me. That will make the male sperms suffer, and they will get slower. More chance for the female sperms."

Severus snorted. "You really shouldn't listen to my mother, Ivy. That's absolutely absurd. And if you want a girl so badly, there are potions for that."

"Severus!" Ivy exclaimed, shocked. "I want to give the girls a better chance, not kill any possible son."

Severus chuckled. "You are the most amazing woman I ever met." He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "If I have to soak in a warm bath for the rest of my life, I will do it. For you, I will do anything."

"Merlin, Severus, you're scary when you're so romantic," Ivy said, trying to sound level-headed, but the lump in her throat gave her away. She got a grip on herself and grinned at him. "I haven't even told you the good part of this deal."

"There is always a good part in making kids, Ivy," Severus said, smirking.

Ivy laughed again and kissed him. "There is another way to make sure it will become a girl."

"Which is?" Severus asked between kisses. He could not believe his luck; his wife was already pulling his sweater out of his pants.

"We have to do it often, very often," Ivy said.

"Yes, very often and very far away from the living room you share with your wife's parents, Severus," Minerva said, grinning on her way to the bookshelf to get another book that would hopefully help her to fall asleep while her husband snored like a bear.

"Why do I feel like a teenager?" Severus asked, closing his eyes.

Ivy chuckled. "Let's go to bed, Severus."

When Minerva was back in her bedroom and Ivy pulled Severus up the stairs to their bedroom, Severus muttered, "Don't expect anything from me today. I just saw your mother in her nightdress. You know how traumatic that is for me. Last time, I needed weeks to recover."

Ivy giggled, turned around, and kissed him again. "But this time you did not even blush."

"Pure willpower, wife." He was hugging her and kissing her longingly. "I think we should skip the hot bath today, right?" She did not complain, and he heatedly maneuvered her to their bedroom, kicked the door closed behind them, and then just enjoyed feeling like the first time they had sex together. Heated, erotic, but still so sensual.

/

"Don't be sad, Victor," Harry said, looking as disappointed as his friend.

"But one month, Harry! And they didn't even promise that I would be released then; they just said they would think about it."

Harry threw his arm around Victor's shoulder. "They just want to make sure you are really okay, Victor. You know you still feel like hurting yourself sometimes. I'll visit you as often as I can."

"But it will be May—maybe even June—before I'm out of here. School will be over then. I missed a whole year."

"You would have missed a whole year even if they had let you out today. You would have to repeat the year neverthe...hey, wait. You'll be in my year then."

Victor looked up, realizing this fact for the first time as well. "Yeah."

Harry smiled. "Maybe you will make it into Gryffindor. Then we will have almost all classes together. That would be so great!"

Sometimes Harry's enthusiasm could pull even Victor out of his depression. He grinned. "Yeah, that would be great."

Harry patted Victor's back. "Now stop being so loony. Let's go to the park."

They spent the next hour together playing football. "I don't really get why they still go to the couple therapy. They are like they were before."

"They will have their reasons. It's better that they talk in the therapy than risk still having something negative unspoken left between them."

Harry stopped the ball and stared at Victor. "Sometimes you are really scary, Vic. I mean, you should hear yourself talk. No fourteen-year-old talks like that."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Pass the ball, Harry."

"You fit in so perfect with your new family, Victor," Harry said, giggling as he kicked the ball to his friend.

"Yeah, I wished they would see that and pressure the Healers to let me go," Victor said, getting grumpy again. It was so unusual for him that Harry did not know how to react. In his time here, it was always Victor who brought_ him _out of those depressing moods. The boy was normally so positive and good-nature all the time that Harry felt uneasy around him now that he was so depressed.

"Still in a bad mood, I see," Alastor said as he limped over to them.

Victor let his head sink, but Alastor came over and ruffled his hair and then hugged him. Soon Victor's thin arms snaked around Alastor's strong body and Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. What should he do now? Leave? He lifted the football and looked over to the gym, but before he could turn away, Alastor loosened his grip on Victor and held him at arm's length away from him. "I thought we and the Healers have explained enough why you can't come with us right now, Victor."

"But I don't understand. I've been here for such a long time."

"Then one month more won't make a big difference, Victor. Work together with your Healers and things will look more positive in the next meeting." Alastor sighed and hugged Victor again when the tears fell from the boy's eyes.

A hand was placed on Harry's shoulder and he looked up at Severus. "He's sad. They decided against his release. He needs to stay another month."

"He still needs help, Harry. The Healers will have their reasons for keeping him here. Come on, say good-bye to him. Your mother is waiting for us."

Harry went over to Victor who had dried his tears and was now looking at Harry while Alastor's heavy hand rested on his shoulder for support. "I'll see you on Thursday in sports therapy." Harry smiled insecurely at Victor.

The brown-haired boy sighed and tried to regain his normal cheerful façade. "Yes. Say 'hello' to Draco for me."

"Sure." Harry waved at Victor, and Severus nodded in Alastor and Victor's direction before they left to find Ivy.

"Why are they waiting so long to release him? He's normally so cheerful. And Poppy is a Mediwitch. She can watch him."

"She is his new mother and not his Mediwitch, Harry. The boy outside there was the real Victor and you know that, Harry. Always wearing a mask is not good, and he needs to learn this before he is released."

Harry let his head hang. "I think you are right, but I was really looking forward to him coming to Hogwarts."

"He will still come to Hogwarts, just not right now. You will have the whole summer on Orkney Island to have fun together."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He was really looking forward to the summer in Dumbledore's mansion. He just hoped he would not have to spend the whole summer with homework.

/

Three weeks had passed since the depressing talk with Victor. He had started to work hard to be more open with the Healers and even with Harry. It was a big task for Harry to adjust to this new Victor, but in the end it had bonded them even more now that they both were totally honest with another about their moods and feelings.

In two days, Victor would have a meeting with his Healers and Poppy and Alastor where they would decide if he would be allowed to have his first weekend out of the clinic on Easter. Harry really hoped they would allow Victor to come because Severus and Ivy had gotten free from Albus and planned to spend the Easter weekend on Orkney Island. Poppy and Alastor wanted to join them if Victor was allowed a vacation from the clinic.

Harry's homework was done, and he lay on his bed thinking about the next day. School was not troubling him much lately. He was average, but Ivy and Severus were satisfied with him, and so was he. He would be able to finish the year successfully. Only Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Astronomy were still a problem, but not to an extent where he would fail completely. He had even improved in Herbology.

Now that school was no problem, his Healers were. James and Healer Wright had built a team, and he had to undergo his sessions once a week with them together. They poked at all his secrets, all his awful memories of the Dursleys. To Harry's embarrassment, he often had to make drawings and sculptures. His Healers interpreted things from those drawings and sculptures that Harry never would have guessed. He did not know how they did it, but he could draw a tiny black dot on a big parchment and they would surely find a deep meaning in it and ask him questions about it until he spilled another secret or painful memory.

Tomorrow they would want to talk about something Harry had been able to block until now. They only got glimpses of it before Harry could shut them out. It was the memory of Uncle Vernon stripping him naked deep in the winter, sending him out into the garden, and letting Dudley spray him with cold water from a hose from inside. It was one of his most horrible memories, one he still often dreamed about. It was even worse than the times Vernon had hit him with the belt. The humiliation of that day was just too big, and he had not even understood what he had done wrong to deserve it. He had had a slight cold and had coughed the whole night, but he had not heard anyone move upstairs. The next day, his uncle was all grumpy and claimed that Harry, who was only ten at the time, had kept him awake all night. Then he had said he would give Harry a real reason to cough and had started to strip him while Dudley was eating the bacon he had cooked just a moment before for him. Harry could remember how proud he had been. He was sure that this time he would get praise for his breakfast. He had done it perfect and so this punishment crashed over him even worse.

No, Harry did not want to think about this memory. His stomach protested already, and he knew he would have trouble falling asleep tonight. Eating also was not something he looked forward to. He needed to find a way to avoid the therapy session tomorrow.

/

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ivy asked, worried, when Harry did not eat at supper.

"I don't know. I don't feel well, Mum."

Severus eyed him and tilted Harry's chin in his direction to look into his eyes. "What exactly are you feeling?"

That could only help him for tomorrow. He had his little solution already stored under his bed and now he just needed to lay the basis for his little plan. He would even be able to avoid eating with it. He just hoped they would not call for Poppy or James too soon or he had to change his plan.

"My stomach feels odd and I feel hot."

Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead.

"We should call, Poppy," Ivy said.

"We cannot always call for her or James, Ivy. He is a teenager. They sometimes feel sick. Maybe it's just his circulation. He is growing a lot lately, and his magic has to keep up with this as well. We will wait and see how he feels before bedtime." After another deep glance into Harry's eyes, he sent him to his bed to rest.

Things were going just right. Harry fumbled for the little sack he had hidden under his bed and took out a piece of Fever Fudge. He munched on it even as his stomach protested. At least he did not need to take the Stomach Cramp Toffee. He would just take the Throw-Up Pill tomorrow morning.

Harry felt sweat form on his whole body, and he felt warm and more sick. The Fever Fudge started to work. It would keep its effect for at least three hours. After that, Harry had to take another one or hope they would not check on him when he was asleep.

When Severus and Ivy came into his room, Harry felt very bad. He was so cold but still sweating and his face was glowing.

"He is burning up, Severus! I don't care if you or anyone else calls me hysterical; I'm calling Poppy now!"

Not perfect, but still okay for his plan. Harry just hoped Poppy could not detect the reason for his fever.

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Dear readers,_

_Finally a new chapter. I'm almost done with my real book and then I will finally be able to write fanfiction again. :) I will start wit**h Mischievous Rescuers** but part 3 of this story here is still in my mind.  
_

_ Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Bad Harry**

-II-

Harry felt sweat form on his whole body, and he felt warm and more sick. The Fever Fudge started to work. It would keep its effect for at least three hours. After that, Harry had to take another one or hope they would not check on him when he was asleep.

When Severus and Ivy came into his room, Harry felt very bad. He was so cold but still sweating and his face was glowing.

"He is burning up, Severus! I don't care if you or anyone else calls me hysterical; I'm calling Poppy now!"

Not perfect, but still okay for his plan. Harry just hoped Poppy could not detect the reason for his fever.

-II-

Poppy, of course, could not find any cause for the fever, but that was not unusual. Still, she detected the fever and diagnosed a nervous stomach. She advised them to wait until the next morning to see how Harry was feeling.

Harry woke around five, but he had not slept well the whole night as he was constantly worried about oversleeping and not being able to take the next bit of Fever Fudge. His stomach still ached, but Harry guessed it was because of his guilt. Soon, the fever kicked in after he had eaten more, and Harry lay back waiting for one of his parents to show up. When he heard the first noises outside, he grabbed for the small sack under his bed.

Should he take the Throw-Up Pill, or would the fever be enough to let him to skip his therapy session? Better safe than sorry. He gulped the pill down and hid the sack under the bed again. Only half a minute later, he stumbled out of his room to the toilet and threw up heavily. Where did all this stuff come from? He had hardly eaten anything yesterday at supper.

Harry was leaning over the toilet when Ivy came in to help. She held him up and gently rubbed his back. Guilt overcame Harry again, and his stomach cramped even more. He felt horrible.

"Come on, Ivy. Get yourself dressed. I already called for Poppy. She will be here soon," Severus said when he came into the bathroom to take over for his wife.

Ivy nodded and made room for Severus to kneel down behind Harry. "Not better, son?" Severus asked, worried, as he placed his hand over Harry's forehead.

Harry shook his head miserably. He was almost wanted to confess just to make the awful feeling of guilt vanish.

"I think everything's out. Let's get you back to bed." After a Refreshing Spell, Harry was led back to his room and was tucked into his bed.

Severus stayed with him until Ivy and Poppy came into the room. "I will inform Albus and Minerva." The two eldest of the family had already left for their offices.

Poppy shook her head and muttered. "I just can't find the reason for his fever and sickness. And there's this odd rash..."

Odd rash? Harry had not even noticed that his arms and chest were covered in little red spots.

"I think you should call James. He can magically scan him. Maybe he will find the reason for this." Poppy seemed to be a bit puzzled that she could not find the cause of Harry's illness, and Harry felt even worse for lying to his parents and his godmother. They were so worried.

Ten minutes later, James was there. "Thanks for coming so soon. Poppy was really crestfallen at not being able to tell what's wrong with him," Ivy said when James came into the room.

"My shift starts at noon, so it's no problem, Ivy. Calm down and let's see what's wrong with Harry, okay?" James said and took one of her shaking hands.

Ivy sighed. "I know I'm overreacting, but the fever and throwing up without any virus or bacteria that could have caused it makes me..."

James smiled kindly at her. "I understand, Ivy. I will check him through, and then we will see. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Oh, Harry felt so bad. He was worrying his parents like this for nothing. Even Severus had asked Professor Flitwick to watch over his class until they knew what was wrong.

"Hello, Harry," James said, pulling a chair close to Harry's bed. "So what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Maybe I just ate something bad."

"Nothing?" James asked and eyed Harry closely. "You have a fever. You don't get that from eating something foul. Tell me when this started and how."

Harry looked nervously around. He would so like to admit what he had done but they would be so mad at him. "I...It started with a stomach ache yesterday, late afternoon. I had no appetite. Dad sent me to bed and then I started to feel hot and cold at the same time. This morning I felt sick and had to throw up. I'm already feeling better. I'm sure it's nothing."

Again, James eyed Harry closely. "Nothing? Sure. I will scan you now, Harry. Try to relax."

Relaxing while his heart hammered like hell in fear that James would find out and his parents would be so angry was impossible. Harry would like to hit himself. It would have better if he had gone to his meeting with Healer Wright and James and stared at the wall like so often.

James scanned Harry for a long time with one hand on Harry's chest and the other on Harry's forehead. When he stopped, he looked at Harry intensely until the boy could no longer hold his gaze. Harry felt James taking his arm to examine the rash.

Harry felt so bad. He had no idea how he should escape. The guilt was eating him up, and in the end he could not hold back his tears anymore.

"Harry?" Ivy asked, scared about Harry's mood. "Are you in pain?" She knelt down beside him, almost pushing James aside.

"I'm sorry. You need to stop worrying," Harry said between sobs.

"Harry?" Ivy said, confused.

"I faked it. I took something to throw up and get the fever."

"What?"

"Fantastic." Harry heard Severus mutter and bang the door on his way out. His chest hurt. He had disappointed them.

"Show me what you took, if you have any left," James said neutrally.

Harry wiped the tears off his eyes and grabbed under the bed to pull the little sack out.

Severus came back with his Potions kit. It was a medium sized box with all the instruments he needed to analyze potions and others things for their ingredients. He could even analyze body fluids with it for any trace of potion in it. "You can pet him as a reward for being so stupid again later, Ivy. Give me room." Oh, he was angry, that was clear.

"Don't be so harsh when you don't even know why he did it, Severus."

"I don't care why he did it. He should know by now how dangerous this is," Severus hissed at his wife.

Now they were fighting again and it was all Harry's fault. He felt miserably. "Please don't fight. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't helping, Harry," Severus spat at him. "How stupid are you to make the same mistake again? Look at this rash. It's an allergic reaction. Whatever you took is reacting badly with the Sleeping Draught you had to take two days ago. I told you a hundred times that the potion lingers in your system for days." He looked angrily at his crying son, all the time repeating the mantra _'You__will__not__go__soft'_ in his head.

"I forgot about it. I'm sorry." The sobbing became worse. James, meanwhile, had taken the analyzer from Severus and busied himself with it.

"And?" Severus asked when he saw that James had started the analysis.

"It seems this white pill here is the culprit. It contains wood grass, which most likely was boosted by the Mandrako moss from the Sleeping Draught. So the overdose of wood grass caused the allergic reaction. Anything else is not very serious. I guess the lilac toffee here is the cause for the fever. It's a combination of cobble root and willow bark. The effect does not hold for long. The rash will stay for longer and most likely will get itchy soon."

"I hope it will itch like hell," Severus said angrily.

"Severus," Ivy said indignantly.

Harry sobbed and turned his head away from them. He could not stand this any longer. They had finally become a perfect little family again, and now he made his parents fight.

"If you two can't control yourself, you should go outside. I would like to hear Harry's reasons for this whole ploy," James said dryly as he closed the box and placed it on the night table. "So, Harry?" James asked when Severus and Ivy stopped their bickering.

"I...I..."

"Turn around to me, Harry. I would like to see your face when we talk to each other."

Harry sighed and turned around. "I didn't want to go to our meeting today."

James nodded thoughtfully. "You still are ill, even though it was caused by these prank items. I will come over again before my shift starts. Rest, and if you are feeling better, we will talk more then." James stood up and faced Severus and Ivy. "Can I talk to you outside?"

The moment the door closed behind the adults, Harry turned and cried even harder into his pillow. He had ruined it all.

He could not say how much time had passed before a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. "Come on, Harry. That doesn't help. You'll just make yourself really sick."

Harry turned around and looked at his mother through tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, Mum. Please don't fight with Dad because of me."

"We're not fighting, Harry. We're just telling the each other openly what we think. That's nothing to worry or cry about."

"He won't talk to me again."

Ivy snorted. "Of course he will, but I fear you won't like the topic."

Harry sighed and helped his mother to get him out of his pajama top. "Will it burn?" Harry looked cautiously at the salve in Ivy's hands.

"It will cool your skin. It won't burn."

"Is it from Dad?"

"Of course. Do you think he would let anything be used on his son that wasn't made by him?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"You know, he didn't mean that he wants you to get a very itchy rash. He immediately got this salve for you." She paused shortly but then went on. "Will you tell me why you did this, Harry?"

Harry's face fell. He watched his adoptive mother silently as she applied the salve on his arms and chest.

When Ivy was finished, she stroked the hair out of Harry's face. "Please talk to me."

Harry sighed. "I'm so sick of those meetings with James and Healer Wright. They always trick me into revealing another secret, to make me remember another horrible memory. I think I already made so much progress. Can't they leave me alone?"

"You need to talk about what still hurts you here," Ivy said and tapped her index finger against Harry's chest.

"You don't understand. It hurts to remember it. What is it good for?"

"First, you've had less nightmares and panic attacks lately, so the therapy helps. Second, I know exactly how much a memory can hurt, Harry. Running away from it doesn't help. It only gives the memory more power over you."

Harry let his head hang. "Do I have to go to the therapy session today?"

"That will be James' decision. He will come over at eleven to check on you. Until then, the fever should go down." She felt Harry's forehead to see if it already was cooler.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, but you really have to stop doing these stupid, dangerous things. You take potions on a regular basis. Experiments like this are no fun. If you feel too pressured by James and Healer Wright, then tell them about it openly. Your father is so proud of your potions interest, but you hurt him by doing things like this. He feels guilty and wonders if he should restrict you more."

"There were no dangerous ingredients in the jokes. I'm even allowed to buy them in an apothecary without an adult."

"That's not what I meant, Harry, and I think you know that. If you go against his will so much as to brew those so called jokes and then even eat them untested, he thinks he can't trust you with the ingredients he lets you brew with in his laboratory. There is a reason for institutes like your grandfather's to test new potions."

"I would never do something like last year again. I never stole one of his ingredients again, and I never will," Harry protested.

Ivy looked sadly at him. "You don't understand what I wanted to tell you. Maybe your father will find better words. Now you need to rest."

How could he rest when the talk with Severus kept him awake and worried? Harry was almost relieved to see Severus when he came to him during his break. Anything was better than this constant fear.

Severus took a chair and sat down close to Harry. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at Harry.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know that isn't enough."

"No, it isn't. You brewed something dangerous again, and this time you even took it yourself. Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened? You are a potion brewer. I let you use my laboratory, trusted you, and I thought you were responsible. Today I was disappointed."

New tears ran over Harry's face. "But...but you can trust me. I never stole from you. I would never do so."

"Still, you consumed an untested product of your brewing. Your grandfather and I have explained to you in detail how important it is to check your products with an institute before they are used. You are no Weasley, Harry, and I taught you to be responsible. It seems I didn't teach you well enough."

"You did! I just was desperate. I don't want to go to the therapy anymore, Dad. Please. I'm much better already. I don't need it anymore."

"Just this statement shows the contrary, but we will discuss this with James later. What I want to talk about with you is why you were stupid enough to take these untested products?"

"There wasn't anything dangerous in it. Like I told Mum already, I could have bought those ingredients on my own in an apothecary."

"I've told you several times that harmless ingredients can become harmful when used with other potions. Your panic attack potion, for example, is a very complex potion and it stays in your system for a long time, even if you don't feel its effect. You also have to take Nutrient Potions sometimes along with Sleeping Draughts. You can't brew whatever you want and try it out like a guinea pig. I'm _very_ disappointed in you. My laboratory is off limits to you from now on, and I won't let you brew with Fred and George again until you've demonstrated that I can trust you again."

"But…." Harry could not say more; the lump in his throat was preventing it.

"I have the feeling you have no clue what you did today. This rash here," Severus grabbed for Harry's sleeve and pulled it up, "is one of the harmless risks. You could have had an asthma attack, heart problems, cramps, brain damage, and much more. Do I need to list them all for you to understand what you risked?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "I thought it was harmless."

"Yes, I know you did. Therefore, I contacted a friend of mine. You have a free afternoon on Thursday, and you will spent it helping Martin with his work. He is a specialist for potion accidents, and he is visiting the hospitals close by to file the current potions accident patients on Thursday. Maybe you will learn to think twice before you consume something untested when you see the results of said experiments."

"Yes, sir." Harry's head could not sink deeper.

The silence that fell over the room was depressing until Severus sighed, sat down on the bed, and drew Harry into an embrace. "You worry us with things like this, Harry. We don't want to see you suffer or lose you. Potion brewing is a dangerous passion and needs to be treated seriously. It's not like cooking."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head but pressed Harry tighter to his chest.

"You know the punishment now. We won't speak about it again. It's forgiven. We will talk about your experiences with Martin when you are back from helping him on Thursday."

Harry nodded and straightened up. "Did you tell him what I did?"

"Yes, and he understands why I want you to help him. He is happy to get some help, and maybe that will even be a profession you would like to do someday. It's an interesting field."

Yes, it could be interesting. Maybe it would not be so bad.

* * *

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Mr. Poorly**

-II-

The silence that fell over the room was depressing until Severus sighed, sat down on the bed, and drew Harry into an embrace. "You worry us with things like this, Harry. We don't want to see you suffer or lose you. Potion brewing is a dangerous passion and needs to be treated seriously. It's not like cooking."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Severus shook his head but pressed Harry tighter to his chest.

"You know the punishment now. We won't speak about it again. It's forgiven. We will talk about your experiences with Martin when you are back from helping him on Thursday."

Harry nodded and straightened up. "Did you tell him what I did?"

"Yes, and he understands why I want you to help him. He is happy to get some help, and maybe that will even be a profession you would like to do someday. It's an interesting field."

Yes, it could be interesting. Maybe it would not be so bad.

-II-

"...And then I had to go to therapy anyway. Just great," Harry said, grumpily and let himself sink into his old bed in Victor's room. The boy who had shared the room with Victor for the past two weeks had been released yesterday.

"Cheer up, now you're done with it."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't have to reveal any memories. They didn't let me block them. It was awful."

"You talk as if I haven't gone though that many times as well, Harry. Come on, it's over. Next week you won't have a session because it's the Easter holiday."

Harry quickly sat up and looked at Victor. "How was your talk with the Healer? Will you get out of here for Easter?"

Victor smiled. "Yes, I have a holiday from Friday to Monday. Friday around midday, Poppy and Alastor will pick me up and they will show me Hogwarts. On Saturday morning, we will travel to Orkney Island and stay there until Monday morning."

"Friday midday?" Harry looked disappointed. "We're Flooing over to Dumbledore's mansion at three. I can't even show you the castle then. Can't you see if they'll let you leave earlier?"

"I'm glad they're letting me out at all, Harry. With a bit of luck, I will be released completely in three weeks. I don't want to push it."

"Then we will use the time at Orkney to have fun. I've never been to Alastor's cottage. I'm so curious."

Victor grinned. "Yeah, me too."

"Mum said you'll spend the whole Sunday at Dumbledore's mansion with us if you're released."

"Yeah, Poppy told me, and you can come over to me on Saturday if you want."

"That'll be great! No school, no therapy, just fun. I have to show you the swamp horses. Alastor has one as well."

"Yes, he showed me a photo of her. She's beautiful."

"Wait until you see Roan. He's magnificent. Meadow and Darius haven't chosen a human yet, so maybe one of them will choose you."

"It would be so cool to ride on them. Alastor said Jenny is hoping to become one of their humans as well."

"Jenny?"

"Alastor's niece. She often spends the summer with them on Orkney Island."

"Wow, I still have no clue about my godparents. I know they sometimes visit relatives, but I never ask whom."

"She's fourteen, like me. Her family lives in Ireland and her father is Alastor's brother. I don't know any more than that."

"Alastor's brother. Isn't that a bit old to have such a young daughter?"

Victor shrugged. "Don't know, but he has six children, and Jenny is the youngest."

"Time to go, Harry," Nurse Anne said, peeking into the room.

Harry sighed. "Only one week, Vic."

"Yes, one week," Victor said happily.

X-X

Harry nervously bit his bottom lip as he waited for Martin in front of the fireplace of the Telemachus Hospital. The nurses were eying him curiously.

"Ah, my little helper for today," a black haired, tall man with a mustache said when he had cleaned the ash from his robes.

"I'm Harry, Mr..." Damn. Severus had not told him Martin's last name.

"Martin will do. I'm really glad to have some help today. I can hardly keep up as it is. Too many dunderheads think they are capable of brewing for themselves."

Harry blushed.

Martin laughed. "Yes, and you are one of them. Thank Merlin you haven't ended up like most of my cases here." Martin held up a big briefcase which most certainly held all the files Severus had talked about.

"Do you heal them?"

"No, not directly. I research and record all their symptoms and how they react to different treatments. Often we can help people based on the experiences I file from other accidents. I take tests in my laboratory and analyze what could have caused the patients' problems. In most cases, it isn't clear which ingredients caused the symptoms. It's my job to find out and search for a solution."

"Oh..." It wasn't overly complicated, but Harry really felt like a small boy at that moment.

"Today, we will take down the symptoms of two new patients and have a talk with three patients that have been in the hospital for the last three months to see what changes they can describe."

"Three months?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Once damage is done by a potion, it takes a long time to recover. You still have that rash, don't you?" Martin asked knowingly.

Harry screwed up his face. "Yes, but it was only two days ago." Suddenly, Harry paled. "You don't think it will stay for three months, do you? James said it would itch later and it's already starting to."

"Maybe I should make a file for you as well?" Martin asked teasingly, but when he saw Harry begin to panic, he added, "According to what I heard, your rash is an allergic reaction to boosted woodgrass. As soon as the woodgrass leaves your body completely, the rash will disappear. Maybe in a week or two."

"It stays in my body for that long?"

"Yes, many ingredients can be verified in the blood or urine for many weeks. Some even for months. That's what makes experimenting with potions so dangerous. Some Potions Masters think they can handle it alone, can calculate how long something is in their system, but that's never safe. You can analyze your blood with analyzing boxes like you father has, but it is still very dangerous. That's why we have laboratories like you grandfather's that specialize in testing unregistered potions before they are released. They decide if a potion is freely sold or needs to be prescribed by a Healer."

During this explanation, Martin guided Harry through the halls of the hospital until they stopped in front of a room. "Okay, first patient," Martin said and stepped inside after knocking thrice.

Harry was very nervous and stayed close by the door as Martin cheerfully went over to the single bed that was in the room. A man of maybe forty was sitting in it. In his hands was an odd cube.

"Mr. Poorly, how are you today?" Martin asked friendly.

"Mr. Russel! Is it time for our meeting already? I really lose track of time in here. I wish I would learn quicker to be released." The man looked oddly into space instead of looking at Martin. His hands roamed over the cube and moved parts of it around. "Tricky one this time," he said and held the cube up. "My niece brought it over yesterday, and I haven't solved it yet."

"That's the idea of it, Mr. Poorly. It will keep your brain busy."

Mr. Poorly sighed. "I really miss work. Solving Magix Cube riddles and learning Braille isn't very challenging. I hope you have something on file with you to discuss."

"Not today, but maybe next time, Mr. Poorly. Today I have a young culprit with me to help. Professor Snape's son."

"His sons are five. Don't tell me he's already let them brew?"

Martin chuckled. "No, his adoptive son, Harry."

"Ah, the little hero. So, Harry, you already got in trouble with your new father?"

Harry cautiously stepped closer. "Yes, sir, but I'm sorry."

"What did you do?"

Harry looked over to Martin, who just grinned at him. "I...I took something to fake a fever and throw up."

"Fake a fever? You mean you took something to _get_ a fever, young man. Faking a fever means putting a Warming Spell on your skin."

Marin laughed. "Don't give him ideas, Mr. Poorly."

"Better that than taking something punched up. So, where did you get the potions from?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Ehm...I...I brewed them myself, but they were really harmless. Just some Fever Fudge and a Throw-Up Pill."

"Harmless? So harmless that your father is making you help Mr. Russel here."

"I got a rash because it reacted with something I had to take a few days before. I had forgotten about it, and even if I had remembered it, I did not know it would react negatively with it."

"Taking your own brews is very dangerous because you never look very critically at it. That's what brought me here. I'm a fairly knowledgeable Potions brewer, but I started to get annoyed by the long periods you need to wait until a product is tested enough. So I tested them myself. Now look what I got in return. I had an infection and my leukocyte count was high when I wanted to speed up the development of my newly invented Hair Growth Potion. The leukocytes destroyed the structure of the moon flower seed I added in the potion and made it radical. It attacked my sight nerves and, voila, I'm blind."

Harry did not know what to say.

"But look," the man tapped his head. "It worked. So what should I have done?"

"Ehm...you shouldn't have taken it?"

"Then I would still be bald."

"But you could see."

"But I wanted hair."

Again, Harry looked at the still-grinning Martin. "Ehm...you shouldn't have taken it but given it to an institute to be tested? Then when you got it back, you could have used it."

"Exactly. I would have gotten it back with the certification that it could only be prescribed by a Healer because it could react with a high leukocyte count. Now I have hair and will never see it. Not worth speeding up my potion, was it?"

"No," Harry said sadly.

"Just make sure to not make the same mistake, young man."

"Yes, sir."

"So, Mr. Poorly. Any new ideas about why the Lorenzo Herb hasn't left you system by now?" Martin asked and sat down on a chair.

"No, my niece brought me some more books, but I can't find a solution. Anything new from your side?"

"Unfortunately not, but I'm waiting for a book from France in which I hope to find more information."

"Lorenzo Herb. That's used in hallucinogenic potions," Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

Both man turned their heads in Harry's direction.

"Ehm...I..."

"My, Master Snape will have a lot of work with you. And I'm sure he will soon need one of my Dyeing Potions. Has he already got gray hair because of you?"

"No," Harry said and blushed. "I...I just read about it in a book."

"How old are you?" Mr. Poorly asked.

_Damn._ Harry bit his bottom lip and looked nervously at Martin.

"Caught, young man. There is no book which mentions Lorenzo Herb you would be allowed to read at you age."

"One of the books is only restricted until sixteen."

"And you are thirteen, if my memory is correct. Believe me; my mind still works quite well."

"Okay, but hey, you have the Lorenzo Herb in you, not me."

"Because Mr. Poorly had to take medication against tremors, Harry," Martin said, a bit more seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude. But I really read about it. It can cause a change of the blood counts. You need to use Elven Wood to neutralize it when you analyze the blood of someone who is affected by it."

"That's correct," Martin stated, impressed with Harry knowledge, but also a bit worried.

"I also read that the Lorenzo Herb affects the nerves throughout the body, but some more than others. For example, the sight nerve. It puts some nerves out like a switch. They are unused for some time, mostly while the Lorenzo Herb is still in the body. That's why many addicted to Lorenzo Herb have partial sight defaults. So if Mr. Poorly still has some Lorenzo Herb in him, couldn't it be that some of his sight nerves were deactivated when the radical moon flower attacked the active nerves?"

Martin looked at Harry as if he had two heads. And then he grabbed for the file case to wildly run over the pages of Mr. Poorly's file.

"Mr. Russel?" Mr. Poorly asked with a wavering voice.

"I'm already checking. No, there was no test done regarding how many sight nerves were attacked by the moon flower. It seems nobody thought about this possibility. There's..."

"A chance," Mr. Poorly whispered.

"I will contact your Healers, Mr. Poorly. Still, please try to not get your hopes up too much. Plus, we haven't found a way to get the Lorenzo Herb out of you system yet. Even if there are still nerves intact, they cannot be activated as long as the herb is in your blood." Martin looked at Harry. "Please stay here, Harry. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry looked at the cube in Mr. Poorly's hands. "You know why you still have the Lorenzo Herb in your system, right, sir?"

"Of course, I know." Mr. Poorly held the cube up. "My hands are everything I have to keep me occupied with now that I'm blind. I can't stand them shaking."

"So you still take the Tremor Potion against the Healers' advice? What about the lesson you taught me just a few minutes ago about not taking your own brew and always letting things be tested and, if necessary, subscribed by a Healer?"

"That still stands, young man. Don't get cheeky. This potion gave me a bit of my dignity back, but if I had known I could get a bit of my sight back by not taking it, I would have stopped earlier. Now, I might have been robbed of that chance. So you see, I made another mistake, which should show you even more how bad of an idea it was."

The door opened, and Martin came back with two Healers in tow. The conversation ended before Harry could get another tongue lashing.

* * *

I hope you like Harry's punishment.**  
**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Grandfather Snape**

-II-

Harry looked at the cube in Mr. Poorly's hands. "You know why you still have the Lorenzo Herb in your system, right, sir?"

"Of course, I know." Mr. Poorly held the cube up. "My hands are everything I have to keep me occupied with now that I'm blind. I can't stand them shaking."

"So you still take the Tremor Potion against the Healers' advice? What about the lesson you taught me just a few minutes ago about not taking your own brew and always letting things be tested and, if necessary, subscribed by a Healer?"

"That still stands, young man. Don't get cheeky. This potion gave me a bit of my dignity back, but if I had known I could get a bit of my sight back by not taking it, I would have stopped earlier. Now, I might have been robbed of that chance. So you see, I made another mistake, which should show you even more how bad of an idea it was."

The door opened, and Martin came back with two Healers in tow. The conversation ended before Harry could get another tongue lashing.

-II-

"...And the worst was the last one. He had four legs and five arms. And one arm came directly out of his head, Dad. Can you believe that? That was scary."

"Do you want to grow an arm out of your forehead?"

"No," Harry said, screwing his face.

"Do you want four legs and five arms?"

"No, Dad. And I also don't want to go blind or get brain damage or addicted. I got the message. Please don't make me go there again."

"I hope you got the message. Martin said you helped him a lot with one of his patients. I hoped you would find interest in his work. Helping him from time to time could be a better outlet for your potion and experimenting interest. Martin does research in his laboratory as well. He always needs help and two brains work better than one to find solutions."

"You want me to work together with him?"

Severus looked thoughtfully at Harry. "I want you to stop working with Fred and George. I know that those two will sooner or later find a new place to brew now that Albus has made the Room of Requirement off limits. I know from my own youth that having a passion for experimenting will not vanish. I thought about asking the Weasley twins to help with this useful research as well. Even if they agree, I know they will start brewing on their own again. I don't want you joining them again."

Harry looked at Severus and did not really know what to think about it. "They are my friends, Dad. I...Maybe I could help Martin this time, but I'm only thirteen. What could I do for him?"

"A lot. And you can brew without me constantly "breathing down your neck." You can do a lot of experiments you would never be allowed to do here or under my supervision, but I have the feeling that this is more your style than brewing already-known potions with me."

"I like brewing with you, Dad."

"And we will not stop. I just want to find a safe way for you to satisfy your experimental desire. Just to make it clear, if I ever catch you brewing with Fred and George again, you will be grounded for months, or if necessary for the rest of your teenager life."

"But—"

"I am not saying you aren't allowed to see your friends. You can meet them whenever you want, but you will not brew with them or try anything they brew. Is this clear, Harry James Snape?" Severus asked with his voice raised.

"I understand, but brewing with friends is different to brewing with an adult, Dad. Still, I would like to work with Martin."

"I know it is different, and when Fred and George agree to help Martin as well, you will have the possibility of brewing with them in Martin's laboratory. The advantage for me is that Martin will know exactly what you three are brewing, will make sure that nothing leaves his laboratory, and you three will use your energy and talent for something positive." Severus leaned back in his chair. "I'm surprised you are so reluctant. I thought you would be all for it."

"I'm not really reluctant, and I liked Martin. He is nice, and his work was really cool. Seeing all those people makes me feel sorry for them."

"That doesn't help them, Harry, but helping Martin in his lab would. If you tell him you don't want to join him on his trips to the hospital, he won't force you. Still, I have the feeling there is more."

Harry sighed. "I'm tired, Dad. School, the therapy, homework. Not that I can't manage it," Harry quickly added when he saw Severus' worried look. "It's just that I hardly have time to meet my friends or play with Eathan and Lysander, and we haven't played chess for months. I feel chewed up and spit out at the end of the day."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Harry. Still, I will have to talk with James about it. Martin thought about using your help once a month and only when you feel like it. It's up to you. Maybe just during the summer holiday if you don't feel like it during school."

"No! I thought you wanted me to help him twice a week. Once a month is great. It will be so interesting!" Harry was really looking forward to it. He knew his brewing time with the twins was over and Severus was right about his passion for experimenting. Severus hardly had time to brew something experimental with him. Martin made it his job. It would be great to help him.

"Ah, that was more the reaction I expected," Severus said, relieved.

X-X

"Harry?"

Harry could hear Severus call for him from the living room even though the library door was closed and he had fallen asleep over his Transfiguration homework.

"Harry?" This time the call was short and annoyed.

"Coming, Dad!" Harry called and pushed himself up.

When he stepped into the living room, Severus was already gathering some parchments from the dining table.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Your grandfather wants to talk to you," Severus said almost casually and gestured with his head to the fireplace.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What do you think?"

"Have you told him?"

"If I had told him, he would have called much earlier, Harry. It seems your work with Martin and the reason for it has made its way around round. Now go and talk with him. He is waiting."

"But Dad," Harry said desperately. He did not want another tongue lashing.

"There is no way around it. The longer you wait the angrier he will become." Severus scooped the parchments up and went in the direction of his bedroom.

Harry groaned and went over to the fireplace.

"I would change that attitude or you will be very sorry," Severus advised before he vanished to the top floor.

With his heart in his boots, Harry pushed his head into the fireplace.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Harry?" Thadeus started as soon as Harry's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Please, grandpa, Dad already punished me and I had to go to therapy anyway. I had to work for Martin and saw what can happen, so I understand what I did wrong and it won't happen again. I've been punished enough. I'm no longer allowed to brew with my friends, and Dad said I'm not allowed to brew in his lab for at least two months," Harry explained.

"I won't discuss this with you through the fireplace. Step through," Thadeus ordered, not a bit more calm.

"I still have homework—"

"Then bring it over with you."

That was not what he had hoped for. Now he had to do his homework with his angry grandparents. "I really have been punished. I can call Dad to tell you."

Thadeus was down at Harry's eye level instantly. "I said to step through the Floo, Harry."

Harry gulped. "Yes, sir."

When Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace, he looked around. Severus must have been upstairs. Harry went to the library to get his homework. "Dad?"

"What is it?" Severus called from upstairs. From the bathroom, Harry guessed. "I have to go over to Grandpa's."

"Good luck. I will keep the pain relieving cream on-hand for you when you come back."

"Very funny," Harry muttered on his way to the fireplace. He knew his grandpa would not hit him, but he would most likely get the tongue lashing of his life.

The moment he stepped into the room, his ear was captured between two strong fingers. To Harry's surprise, it was not his grandfather but his grandmother who was torturing his ear. "Harry James Snape, what were you thinking? Taking something untested! Your grandfather works in one of the biggest testing laboratories, and you as his grandson are stupid enough to risk your life by going against what he is preaching even to the most skilled Potions Masters."

"I'm sorry, grandma, please," Harry wailed while he tried to move his head to relieve a bit of the pain, but his grandmother was countering each of his moves.

"Sorry? I really hope you are, young man." Finally, she released Harry's ear.

Rubbing his ear, Harry looked shyly at his grandparents. "Dad already punished me, and Albus forbid any kind of brewing outside the Potions lab."

"He should have done so earlier. Letting teenagers brew on their own without supervision at all," Thadeus muttered and shook his head.

After hugging him in greeting, Elli led Harry over to the couch. "We don't have to discuss this standing. Come over to the couch, Harry."

The tongue lashing was similar to Severus', but Grandpa Snape had another embarrassing thing to add. "You are a Snape now, Harry. Everything you do impacts your father and me. I have the biggest testing laboratory in Great Britain, and I am a known lecturer on the importance of testing unknown potions and the biggest supporter of the prohibition of Potion Masters taking their own brews. Can you imagine how it looks when my grandson wildly brews and takes whatever he is brewing without even a test? It's enough that your father is known for his law-breaking in the matter of taking his own brews without subscription."

"Thadeus," Elli warned her husband.

"He has lived with him long enough to know this fact. I have the most well-known testing laboratory, and my son is known for his addiction of his own brews and my grandson thinks he can brew and take whatever he wants." Thadeus angrily stood up to pace the room.

Harry let his head hang. Yes, of course, he had heard enough heated discussions between James and Severus to know about this problem, but hearing it spoken out like this with his own crime in combination made him feel like a criminal.

"It was not your amazing revelation of the Lorenzo herb concerning Potions Master Poorly or the fact that you had to be there because you took your own brew that was told to me first. It was the fact that you brewed things like this and think it is funny or useful or whatever. No Snape should brew something like that."

"Thadeus, really. He's thirteen," Elli intervened when she saw Harry pale more and more.

"That is no excuse. This will stop, Harry. If you brew something, it should be something helpful, not something to cause illness or symptoms of illnesses. It's not only a waste of your abilities, but it is also dangerous."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I already promised to never brew with Fred and George again and to help Martin—Mr. Russel—once a month with his research. Please stop yelling at me and being mad. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again."

"Helping Martin is a very good idea. It will keep you occupied and hopefully stop you from getting more stupid ideas. You can get practical training at Snape Laboratories during the summer."

"Or he can just enjoy his first nice summer holidays, Thadeus," Elli said again with a warning note.

"I didn't say he had to work the whole summer. A week would do," Thadeus countered.

Before Elli could argue again, Harry said, "I would really like to." He had looked forward to being able to join his grandfather at work. This would be his chance.

"Then that is settled. Maybe Draco wants to join you. Talk with him about it."

"I will, grandpa." The 'grandpa' came so easily over his lips lately. It even surprised Harry.

"Then let's do your homework. What is it?" Thadeus asked, clearly more relaxed.

"Transfiguration," Harry said and screwed his face. His grandparents knew about his problems with the subject.

"Don't screw your face up like that, or one day it will get stuck and no woman will ever look at you. I will get us some tea," Elli said.

"Ehm..." Harry started.

"Hot chocolate for you, of course, Harry. I know by now what you like." Elli smiled at him.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling back.

After a lot of groaning and some smacks on the back of his head by his grandfather, Harry finally was able to finish his Transfigurations homework. "Say 'hello' to the rest of the family, Harry," Elli said and hugged him when he stood in front of the fireplace.

"I will," Harry said and let his grandfather ruffle his hair.

When Harry stepped through the Floo, he breathed with relief. This hopefully was the last tongue lashing he would get for this incident, and he had his homework for today finished.

"Survived?" Severus asked form the couch on which he read his Potions journal.

"Yes. Grandpa offered me practical training in the Snape Laboratories for a week during the summer holidays." Harry sat down opposite Severus and threw his homework on the table.

Severus looked scolding but did not comment it. "So what did he say?"

"The worst part was the part about him being disappointed to have us in his family."

Severus raised his eyebrow in question.

Harry shrugged. "He said it was a known fact that you are addicted to your own brews, and now he's got a grandson who invents disgraceful things and takes them untested."

"He will calm down, Harry. He normally doesn't care what others say, and he experimented with much more dangerous things in his youth." Severus sounded a bit worried and even hurt, but his words seemed to be trustworthy.

"He calmed down in the end. I think he just wanted to get it out. Grandma pulled my ear very hard." Harry rubbed his ear.

"Yes, she is good at that, and she gives it this odd last twist before she let go that makes it hurt for several more minutes."

"Yeah, and then grandpa smacked my head while I did my homework."

Severus snorted. "Did it help?"

"Very funny, Dad. I will take this into my room before Eathan and Lysander ruin it." He remembered his last history essay being covered with chocolate finger prints.

"You'd better do so. They are with their sweet addict grandfather right now and will be back any minute."

* * *

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Roan**

-II

"He calmed down in the end. I think he just wanted to get it out. Grandma pulled my ear very hard." Harry rubbed his ear.

"Yes, she is good at that, and she gives it this odd last twist before she let go that makes it hurt for several more minutes."

"Yeah, and then grandpa smacked my head while I did my homework."

Severus snorted. "Did it help?"

"Very funny, Dad. I will take this into my room before Eathan and Lysander ruin it." He remembered his last history essay being covered with chocolate finger prints.

"You'd better do so. They are with their sweet addict grandfather right now and will be back any minute."

-II-

After Harry had quickly thrown his clothes into his wardrobe, he let his fingers wander over his big forest mural in hope of finding Roan, his swamp horse. Not being able to find him, Harry gave up and went into the long hall of Dumbledore's Manson.

"Dad?"

A _pop_ sounded through the hall and Paul appeared in front of Harry. "No shouting in the hall, Young Master Harry."

"Yeah, sorry, Paul. I'm looking for my father. Do you know where he is?"

"Master Severus and Madam Ivy are in the Master bedroom."

"Is it safe to go in there?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Paul. Thanks for your help."

When Harry turned around to knock on Severus' bedroom door, Paul said, "They are unpacking if that was what you asked for, Young Master Harry." A popping sound and the elf vanished.

"They are unpacking, Young Master Harry," Harry imitated Paul's snotty tone and rolled his eyes.

After he was called in, Harry stepped into his parents' bedroom.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Harry!"

"Ehm...how long will you need here?"

"What's the matter? Just spit it out, Harry." Severus smoothed the clothes out he had just neatly placed into his wardrobe. Harry bit his bottom lip, remembering his wildly-thrown clothes. He hoped his mother or Paul would not check.

"Ehm...I hoped we could go and look for the horses. Please."

"I have to finish unpacking first, but then I'll have time for you. Go find the twins to keep yourself occupied, and I will fetch you when I'm done."

"Great!" Harry said, excited. He did not have much hope that Severus would have time for him.

When Harry stepped into Eathan and Lysander's room, he was almost hit by Lysander darting out of his brother's reach. Catching his little brother, Harry asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're just playing, Harry," Eathan said quickly, totally out of breath. Harry often behaved like a big brother lately, so Eathan knew he better make clear that they were not fighting.

"Playing?" Harry looked at Lysander, who had found his balance again. His shy brother nodded.

"Where is Osy?"

"Under the bed," Eathan said and pointed.

"Oh, boys, you shouldn't scare him so much. He doesn't know this place." Harry knelt down to look under the bed.

"But he ran under it as soon as we came in. He isn't hiding because we ran," Eathan explained.

"He is your responsibility. You should have made him feel safe and at home here." The young brothers let their heads hang as Harry appeared with the frightened bird from under the bed.

Harry sat down on Eathan's bed and pet the frightened bird. "Look, Osy, everything is all right. There is nothing to be scared of."

Lysander scooted closer and petted Osy as well. "Yes, this is our home, Osy. You will be here during the summer, too."

"No, Ly. Mummy and Daddy already told you that they already are looking for someone to take Osy, and if they don't find someone before summer holidays, Osy has to stay with Hagrid. He needs more fresh air than we can offer him, and he needs a little friend."

"But we are his friends and we have a lot of fresh air here," Eathan said.

"He is a social bird that needs one of his own as a friend. It would be torture to keep him alone for a long time. And the weather here is too cold for him. He would get ill." Seeing Lysander start to cry, Harry added, "Come on. It's not as if the two of you are hearing this for the first time. You want Osy to be happy, don't you?"

Both boys nodded sadly.

"You should use the time you have with him as best as possible. Maybe we can convince him of the safety of this house by giving him a treat." Harry looked up and called for Paul.

"What can I do for you, Young Masters?" Paul asked politely.

"Can you bring us some cheese?"

"For the bird, Young Master Harry?"

"Yes, for the bird, _Master Paul_," Harry said, annoyed.

"Young Master Harry should not call me that," Paul said sternly. Lately, they had come along quiet well, but Harry got annoyed by Paul's reprimanding and controlling nature and being called Young Master Harry all the time. It sounded so stupid.

Harry groaned. "Why can't you just go and get the damn cheese?"

"Language, Harry. Apologize to Paul," Severus, who had just entered the room, ordered.

"But he's always asking questions and not doing what I ask," Harry said, not being able to control his anger.

"He is an educational house-elf. He is trained to question any order you give him, and I have explained this to you several times. Now apologize, or you will spend the rest of the day inside," Severus said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Paul," Harry said between gritted teeth.

"I can't bring Young Master Harry the cheese as Madam Ivy and Madam Minerva have forbidden me to do so. It's not good for the bird. I can bring you some nuts. The bird likes them, and they are healthy for him," Paul explained in his usual, arrogant tone.

"Fine, then, the nuts," Harry said impatiently.

"Harry," Severus said warningly. "I'm not joking. I expect you to be polite to Paul."

Harry's forehead became crinkled by his suppressed anger. "It's not fair."

Severus groaned. Sometimes Harry was like Eathan; he did not know when to stop.

"What's not fair?"

"That he is allowed to treat me like the twins. I'm much older."

"You are still a child. He is trained to educate children, Harry. Giving the bird cheese would have been unhealthy for it. You need to learn that not everything you deem to be right is so. Learning is the main task for children, no matter what age. Paul is helping you. He isn't trying to help you wash or telling you to go to sleep at eight, right?"

Harry did not answer but tried to calm down.

"He is making differences between you and your brothers, but when he thinks you have to be taught something, he will do so and has the right to. That's what we have him for."

"I know. I'm sorry, Paul," Harry said, much calmer and meaning it this time.

"I'm going to get the nuts, Young Master Harry," Paul said friendly and not arrogantly this time.

"Thank you."

When Paul was gone, Harry asked, "Does he always have to call me that?"

"He is a house-elf. They feel the need to call us by our title."

Harry sighed, but could not argue more because Paul was back. "Master Severus, Master Albus is calling via Floo."

"Thanks, Paul." Severus stood up from Lysander's bed and looked at Harry. "Get ready to go outside in ten minutes, Harry. I will wait for you in the living room."

"Yeah, going outside!" Eathan screamed, not having heard that only Harry was addressed.

"Oh no, not you two. I will go outside with Harry. The two of you have an appointment with the barber. You mother will come and get you in a few minutes."

"Not the barber!" Eathan said miserably and held his head.

"Yes, the barber, and you won't give your mother any trouble, am I understood?" Severus glared at his little sons, who both looked as if they have to go to the dentist.

"Ten minutes, Harry, and make sure to be warmly dressed."

X-X

"Ready?" Severus asked when Harry came into the room.

"Yes," Harry said, excited.

Severus stepped closer to Harry and grabbed for his sweater.

"Dad, please," Harry protested when Severus pointed out that he only wore his sweater. "Undershirts are for babies."

"It's April, but it is still very cold, Harry. Go and dress yourself correctly. That means undershirt, shirt, and sweater, and don't forget warm socks."

Grumbling something unclear, Harry went back to his room. Two minutes later he was back, dressed in all the necessary clothes to satisfy his parents.

On their way to the meadow, Severus laid his hand on Harry's neck. Until then, Harry had enjoyed the silence and the cold wind in his face. He loved it here. The air smelled of salty water. Severus' hand on his neck meant something he would not like was coming.

"Harry, I told you I would talk with James about your tiredness."

Harry felt a heavy weight on his chest. What would come now? Did he have to go back to the clinic?

"Your Healers will have a meeting on Monday morning, and we have an appointment with them in the afternoon."

"We?"

"You, your mother, and me. We'll go directly from here to the clinic. Albus and Minerva will watch over the twins."

Harry let his head hang. "Do you think I have to stay?"

"No, I don't think so, Harry. Don't worry about it. I think you will just have to explain what you are feeling and how much it affects you. Please be honest, Harry. It wouldn't help if you lied to make it look less serious."

"But I don't want to go back," Harry said honestly.

"Like I said, I don't think that's what they will decide. We will wait until Monday to worry about it. Now, let's have some fun."

Harry was sure Severus had chosen this moment to tell him the bad news as he knew Harry would be quickly distracted from it by his horse.

Severus whistled, and Harry could feel the ground under him vibrate. Shortly after, the swamp horses broke out of the forest. Harry watched, transfixed at how the big horses were crossing the meadow and came to a stop in front of them. Farruk, Severus' horse, was as hasty as always and pranced around them excitedly.

Harry could not concentrate for long on the young horse as Roan stepped closer and bumped Harry's chest with his big head. "Human," Roan greeted Harry in his mind.

"Hey, Roan," Harry said happily and petted the calm horse's head. "Glad to see me?"

"Always, human."

Harry laughed. "And I am to see you." He leaned his head against Roan's and closed his eyes, everything around him vanished and it seemed he was one with Roan. When he opened his eyes again, he was on Roan's back, not knowing when and how he had got there.

Severus was on Farruk's back but was having problems controlling the over-excited horse. "Ready for a ride? I fear I can't hold Farruk back much longer."

"Sure," Harry said, grinning.

They rode to the cliff and not for the first time in his life with the Snapes was Harry grateful for his adoptive mother's paranoid habit of dressing her kids according to the weather. He would have frozen to death without his undershirt. The salty breeze almost froze on Harry's face even though it was April. The sea was rough, and big waves were breaking on the cliff.

"Dad? Is there anything I should know about Easter traditions?" Harry asked when they slowly rode back.

"Worried again? You need to stop getting scared of things that are fun, Harry. First Christmas, then New Year's Eve, and now Easter. Yes, there are traditions, and you will learn them one after another. Hopefully you will like them. So stop worrying about it."

Harry sighed. It was so easy for them to say that. They grew up with all the traditions, but Harry felt so stupid when he had no clue of what was happening.

"I have to go into town to get a few things for those traditions. Do you want to join me?"

"Muggle town?"

"Yes."

"How are we going there?"

"That will be your choice, but I would like to take the motorcycle."

Harry turned his head so abruptly that he felt a bit dizzy. "You must be kidding."

Severus laughed one of his rich hearty laughs. "What? You think only the Weasleys have a motorcycle?"

"You can _drive_?"

"I have a Muggle driver's license for cars and motorcycles."

"Cool."

"So what will it be?"

"The motorcycle, of course," Harry said, hardly able to breathe normally in anticipation of the ride.

"Your potion applicator, Harry," Severus reminded him.

"No, James said I should try to control it first," Harry said, out of breath. He closed his eyes and tried the breathing technique he learned from Healer Jacob. After a minute, Harry groaned and grabbed for the applicator. After he let the potion take effect, Harry looked over to Severus. "Doesn't work often."

"It was worth a try, Harry. There's nothing wrong with taking the potion, is there?"

"Yeah," Harry said, still a bit disappointed that the breathing technique had not worked. It would have been cool to show Severus that he could manage it.

When Harry stepped in the garage of the mansion, he was speechless. His eyes could not decide where to look first. It was just amazing.

* * *

I hope you liked it!** Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Bostertown**

-II-

"I have a Muggle driver's license for cars and motorcycles."

"Cool."

"So what will it be?"

"The motorcycle, of course," Harry said, hardly able to breathe normally in anticipation of the ride.

"Your potion applicator, Harry," Severus reminded him.

"No, James said I should try to control it first," Harry said, out of breath. He closed his eyes and tried the breathing technique he learned from Healer Jacob. After a minute, Harry groaned and grabbed for the applicator. After he let the potion take effect, Harry looked over to Severus. "Doesn't work often."

"It was worth a try, Harry. There's nothing wrong with taking the potion, is there?"

"Yeah," Harry said, still a bit disappointed that the breathing technique had not worked. It would have been cool to show Severus that he could manage it.

When Harry stepped in the garage of the mansion, he was speechless. His eyes could not decide where to look first. It was just amazing.

-II-

"Wow, can you fly it?" Harry asked, letting his fingers run over the smooth surface of the helicopter. Of all the things to find in the garage at Dumbledore's mansion, this was not what Harry had expected.

"It's Albus'. He has a pilot license. Don't get your hopes up. Minerva and your mother don't like it, so they will never allow you to fly with Albus before you become of age."

"Why? Albus is the greatest wizard on Earth. I'm sure he could do something if we crashed."

Severus snorted. "It's always refreshing to hear you spout teenage nonsense like that."

Harry looked accusingly at Severus. "What's so stupid about it?"

"'Greatest wizard'…you still think him to be omnipotent? He is a wizard, yes. A great wizard, yes. Infallible, no, and you should know that."

Harry screwed his face and looked around more while Severus moved the motorcycle outside. His eyes rested on one of the three cars in the garage. It was a vintage car, olive green. It was the absolute opposite of the pink Beetle which stood beside it.

"Ready to drive to Bostertown?" Severus asked.

"Whose is this?" Harry asked and pointed at the vintage car.

"Ours. It's the family car. We sometimes spend time in the town or other Muggle areas. We need something to go there, don't we?"

"And the pink one?"

"Your mother's." Severus screwed his face.

Harry laughed. "And the black one is Albus and Minerva's?" Harry pointed at the black jeep.

"No, they seldom use a car and if they do, they use ours or your mother's. That one is Alastor's. There is no place to park it in the forest close to their house, so they use our garage.

"Ah, okay, ehm...you really think I can't ask Albus for a fly."

"If you don't want to be grounded for several months, then no."

Harry groaned and followed Severus out. The motorcycle was a black Suzuki Boulevard M50. "Here." Severus pressed a black helmet into Harry's hands and put his own on.

"Is it magically-enhanced?"

"No. None of our vehicles are changed. Just the buggies of the little ones are charmed to not topple over or skip."

Harry looked longingly at the buggies. He wished he was as small as the twins to be allowed to use them. He seemed to be the only one without a vehicle in this garage.

"What's that face about?" Severus asked, not having missed Harry's sad look.

"Nothing." Harry lifted the helmet, but before he could put it on his head, Severus had snapped it out of his hands.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer. I told you more than once to tell me you don't want to talk about something if you don't. No lying to me."

Harry let his head hang. Did he mess it up? Would Severus not take him to town now? "I...I just wished I was as small as Eathan and Ly to have a buggy like this." Anger at the embarrassing situation bubbled up in him. "Satisfied?" he asked, angrily. The moment it was out he regretted it and lowered his eyes again. "Sorry, Dad."

"I absolutely do not like you talking to me like that, but I accept your apology." He watched a bit of tension leave his son's shoulders. "I don't think they would be any fun for you. They are very slow. Your broom is much faster and certainly more fun than slowly chugging around in those buggies." Seeing Harry still sad face, Severus added, "You will have something to occupy yourself with in summer, Harry. Just wait. I don't want to spoil the fun."

Harry's head shot up. "Will I—"

Severus raised his hand. "I already told you too much. I must be getting soft. Just wait. You will see soon." With that, Severus turned away from Harry and started the motorcycle.

Harry looked stunned at Severus' back. What would he have to occupy himself with? Maybe a big buggy? Harry would never be able to fall asleep again as long as he did not know.

The ride to town was great and way too short. They did not even need ten minutes. Severus parked the car in front of an old house and a woman came out immediately. "Oh, Mr. Snape, I hoped you would come by this Easter." She shook Severus' hand and then looked at Harry.

"Mrs. Statson, this is my son, Harry."

"Oh, we all heard about the adoption from Pater Brown. It's nice to meet you, Harry." She looked at Severus again. "Let's go inside."

Harry was a bit surprised that those people knew about him. And who was Pater Brown?

Instead of leading them into the house, the woman opened the wooden door in the high gate that obviously led to the yard.

"What did you want to see me so urgently about?" Severus asked, seeing the nervous behavior of the normally calm and friendly woman.

"Oh, nothing bad, but...well, last time you checked my garden you gave me such helpful advice. That harvest was the best I ever had. Now I've bought a new kind of tomato and some new beans, and they are so mingy. I hoped you could help."

"No problem, Mrs. Statson."

While Severus was talking with the woman, Harry looked around curiously. They stood on a paved court. There were chickens and geese running around and a big black dog was coming over to them, his tail wagging. He sniffed at Harry's hand and let himself be petted before he went over to Severus. There were at least two barns Harry could see from this angle, and in the big garden, three boys were playing football.

When Harry looked at them, they stopped playing and waved. Harry turned around to see who was behind him and noticed that there was nobody. Turning back to the boys, he realized that they were waving at him. Uncertainly, he lifted his hand and waved back. Before he could think more about the boys, something the woman said made him look at her and his father.

"So what can I gather for you? Eggs, I think?"

"Yes, we need three dozen."

"Are you already having a roast for Easter? We still have a lamb left. You can—"

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Harry—" Severus started but was not able to finish because Harry was pulling at his sleeve to get him off the court away from the woman.

"No, no, no, Dad. We don't want a lamb. I don't—he gasped—want something—he gasped again—to die because—of me."

"Harry, your applicator," Severus said, trying to stay calm and get Harry to use his applicator. Hopefully it would look like Harry was using an asthma spray.

Harry shook his head. "No—it's too—early—after—last—time."

"Charlie, run over to the doc and get him here," Mrs. Statson said to one of the boy who had slowly scooted closer.

Harry, meanwhile, reached for his throat. How could he be so stupid and get himself into such a mess again? The day had brought too much excitement for him. He fumbled for his applicator, but Severus was holding his hands away from his pockets.

"We need to go, Mrs. Statson. I will come over later," Severus said and tried to pull Harry away from the woman who was leaning over his son in worry. He needed to get Harry somewhere where he could feed him the emergency potion he always had with him. He could not do so in the presence of the Muggle without getting in trouble, and he still was not very popular at the Ministry.

Severus had Harry almost at the door, ignoring the woman's hand on his arm to hold him back. Either the doctor lived across the street or he was a fast runner. The man was in front of him before he could escape.

"It's all right, Mr. Snape. Calm down and let me have a look at you son," Doctor Miller said and gently pried Severus' hands from Harry's arm and pushed him into Mrs. Statson's waiting arms.

"The doc will take care of Harry, Mr. Snape. Try to calm down," the woman said, patting Severus' arm.

"Hush, Harry. I'm here to help you," the doctor said and quickly looked into Harry's eyes. After some more test, Harry thought the man would let him choke to death. He felt like it would go on for hours even though it was just two minutes until the doctor injected something in his arm that made him relax and calm down. His chest hurt like hell and he wanted to get home to his bed. "All right, Harry. It's over."

The doctor packed his things together while still watching his patient closely. "Was this the first time he reacted like this, Mr. Snape?"

"No, he has a medication for it but forgot it today," Severus said quickly and freed himself out of Mrs. Stetson's grip.

"A medication?" the doctor asked, surprised. "What kind?"

"An asthma spray." Severus wished he could just Apparate away with Harry, but he could not risk it.

"That was no asthma attack, Mr. Snape. It was a panic attack. He needs professional help if this has happened before. If your doctor gave him an asthma spray for it, you should seriously consider reporting him and changing doctors. I need to get him in a bed soon. We'll talk later, Mr. Snape."

"Of course, Doctor Miller. I will take him home."

"No, I need him to sleep off the medication and I need to watch him. He is in no condition to drive with you on the motorcycle. I take him with me to my practice, and you can come and get him in three hours. We can talk then as well."

After looking at his still frightened but already half-asleep son, Severus agreed.

"No, Dad, please don't leave me here alone," Harry pleaded, the medication making him even more emotional and vulnerable.

"It will be all right, Harry. My practice is just next door, and I have a nice guest bed you can use to sleep a bit. Your father will be there when you wake up, and we can talk about what you should do next time something like this happens."

Harry looked pleadingly at Severus.

Severus sighed. "Come on, Harry. It won't be long." He leaned over and lifted Harry in his arms to carry him to the doctor's house.

Harry knew he needed to be strong now. It would only be three hours and then he would be allowed to go back home.

The doctor felt Harry's pulse when he was tucked into the bed. "All right, Harry. Just close your eyes and sleep a bit."

Harry was scared, sleeping in unfamiliar surroundings, but Severus leaned over to kiss his forehead, which he seldom did. "I will be back soon, Harry. You know you can trust me."

Harry could not stop a sob, but soon his eyelids became very heavy and he fell asleep.

X-X

Disorientated, Harry looked around when he woke. Something had woken him, and he was still very tired. Was Severus already back to get him? Harry almost jumped out of the bed when a knock came from the window. One of the boys from Mrs. Statson's garden was in front of it.

They were on the second floor, and Harry wondered how the boy managed to get up there. The boy was gesturing for Harry to open the window, and not knowing why, Harry did so.

"Hey, I'm Charlie. Down there are Lorenz and Vincent, my buddies."

Harry looked down and saw that Charlie was standing on Lorenz shoulders and Vincent was waving at him. Lorenz seemed to be standing on some kind of water barrel. The whole construction was very shaky and Harry had to grab for Charlie so he would not fall over while he introduced his friends to him.

"Phew, thanks." Charlie had a freckled face and brown hair. Harry could not see much of Lorenz Harry besides long blond hair. Vincent was a bulgy, black haired boy. They all looked friendly.

"How long are you staying?" Charlie asked.

"My father will come and get me soon."

"No, I mean how many days will you stay? The whole holiday?"

"Oh no, just until Thursday."

"Do you play football?"

Harry was still a bit dazed. "Ehm...a bit."

"Hey, he can play football. Did you hear?" Charlie told his friends, and Harry had to grab for him again.

"Maybe keeper, eh?" Charlie said, grinning at Harry's hand that still was clutching his front.

"I'm not really good. You better—"

"Not really good is awesome, mate. This town is girl-contaminated. We are five boys and ten girls." Charlie screwed his face. "We need everyone we can get. You have to join the team, Harry."

"Hey, that's really nice of you to ask, but I'm hardly here and I'm not really good."

"It doesn't matter how good you are. It's just for fun and for the big game against the adults during the summer holidays. Your new Dad is playing as well."

"You're kidding!" Harry said, shocked.

"No, Pater Brown gets everyone. Your father wriggled and pleaded, but there was no way out." Charlie laughed. "He says your father needs to learn about the spirit as Eathan and Lysander will one day play with the youngster team. That's us, the youngster team. We can show you some tricks. You'll be here all summer, right? Your adoptive parents are always here all summer."

"Yes, I'll be. A friend of mine will come too."

"A boy?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, he is one year older than me. His name is Victor."

"That's fantastic! Then we are two more this year. How old are you, by the way?"

"Thirteen," Harry said shyly, hoping they would not be disappointed about it. They seemed to be older.

"Great age to learn football, mate. We will have you beating the adults in no time. You just have to come play a few times a week during summer. I will bring my ball to the Easter party at the church on Sunday. We can see how good you are then." Briefly, Charlie looked worried. "Ehm...you are allowed to play, right? I mean, you looked a bit in trouble in our yard."

"I normally have a medication for it. Playing football is no problem. I still think you'll be disappointed. I have hardly played football at all."

"Stop worrying. The three of us here are the only ones that really have any clue about football. The others are much younger."

"Ehm...how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sixteen, as is Vincent. Lorenz is still fifteen."

"But I'm turning sixteen in June," Lorenz said through gritted teeth; the weight on his shoulder obviously became heavier.

A loud whistle sound though the air made Harry jerk. "That's Bobby. He's keeping cave. Your father must have come back. See you on Sunday, Harry."

Harry heard voices from downstairs and quickly closed the window and climbed back in the bed. Five minutes later, the door opened and Doctor Miller, Severus, and a man in a blue uniform stepped through the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Old Boxers**

-II-

"That's fantastic! Then we are two more this year. How old are you, by the way?"

"Thirteen," Harry said shyly, hoping they would not be disappointed about it. They seemed to be older.

"Great age to learn football, mate. We will have you beating the adults in no time. You just have to come play a few times a week during summer. I will bring my ball to the Easter party at the church on Sunday. We can see how good you are then." Briefly, Charlie looked worried. "Ehm...you are allowed to play, right? I mean, you looked a bit in trouble in our yard."

"I normally have a medication for it. Playing football is no problem. I still think you'll be disappointed. I have hardly played football at all."

"Stop worrying. The three of us here are the only ones that really have any clue about football. The others are much younger."

"Ehm...how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sixteen, as is Vincent. Lorenz is still fifteen."

"But I'm turning sixteen in June," Lorenz said through gritted teeth; the weight on his shoulder obviously became heavier.

A loud whistle sound though the air made Harry jerk. "That's Bobby. He's keeping cave. Your father must have come back. See you on Sunday, Harry."

Harry heard voices from downstairs and quickly closed the window and climbed back in the bed. Five minutes later, the door opened and Doctor Miller, Severus, and a man in a blue uniform stepped through the door.

-II-

"Your father is here to fetch you, Harry," Doctor Miller said. He took Harry's wrist to feel his pulse.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the man in uniform. Who was he? Harry wanted to ask, but the man shook his head and pointed with his wand at a badge on his uniform. He was from the Ministry. So they had to modify the memory of the doctor and the kind Muggle was unable to see the wizard.

"Harry, never forget your asthma spray. Asthma is nothing to take lightly, even though it was mentally caused in your case."

Harry blushed, looking at the Ministry officer again. He did not like letting other people see his weakness, especially people from the Ministry.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. We spoke about this several times," Severus said and stepped closer to Harry. He was tense, and Harry saw the unspoken message to just go along with what they were saying.

"Yes, Dad," Harry mumbled.

"Your Dad is right. Take it easy for today and always keep your asthma spray at hand."

Harry nodded and pulled his sweater and jacket on. "Thank you, doctor."

"No problem, Harry. My practice is always open. If there is any problem, just come by."

"Yes, sir." Harry quickly went over to Severus, sighing in relief when his father placed a hand on his neck.

Outside the house, Harry turned to the Ministry officer, but Severus quickly guided him into another direction. Looking over his shoulder, Harry saw the Ministry officer waving his wand over the house. "Don't look, Harry."

Harry obeyed. "What is he doing, Dad? Is the doctor in trouble?"

"Of course not. Officer Karley is just marking the house. He had to modify the doctor's memory to make him forget that you had a panic attack. It would have caused too much trouble if they knew the truth and saw you use the applicator. They all believe you have asthma. You can use your potion because the applicator looks similar to an asthma spray. James has already been informed and will come to check on you this evening and bring a new applicator with him that will fool the doctor if he ever tries to check it. Just make sure that nobody sees you swallowing the potion. Turn away from them if you have to use it." Severus stopped and turned Harry to face him. "And never again try to fight the attack and refuse to take the potion."

"But I took it only an hour ago."

"It would have helped a bit until I could have gotten you somewhere safe to give you a more potent potion."

"It would have taken me out completely."

"Oh, and you were so much better off without it?"

Harry screwed his face.

"Let's go. We need to get a lamb slaughtered."

"No, Dad!" Harry said, shocked, and stopped walking.

"Of course not, you dunderhead. If you had only waited one second to let me answer Mrs. Statson's question, you would have known and spared yourself a lot of pain and me a lot of trouble." Severus glared at his son.

"But..."

"But?"

Harry sighed. "The poor lamb."

"The poor lamb will be killed and eaten by someone else, Harry."

Harry screwed his face again. "That was...cruel. I'm sure this isn't part of any parental book, Dad."

"I'm sure there is something about shock therapy in one of them. I can't say for sure as I've never read the books Albus and Minerva gave me." Severus knew that Harry was referring to the annoying books Minerva so often tabbed at in the bookshelf when she thought him to be too harsh with Harry or the twins. She did it so obviously that even the twins found out about it and imitated it from time to time out of fun.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As long as we aren't the ones to kill it I'm...no, I'm not fine with it. The poor lamb."

"Good to hear that you still have an over-sentimental Gryffindor heart, son."

With a basket full of eggs and vegetables, Harry climbed into the black jeep. "You're allowed to use it?"

"It's no problem for Alastor, and it's better to drive than our car in weather like this." Severus gestured at the dark clouds.

Ten minutes later, they arrived back home.

"Merlin, Harry!" He was greeted by two women as soon as he stepped into the Mansion. Their hands were everywhere and they both fought about who could kiss him where on his face.

"Mum, Minerva, please," Harry wailed. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Minerva protested and grabbed his head to hold him at arm's length facing her. "Then tell me why you didn't use your applicator when your father told you to?"

"It was too soon." Harry looked for help from his father, but the traitor had already snuck into the living room. "I had to take it while riding only an hour before the attack—"

"Two attacks so close to each other?" Ivy exclaimed, shocked.

Harry looked nervously at her as Minerva still held his head. "It's not that bad, Mum. It was just an exciting day."

"We will see what James has to say about it in a few hours," Minerva said and pushed Harry to his room.

Oh no, his room. "I'm not tired. I've already slept for three hours. The doctor didn't say I have to sleep."

"You were there for just an hour, Harry. It took Albus some time to pull the right strings at the Ministry to get help," Minerva explained. "So now that you mention it, you should really rest for at least an hour."

"No, please, Mum!" Harry said, knowing his mother was much softer than his grandmother. "I want to talk with Dad. He needs to tell me about Pater Brown and football and—"

"Harry, listen to your grandmother. One hour of sleep and then you can ask your father any question you have," Ivy said and guided Harry to his bed.

Sighing, defeated, Harry gave in. "But only an hour."

"As long as your body needs to rest," Minerva said sternly.

"An hour, Harry," Ivy said, touching her mother's hand to calm her down. She knew how worried Minerva was and that she often hid it behind her stern mask. "You will stay in bed until we get you." She waved her wand for some kind of alarming spell, Harry guessed.

When his head touched the pillow, he realized how tired he really was. The moment he closed his eyes he was asleep.

X-X

"Hey, sleepy-head," Ivy said gently and stroked Harry's hair.

"Hour's over?" Harry mumbled shortly.

Ivy chuckled. "You slept two hours. James will be over soon."

Harry jerked up. "No, you promised. I wanted to talk with Dad."

"He is here for the whole holiday with us. So you will have plenty of time to talk to him. Now come on. Let's get you ready for some milk and cake before James arrives."

Harry sat up and realized too late that his mother was already on her way to his wardrobe.

"This must be a joke, Harry James," Ivy said as the sweaters Harry had stuffed on the upper shelf of the cupboard hit her square in the face on their way to the floor.

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked sheepishly at his mother. "I was in a hurry."

"In a hurry? You just wanted to ride with your father, Harry. This will not stay like this," Ivy said sternly, showing that she was Minerva's daughter. Reaching into the wardrobe, Ivy pulled Harry's clothes out onto the floor. "Sort them."

Still in his black boxers with the dragon on it, Harry scrambled to the floor and tried to sort his clothes. He saw Severus stepping into the room, but did not dare to look up. He did not want to be scolded by his father as well.

"What's going on?" Severus asked.

"Harry thought he didn't need to unpack and sort seven days' worth of clothing correctly."

"Why are you giving your mother trouble, Harry?"

"I'm already cleaning up, and it wasn't really that bad." That earned him the first light smack on the back of his head from his mother.

"It was. Don't get cheeky."

"I wasn't," Harry said. He really didn't understand what he had done wrong.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ivy asked, grabbing for his hand.

"I'm trying to sort my clothes. That's what you wanted me to do."

Ivy sighed. "What kind of system is this?" She looked skeptically at the piles Harry had formed on the ground.

"Ehm...my green clothes, my brown clothes..."

Ivy sighed. "Severus, please tell Mum and Dad that we are coming in ten minutes. I'm sure they will wait for us."

"Do you need help?" Severus asked.

"No, darling, Harry and I will manage. Just wait for us in the living room."

"Listen to your mother, Harry. And no cheek or eye-rolling," Severus said, wagging his finger in Harry's face.

"I'm not cheeky," Harry protested.

Ivy chuckled. "Come on, Harry. Let's do this correct. We don't sort by color or which one you like best or whatever other system you could come up with. We sort by like clothing. That means socks to socks, briefs to briefs—"

"I got it, Mum," Harry said.

"What was that about not being cheeky?"

"Sorry," Harry muttered. He had already sorted his socks and sweaters and quickly tried to grab for his underwear before his mother could.

"What's that, Harry?"

Harry quickly grabbed the black silken boxer shorts out of his mother's hand and blushed deeply.

"Harry, those are you father's."

"I didn't steal them. He gave them to me the first day I lived with you."

"Harry, we bought you tons of new underwear."

"He didn't want them back. He never asked for them."

"I never accused you for stealing, Harry. Calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't respect your privacy enough. Of course you can keep them if they mean so much to you." Ivy had realized that Harry felt embarrassed about her having seen Severus' boxers. Maybe Harry had connected some kind of memory with it and therefore was holding on to it. "I just thought it was an accident you still had those boxers after having your own ones now."

"They're his, Ivy. I gave them to him and promised him he can keep them," Severus explained.

Harry did not know when Severus had stepped into the room, but obviously it was early enough to have realized what they were talking about. Harry had never asked Severus if he wanted his things back and just kept them. With his head hanging, he stood between his parents. What an odd freak he was to want to keep Severus' clothes.

"Let me finish this, Ivy. Your mother could need some help with the little ones," Severus said softly, and Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that Severus took Ivy's hand while she passed him and drew her into a kiss.

As much as Harry loved to see his parents so intimate again, he could only think about his own freakishness at the moment.

"Stop brooding, Harry. That never becomes you."

"I...I'm sorry."

"For what? Wanting to keep my boxers? I still have the shirt my father lent me to go to Lucius and Narcissa's wedding in my wardrobe even though it doesn't fit me anymore."

"Really?" Harry looked up at Severus, a thousand tons of weight lifted from his shoulder by his father's word.

"Really," Severus said teasingly in a sing-song voice.

Harry smiled. "They just remind me of the first days. And I still like to wear them even though they went back to their normal size and are too big for me."

"Lucky for you that wearing too big underwear isn't as bad as a crime as wearing no undershirt in this family."

Harry giggled, and Severus had been successful in getting his son out of this bad mood.

"Now let's finish this and then have a piece of cake. Grandmother Elli sent it over."

Severus was very proper in folding and smoothing the clothes. Only when the last garment was correctly folded and neatly smoothed in the wardrobe did Severus allow Harry to go to the bathroom to wash his hands.

The cake was wonderful, and for a short time Harry could relax in the background as his little brothers drew all the adults' attention by smearing chocolate cake all over their faces. Harry could see a longing look of Albus' face and he bet that the old man wished to do the same. Sometimes Albus was really weird, like the day he pushed his nose flat against the sweet shop window with the twins. Harry wished he would see Albus in his helicopter one day. "Ehm...I saw the garage."

Severus threw a warning glance at Harry, but the boy decided to ignore it.

"Did you see our cars?" Eathan asked.

"Yes, I did. They look great."

"You can try to drive on them. It's not very difficult."

Harry smiled, still a bit sad. "I'm too big for it, Eathan. It would break."

"Oh," Eathan said and looked sadly down on his plate.

"Ehm...I saw the helicopter and—"

"Two letters, Harry. N and O. NO. Not open for any discussion," Ivy said, and Minerva nodded.

"Why not?"

"Harry," Severus said warningly.

"I said no discussion."

"We are also not allowed," Eathan said.

"You are five. I'm almost fourteen. I could take my broom with me, and if we got in trouble, I could just jump off."

Minerva choked on her coffee. "Harry James Snape, I hope for you own good that that was meant as a joke."

"Err..."

"That's the moment where you should have said 'Of course!' and started laughing. You are definitely a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin," Severus stated, trying to bait Minerva to let go of Harry.

"You are not helping at all, Severus, and don't think I'm not looking straight through your weak attempt to distract me." She looked at Albus. "I told you once and I will tell you again: you need to get rid of that thing."

"That's not necessary, Mum," Ivy defended her father, who sat calmly, still drinking his coffee. "Harry will obey. If he even tries to get on that thing, he will join us for several months at our knitting group. The other women will be excited to teach him how to knit socks and scarves."

"I see my Slytherin charm is rubbing off on you, sweetie. What a creative punishment," Severus said and leaned over to his wife to kiss her.

"Darling," Ivy said sweetly. "As my mother's daughter, I can also see though your weak Slytherin tactics."

Severus groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. "I tried my best, son. You are doomed."

"I haven't sneaked off with the helicopter yet," Harry stated and gasped when all eyes stared at him. Realizing what he had just said, he quickly added, "And I don't plan to."

"The helicopter is child-proof, Harry," Albus joined the conversation for the first time. "You won't be able to sneak off with it, and as you grandmother and mother have already stated, you won't be flying with me before you are of age."

The glares the two women sent in Albus' direction made it clear that they did not like the idea of Harry flying when he was of age either. What was the difference between flying with a broom or a helicopter? Sometimes his family was just weird.

* * *

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Necessary Pain**

-II-

"You are five. I'm almost fourteen. I could take my broom with me, and if we got in trouble, I could just jump off."

Minerva choked on her coffee. "Harry James Snape, I hope for you own good that that was meant as a joke."

"Err..."

"That's the moment where you should have said 'Of course!' and started laughing. You are definitely a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin," Severus stated, trying to bait Minerva to let go of Harry.

"You are not helping at all, Severus, and don't think I'm not looking straight through your weak attempt to distract me." She looked at Albus. "I told you once and I will tell you again: you need to get rid of that thing."

"That's not necessary, Mum," Ivy defended her father, who sat calmly, still drinking his coffee. "Harry will obey. If he even tries to get on that thing, he will join us for several months at our knitting group. The other women will be excited to teach him how to knit socks and scarves."

"I see my Slytherin charm is rubbing off on you, sweetie. What a creative punishment," Severus said and leaned over to his wife to kiss her.

"Darling," Ivy said sweetly. "As my mother's daughter, I can also see though your weak Slytherin tactics."

Severus groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. "I tried my best, son. You are doomed."

"I haven't sneaked off with the helicopter yet," Harry stated and gasped when all eyes stared at him. Realizing what he had just said, he quickly added, "And I don't plan to."

"The helicopter is child-proof, Harry," Albus joined the conversation for the first time. "You won't be able to sneak off with it, and as you grandmother and mother have already stated, you won't be flying with me before you are of age."

The glares the two women sent in Albus' direction made it clear that they did not like the idea of Harry flying when he was of age either. What was the difference between flying with a broom or a helicopter? Sometimes his family was just weird.

-II-

James had not arrived yet, so Severus sat down with Harry on the couch. "Your mother said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ehm...promise to not get mad."

Severus raised his eyebrow and glared at Harry.

"It was worth a try." Harry sighed. "When I was at the doctor's house, the boys from Mrs. Statson's house came and visited me."

"Visited you? The doctor said you were resting the whole time."

"Yeah... he didn't know."

"Elaborate."

"Well, they climbed up on the rain barrel and then on each other and then Charlie was at the window."

Severus still stared at Harry.

"Yeah, he said they wanted me to play football and that you play it as well."

"Did they?"

"Are they right? Do you play football?"

"I would call it face-in-the-mud-ball."

"So they were right; you do play football," Harry said excited and jumped on the couch. "That's so cool!"

"Cool?"

"Yeah, I will play on their team, and in the summer we will play against you and the other adults."

"Oh, really?"

Harry's face fell. "I'm not allowed?"

"At least one person in this family still falls for my Slytherin tactics," Severus said and grinned.

"Very funny, Dad."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, it always is. You should have seen your face."

"I'm glad I amuse you so much. So, will you tell me about Sunday and the church and Pater Brown? Charlie said we're going there on Sunday."

"Charlie is a little chatterbox. We didn't want you to know about the church day because you always seem so worried about new situations, especially when you have to meet new people."

"I already know some. I think it will be cool. So, who is Pater Brown and why did he know about the adoption?"

"He is the Pater of this village, and we try to live here as a part of the community. We wanted our children to grow up seeing both sides of the world. Pater Brown knows everyone, and he most certainly heard from the mayor that we wrote your name in our family book for the village. You are a citizen of Bostertown now."

"Ehm...but I don't have to go to church or pray, right?"

"Of course not. You don't need to be a Christian to be accepted in this community, but nearly everyone in the village is Christian, so a lot of village life and feasts are taking place at or in the church. Easter is a Christian holiday. We will take part of the service at eight and, again, you do not need to pray or sing if you do not want to. After the service, almost the whole village is gathering around the church for some kind of village festival until twelve. Some families stay longer and make a big feast outside the church, but we will leave to eat here with Alastor and his family and my parents."

"What will we do at the festival?"

"Some traditional things, Harry. Don't spoil all the fun and excitement for wanting to know everything in detail in advance. You will manage without receiving instructions beforehand."

Harry sighed. "Okay."

X-X

The fireplace flared green and James stepped through. "Good evening, everyone." After he had greeted them and answered a hundred questions from the twins, James addressed his patient. "So, do we want to go to your room?"

Harry nodded and let James steer him to his room. James scanned Harry while he lay on his bed with a racing heart. He did not even know why he was so worried.

"You are a bit stressed, Harry," James stated when he removed his hand from Harry's chest and smoothed his shirt down again. "Maybe it's just because I am here or maybe earlier today, but I must admit I am a bit worried."

Harry's heart fell. "I...please, no."

"'Please, no' what, Harry?"

"I don't want to go back to the clinic."

"Was it that bad there?" James asked calmly.

Harry felt tears well up and jerked his head away from James to face the wall.

"Harry, I'm not taking you anywhere, okay. Calm down and please look at me."

Harry swallowed and wiped the tears away. Then he forced himself to look at James.

"Thank you," James said and smiled at Harry. Taking Harry's hand, James watched his patient intensively. "Severus informed us about what you told him about being very tired. Today you had two attacks shortly after one another and did not evaluate the situation correctly. We need to do something about that. I have a meeting with your other Healers on Monday, and we will discuss what we should do."

"But I don't want to go back, James. It wasn't that bad, but please, I just don't want to." New tears were running over Harry's face.

"I don't think that will be necessary if you work together with us. All I know right now is that I think we have to at least change your medication."

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, scared.

"This fast heartbeat and the high blood pressure are not good for you, Harry. I will ask Severus to check on them hourly and note the results down for me. I could add a Monitoring Charm, but I would prefer to not put any kind of magic on you that is not absolutely necessary. Is this okay with you?"

Harry nodded. Anything but going back to the clinic.

"Okay, we will wait for the results until tomorrow evening. I will come over to check on you then."

"I wanted to visit Victor tomorrow." Harry sat up and looked hopefully at James.

"You can still do so as long as you let Poppy or Alastor check on you each hour."

Harry nodded again. "I can do whatever I want?"

"Whatever you are normally allowed to do. I want to see the results of a normal day you have. No forced resting if you don't feel tired, but if you feel tired, I want you to rest like you learned in the clinic."

Again, Harry nodded and sat up completely, letting his legs dangle over the bed.

"This is your new applicator. It's still the same potion and you use it the same way. The outside is a bit different so that the doctor doesn't become suspicious. He takes his job very seriously and will be keeping an eye on you from now on. Remember, you need to turn away from people so they won't see you swallow. That means no experiments with breathing techniques in public. As good as they are in private, in public they can cause you to get too far into an attack and then someone might realize what's wrong with you."

X-X

The next morning, Harry woke to Severus taking his pulse. His father did not look happy when he got the result.

"It's not good?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry. It will be all right," Severus said and squeezed Harry's shoulder, but he could not fool Harry. His father was worried. Still, today was the day he would meet Victor and finally see Alastor and Poppy's cottage in the magical forest.

"Yeah, Harry!" Eathan and Lysander shouted when Harry came into the living room where they always ate together at the big dinner table. "Come on, we need to hurry. After breakfast we can blow the eggs and paint them," Lysander said.

"And we will go with Daddy to the lake to get Easter twigs," Eathan added.

The twins pulled Harry over to the dining table.

"We will go to the lake as soon as Uncle Alastor and Aunt Poppy are here with Victor. They will use our Floo after breakfast. The lake is on the way, so we can keep them company for the first part of the journey to their cottage," Severus explained.

"Yeah, Uncle Al and Aunt Poppy," Eathan screamed and toppled his boiled egg over when he pulled his arms up in excitement. Immediately he looked worried at his father.

"And Victor, Eathan," Severus said and without scolding his son, he placed the egg back in the egg cup.

Eathan still held his breath, but when his father just took a roll to cut it open, he relaxed. "I like Victor."

"Then you should give him time to be with his new parents this weekend. No begging your aunt or uncle to spend time with you two. You will see them on Sunday at the church festival and at dinner," Severus explained and looked from one little son to the other.

"Ehm...James said it was okay for me to go see Victor," Harry said, not knowing if this little speech was meant for him as well.

"Yes, you are, but Poppy and Alastor will check your vitals hourly. Don't try to get around it."

"I won't. So, do I go with them when they arrive?"

"No, the morning is for family time, Harry. Like the boys told you, we will go to the lake to get our Easter bouquet and then you will paint eggs with your mother and grandmother," Severus explained.

"Oh, okay, but how do I find the cottage then?"

"I will bring you there for dinner. Alastor will bring you back since you shouldn't use your Portkey until James gives his okay."

"Portkey?"

"Harry, may I eat my breakfast before we play a thousand questions?"

Harry looked sheepishly. "Sorry, Dad."

"We will talk after breakfast."

"Eathan, this isn't painting time," Ivy scolded.

"But it wanted eyes, Mummy," Eathan said and looked happily at his egg with marmalade eyes.

Severus grabbed the egg and placed it on his plate.

"Daddy?" Eathan asked sadly.

"It said it wanted to be eaten by me," Severus stated.

Eathan's bottom lip started to temple. "No, it didn't."

"Prove it."

Eathan looked at Severus with big eyes. "It...it can't speak."

"So who wanted the marmalade eyes?"

"Me," Eathan said, defeated.

"I," Severus corrected his son.

"You, Daddy?" Eathan asked, puzzled.

Severus rolled his eyes and placed the egg back in its egg cup. "Eat."

Happy to have his egg back, Eathan started to pick the egg shell off.

"Am I allowed to go to the village alone on Monday?"

"We have to wait for the meeting with you Healers, Harry. Normally, yes, you are allowed to go to the village alone as long as we know where you are. You can use one of the bicycles from the garage."

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I can walk there. It's no problem."

Severus looked skeptically at his son. "The bicycle is much faster."

"I would still prefer to walk."

Severus let the topic drop, but Harry could see that he would have a word with him about it later.

And so it was. After breakfast, Severus called Harry to join him in his office. "So, you can't ride a bicycle?" Severus asked bluntly.

Harry looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Harry?"

"No, I can't."

"Then I will teach you. You could ride a broom without any training, so you will be able to ride a bicycle as well."

Harry looked up. "Can we do it without the twins noticing?"

Severus eyed Harry before he replied, "Your brothers wouldn't laugh at you, Harry. They know by now that you don't know some things and don't think bad about you. They would understand, and they cannot ride a bicycle yet either."

"I still don't want them to see me. Please!"

"All right. We can try in the evening."

"Okay," Harry nodded. Yes, it would make traveling to the village a lot easier.

"Good, then let's talk about the Portkey." Severus pulled an amulet out of a desk drawer. It had a long black crystal as a pendant. "This pendant is a Portkey. It can be activated at any time by the word 'home.' You need to wrap your hand completely around it and say 'home.' It will take you and only you directly in front of the Mansion. To make it only work for you and nobody else, we need to do something."

"What?" Harry looked, fascinated, at the crystal. The light was reflecting on it beautifully.

"I need your blood."

Harry was not shocked by this. He had gone through so much that letting Severus draw some blood from him would be no problem. It was safe. "Okay."

"It won't be much, but it looks a bit gross, so it's better to look away."

Harry paled a bit but reminded himself that he was safe with Severus and held his hand in Severus' direction.

"I will numb your wrist, but I have to take the blood from there. It will still hurt a bit."

"Okay," Harry said, now really nervous.

"Try to relax."

Harry felt something cold on his wrist and then it slowly became numb.

"Do you feel this?" Severus asked and pricked Harry's skin.

Harry did not know what Severus meant and wanted to turn his head, but Severus stopped him. "No Harry, keep looking the other way." After a short pause, Severus said, "I'll start now. Breathe calmly."

Harry felt a sharp pain and instinctively tried to pull his hand away. He was stopped by Severus' death grip on his wrist. "It's almost over, Harry."

It stung really badly, and Harry was glad that after it was over, Severus hugged him and drew calming circles over his back. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it hurt, but it's the only way to make it just work for you and nobody else. Even if someone holds on to you, he would not be able to come with you. The pendant will only transport you."

Harry nodded against Severus chest. He knew he should show that he was mature and pull away from Severus, but he just wanted to enjoy the hug a little bit longer.

When he lifted his head, Harry saw an otter Patronus pass him and jump on the table. Then it vanished.

"They have arrived," Severus said and then put the amulet over Harry's head. "Remember, enclose it with you hand and say 'home.'"

Harry nodded.

"Good, then let's go and greet our guests."

* * *

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Wild Creature**

-II-

Harry felt a sharp pain and instinctively tried to pull his hand away. He was stopped by Severus' death grip on his wrist. "It's almost over, Harry."

It stung really badly, and Harry was glad that after it was over, Severus hugged him and drew calming circles over his back. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know it hurt, but it's the only way to make it just work for you and nobody else. Even if someone holds on to you, he would not be able to come with you. The pendant will only transport you."

Harry nodded against Severus chest. He knew he should show that he was mature and pull away from Severus, but he just wanted to enjoy the hug a little bit longer.

When he lifted his head, Harry saw an otter Patronus pass him and jump on the table. Then it vanished.

"They have arrived," Severus said and then put the amulet over Harry's head. "Remember, enclose it with you hand and say 'home.'"

Harry nodded.

"Good, then let's go and greet our guests."

-II-

One would think Eathan and Lysander had not seen their godparents for months based on the greeting scene in the living room. They hugged them and danced around while they told them about yesterday and that the Ministry was there and that Harry got in trouble again.

Harry blushed hearing his siblings babble about his accident yesterday. At least seeing Victor shyly standing a bit away from the fireplace made Harry feel normal. He quickly stepped over to him and saw Victor relax and smile. "Hey."

"Hi," Victor replied. He looked around. "Big living room, eh?"

"Big mansion," Harry said, laughing.

"Hello, Victor. Nice to see you again," Ivy said, laying her hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape."

"It's Ivy. You are family now."

"Okay," Victor replied shyly.

Ivy smiled at him. "And this is Severus, Albus, and Minerva." Ivy gestured to the people around her.

"Only outside of a classroom of course, Victor," Severus said, nodding in the boy's direction.

"Of course, Mr. Snape."

"Severus, please. Professor Snape in class, and Severus when you're among family."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Don't confuse Victor so much. He won't start until the next school year."

Albus and Minerva went over to Victor and hugged him. Harry, meanwhile, went over to his godparents.

"What have you got yourself into this time, Harry?" Poppy asked, and Alastor chuckled behind Harry.

Harry sighed. "It wasn't that bad."

Poppy snorted and released Harry out of her embrace. "I will let this slide as I know that James has it all under control, but I really hope that one day you will stop playing everything down."

"Let him go, Poppy, and let me greet my godson properly," Alastor said, batting his wife's hands playfully off of Harry.

Harry grinned. "Uncle Al," he said, teasing him with the nickname Eathan and Lysander always used.

"Brat," Alastor said and hugged him shortly. "So, have you already planned how to cause havoc with my son in the village tomorrow?"

"I think we'll start with destroying your cottage today and plan from there," Harry said, amused.

"Very funny," Alastor said and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Come on, Victor. You need to see my room."

"Yeah, right." Victor had heard about Harry's room after he had pressed the information out of Harry in the clinic. Harry was reluctant at first and had feared Victor would think it was childish, but his worries were uncalled for. Victor had been excited and could not wait to see it.

"We'll come, too!" Eathan and Lysander shouted.

"Sure," Harry said and grabbed for Eathan, tickling him. Victor joined the fun and did the same with Lysander.

"Wow, that's cool," Victor said, looking around in awe after entering Harry's room.

"Look, you can climb up on it," Eathan said, climbing up on the tree bed.

Lysander still held Victor's hand and watched his brother climb, giggling, into Harry's bed. "But Harry mostly sleeps in there." Lysander pointed at the cave in the tree trunk.

"Mostly," Harry said, snorting. "I haven't slept much here at all." He grinned at his brother and then grabbed Lysander quickly. "Let's go in the cave to the spiders."

Lysander squeaked, afraid, but Eathan let out a warrior scream and climbed down from the tree crown bed.

"You're scaring him, Harry," Victor intervened, seeing Lysander's panicking face.

"Nah, Ly is a fighter. He can fight spiders."

"NO!" Lysander screamed, and Harry stopped.

"Ly is a cry baby!" Eathan said, disappointed that the fun would now be cancelled.

"Stop, Eathan. That's not nice," Harry scolded. He took the now crying Lysander by his shoulders and said, "Come on, Ly. It's just fun. There are no real spiders. Even if there were, they aren't dangerous, and I'm with you. And Victor, too."

Lysander hiccupped and calmed down. "No spiders?"

"No spiders, though spiders are nice animals, Ly. They can't harm you. They even eat mosquitoes so you don't get bitten all summer." Harry poked Lysander with his finger until the boy giggled.

"No spiders, Ly," Eathan said, looking out of the cave at his brother. "I checked."

Lysander looked fearfully at the tree bed. "Come on, Ly. Show Victor my bed."

Lysander nodded, wanting to be brave. He grabbed for Victor's hand and pulled him over to the tree cave. The closer he came to the cave, the closer he pressed himself against Victor.

"Come on, we'll let Harry and Eathan check the cave again before we go in," Victor said and pulled Lysander's back against his knees.

"Yeah, I'll check," Harry said, drawing his wand. "Safe," Harry said after a short while.

Victor helped Lysander into the cave bed and then climbed in as well. "It's cool."

"I can remove the crown bed and see the night sky on the ceiling when I look up from here, but I like it dark."

"I would prefer to see the sky."

"You can come over to sleep in my room at Hogwarts. I have a sky on my ceiling there as well."

"Great!"

"Get ready, boys. We're starting in ten minutes. With appropriate clothes," Severus, who peeked into the room, said, looking at Harry for the last part.

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed out of his bed.

"Eathan and Ly, come on, we need to get you ready as well." Severus waved his little sons to him and took them outside.

"I met some boys down in the village. They want us to play football on their team. Do you play football?"

"Football?" Victor asked.

"Oh, don't worry; I will teach you, but I'm not very good at it. But I'm sure it will be fun, Vic." Harry slapped Victor's shoulder as the boy looked skeptically at him.

Harry quickly dressed. As he put the undershirt on, he looked at Victor. "Don't say anything. My mother demands it, and as lovely as she might seem to be, she can be a real dragon if it comes to undershirts."

Victor grinned and lifted his sweater to reveal an undershirt as well. "Poppy."

They both laughed, and Harry quickly got ready for outside.

X-X

Severus' words seemed to be forgotten on the way to the lake as Eathan and Lysander clutched to their godparents hands and chattered happily. Severus did not comment on it because Victor was busy talking with Harry a few feet behind them; it would not rob Victor any time with his new parents if the twins took all of Poppy and Alastor's attention right now.

"I can't wait to see the cottage!" Harry said.

"Me, too. It's still a bit weird to be around them." Victor looked nervously over at his new parents.

"When will they adopt you? And will you take their name?"

"We have an appointment at the Ministry in two weeks. I decided to take their name. A totally new start, I think."

Harry placed his arm over Victor's shoulder. "Good idea, Mr. Moody."

Victor laughed nervously.

"Okay, here we have to part," Alastor said, hugging Eathan.

Before Eathan and Lysander could start pouting, Severus said his good bye and pulled them with him to the lake.

"We see you in a few hours at dinner, Harry," Alastor said and waved Victor over to him.

Harry watched them leave across the big meadow the swamp horses always used to come to them. A squeal from Lysander made him turn his attention back to his family.

"I found one, Daddy!" Lysander said, excited.

"Well done, son," Severus said while he and Eathan went over to him.

Harry joined them at the big bush full of yellow blossoms. Severus handed Harry a knife. "Here. The twigs should be arm-length and should have a lot of blossoms or buds."

Harry nodded and took the knife.

Take care of your fingers or your mother will have my head for giving you the knife. And watch out for your brothers. They sometimes are a bit overexcited and want to show you a new twig before you are finished cutting. We don't want them to lose any limbs either."

Harry grinned and started his work. Severus was right. It was more complicated to watch for the twins' hands. "Eathan, stop!" This time he even swatted Eathan's hand away.

"Harry hit me, Daddy!" Eathan protested.

"He wouldn't have to do it if you kept your hands where they belong, Eathan. Better a swat than a cut."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding in fear that he was in trouble. Eathan pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Eathan. Here, you can hold the twigs if you want," Harry offered.

Immediately, Eathan's face lit up and he held his hands out to take the twigs. After ten minutes they had enough, and Harry looked around for Severus. His father was a few feet away closer to the lake and not in the forest like Harry and the twins. Suddenly, something snapped behind Harry and his blood froze in his veins when he turned. Only thirty feet away from them came a creature out of the bush; a big creature.

What was it? It was very similar to a bear, but it had tusks like a wild boar. But they were much bigger and sharper. Its fur had brown and yellow stripes, and its claws were enormous.

Harry quickly pulled his brothers behind him, which was difficult as Eathan was laden with the twigs and both boys wanted to look at whatever Harry was looking at. The sudden movement scared the creature and it stood up on his hind legs, roaring wildly.

"No, Harry," Severus hissed to his right when Harry grabbed for his wand. "Stay calm."

_Stay calm?_ Any moment that beast would tear them apart, and Severus thought he should stay calm? Harry pressed Eathan and Lysander tightly behind him when the creature fell back on his four legs and came over to them.

"Don't move or attack. Just stay calm, Harry. Trust me!" Severus said warningly.

Harry's heart beat in his throat and he felt his lungs tightening. The bear-like creature was only inches away from him now. It pushed its muzzle into Harry's stomach, sniffing. After what seemed like hours to Harry, the bear huffed and turned around to trudge calmly into the forest.

The moment the bear was gone, Severus strode over to Harry and fumbled in his clothes for the applicator.

Harry was still staring at the point where the bear had vanished when Severus placed the applicator to his lips and Lysander slipped his tiny hand into his sweaty one. A hand was placed on his forehead and Severus blocked his view of the bush that the bear had vanished behind.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Severus asked, worried.

Harry finally was able to pull himself out of his stupor. He nodded weakly. His lungs burned and he hated that he had to take his potion again. "That's the third time now since—"

"It doesn't matter, Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, depressed. "As always. I'm fine." He turned away and wanted to go away, no matter where.

"Harry," Severus said and grabbed his arm. "Are you all right?"

"Sure."

"I should have told you before that there are all kinds of creatures in the forest. They are not all dangerous; your scent tells them that you belong here. Only if you scare or attack them will they attack you. That's why you needed to stay calm."

"I see." Harry could not think about it right now. All that mattered was that he had another attack and it made him want to crawl under a stone and hide for the rest of his life.

"Harry, stop behaving like this. What's the matter?"

Anger came up, and Harry glared at Severus. _What's the matter?_ He wanted to articulate with his arms, but he noticed that Lysander was still holding his hand. Looking into the big, fearful eyes of his brother made Harry calm down again. "I'm sorry. It's... it's frustrating."

"You had an encounter with a very big wild creature and all you're worrying about is that you had to take your potion again?" Severus shook his head.

"James will come by and you'll tell him."

"Of course I will. You have to stop fighting against it, Harry. I thought you were already over that point." Severus looked disappointed.

"I was, but then there wasn't the threat that I would have to check back into the clinic hanging over me all the time."

"Okay, time to go back, boys," Severus said, not wanting to discuss this out in the open.

Harry knew he had said too much and was regretting it. "I—"

"Not here. We will talk in my office when we are back." Severus lifted Eathan with all the twigs into his arm and strode past Harry.

Sighing, Harry scooped Lysander up and followed his father.

X-X

"We promised to take you home after seven days when you first had to go into the clinic. Did we keep that promise?"

Harry sighed. "Yes, Dad."

"If I promise you now that you won't have to go back into the clinic no matter how many attacks you have, will you stop behaving like you did?"

Harry looked puzzled at Severus. "It won't be your decision. If James says—"

"It's always mine and your mother's decision in the end, Harry. James can give suggestions; that's all. James can only overrule us if you are in mortal peril."

"So you can promise me that I won't have to go back?"

"I can promise you that you won't have to go back because of your panic attacks."

Harry groaned and sank deeper into the chair in front of Severus' desk.

"We can discuss this all with James this evening. Right now your brothers are most certainly waiting for you to join them for Easter egg painting. So do you think you can get yourself out of this mood and enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes," Harry said, sighing.

"Good, then let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Sly**

-II-

Harry looked puzzled at Severus. "It won't be your decision. If James says—"

"It's always mine and your mother's decision in the end, Harry. James can give suggestions; that's all. James can only overrule us if you are in mortal peril."

"So you can promise me that I won't have to go back?"

"I can promise you that you won't have to go back because of your panic attacks."

Harry groaned and sank deeper into the chair in front of Severus' desk.

"We can discuss this all with James this evening. Right now your brothers are most certainly waiting for you to join them for Easter egg painting. So do you think you can get yourself out of this mood and enjoy your holiday?"

"Yes," Harry said, sighing.

"Good, then let's go."

-II-

The big dinner table was covered with newspaper, and sprawled over it were two packages of eggs, straws, beakers, water colors, and some wooden sticks.

"Now we can start," Minerva said, gesturing for Harry to sit down.

Ivy sat down beside Harry and gave him a raw egg. "Look. You need to pick two small holes, one at each end. And then you try to blow out the contents without breaking it." She showed him the whole process with an egg she had in her hands.

The first egg broke because Harry grabbed it too hard. Even Harry joined the laughter as he wiped the egg from his hands. The second egg was much better, and soon there were twenty empty eggs ready to be painted.

"Ah, finally," Albus said and took the big bowl in which they had gathered the egg whites and yolks. "Time to start our lunch."

Normally the house-elves cooked for them, but sometime Minerva or Ivy prepared something special in the small kitchen. Still, Harry had never seen Albus or Severus cook. He looked, fascinated, over to the kitchen were Albus started to flavor the eggs and Severus peeled potatoes.

"Hey, young man, the action is here," Ivy said, amused. She held a wooden stick in Harry's direction, and when he took it, she showed him how to put the hollow egg on it. "Now you can paint it without getting any fingerprints on it."

It did not make any sense to Harry as he had never seen something like this at the Dursleys, but he felt too embarrassed to state this openly. Stealing cautious glances at the twins, who were already painting their eggs eagerly, Harry started to paint his egg completely red and then added all kinds of colorful dots on it as he had seen Eathan doing.

"First one!" Eathan cried out proudly.

"It's not a race, Eathan," Minerva said, amused. "But your egg is very beautifully painted."

Eathan smiled proudly over to Harry, who had to grin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Minerva attach a broken match piece with a string and then put the little wooden piece in one of the holes of the egg. "So what do you say, where shall we hang it?" Minerva asked Eathan, dangling the egg in the air by the string.

Eathan jumped down from his chair and ran over to the coffee table on which the big bunch of Easter twigs stood. "Here." He pointed at one of the twigs, and Minerva attached the string to it.

"Well done, Eathan." Minerva leaned down to kiss his cheek and he giggled happily.

After Eathan had climbed onto his chair again and started to paint another egg, Minerva looked around and asked, "Anyone else ready to hang an egg on the Easter branch?"

Lysander shook his head, still deep in concentration, his tongue stuck between his lips.

When Minerva looked at Harry, he looked uncertainly from his egg to her. Eventually he nodded. "Can you show me how to add the string?"

Minerva smiled at him. "Of course." Quickly she showed him what to do and then he hung his egg on the Eater branch. Harry's next egg was striped. Ivy showed him that he could hang the egg stick over two beakers and rotate the egg under the brush to paint even stripes. They looked really good. His last was his best. It was blue and after letting it dry, he drew Osy on the egg.

"Yeah! It's Osy," Eathan said enthusiastically when he saw the result.

Proud that Eathan had recognized it, Harry smiled. "Yes."

"Time to go, Harry," Severus said, ruffling his hair.

"Look, Daddy. Harry drew Osy."

"Yes, I see. Well done."

"Yes, and look at mine." Eathan pulled his father over to the branch.

Harry gathered the brushes and the beakers he had used, but Ivy stopped him. "You are already a bit late, Harry. Just get ready to leave. Don't forget to dress warmly."

Harry looked away to roll his eyes. "Yes, Mum."

X-X

"Alastor will bring you back, but nevertheless I would like to talk with you about how to behave when you are alone in the forest. It is mostly magical; only a small part is visible to Muggles. If your little friends from the village ever come up here, you should never go with them behind the Mansion or into the forest. Try to get them to go back to the village. Most likely they would not encourage you to go anywhere they shouldn't as the magical barrier makes them feel uncomfortable crossing it. But if you should encourage them, it could be possible for them to cross the barrier."

"You think they will come?"

"Yes, I think so. Especially if you don't go to train as often as they think you should. They have some places where they normally spend their time, and at the west edge of the village is a big football field. They will most likely try to drag you there."

"Okay, but what if they pass the barrier?"

"Then you have to act. Stand firm, and try to convince them to go somewhere else."

Harry nodded.

"Normally you are allowed to roam the forest on your own, but we want to know when you go into it or want to visit Alastor and Poppy. If you meet a magical creature again, you have to just stand still and let it sniff you. As I already explained, they accept you as an inhabitant of the forest. We also have creatures here you've never met or would think exist. Some even look similar to humans. Some light but also some dark. You don't have to fear any of them, but you shouldn't talk too much with them either. They would not harm you, but still some have an odd sense of humor."

"What was the bear we met this morning?"

"It was a boarbear. He is an herbivore, but if you had provoked him, he could have killed you with his tusks, so be careful. Treat them with respect and do not annoy them. As far as they're concerned, you have Dumbledore blood, so they accept you as the owner of this forest who allows them to live here. That's why you are safe. Still, if you step on an animal it will most likely bite you or if you attack an animal it will defend itself. As for the human-likes, they could try to lure you deeper into the forest or confuse you or play other games with you if you let them. Remain polite, but don't let them push you around. Similar to Peeves at Hogwarts."

"What kind of human-like creatures live here?"

"So many it is useless to name them all. You will get to know only a handful of them, and Alastor can tell you much more about them. This forest is full of creatures you cannot find anywhere else. Even some you would only think to be myths. Albus wants to keep them secret, and so he asked me to speak with you. All those creatures are here freely, and if some people knew they still existed, they would be hunted. I get some of the rarest ingredients in the world from this forest, freely given. Which brings me to another rule: you will not take anything out of this forest without asking me beforehand. If I catch you hiding ingredients you gathered from this forest behind my back, you will be in more trouble than you ever have been before, son." The look Severus sent at Harry while he said this was a dangerous one.

"I understand, Dad. Ehm...but can you take me with you when you gather your ingredients?"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "If you are good, we can talk about it."

Harry grinned. That was as good as a 'yes.'

"But if they lured me deeper into the forest, it's dangerous, right? What if I don't find my way back?"

"Then you have two options. First, you can use your necklace, or if you are hurt or have someone with you, you can call for Karl or Hedwig. They will find you anywhere in the forest. Hedwig can only transport written messages, but if you call for Karl, he can give me your spoken message telepathically. So he is the better choice. In the summer we will also train you to manage a message Patronus. Still, it is hard for someone as young as you to produce a Patronus that is able to travel such long distances, so calling Karl is still the best and safest option."

Harry had often seen Severus interact with Karl, his raven. Until now, Severus had never explained that they could communicate via telepathy. "Can I learn to mind talk with Hedwig?"

Severus snorted. "First, you have to learn Legilimency and Occlumency. It took me six years to master both. So I would say, yes, you could learn, but I doubt you have the patience."

Harry groaned, disappointed.

"If you still want to learn it when you are sixteen, come to me and I can teach you."

Harry looked up at Severus, surprised.

"At sixteen, your mind and magic will be strong enough to handle it."

"Can you talk with all animals?"

"Of course not. Sometimes I have the feeling you never listen to what I say. If I could, I could communicate with your bird as well, couldn't I?"

Harry blushed.

"Karl is my familiar, and I have a special bond with him. I have no doubt that if you were to master Legilimency and Occlumency you would be able to communicate with your bird as well. She seems to be intelligent."

"Can't we try it earlier?"

"No. We will try the message Patronus next summer. That will keep you busy enough."

"Okay," Harry said, now excited to learn the Patronus. It would be a cool asset. When he could manage it well, then he would try to convince Severus again to teach him Legilimency and Occlumency.

"When am I allowed to use the pendant?"

"Whenever you have to travel alone. Remember, even if someone holds you or even holds you with a spell, you can vanish with the pendant. You can't take another person with you. Eathan and Lysander have similar pendants even though they aren't allowed to roam the forest alone. So if you are with them, they can use their own pendants, but please wait until they have gone first. Finding the place you Portkeyed from is hard if they don't activate theirs."

"Of course." Harry would never leave one if his siblings behind.

"The Portkey is a safe way to travel even when you are injured, but it robs you of magic. That's why you shouldn't use it without reason. I expect you to use it just when you are lost or injured or need to get home fast for any other important reason. Otherwise, I want you to walk. You have two healthy legs that can take you anywhere. If you cannot reach a place without having enough time to make it back home by walking, you shouldn't be there."

Harry nodded, even though he found it exaggerated.

"Here we are." Severus stopped and gestured at a clearing with a big lake. The edges were all thickly grown with trees except for the part that met the clearing. Around 100 yards away from the lake was a small cottage. The roof was reed- and moss-covered, and the stone chimney was smoking. A big rain barrel stood close to the entrance, and a small garden was behind and beside the cottage. At the lake lay a row boat.

"Let's go." Severus placed his hand on Harry's neck and guided him to the entrance of the cottage. "Alastor has changed his wards to accept you. Never bring someone else here."

"What about Eathan and Ly?"

Severus looked annoyed at Harry. "Someone else outside the family."

"Okay."

Severus knocked at the door and took a step backwards. A few seconds later, the door was opened and a black shadow jumped at Harry. Harry had no time to react, but he saw Severus draw his wand. The ground was not very hard, so it was more surprise than pain that made Harry yelp. Then something wet was all over Harry's face and he heard Victor. "Bad boy. Get off him, Sly."

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Victor holding a beast of a dog at its collar and a pale Severus behind him with his wand still drawn.

"Sorry, Mr. Snape," Victor apologized and looked shyly over his shoulder at Severus. "He's a bit overexcited and I had no time to go out with him." Then Victor turned back to Harry. "He's my Easter present." Harry's friend smiled from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Severus." Alastor appeared at the door. "We should have warned you."

"I almost hexed him."

Alastor chuckled. "Getting old? Arthritis slowing your wand hand?"

"No, I fear I'm just too trusting of the Dumbledore wards and your wards that I never thought about the possibility of an attack coming out of your house."

"Constant vigilance, Severus."

Severs rolled his eyes. "I need to go. Bring him back for dinner."

Alastor nodded his head, amused, and Severus vanished with a _pop_.

"Good bye to you as well, Dad," Harry muttered.

Alastor chuckled. "Don't be mad at him. His pride is a bit damaged by not hexing Sly here." Alastor petted the big dog, and Harry eyed the creature. It was enormous. After standing up, the dog still reached Harry's hip. It had long gray fur and big black eyes. His tail was long and furry and it slapped against Victor's leg so loudly that Harry thought it would leave bruises.

"Isn't he great? My first pet!" Victor hugged the dog and was rewarded with a tongue bath all over his face.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, great!" He turned to see the damage. His trousers and jacket were covered with mud.

"James instructed us to use the least amount of magic on you as possible, so come in and let Victor give you some more comfortable clothes so we can clean yours."

The cottage was very cozy, and the light inside was very warm. The walls were all made of the same stones like outside. In the living room, a warm fireplace was warming the air in the cottage, and Harry had the feeling that even the floor was warm under his feet. The furniture was very similar to their interior in Hogwarts: old-fashioned with warm colors.

"Poppy is almost done with cooking our meal, so hurry," Alastor said and patted Victor's shoulder.

Victor nodded and then looked at Harry. "Come on, I'll show you my room and give you some clothes."

Victor's room was smaller than Harry's but very cozy. The furniture was also old-fashioned, but there were already some posters on the walls, most likely magically attached because Harry had no idea how they would hold on the stones otherwise.

"The posters are from Poppy and Alastor. Look, this one is of Beethoven. I like him very much, but you already know that." Victor blushed, remembering how he had talked nonstop about him before he realized Harry had absolutely no interest in music and especially not classical music.

"And that one?" Harry pointed at the drawing with a beautiful blue horse.

"That's one of my favorite paintings of Franz Marc."

"Cool." Sly passed Harry and jumped on the bed.

"Poppy doesn't like it when he is on the bed, but he seemed to like the bed better than his place." Victor gestured at the big padded basket at the end of Victor's bed.

"So they gave him to you? What will happen with him when you go back to the clinic?"

"Poppy and Alastor will take him to Hogwarts. He is house-trained and well behaved."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, he is a bit overeager, but just because I couldn't go out with him yet. After lunch, we can go and play outside with him." Victor went over to the big dog to cuddle him. Harry had the feeling he had never seen Victor so happy and content, not even when he had heard he would be adopted by Alastor and Poppy.

"He is a cool pet. Nobody will mess with you as long as he's at your side."

"Yes," Victor said again with a big smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**I hope you like Sly. :) Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Shadow Dog**

-II-

"Cool." Sly passed Harry and jumped on the bed.

"Poppy doesn't like it when he is on the bed, but he seemed to like the bed better than his place." Victor gestured at the big padded basket at the end of Victor's bed.

"So they gave him to you? What will happen with him when you go back to the clinic?"

"Poppy and Alastor will take him to Hogwarts. He is house-trained and well behaved."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, he is a bit overeager, but just because I couldn't go out with him yet. After lunch, we can go and play outside with him." Victor went over to the big dog to cuddle him. Harry had the feeling he had never seen Victor so happy and content, not even when he had heard he would be adopted by Alastor and Poppy.

"He is a cool pet. Nobody will mess with you as long as he's at your side."

"Yes," Victor said again with a big smile from ear to ear.

-II-

Dinner went calmly, and Harry watched Sly, amused. The big dog tried to be as calm and invisible as possible and tried several times to sneak closer to the table. This was impossible with his stature, so he was sent back to his place by Poppy whenever he almost reached his goal. Poppy was the one to trick, so the dog watched her very closely as he tried one strategy after another to no avail.

Harry giggled and Alastor grinned, amused, but Victor looked sorry for the dog. "He needs to learn his place, Victor," Poppy explained sternly. "Especially with his stature. He has to be well behaved so as not to cause harm to anyone...or my furniture."

"He smashed Poppy's vase with his tail, but he was just excited and didn't mean to do it," Victor explained to Harry.

"He did us a great favor. I think we should place my sister's crockery at his tail height as well. I swear I'll go crazy if I ever have to eat again with those stupid kittens meowing at me to not place any cake on them," Alastor said.

"She thought you would like it because you like magical creatures, Alastor," Poppy said sternly.

"She gave it to me because she knows I like _magical creatures_ and not pets. It was one of her jokes, but you just don't want to believe me."

"So you don't like pets?" Victor asked, worried.

"I don't like to eat from a plate with a cat's head on it or tiny kittens running around on it. I wouldn't like to eat from a plate with a Grindylow either. The problem is Poppy here believes my sister really meant it as a present when she gave it to us on our wedding."

"Why else would she give it to us, Alastor?"

"As a joke, Poppy. It's my sister we're talking about!" The last sentence was spoken as if it would explain everything.

Poppy sighed. "Let's change the topic. So, Harry, why don't you tell us about the village and what happened there."

"I liked the other topic better," Harry said dryly, and Victor snorted in his pumpkin juice.

Poppy looked scolding at both boys. "We will be in the village tomorrow and I would like to know how to react to things that I get asked about you, Harry. The villagers believe you are our nephew, and it would look odd if I say I have no clue what happened."

Harry sighed and told them about his visit in the village. By the end, he was talking to Victor about the football team and that Severus was also playing.

"I've never played football. I hope I won't make a fool out of myself."

"You won't. I'm not very good either, but we could train if you have a ball here." He looked from Victor to Alastor.

"We can look in Jenny's room if you can find something to use as a football there," Alastor offered. His niece had many things in her room, some of which Alastor had no idea what they were good for and some he did not even want to know.

They found a ball, but after a few passes in the clearing the ball was bitten and shred by Sly. "Ehm...maybe we should tire him out a bit. Then we can kick a few balls later. We can ask Alastor to fix the ball for us then."

"You are right, Harry. Let's play catch with him." Victor kicked the damaged ball to the house and then looked at Sly. "Come one, boy."

After ten minutes of running, Sly was lying on his belly with his tongue dangling out of his mouth and the boys were panting beside him.

"Harry," Poppy called from the house. Sly barked in reply.

Victor laughed. "You aren't Harry, Sly." Harry went over to Poppy while Victor roughhoused with the big dog.

"Time for you measurements, Harry."

"What? Now? No, you can't!"

"Excuse me?" Poppy asked, surprised.

"I ran and now I'm out of breath. The results will be bad."

"The results will be an accurate assessment of what your condition is right now. If you want, I can add a note for James that you were playing outside before this measuring."

"I was running."

"Okay, I will write you were running, Harry. Can we start now?"

Harry grumpily held his wrist out for her to take it so she could measure his pulse. Trying to avoid her shocked face, Harry turned to run over to Victor without looking at her, but she grabbed for his hand. "You will take it slow now, Harry. Is that clear?"

Harry groaned. "Yes."

Poppy swallowed whatever she would have liked to say. Harry could see that written all over her face. To not give her time to change her mind, Harry ran off and over to Victor.

"Why is she doing it?" Victor asked.

"Because of my problems in the village. And my normal measurements have not been so good lately. I don't really know what's so bad about it and I don't want to know. One more thing to make me different and I hate to be different."

"I hear you."

"That's the first time somebody's ever said that. All the others would have said I should be proud to be different or I shouldn't fight so hard to be like anyone else, blah, blah, blah."

"Adults," Victor said dryly.

"Exactly."

Sly had recovered quicker than the boys and was running up and down the shore, barking. "What's up, Sly?" Victor asked and ran over to his excited dog.

Harry followed, already seeing what the dog was barking at. A head was floating over the surface of the lake. When Harry reached the shore, he could see that it was an almost human face that looked at them and snarled at Sly. The skin was blue and two horns were on the creature's head, not very big but they seemed to be very pointy. The creature's teeth also were very sharp; it didn't look friendly. When their eyes met, Harry held his breath. The eyes were like bright yellow cat eyes. They were enhanced by the dark blue skin color.

Harry stared at the creature. It had stopped snarling and looked neutral which changed into annoyed. It shook his head and dove under the surface.

"What was that?" Victor asked.

"I have no clue. We have merpeople in the lake at Hogwarts, but they look different. It didn't seem to be very friendly. Maybe we should tell Alastor what lives in his lake here."

Before they could do anything, the head appeared again and then an arm. It was a human arm except for the skin color and the webs between the fingers. There was a small emerald captured between the forefinger and the thumb and the creature moved his hand to his mouth as if he wanted to eat the small stone. Then it threw the stone at Harry.

Harry's seeker reflexes still worked and he caught the stone without problem.

The blue water creature gestured impatiently at Harry.

"It wants me to put the stone in my mouth," Harry muttered, already guiding the hand with the stone to his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" Victor screamed and grabbed for Harry's hand.

"What?"

"You can't just eat that. We have no idea what it is and what it will do. It could poison you."

"Severus said the creatures here won't harm me."

"I don't care what he said. That thing wasn't very friendly and you want to eat this stone just because it says so?"

"Oh, come on; what could happen?"

"You could die or turn into something or whatever."

Harry rolled his eyes. He looked over to the creature.

The waterman or whatever he or she was snarled again and splashed water.

"What's going on, boys?"

Harry and Victor turned around, shocked. They had not heard Alastor approaching.

Before they could answer, Alastor spied the creature and went closer to the shore. "What's wrong, Lasgo?"

The creature made some odd noises, similar to the snarls. It seemed their language was almost all snarling.

Harry was still looking fascinatedly at the creature's face when Alastor came over to him. "He gave you a Caluga stone. It's a great honor. He was surprised that you couldn't communicate with him even though you are from Dumbledore blood in his eyes. I explained to him that you are still blocking some mind canals and that telepathy isn't familiar to you. Therefore he gave you the Caluga stone. If you swallow it, your magic will absorb its magic and you will be able to understand them, and if you manage to open your mind, you will be able to communicate telepathically with him as well."

"So I should swallow it now?"

"It's a great honor, like I said. You will also be able to understand other creatures that have alley in the Caluga truss. Many creatures of this forest are into this truss."

"Ehm...what happens with the stone in me?"

"It gives off his magic and then it will come out the natural way. Do you need more explanations?" Alastor grinned.

"No, thanks." Harry looked at the stone and then the creature. Then he placed the stone on his tongue. It prickled as if he had put sherbet on it. The stone was big and without anything to drink it was hard to swallow it down, but eventually Harry managed it. "Damn, that was hard."

Alastor chuckled and patted Harry's back. "Now speak with Lasgo and then respect his wish." The last part was spoken to Victor, who looked puzzled at him.

When Alastor walked back to the house Victor came over to Harry. "What was that about? Merlin, it was gross. I could see the stone moving down your throat."

"Human!" an impatient voice called from the lake.

Harry's head snapped in the direction of the creature. "Ehm...sorry."

"I'm Lasgo, guard of the Mantura folk. Our females are close to birthing. They need calmness and peace. Your shadow dog is disturbing the peace."

"Shadow dog?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Lasgo said looking angrily at Sly. "Silence him, human."

"Ehm...he's a dog. I can't silence him, but we can go play further away from the lake. We are sorry that we disturbed you. We didn't know that there are living people in the lake."

"People?" Lasgo asked, affronted. "We are the proud folk of Mantura, the Lake Queen, not people."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. This is all quite new to me, and my friend Victor is also new. We don't know who or what is living here in the lake and in the forest."

"Tell him that I'm sorry, too, Harry," Victor said, not wanting to be cross with his new neighbors. He couldn't understand what the creature was saying, but Harry's answers were still spoken in English. The creature must have a way to understand English.

Lasgo turned to Victor. "Which blood is he from?"

"He is Alastor's son, or he will become Alastor's son soon. Ehm...the man who—"

"I know who Alastor is. Wait!" Lasgo dove down again. This time Harry could see that he had a fishtail with blue scales that sparkled. After a few seconds, Lasgo was back and threw a stone at Victor.

Harry thought Victor's chest could not swell more than it did at that moment. He smiled proudly at Lasgo and almost chocked on the stone because he was still grinning madly when he tried to swallow it.

"So you are the son of the Master of the Clearing? Is this your shadow dog, or does it belong to the Prince of the Forest?"

"Prince of the Forest?" Victor asked dumbly.

Lasgo rolled his eyes and gestured to Harry. "Oh, you mean Harry. Ehm...no it's my dog. He is new here, like me. Did he annoy you?"

"He is too loud for our pregnant females. They need peace and calm."

"Wow," Harry said when close behind the blue Mantura a blinding white one with long hair and very female features emerged.

"Sazu? What are you doing here?" Lasgo asked, surprised.

"Looking at the new prince. I was told that I should call you back from reprimanding him. He is new and needs to learn the rules first." She winked at Harry.

"That's why I'm talking to him. He needs to learn to respect us. His blood status does not allow him to—"

"Lasgo, Lasgo, you are always so harsh." Sazu laid her hand on his shoulder and swam seductively around him. "He wasn't disrespectful at all. He just needs to learn who lives here and how to act respectful to them. He does this quite well with you I would say." She drew with her fingers though Lasgo's curly, black hair and he could not take his eyes away from her.

"And our little neighbor here also seems to be quite friendly. You gave him the Caluga stone as well, so you can't be too annoyed with him. Stop biting them away." She placed her hand on his chest and smiled at him.

Harry was transfigured by Sazu. She was like a Veela. He wanted to step into the lake to be close to her because she was so beautiful.

"Look, he is ensnared by me as if he is one of us," Sazu said and gestured to Harry.

Shocked, Harry tried to find the right words to not be at the receiving end of whatever Lasgo would do out of jealousy. It most certainly was not nice to stare at another's woman, was it?

Lasgo looked over at Harry. "Yes, it seems so. Odd."

Sazu giggled and kissed Lasgo on his cheek. "Mantura wants you to come back soon." With a smile at Victor and a blown kiss to Harry, she dove down into the lake.

Lasgo was still eying Harry.

"I...I'm sorry. It was rude to stare. It won't happen again. I just never saw someone so..." He blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

Lasgo snorted. "Take the shadow dog somewhere else. He's young and overexcited." He turned to Victor. "You need to bond to the shadow dog if it's yours. If not, he will cause havoc." Without another word, Lasgo dove down.

Harry and Victor looked at each other and said in unison, "Shadow dog?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 35 – The Attack**

-II-

Sazu giggled and kissed Lasgo on his cheek. "Mantura wants you to come back soon." With a smile at Victor and a blown kiss to Harry, she dove down into the lake.

Lasgo was still eying Harry.

"I...I'm sorry. It was rude to stare. It won't happen again. I just never saw someone so..." He blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

Lasgo snorted. "Take the shadow dog somewhere else. He's young and overexcited." He turned to Victor. "You need to bond to the shadow dog if it's yours. If not, he will cause havoc." Without another word, Lasgo dove down.

Harry and Victor looked at each other and said in unison, "Shadow dog?"

-II-

"Alastor Samuel Moody," Poppy exclaimed, outraged. "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"I had no clue?"

"That's not funny. A shadow dog!"

Harry and Victor watched the display, their heads turning from one person to the other like following the ball in a tennis match.

"Shadow dogs are nice, loyal creatures."

"They are not pets!"

"Some people keep them as pets."

"But I didn't want us to be one of _them_, Alastor! This decision should have been made by both of us. We agreed to buy a _dog_ for Victor."

"Poppy, he is a better choice than a dog. He will be very loyal if he bonds to Victor, and he can keep him safe in the forest. You know there are many dangerous creatures in there, and Victor doesn't have the safety of Dumbledore blood by adoption like Harry."

"You never complained about this concerning Jenny. If I remember right, it was always me she was mad at for restricting her. You never were worried about the dark and dangerous creatures when she was out in the forest."

"That's because she is a dark creature herself. I'm more worried for the poor dark creatures that cross her path—"

"Alastor!" Poppy said warningly.

"Okay, okay, but you have to admit that you can't compare Jenny and Victor. Jenny has grown up surrounded by magical creatures. She has seen more of them than the two of us combined. It's natural for her to run around in a forest and interact with them. She is tightly involved in her parents' studies. She's accompanied them to dangerous areas to study all kinds of creatures for as long as she can remember. Victor here doesn't have this benefit. We need to keep him safe. The shadow dog can transport him quickly should he be in trouble or hurt. Many creatures fear a fully-grown shadow dog and will think twice before trying to harm Victor when Sly is around."

You could tell by her face that Poppy agreed with Alastor, but her pride forbid her to show it. "Come on, sweetie. We want our son to be safe." Alastor stepped closer to his wife and hugged her.

She remained stiff and weakly pushed him away from her. "But, Alastor, there are rumors about shadow dogs. Some come back with their muzzles bloody and their eyes red. We won't know what he does if he sneaks away."

"Maybe he won't sneak away at all. If he bonds with Victor, he'll want to keep him safe and will hardly leave his side. I checked Sly's background. He was raised by a very reliable breeder. He is well socialized."

Poppy sighed and finally gave in. She let Alastor hug her and leaned against his broad chest. "I hope you are right."

"I am."

Sly cautiously went over to Poppy and pushed his big head under her left hand. "Oh, you big monster. Trying to manipulate me as well?" Poppy asked, petting Sly's head.

The dog barked in reply and they all started to laugh.

Alastor repaired the ball for the boys. "I hope he will let us kick it around for a bit before he destroys it again," Harry said and looked questioningly at Sly.

"I would like to take him with me," Alastor said. "I need to introduce him to a few creatures. They need to know that he belongs to us." Sly looked interested up at him as if he understood.

Victor looked sadly at Sly and took his big head in his hands, scratching both of the dog's ears. "You'll be a good boy, right?" He feared that Sly would not behave, which would give Poppy a reason to worry. Victor had already bonded with the dog. He never had a pet, and he would never forget the moment when Poppy and Alastor opened the cottage door and Sly came out with his tail wagging. The moment Sly had seen Victor, he went over to him and let himself be petted and jumped up to lick Victor's face. The feeling in Victor's chest when they announced Sly was his Easter present was something he had thought he would never feel again after the death of his family.

"He will be, Victor. Our neighbors just have to meet him so they know to whom he belongs in case he annoys them," Alastor explained.

"Okay," Victor said reluctantly.

Harry tried his best to distract Victor with playing football for some time, but he failed. Victor seemed to be very worried. "They would never give him away, Victor. Poppy is just overly worried. Deep in her heart, she sees the benefit. It seems Sly is a powerful dog that can keep you safe."

Victor nodded and kicked the ball back to Harry. "I really like him. When I think about not being able to see him for such a long time when I have to go back to the clinic, I feel really bad."

"I'm sure they will find a way for you to see him."

Victor sighed and kicked the ball unenthusiastically back.

"Maybe we should do something else." Harry stopped the ball. "We could go over to the lake and lay on the jetty. Maybe we can see the Manturas again. The water is really clear. Wasn't she beautiful?"

"Who?"

"The white Mantura. I have never seen something so beautiful."

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, she was okay."

"Okay? Ehm...do you like boys?"

"What? No! But she isn't human. Have you seen the pictures of Jenny on the mantelpiece? She would be my taste." Victor blushed. "Don't tell Alastor and Poppy. I don't think they would like that very much."

Harry laughed. "You have to show me the pictures. Maybe we have a girl like her at school."

"I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Do you already have one?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. "My Dad always teases me about my friend Hermione, but she's just a friend. She is more like a sister than a real girl." Harry screwed his face. "Eww, that sounds weird."

Victor laughed. "I wouldn't care if you were gay, you know?"

"''m not."

"Yeah, I guessed so seeing you stare at that white Mantura." Victor grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's see if we can see the Manturas in the lake." They ran over to the small jetty and laid down on it with their heads over the rim of the jetty. "Wow it's really clear! But I can't see them. Something green is moving down there." Harry pointed at the surface directly under their faces.

"Yes, maybe some water plants. Do you think it's very deep here?"

"It seems so. I can't see the bottom even though the water is quite clear."

"Maybe we'll see more if we put our heads in?"

"Don't you think it'll be too cold?"

"We can do it quick."

Harry pondered shortly and then nodded. They crawled over the jetty as far as possible without losing their balance. Looking at each other, Harry said, "At the count of three?"

Victor nodded and faced the water surface.

Harry did so as well. The odd water plants moved again, and Harry thought he saw movements under the jetty as well, but he had said they would do it and it would be girly to chicken out now. At the end of his count, he breathed in deeply and then pushed his head under the surface. It was cold, so cold that Harry immediately wanted to pull his head back out of the water but then the green moving mass attacked. He was pulled completely into the water. Pure shock ran through his body, from fear and from the freezing cold water.

Victor was in the water as well, and Harry could see his panicking look at him while they were pulled deeper and further into the lake. Pain went through his arm as a big claw scratched his underarm. Harry screamed under water and stared at the creature which pulled at him. It was green with yellow eyes and teeth, very sharp teeth. When he made eye contact with the creature, it seemed to be surprised. It snarled and let go of Harry. The other green creature which had clawed at his leg let go as well. Both swam over to Victor.

Now Harry could see the creatures fully. They were a little bigger than his brothers and their feet and hands were like those of frogs, but they had long sharp yellow claws. They seemed to have no ears but a very long and ugly neck. Six of these monsters were pulling Victor further away from Harry. Victor's eyes were wide in panic.

Harry managed to grab Victor, which made the creatures snarl angrily. The cold water was painful, and Harry could hardly move anymore. He tried to pull Victor to the surface, but the creatures were strong. Eventually, Victor went limp in Harry's arms, and Harry knew he would never make it to the surface. He had no energy left and the coldness of the water made him nearly immobilized. Still, he didn't let go of Victor. If only he had his wand! He had grabbed for it frantically but had lost it in his panic.

A loud splash and barking made Harry look up. He could see Sly diving for them, but he could not reach them. Then a loud crack went through the water and Sly was closer to them. Another crack and Sly was at their side. He must have shadow-walked, but the cold water took its toll on him as well. Harry saw with horror that Sly quickly lost energy as he tried to bite the creatures away. Maybe shadow-walking under water, with only the tiny shadows that were here, had robbed him of almost all his energy or magic. One creature gave out a scream of pain and fled, but another immediately took its place.

There was no oxygen left in Harry's lungs. This was the end, he knew it. Not even Sly could rescue them. The dog's eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Only pure will power made him mobilize the last reserves he had to bite away another creature. When Harry wanted to close his eyes and let the darkness overcome him, blue flashes came from everywhere. Screaming and snarling made Harry look around. He was grabbed by someone. His hands were pried away from Victor. He had no energy left to protest. The urge to breathe was too great, and he opened his mouth. Before he could pull the water in his lungs a big blue hand was covering his mouth and he felt that the one holding him from behind pulled him up to the surface.

Harry looked down in panic. His friend would die. Then he saw that Victor and Sly were also brought upwards by Manturas. It seemed Sly had regained his will to live as he moved his feet wildly to get up quicker.

When they broke the surface, Harry was so busy getting oxygen into his lungs that he did not see Poppy and Alastor at the shore. The Manturas snarled something at Alastor, who was wading into the water, not caring that his mechanical leg was getting wet.

When Harry was able to look, he saw Alastor hip-deep in the water and the Manturas gesturing for him to take Victor first. While Alastor brought the limp figure of Victor over to Poppy, the Mantura who was holding Harry swam him over to the shore. Sly was swimming on his own and could not get out of the lake and close to Victor fast enough. Alastor came back to carry Harry onto the shore.

Harry was freezing. Never in his life had he felt so cold. It was painful, like some toxic fluid was all over his body and it burned so badly. Suddenly, Harry was naked and a second later was covered in a warm blanket. Too warm to be a normal blanket or Harry just had the feeling because he felt so cold.

"Did you get water in your lungs?" Alastor asked, his eyes darting over to Victor's limp body.

Harry stared at Victor as well. He was pale like chalk. Poppy had Vanished his clothes, but had not given him a blanket. His whole body was covered with deep cuts, but they were not bleeding. Victor's chest was not moving. He was dead.

"Harry?" Alastor shook Harry by his shoulders and looked deeply in his eyes.

"He's dead," Harry whispered, but before Alastor could answer, Victor's body curled together and he was coughing out water. Poppy had been able to reanimate him.

"Harry. Did you get water in your lungs?"

Harry shook his head, still staring at Victor.

"Bring Victor inside, Alastor," Poppy commanded when she was finished with Victor. Alastor followed without complaint.

Harry watched Alastor carry a now blanket-clad Victor into the house while Poppy waved her wand over him. It was not until he felt the mediwitch's hand running through his hair that Harry took his eyes off Victor.

For the first time, Harry looked at Poppy and saw the worry in her face. She seemed to be twenty years older now. Her green-blue eyes looked deeply in his emerald ones. "We need to get your temperature up again, but you didn't get any water in your lungs, right?"

Harry nodded, his teeth were chattering so hard against each other he feared they would break. Only when he was swept into strong arms did he notice that Alastor had returned. Harry looked back at the lake as he was carried into the house. It was full of blue heads, and he saw two white ones as well, one with long, golden hair. Then his view was blocked by the door frame and the heat of the cottage was as painful as the coldness had been.

Harry bit his bottom lip but could not hide a moan of pain. "It will be better soon, Harry," Alastor promised and placed him on the ground close to the fireplace.

"Check if I missed any injuries on Victor," Poppy murmured, and Alastor moved to Victor who was laying a few feet away from Harry. Sly was licking Victor's face; his tail almost caught fire because it was wagging so wildly close to the fireplace.

Harry could not ponder about Victor anymore because Poppy was in front of him pulling his blanket away. Before he could protest, she grabbed his arm and Harry could see the cut the creature had made on his forearm. He could hardly believe it and almost fainted. The cut went from the crook of his elbow to his wrist and was so deep that Harry could see red flesh which slowly started to bleed.

"The coldness prevented it from bleeding, but now your body is warming up again. I need to close it, but it will need time to heal," Poppy explained.

It only took two waves with her wand and the wound was closed, but the cut remained. It was as if the wound was sewed with invisible stitches.

"All his wounds stopped bleeding. Do you need more help?" Alastor asked.

"Send a message to Severus. I need strong pain killers, Skin-Growth and Antiseptic Potions, and salve."

Alastor nodded.

"And then please bring me some bandages."

Again he nodded and vanished.

Poppy turned Harry head to toe to look for other injuries. He had several small bruises and one finger-long cut at his ankle, but aside from that, he was fine. Victor was so much worse off. He was coughing all the time and quietly sobbed while Sly still licked his face.

Harry tried to push Poppy's hands away. "You need to take care of Victor."

"His wounds are healed. It's just the shock. I need to heal your wounds first."

Harry felt ridiculous sitting on the ground, naked. He wanted to go over to comfort Victor. For some reason, he felt guilty for what happened. The creatures had let go of him and then only attacked Victor. His friend was covered with bruises and must be in a lot of pain.

"Murial is on her way. Here are the bandages."

"Put the antiseptic pad on the wounds and bind the ban—"

"Poppy, really," Alastor said and shoved her gently out of the way and in Victor's direction. Of course Alastor knew how to add a simple bandage. He had gone through much worse.

"Let me see, Harry." Harry held his arm out. It was not as embarrassing with Alastor tending to him. Quickly, his wounds were covered in bandages, and Alastor placed the blanket around him. "It would be useless to dress because when you father comes or sends the potions we need to remove the bandages again to apply the salve."

Harry nodded and snuggled into the blanket. Now the warmth was comforting and not painful.

"Can you tell me what happened? I just know that suddenly Sly started to whimper and bark and then he shadow-walked away. I guessed that something was wrong, so we came back here. If Sly had not jumped in the water, we would have never known you were in there. I think he alarmed the Manturas as well."

"We wanted to look into the lake if we could see the Manturas. I thought they would be close by as Lasgo was offended by our noise. The moment we put our heads in, we were attacked by green creatures with long yellow claws and tiny sharp yellow teeth. They were maybe three feet long or so. They clawed at us, but when I looked at one, it snarled and let go of me and then they all attacked Victor. He quickly lost consciousness and they pulled him deeper. I tried to pull him up, but they were too strong. Then Sly appeared and I think he shadow-walked through the water because there were very loud cracks and then he was beside us."

"He shadow-walked through the water?"

"Yes, I think so. He tried to reach us by swimming first, but he couldn't manage."

Alastor shook his head.

"What were those creatures? Why did they attack us?"

"Bantergoos. They eat animals that come to the lake to drink. They wait until they are close enough and then they pull them under the water."

Harry shivered. That was exactly what they had done with them. "So they wanted to eat us?"

"Yes, but they should have let you go as soon as they realized you were humans."

"They let me go, but not Victor."

"They let you go because you are of Dumbledore blood. They accept you as the owner of this forest and the lake. If we had already adopted Victor, they would have let him go as well as he would be of my blood. All the creatures of the lake accept me as the master of this clearing and lake. We did not think it would be a problem for only two days."

Harry looked down, ashamed. "It was stupid idea."

"Yes, it was. Without Sly, you two would be dead now."

Now Harry felt even worse. He had hoped Alastor would say it was a normal thing to do for boys.

A sharp knock made Harry jerk. Sly ran over to the door and barked, and Harry just stared at the door.

* * *

**Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 36 – My Wand**

-II-

"Yes, but they should have let you go as soon as they realized you were humans."

"They let me go, but not Victor."

"They let you go because you are of Dumbledore blood. They accept you as the owner of this forest and the lake. If we had already adopted Victor, they would have let him go as well as he would be of my blood. All the creatures of the lake accept me as the master of this clearing and lake. We did not think it would be a problem for only two days."

Harry looked down, ashamed. "It was stupid idea."

"Yes, it was. Without Sly, you two would be dead now."

Now Harry felt even worse. He had hoped Alastor would say it was a normal thing to do for boys.

A sharp knock made Harry jerk. Sly ran over to the door and barked, and Harry just stared at the door.

-II-

Harry's feelings were ambivalent when he saw Severus storm into the room. In one sense, he felt an overwhelming happiness to see him, but he also feared he would be in trouble.

"How are you?" Severus asked and ran his hand through Harry's hair, holding the bangs out of his face to have a closer look.

"I'm okay. Much better than Victor." Harry tried to look around Severus, but Poppy and Alastor were blocking his view of Victor as they tended to him with the potions Severus had brought.

"Here, drink this. The blue one is a pain killer and the yellow one an antiseptic potion." Severus handed Harry the vials.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked, worried, as he uncorked the first vial.

Severus was busy detangling Harry from the blanket and looking for wounds. "I would first like to hear what happened."

While Harry told the story for the second time that day, Severus unwrapped his bandages and applied the salve. At one point, Alastor brought Harry some clothes, the ones he had worn when he arrived and got tackled down by Sly, though the underwear was Victor's.

"I don't see why I should be mad at you, Harry. It wasn't a very bright idea to try to put your head in freezing-cold water, but we are used to your ideas by now."

Harry sighed, relieved, and let the tension out of his body. "Alastor is mad," Harry whispered.

"Alastor is worried and feels responsible for your and Victor's safety."

Harry had not thought of it like that. What if Poppy and Alastor got in trouble for this accident, and what if they no longer had permission to adopt Victor?

"Come on, get dressed." Severus let the boxer shorts fall in Harry's lap and took the empty vials. "I will check on Victor until you are finished."

Harry nodded and got busy dressing, all the time throwing worried glances over to Victor. His friend had stopped sobbing and was now looking more relaxed as Poppy mothered him and helped him dress as well.

"I'm all right," Victor said when Harry came over. "Thanks for not leaving me alone down there."

"You would have done the same for me, and if we're honest, I wasn't much help. The Manturas and Sly here rescued us." Harry patted the dog's head. Sly barked in agreement and wagged his tail, excited.

Victor nodded. He still seemed very shocked.

"It's best you go home with Severus, Harry. Victor needs to rest now. After some sleep and a good talk, I'm sure he will be all right. We will see you in the morning to drive down to the village," Poppy explained tiredly.

Harry nodded. He knew he would just be a burden now. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry," Alastor said and ruffled Harry's hair. The man was now his calm self, but Harry could still see the shock and fear lingering behind the mask. "You are boys. Good thing we had Sly here." Alastor petted Sly's head and shoulder and received a happy bark in return.

"Yes, you are a very good boy," Poppy said, leaning down to scratch Sly's ears. "You will get a very big bone for dinner."

Another happy bark followed, and Harry wondered if Sly really could understand them.

"Do you think you are warm enough, or should we wait a bit longer?" Severus asked.

"No, I'm fine. The coldness was already gone when you came and now the pain is gone, too."

"Good." Severus nodded and looked over to Poppy and Alastor. "Victor will be all right. The antiseptic potion will prevent any infection and the healing draught will do its work overnight."

Poppy nodded. "Thank you."

Again, Severus nodded and turned back to Harry. "Where is your backpack?"

"I'll get it." On his way to Victor's room, he heard Poppy telling Severus about the measurements, and when he was back, Severus held a letter for James in his hands. Harry didn't dare to ask what it contained, and Severus let it slip into his cloak pocket without a comment.

X-X

"I sent the chart of measurements to James, and he just informed us that he won't come by tonight. Your results aren't good, but he wants you to enjoy the day tomorrow. We will talk about a new medication on Monday at the clinic," Severus explained after the short nap Harry was ordered to when he got back. He guessed it was more to give Severus time to calm Ivy and Minerva down than for him to get rest.

"Do I have to stay in the—" Severus' glare and raised eyebrow made him stop.

"How do you feel?"

"As if nothing has happened." Seeing Severus' skeptical look, Harry added, "Really. I wasn't the one with water in his lungs. I just was cold and got those two wounds. Your painkiller worked wonders."

"I won't give you another, but if you can't stand the pain during the night, you need to come and inform me."

Harry nodded. "Can I get up now?"

"We still have an hour until supper. Do you want to try riding the bicycle?"

"Sure," Harry said, excited.

Like Severus had predicted, Harry had no problems while learning. After a few shaky attempts, Harry was riding the green mountain bike as if he had always done so.

"It's yours from now on, and you have to take care of it. Keep it clean and watch out for the chain. It needs to be oiled sometimes. The oil spray is here." Severus showed Harry a small shelf with all kind of containers. "In the summer, I will show you how to do small repairs on your own. When you are here, you can call for me and I can repair it by magic, but if you are on the road, you need to do it the Muggle way."

Harry nodded. It meant more time he would spend together with Severus in summer and that was something to look forward to.

X-X

Lying in his bed, Harry thought about the bicycle riding again. It would be so cool to use magic! He bet the wards were strong enough to prevent the Ministry from sensing underage magic. Maybe he could convince Severus to let him use his wand during the summer in the house. _ My wand!_ Harry sat upright in his bed. His wand was still in the lake!

It was eleven, and he hoped that someone was still awake. He jumped out of bed and went into the hall. Everything was silent, and Harry cursed. Nevertheless, he crept to the closed living room door and peeked in. Albus was reading in front of the fireplace.

"What's going on? Did the pain come back?" Albus asked when he saw Harry.

"No, but I remembered that I lost my wand in the lake," Harry said, close to a panic attack.

"Calm down, Harry. I will contact Alastor before they come over here tomorrow. I'm certain he can bring your wand with him." He watched Harry closely in case he should need his potion, but Harry just seemed to be upset.

"But it sank down into the lake. What if those green things have it?"

"What would they want with a wand, Harry? Alastor knows every inhabitant of the lake, and he can get your wand back; believe me. Now, back to bed. We need to have a very early breakfast tomorrow."

Harry nodded, but he was not very happy. He was sure he would never be able to fall asleep knowing his wand was at the bottom of the lake.

At midnight, Harry was still tossing and turning. When he heard his door creak, he tried to remain still. Unfortunately, he was facing the door now; otherwise, the cave bed would have hidden his face and body almost completely.

Someone stepped closer and Harry felt his heart beat race. When the person took his wrist, Harry almost jumped.

"Have you woken up or are you still awake?" Severus asked.

Harry blinked. "Still awake."

Severus shook his head. "Why didn't you come to me? Are your wounds hurting?"

"No, I've just been thinking about my wand the whole time."

"Your wand?"

"I already told Albus about it. I lost it in the lake. Albus said he would contact Alastor before they come tomorrow and he will bring it with him. But what if he doesn't? What if someone else or one of the creatures took it?"

"It's not a problem to get your wand back, Harry. If Alastor can't have the Manturas search for it, Albus can and your wand won't incur any damage in the lake. Water is no problem for it."

"Are you certain? What if something eats it or something steps on it?"

"The chances of that are one in a million, and if that happened, we would get a new wand for you. My current wand is my third one, and I swear it is better than the other two."

Harry looked up, surprised. He always thought the first wand was the only wand that would ever really work for a wizard.

"Now, you need to sleep. Do you think you can do so without a Sleeping Draught?"

Harry nodded. He felt much better after his little talk with Severus.

"Good, then sleep now." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder and left the room.

X-X

"Where is Sly?" Harry asked after getting his wand back from Alastor.

"Waiting outside. I didn't want to risk him meeting your little chicken."

"Alastor, my herb garden!" Severus said, shocked.

"Calm down; I tied him to the rails."

"A shadow dog? Very funny, Alastor," Severus said and stormed outside.

Alastor rolled his eyes—the magical one as well, just at a different time than the healthy one to amuse the boys.

"We have a chicken, Mom? Where is it?" Lysander asked.

"Uncle Alastor meant Osy."

"Oh," Lysander said and thought shortly. Then he looked at Alastor. "Osy is a Ma…Marubi."

Alastor smiled. "Such a difficult word. Chicken is much easier."

Eathan shook his head. "Osy is no chicken."

"No, he isn't," Poppy said. "Your uncle just wants to tease you."

"Ehm…can I see if my wand still works?" Harry asked in Albus' direction.

"Ask your mother, not me."

"Just a _Lumos_, Mum. Please! I need to know if it's still working."

"One _Lumos_, and no more than that."

Harry nodded and waved his wand. It lit easily, and Harry sighed, relieved.

"What the—" Severus started when he came in again.

"I gave him permission. Just to see if it was still working," Ivy explained.

Severus stared at his wife for a moment and then turned to Harry, who, out of reflex, quickly hid his wand behind his back.

Severus stepped closer to Harry and held his hand out with a dangerous look.

"But Mum allowed it!"

Severus jerked his hand again.

Sighing, Harry laid his wand in Severus' hand.

"You will get it back this evening when we talk about the rules for magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Yes, Dad." Harry let his head hang.

"You won't need it today, anyway." Severus muttered and pocked Harry's wand.

When Severus left the mansion, Ivy pulled Harry into an embrace. "He isn't mad at you, Harry. It's just too early for him."

Harry nodded and hugged her back, not caring that he had watchers.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Ivy asked to lighten the mood.

Outside, they all stopped in front of the garage. "I want to drive with Uncle Al!" Eathan screamed. "Me, too!" Lysander added.

Severus groaned and stepped over to his little sons. Lysander took a step backwards, and Eathan bit his bottom lip, knowing they were in trouble. "What did we talk about?"

Eathan looked as if he could not remember, and Lysander seemed to think it was best to not say anything and be as invisible as possible.

"You were told to not annoy Uncle Alastor and Aunt Poppy because this is Victor's weekend with his new parents," Severus explained, more calmly after realizing he had scared his sons.

"Why don't we let all the boys drive with Alastor? I can drive with Albus and Minerva, Severus," Poppy said and laid a hand on Severus' arm. "I'm certain Victor would like Harry to ride in the same car and it's big enough to fit three people in the backseat."

Severus sighed. "If you think so." Then he went into the garage without saying another word.

Poppy and Ivy exchanged looks. Albus tried to lighten the mood with some of his famous morning speeches. Today it was, "What a nice day, all bright and sunny. My father always said, 'If the cock shits on the dung, the old will enjoy the day, as will the young.'"

"We don't have a cock, Grandpa," Eathan stated.

"And no dung, either," Albus said, grinning. "But I'm sure we will see one in the village."

"One that shi—"

"Eathan, what did we tell you about repeating Grandpa Albus' words?" Minerva asked.

"I shouldn't do so because Grandpa is an old fool."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "That's most certainly your father's saying. I meant that he sometimes doesn't think before he speaks, and not many people dare to tell him that he is a bad boy for saying some bad words."

"But you are brave enough, Grandma," Lysander stated.

"Exactly. So, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Minerva said while turning to her husband. "We don't say words like the s-word. That was very bad."

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry ma'am. I won't do it again," Albus said and lowered his gaze playfully.

Harry had to try hard not to snicker.

"What are you all waiting for?" Severus asked after he had driven the vintage car out of the garage and cranked the window down.

"Hurry, boys," Ivy said, patting her little sons on their bums, sending them into the garage after Alastor. Then she got into the passenger seat beside Severus.

When the three cars drove into the village, a lot of people were on the streets. They had to drive very slowly and parked their cars close to the church where a lot of people were already gathering. Harry was surprised at how many people there were.

Outside of the car, Ivy was checking their outfits, prodding here and there until she was satisfied. She tried to flatten Harry's hair, but after a few seconds she gave up, sighing. When she turned to Severus and tried to arrange his cravat, he swatted her hands away. "I made all our cravats fit with magic, Ivy. There can't be anything to arrange," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's crooked, Severus. Now stop whining," Ivy hissed back and fiddled with Severus' cravat. This time, her hands were not swatted away. "Now stop being grumpy. It's Easter."

Severus groaned. "Why does it have to be so early?"

Ivy chuckled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her stiff husband.

"Harry!" Some boys came running over to them.

"Hey, Charlie. This is my friend, Victor. I told you about him."

"Yeah, come on. There is still time. We'll introduce you to the rest," Charlie said, excited. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Alastor, Albus, Poppy, and Minerva had stepped a few feet away to give Ivy time to get Severus to behave. It was routine for them.

"Hello, Charlie. Don't run off too far. Harry doesn't know the place, and I want him to be punctual for the service."

"Sure, Mrs. Snape. I'll bring him and Victor back to you in time. Big promise."

Ivy smiled and then nodded at Harry. Then she looked at Victor. "Victor, you should get your okay from Alastor and Poppy."

"All right," Victor said and ran over to his soon-to-be-adoptive parents.

* * *

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Egg Rolling**

-II-

Severus groaned. "Why does it have to be so early?"

Ivy chuckled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her stiff husband.

"Harry!" Some boys came running over to them.

"Hey, Charlie. This is my friend, Victor. I told you about him."

"Yeah, come on. There is still time. We'll introduce you to the rest," Charlie said, excited. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Alastor, Albus, Poppy, and Minerva had stepped a few feet away to give Ivy time to get Severus to behave. It was routine for them.

"Hello, Charlie. Don't run off too far. Harry doesn't know the place, and I want him to be punctual for the service."

"Sure, Mrs. Snape. I'll bring him and Victor back to you in time. Big promise."

Ivy smiled and then nodded at Harry. Then she looked at Victor. "Victor, you should get your okay from Alastor and Poppy."

"All right," Victor said and ran over to his soon-to-be-adoptive parents.

-II-

"Hey guys, this is Harry and his cousin, Victor," Charlie introduced them.

First Harry wanted to protest, but then he remembered that Poppy had told him that the people in the village thought she was his aunt. Victor was still too shy to protest at all.

"That's Leroy," Charlie said and gestured to a boy with very short black hair of maybe eleven years. "And that's Tom and Jonas." The two blond nine-year-old boys nodded at Harry and Victor.

"You already know Lorenz and Vincent, Harry." Charlie looked at Victor. "They're my best buddies, and we'll train together a lot for the football match at the end of the summer. Are you in?"

Victor nodded. "Sure, but I haven't played much."

Charlie waved dismissively. "No problem. We'll show you a few tricks. Until now, we've never won against the adults, but sometimes it was close. At least this year there's more of us."

All the boys nodded. Harry saw with satisfaction that most of them were fumbling with their ties to loosen them and felt just as uncomfortable in their Sunday suits as Harry.

"Cool dog. He's a giant!" Tom said, a bit frightened.

"He's harmless, just a bit overexcited sometimes. His name is Sly."

The first few minutes of conversation were awkward, but then everyone, including Harry and Victor, relaxed and they chatted and laughed openly.

"You need to come with us to the hill when the service is done. We play a few rounds of egg rolling after," Leroy said and grinned at his buddies.

"Yeah, we'll see how good you are in our version of egg rolling. You just have to be able to sneak away from your parents," Charlie said and laughed.

Harry had no idea what they were talking about, but just the tone they said it in made it clear that Severus and Ivy better not get wind of it.

Before they could answer, the bells of the church started sounding and immediately the mass of people started to move into the church.

Harry panicked and looked around wildly. Where was his family? He walked with the boys in the direction of the church, trying not to let them realize his panic. What thirteen-year-old boy panicked over not seeing his parents?

Suddenly, Harry saw Eathan and Lysander, but they were with strangers. Both held the hands of two girls of maybe three or four. When Harry moved to go over to them, Charlie grabbed his arm. "Hey, I promised your parents to bring you to them for the service. Don't run away from me. There are a lot of people around today."

"But there are my brothers."

"They are with the Lincolns. Poor guys. They have no clue what a nuisance girls are and still prefer to spend time with the Lincoln twins. Soon they will realize their mistake and then we will get two more players on our football team," Charlie said, looking at Eathan and Lysander as if he really felt sorry for them at the moment.

"They seem to be happy," Harry stated.

"Yeah, now all the girls think they are cute, but wait until they realize how odd it is for guys to go to dancing classes and play tea party."

Harry blushed as he remembered the dancing in the clinic. He made a mental note never to let that slip.

"Look, over there are your parents," Charlie said to Harry and Victor and gestured over to a bench in the middle of the church.

"All right, thanks, Charlie. See you later."

The service was boring. Harry could hardly keep his eyes open. The lack of sleep last night made it even harder to stay awake. Eathan and Lysander's giggles made Harry jerk his head up. Damn, he had fallen asleep. A short glance over to Severus showed that he was being watched by his father and mother as well.

Blushing, Harry looked away at Victor who sat beside him. "You could have woken me." Alastor looked amused, but Poppy looked as if she was close to drawing her wand and waving it at him. Good thing they were around Muggles.

"You just were off for few secs, mate," Victor whispered.

Harry looked back at Pater Brown on the pulpit.

Harry almost yelled when he jerked awake again and Severus was holding him at his wrist. Eathan must have switched places with him while Harry had been asleep.

"Do you think you need something to stay awake?" Severus asked in a low voice, leaning over to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm all right. Just not enough sleep last night."

"The service is almost over." Severus looked at Ivy as if he was non-verbally communicating with her about what to do. Then he let go of Harry's wrist.

Harry nodded off a few more time before the service ended. Finally, the Pater went down the gap between the rows of benches and the people stood up to leave the church.

What the hell took them so long to get out? Harry was sure they waited at least ten minutes to leave, and they were only halfway through the church by now. When they finally made it to the door, Harry saw why it took so long. The Pater stood behind the open door and greeted everyone personally and spoke a few words with them.

"Ah, so good to see you all again." Pater Brown shook Ivy's and Severus' hands and did the same to the rest of the adults. Eathan and Lysander followed, and as soon as the Pater released their hands, they ran off to their little friends.

"This must be Harry and Victor, then," Pater Brown said and smiled friendly at the boys. "It's good to hear that you've already made friends here."

Harry nodded and Victor said absolutely nothing, obviously feeling uncomfortable to be in the middle of attention.

"I hope you will like living here, and I also hope I will see you more often in service than your parents." Pater Brown looked a bit sternly at the adults.

Harry hoped he would not have to be at service ever again. It was so boring, and everything that Pater Brown had said had made absolutely no sense to him.

"I see they're waiting for you now," Pater Brown said, amused, and waved his hand over to the group of boys who looked impatiently at them. "I will see you all later."

They all nodded and let the next family greet the Pater. Before Harry could run off over to the boys, Poppy had a death grip on his arm. Harry looked confused at her.

"What's wrong with you, Harry? Didn't you sleep well? Did you have nightmares again?"

Harry blushed.

"Let him go, Poppy. I also have to fight sleep every time we are here."

"Alastor," Poppy scolded, but let go of Harry.

Ivy pulled Harry over to her. "Go play with your friends, but try to not get your clothes too dirty."

Soon, Victor and Harry were off, breathing with relief when they finally were out of sight.

"Let's go egg rolling," Charlie suggested, and they all ran over to a small hill were already a few adults and children were gathering. After they climbed up the hill, they saw three women with a big basket full of colorful eggs.

Harry looked at Victor, but it seemed his friend also had no idea what this was all about. Luckily, Tom and Jonas were overeager to play whatever game this was, so Harry and Victor could watch what was expected from them.

A friendly woman gave Tom and Jonas each a colorful egg and, on a signal, they placed their eggs on the hill and let them roll. Laughing and cheering, they started to run after them until the eggs stopped rolling. Jonas pulled his hands up in the air and danced around as his egg had rolled farther down the hill. Another woman went over to him, and he rummaged around in the box she was carrying until he pulled out something that Harry could not see from the distance.

"Come on, Vic. Let's go next," Lorenz said and bumped Victor on his arm.

Victor was not as enthusiastic as Lorenz when he ran down the hill, but Harry was sure he liked the game, nevertheless.

"Up for a challenge, Harry?" Charlie asked. "Not that you have any chance against me." Charlie grinned.

"You're on, Charlie," Harry said and grabbed a red egg out of the basket.

Harry was surprised at how much he cheered for his egg to roll faster and further down the hill, but in the end, Charlie's egg won. "Don't fret. Revenge?"

"Sure," Harry said and was already running up the hill again.

Their eggs were still intact, so they used the same ones again. This time, Harry was more careful about where to let his egg roll and he won. The box that the woman had for the winner was full of little toys and sweets. Harry took a small chocolate bar.

After everyone had won at least once, the boys gathered a few feet away from the hill.

"Hey, Jonas," Tom called, and when his twin looked at him, he smashed his egg on his forehead. Both boys giggled and Tom held his face in front of Jonas. Giggling, Jonas smashed his egg as well.

As Harry watched Jonas and Tom, he got an egg on his forehead by Charlie. "Damn, that was a hard one," Charlie said and watched, concerned, if Harry would protest.

"Damn right," Harry said rubbing his forehead. Then he quickly used Charlie's tilted stance and smashed his egg against the other boy's head.

"Not bad, mate," Charlie said, and everyone laughed. Soon, everyone was munching on their eggs. They didn't taste very good without salt, but it was still fun.

"So, let's go for the real egg rolling," Vincent said enthusiastically. All boys nodded and ran off. Harry and Victor followed suit.

"Okay, here's the challenge. You wrap yourself in this plastic sack and then we roll down the hill. Whoever rolls the farthest is the winner. The loser will get an ear flick from everyone else."

"And the winner?" Tom asked.

Charlie shrugged. "The winner can choose his position on the football team for this year first." All the boys agreed.

Looking skeptically at the plastic sack around him, Harry got into position. All the boys had one wrapped as carefully as possible around them. If they made this each year, it should be safe.

Harry always liked challenges, and so he tried to get as much drive as possible to roll very far. Too bad he had underestimated the speed and felt sick very soon. The plastic sack was only covering him halfway, and Harry tried to hold onto it in panic. Ivy would kill him if he ruined the suit. A loud crash happened close to Harry and a scream filled the air. Harry hoped it was not Victor. He could not concentrate as he felt too dizzy and his lungs burned.

When he finally stopped rolling, he could hear groaning and frightened muttering all around him before he could even open his eyes to look around. Sly was barking loudly.

"Damn, you said the plastic sacks would work, Charlie," Leroy muttered and sounded close to tears. "My mother will kill me."

"Mine, too," Jonas said.

"Oww, my hand hurts," Tom whimpered.

"Harry?" Victor asked, kneeling in front of him. "Where is your applicator?"

Harry fumbled in his pants pocket for it and then really started to panic. He jumped up to look around, but immediately fell down again as he still felt dizzy. Heavy footsteps came closer. "What has happened here?" a man asked and then called at someone else. "Get the doc, Peter."

"Mr. Snape," Victor called a moment later and waved frantically. Only a second later, Severus was kneeling beside Harry. He did not even ask for Harry's applicator and pulled his own emergency applicator out of his jacket.

Severus held the applicator to Harry's mouth and Harry gulped the potion down, holding onto the applicator in his father's hands as if his life depended on it.

"Only one dose, Harry," Severus said and pried Harry's hands off.

Slowly, Harry's breathing calmed down, and he heard the doctor call from close by. "Are you managing on your own, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, Harry took his medication. Take care of Tom." Harry tried to stand up but had to steady himself on Severus' arm. When the world stopped spinning, Harry looked around. Close to him stood Victor, very pale and muddy, and behind him was Tom. The doctor was wrapping his hand in a bandage.

"They will kill me, Harry!" Victor said, close to tears.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Come over here so I can check on you."

Scared, Victor stepped closer. "I'm all right."

"Really? Then why are you bending over and holding your chest?"

Now Victor really fought against tears. "She will kill me!"

Again, Severus rolled his eyes and then looked at Harry. "Can you stand on your own? I need to have a look at Victor."

Harry nodded and looked, worried, at Victor.

"Let me see," Severus instructed and pulled at Victor's shirt.

"Victor!" a shrill, female voice shouted from the hill and Poppy came running their way.

"No, no, no, please clean me, Mr. Snape!" Victor said in panic and stepped away from Severus, hiding behind his frame in the vain hope that Poppy would not see him.

"Stop that, Victor. And watch what you're saying," Severus said warningly.

Poppy was all over Victor as soon as she reached them and Alastor was not far behind. Harry had been so concentrated on watching Poppy that he missed Ivy coming over as well. Only when she was starting to prod him did he notice her, and his breath got caught in his lungs. She would kill him for ruining his suit.

"What were you doing, Harry?" she asked when she was sure he was unharmed.

"We were just playing."

Harry looked over to Victor for help, but his friend was busy holding his shirt up for Poppy and the doctor. Harry gasped when he saw the purple bruise on Victor's ribcage.

"I fell on a stone, I think," Victor explained.

"This has to be X-rayed. You'll need to drive into the clinic in Welsh as I can't do it here."

"We will do so immediately," Poppy explained and helped Victor to lower his shirt.

"We will leave as well," Severus said and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

* * *

Please review! I hope you are still reading and liking my story even so I'm not updating so often anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Easter Present**

-II-

"No, no, no, please clean me, Mr. Snape!" Victor said in panic and stepped away from Severus, hiding behind his frame in the vain hope that Poppy would not see him.

"Stop that, Victor. And watch what you're saying," Severus said warningly.

Poppy was all over Victor as soon as she reached them and Alastor was not far behind. Harry had been so concentrated on watching Poppy that he missed Ivy coming over as well. Only when she was starting to prod him did he notice her, and his breath got caught in his lungs. She would kill him for ruining his suit.

"What were you doing, Harry?" she asked when she was sure he was unharmed.

"We were just playing."

Harry looked over to Victor for help, but his friend was busy holding his shirt up for Poppy and the doctor. Harry gasped when he saw the purple bruise on Victor's ribcage.

"I fell on a stone, I think," Victor explained.

"This has to be X-rayed. You'll need to drive into the clinic in Welsh as I can't do it here."

"We will do so immediately," Poppy explained and helped Victor to lower his shirt.

"We will leave as well," Severus said and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

-II-

"Oh, we didn't expect you back so early. We aren't finished—" Elli broke off when she saw Harry and Victor.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Eathan and Lysander screamed and ran over to their grandparents.

Both elders greeted their overeager grandchildren as they watched, interested and a bit worried, as Victor and Harry were led over to the couch. Poppy immediately started to wave her wand in a healing manner, and Victor winced.

Severus, meanwhile, had stepped over to his parents to greet them properly. "We had a little incident at the service feast. The boys thought they would try to see how far they could roll down a hill without stopping. Unfortunately, Victor overestimated his skills and most likely broke a few ribs."

Elli looked shocked and went over to the teenagers. "What about you, Harry?" She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. After he convinced her that he was okay, Elli looked emphatically at Victor.

"It's healed, but you need to be careful. No sudden movements!" Poppy said when she was done with healing.

"Yes, ma'am," Victor mumbled miserably.

Poppy rolled her eyes and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't be silly."

Sly had put his head onto Victor's lap and was now looking up at him with puppy eyes. Victor smiled and petted the big dog's head. "Called for help again, eh? What would I do without you?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to thank you as well," Harry said and petted Sly's head.

The big dog lifted his head and barked.

Finally, it was time to greet the new guests. Victor and Harry were asked to watch over Eathan and Lysander in their room as the adults had things to do that they should not see.

"What do you think they're doing?" Victor asked when they went to the twin's room.

Harry shrugged his shoulders but Eathan answered for him. "They are giving the sweets and the eggs to the Easter bunny to hide them."

"What for?" Victor asked. Easter had never played a big part in his life.

Harry faintly remembered that he was sent to his room while Dudley excitedly jumped around asking when he was allowed to go into the garden to search for his presents and sweets.

"So we can look for them after lunch," Lysander explained. Both five-year-olds were much more patient during explanations like this now and refrained from rolling their eyes or telling Harry how stupid he was for not knowing. Still, you could see how much they liked to tell their big brother about something he did not know.

X-X

After a really lovely lunch, Harry and the rest of the family and guests stood outside in the yard. All the children had a basket in hand and Ivy explained that they should look for all the sweets and presents the Easter bunny had left. In the end, they would share the sweets equally.

Harry felt greatly embarrassed at first, running around with a basket like a girl. A short look over to Victor showed that he was equally ashamed.

"I found one!" Eathan shouted and held a chocolate bunny up.

Harry sighed. _Best get this over with as fast as possible._ He saw a red egg under a small bush and knelt down to take it. Shortly before his fingers reached it, it jumped and was under the next bush. Puzzled, Harry looked over to the adults. Severus had put his arm around Ivy's waist and looked mockingly at him. Harry did not need Legilimency to know what that look meant. _You didn't think it would be so easy, did you?_

Possessed with ambition, Harry rounded the bush. He held one hand out to block the possible escape route and grabbed for the egg with the other. As planned, the egg hopped directly into his waiting hand. Triumphantly, he looked over to Severus, who smiled, amused.

It was very funny to see Victor's surprised look when the first egg jumped away from his hand. After a good laugh, Harry and Victor teamed up against the eggs and they had no chance. When they finally went back to the adults with full baskets, nobody was embarrassed any more. It really had been fun.

The sweets and eggs were shared. Harry and Victor had left the two Quidditch player figures bound to a bush as well as the trading card sets and the finger colors for Eathan and Lysander to find. All of those presents were already in the younger boy's baskets. Sly had been decorated with a ribbon as a reminder that he was an Easter present as well, but the dog did not like the red offending thing around his neck and quickly got rid of it.

"Eathan and Lysander, we already spoke to you two about the present Harry will get. It's so big because it's a combined present for all the other Easters he didn't get to celebrate with us," Severus explained. The boys' eyes shone with excitement at seeing Harry's reaction to his gift.

Harry, meanwhile, looked puzzled. _What gift?_

"Prove that you learned something in Charms and use a Revealing Charm on the rain barrel," Severus instructed Harry. He led Harry over to the garage and gave him his wand.

Harry felt an overwhelming happiness at finally being able to hold his wand again. Every single eye was on him and Harry looked nervously from the empty space in front of the rain barrel to Severus.

Severus nodded encouragingly at Harry until the boy finally looked at the empty spot and raised his wand.

Harry did not believe his eyes when he saw what was hidden under the charm. It was a red quad bike. A big quad, not one of the kid quads he had seen in the garage. One for adults.

"Yeah, let's drive, Harry!" Eathan shouted and ran, closely followed by Lysander, into the garage. Only seconds later, Harry heard the little motors of the children's quad bikes being started and his brothers came driving out of the garage. Their laughter and squeals were as heart-warming as always for Harry. He had to smile.

"Come on, try it. It's easy to handle and there are some magical adjustments to it," Severus explained. "Your mother insisted upon it."

Harry grinned when Severus rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about falling off the bike or driving it over the cliffs. Still, there is no charm for making it crash proof, so you will have to drive carefully."

"I will. Please show me how to drive it, Dad."

It was great. The quad was the best gift he had ever gotten. It was pure fun. There was room on it for two people, so Victor soon jumped on with him. It took a great deal of convincing and finally even threatening to get the boys off it again after half an hour.

It was time for the afternoon snack. Elli had brought cake and cookies with her, and they were delicious as always. In the end, Eathan and Lysander looked really ill from all the sweets. Harry didn't feel much better.

Soon, Alastor and Poppy said that it was time to go and Victor and Harry had to say good-bye. "I'll see you at the clinic next week."

"Sure," Victor said sadly.

"Maybe I will even have to share a room with you again. James wasn't happy with my results last time and even said I should enjoy this day without worrying. I have a meeting with the Healers tomorrow, and I can imagine what the result will be." Harry screwed his face in frustration.

"I don't think they'll keep you in the clinic. If it was that bad, they wouldn't have waited."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see."

X-X

"Harry, we should have given you this before you got your bike, but there was no time for it. We hope you will still like it even though it can't hold up to your big Easter present," Elli said and handed Harry a gift which was wrapped in green paper and a red ribbon.

"You didn't need to give me anything," Harry said, blushing.

"We give all our grandchildren something for Easter."

"But you already pay for two of my Potions journal subscriptions."

"That's for education," Thadeus said dryly.

Harry ripped the present open. He had learned that he was not expected to carefully unwrap gifts in this family. Having no clue what the odd thing in his hand was, he looked at Thadeus.

"It's a wand holster for your arm. It's a special one. It will become invisible when you carry it. That's very helpful living so close to Muggles. Let me help you," Thadeus said and fastened the holster around Harry's arm. "As soon as you flick your wrist like this it will move into your hand. To avoid accidental extraction, you should use a password in combination to the movement." Thadeus helped Harry to activate a password and let him try it a few times.

"It's incredible! Thanks!" Harry said, excited, and hugged his grandparents. Both smiled happily at him.

With a bit of persuasion, Harry was allowed to drive with his Quad for another hour until it was too dark.

The day had been great. So great that even when Harry lay in his bed, he could not worry about tomorrow and what James and Healer Wright would say. Nothing could push the happy feeling out of his chest.

X-X

"Harry, you must stop seeing us as your enemies. You shouldn't be constantly afraid that we will keep you at the clinic again," James scolded Harry.

The room was full of Harry's healers and his parents. "But what will you do if you don't keep me here?"

"First, we would like to tell you about the results of the pulse measuring," James said.

Harry held his breath.

"It was bad, but you already knew that. Your pulse is too high. Things excite you too easily and you still worry too much. We'd like to try some medication, and we need you to try some more relaxation exercises. You should try to regularly meditate. How often do you do it now?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. He had not followed Healer Jacob's advice. The meditation and the other relaxing methods took time, and he needed a calm place for it. At home, he often feared the twins or someone else would come in.

"Harry, we need to know the truth," Healer Jacob said sternly.

"Not as often as you told me. I tried several times, but I can't really relax at home. There are too many people who could come in and I always have at least three things in my head I would rather do. More fun things." Harry looked uncertainly at Healer Jacob, fearing he would be angry with him.

"You reacted very well to the relaxing sessions with your mother and grandmother, Harry. How about we try to work a regular schedule of those sessions into your normal schedule?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Those sessions had been great, but he did not want to be a burden on Ivy and Minerva. "They are really busy."

Ivy gasped, shocked. "Harry!" Severus laid a calming hand on her leg. "We always have time for this! I liked those sessions as well. It was good to spend time with you in that way."

"So we can arrange a regular schedule?" Healer Jacob asked.

"Of course. We have enough time for it. My mother will be happy to help."

Healer Jacob nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"That's settled, then," James stated. "We'll also need a regular pulse measuring. We could put a charm on him, or you can do it manually four times a day." James looked at Ivy and Severus questioningly.

"We would prefer to use as little magic as possible on Harry. We'll do it manually. What about the medication you talked about?"

"It's a very weak one, so nothing to worry about. It will only slightly push his heart rate down. He just needs to take a small pill in the morning."

"Does it have any side effects?" Ivy asked, worried. It was obvious that she has a lot of experience due to Severus' problems.

"No, like I said, it's very weak." When James was sure he had calmed Ivy, he went on, this time looking at Harry. "How is your work with Henry going, Harry? How is your school work?"

"It's okay. I think I will manage to pass this year."

"Do you want to keep the meetings with Henry like they are at the moment?"

It was still awkward for Harry to be involved in decisions like this, so he bit his bottom lip nervously as he looked at Henry. "I like it as it is right now." He blushed and admitted, "I still need his help. He has many good ideas to learn in a different and easier way. I don't think I can manage without him yet."

Henry smiled at him encouragingly.

"Then we'll keep the meetings like they are right now. Do you have anything else you want to talk with us about?" James asked.

Was the meeting over already? Was that all? Harry could hardly believe it. Only when they stepped out of the fireplace and back into Dumbledore's mansion could he believe it.

X-X

"You won't believe what I got," Harry said, excited, while he knelt in front of the fireplace.

"What? A new broom?" Ron asked.

"No, a quad bike."

"One of those motorcycles with four wheels? That's cool. I need to tell Dad. He'll be so jealous. We saw one at the shop where we bought the motorcycle."

"Yeah, it's cool! You need to come over so you can try it out."

"Now?"

Harry shrugged, but then remembered Ron could not see it via the Floo network. "I'll ask my Mum. Wait!" A few seconds later, Harry pushed his head back into the green flames. "You can come over for two hours if you want."

"Cool! Step aside," Ron said and a second later, he stood in the living room of Dumbledore's mansion. "Hello, Mrs. Snape."

"Hello, Ron. Please be careful and only drive on the yard."

"Yes, we will," Harry said as he pulled Ron by his sleeve outside. He could not wait to show his friend his awesome Easter present.

Not only his time with Ron but also his Easter holiday were over all too soon, and they were all back at Hogwarts. Now that school was starting again, Harry had to try hard to get all that he missed into his head to pass the year.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader, __saiyanwizardgurl,_ _for correcting my mistakes._

_I also would like to thank my motovation betas!_

_I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_Dear readers,  
_

_yes, this is the end of this story. Please read the author note at the end of the chapter if you want to be informed about my future plans.  
_

_Cheers,  
_

_Sunny  
_

* * *

**Chapter 39 – The End**

-II-

"What? A new broom?" Ron asked.

"No, a quad bike."

"One of those motorcycles with four wheels? That's cool. I need to tell Dad. He'll be so jealous. We saw one at the shop where we bought the motorcycle."

"Yeah, it's cool! You need to come over so you can try it out."

"Now?"

Harry shrugged, but then remembered Ron could not see it via the Floo network. "I'll ask my Mum. Wait!" A few seconds later, Harry pushed his head back into the green flames. "You can come over for two hours if you want."

"Cool! Step aside," Ron said and a second later, he stood in the living room of Dumbledore's mansion. "Hello, Mrs. Snape."

"Hello, Ron. Please be careful and only drive on the yard."

"Yes, we will," Harry said as he pulled Ron by his sleeve outside. He could not wait to show his friend his awesome Easter present.

Not only his time with Ron but also his Easter holiday were over all too soon, and they were all back at Hogwarts. Now that school was starting again, Harry had to try hard to get all that he missed into his head to pass the year.

-II-

Severus sighed and placed the last parchment covered in red scribbling on the pile that towered on his right. That was the last essay he had to correct for this school year. At least that was what he hoped. If those little monsters gave him even one reason during the last three weeks of the school year, he would not hesitate to assign another one, even if it meant extra work for him.

"Oh, please beware," Tiberius, the Potions Master in the portrait that guarded the secret entrance from Severus' office to his private quarters, muttered.

Severus looked sideways to the black haired, grim-looking man. "What's the matter?"

Tiberius scowled. "Oh, nothing. I just realized my life will become even worse."

Severus was annoyed. "I'm too tired for your bickering. What's happening in my quarters? Is Mary bothering you?" Mary was the woman in the portrait that guarded Ivy's secret passageway into their quarters. She was a cheerful woman and loved to entertain the kids even though Tiberius, whose portrait hung right beside hers, always felt very annoyed by her.

"That, too."

Severus groaned. "All right. I'm finished anyway. So let me through."

X-X

"Oh, Brenda," Ivy said happily and lifted the flower along with her pot. The flower looked like a sunflower, but only had a short steam with big leaves. The blossom was as big as a sunflower but the petals were longer and of a brighter yellow color. The middle the blossom was brown and had a face. She moved her petals in greeting and smiled at her owner's happy face.

Ivy smiled even brighter when she saw the wonderful big eyes with the long lashes bat at her. "Oh, Brenda, you won't guess what Poppy just said to me."

The flower tilted her head sideways and looked questioningly at her. She didn't understand anything, but she could tell by the tone of Ivy's voice what mood she was in.

Ivy swung around and laughed. Brenda closed her leaves and petals over her face in surprise. "Sorry, sweetie, but I'm so happy." Ivy stopped spinning and waited for the flower to look at her again. "I'm pregnant."

Seeing Ivy smile from ear to ear, Brenda imitated her even though she had no ears.

"Oh, you are happy as well, aren't you?" Ivy asked, excited.

"What did I tell you? Pregnant woman are crazy. Does she really think that stupid plant understands her?" Ivy heard Tiberius mutter to Mary.

"Oh, it's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful!" Mary exclaimed, excited, and clapped her hands.

Ivy threw a warm smile over to her, while Tiberius vanished muttering, "Why the hell did I have to end up here?"

Ivy had no eyes for Tiberius and did not see him leave. Her eyes were on her flower again. Severus had given it to her as a gift even though he had called her crazy for speaking to her so much. He just had no idea. Brenda was an impressive-looking flower for her kind. Only Ivy's and Minerva's constant talking with her made this possible.

"Do you know what the best part is?"

Brenda cocked her head again.

"It's a girl, Brenda." Again, Ivy started to dance around with the flower, whirling her through the air. This time, the flower smiled and let her petals flutter.

"A girl, a girl, a sweet little girl," Ivy sang loud and whirled around. When she stopped, she was out of breath. After a short intensive look at the happy face of the flower, Ivy hugged the pot. "I'm so happy, Brenda."

X-X

Severus stopped in his tracks when he saw Ivy whirl around in the living-room. Her words made his heart beat fast, not knowing what to feel. His first thought was _Merlin, no!_ He was still afraid of losing Ivy during another dangerous pregnancy. James had convinced him that now that the war was over, Severus would have enough time and peace to take care of Ivy. It would not be such a problem.

Severus' mood quickly changed seeing his happy wife. A girl. How would it be to have a cute little girl? Severus already imagined his daughter as a small version of Ivy.

Severus was pulled out of his musing when Ivy turned around after hugging her flower pot. She screamed his name and almost dropped it. If the plant was able to make noise, it would have screeched. As it could not, it curled into a ball and covered its head with its leaves.

"Severus, do you want to kill me? Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Severus grinned, amused. "And miss the chance to see you dance around with your imaginary friend?" He pushed himself off the door-frame and went over to his blushing wife.

"Brenda isn't imaginary!"

"She is a brainless thing that reacts to your facial expression and vibrations. By the way, I want to brew a Silencing Potion next week and could use—"

Ivy pulled Brenda out of the reach of her husband's hands. "Don't even _think_ about it, Severus!" She had thought hard on her way to set Brenda down about what and how to tell Severus. What had he already heard?

Severus watched his wife. He knew all the signs of her nervousness. She had a stiff walk and he would bet she was biting her bottom lip right now.

Ivy was glad Severus could not see her face. He was way too good at reading her face and she knew she could not resist biting her lower lip now that she was nervous. She paused shortly after placing Brenda on the table and breathed in deeply. When she turned, she squeaked and hit Severus, who had sneaked up behind her, against his chest. "Severus!"

He smiled down at her and captured her fists. "I was standing there for a while." He wanted to relieve her of her nervousness. It was time to talk about the conditions now.

"Severus, I…." She looked up at him with fearful eyes, and he could not resist leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm happy."

Ivy felt hot tears run down over her cheeks. Tears of relief. She had feared that Severus would be mad or too worried. They had agreed to have a baby, but Ivy knew Severus had just agreed for her sake. She knew him, and so she knew that those words were spoken truthfully. He was happy to have another baby.

"Shh," Severus said and brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her again. "I'm very happy."

A sob escaped her, and she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity until Severus broke the silence. "Remember our conditions. You will stop working now."

"Severus," Ivy said and pushed herself a bit away to look up at him. "There are only three more weeks left of school, and I'm only in my ninth week."

"We agreed, Ivy. You will obey."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm not the boys, Severus. I won't just obey."

"You agreed," Severus said. He wanted her safe. He would not let her run into a class full of clumsy students who could accidentally kick her or ram their elbows into her stomach. He could not stand to think of it.

Seeing the truly shocked expression on her husband's face, Ivy's heart melted. "Severus, I'm not made of glass."

Severus stepped away from her. The feeling of angst was back, the fear that something would happen to his love. There were some things he could not control. He wanted her safe, but he could not keep her safe if she worked against him.

"Severus," Ivy said softly and grabbed for Severus' arm to stop him from backing away from her. "Give me one week to organize everything. We still have to tell the boys. One week, okay? Can you live with that?"

"I would prefer if you stopped going to class immediately. I won't be able to concentrate at all. I'll be worrying that something could happen."

Ivy sighed. She knew he would be like this, but she had also hoped that he would calm down after a few weeks. It was just bad timing. Only three more weeks and the holidays would start, and she was not keen on telling Harry before school was over. If Severus insisted on her quitting now, they would have to tell Harry or he would wonder why she had stopped teaching.

"Albus can take over for you."

Again, Ivy sighed. "It's Tuesday, so give me the rest of the week. Only three days, Severus."

"Three days and you will let James check you through, not just Poppy."

"Poppy is a good Mediwitch."

"James is a healer."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Severus, if you won't let me do anything, I'll go crazy!"

"I just don't want you teaching. That's all. And you have to take it easy. No more carrying heavy things, and no flying with Hooch, and—"

She placed her finger over his lips. "Everything will be all right this time. No war, no worrying over you, no stress. It will be all right."

Severus did not look convinced. He had to watch out for her very carefully.

"What about the boys? When will we tell them?" Ivy asked to lead the conversation in another direction. She knew Severus would only calm down after a few weeks had passed and nothing bad had happened. There was no chance of making him see reason now. She would quit and her Dad would surely be happy to take over for the next two weeks. All the important exams were already written.

"Today." Severus looked questioningly at her. "You don't want to tell them?"

Ivy sighed and turned away. "How do you think Harry will take it?"

Severus had no idea what Ivy was worrying about. "He is a good brother to Eathan and Lysander. Why wouldn't he be for our daughter?"

Ivy turned abruptly. "You already heard? Oh, Severus, I wanted to surprise you!" Ivy bumped him on the chest.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Surprise me? If Poppy examined you, half the staff will know already. I'm glad I heard it from you so I don't look like a moron when one of our colleagues says something to me in the staffroom."

"Poppy would never do something like that," Ivy scolded. Her face softened as she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. "A baby girl, Severus." Ivy smiled at him.

One of those rare, true, happy smiles slowly spread over Severus' face. "Yes, a little princess."

Ivy smiled even brighter hearing those words spoken with such softness. "Oh, I love you so much, Severus."

He hugged her and again they stood like this for several minutes. "You're worried about Harry?" Severus asked and Ivy sighed into his shoulder before straightening up.

"I fear he will see her as a concurrence. Maybe he will think he won't be important to us anymore. We won't have as much time as we had before, and he still needs—" This time, it was Severus who placed a finger on her lips to stop her bubbling.

"I will have enough time for all of our children. You will, of course, be busy with the baby in the beginning, but I promise I will compensate for that. I will brew less than—What? Are you hurt? Is something wrong with the baby?" Severus watched her, slightly panicked, when she looked at him as if something inside her had snapped.

"You...you want to cut your time in the lab for our children?"

Severus groaned. "Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I almost had one. 'Brew less.' The moment we arrive at Dumbledore's mansion, you vanish into the lab and aren't seen for ages."

"That's not true. When Harry came there the first time, I was with him the entire time. It's no big deal. I will take care of our children while you are busy with the baby."

Ivy laughed. "You make it sound as if I will only have eyes for our little princess."

Severus grinned. "Who knows?"

Again, Ivy bumped Severus' chest. "We will see. I still think we should tell Mum and Dad and your parents first before we talk to the boys."

"Of course." Severus nodded. "It can wait until the end of the week."

X-X

"Phew." Harry threw himself onto his bed. Today he had taken his last test. The next two weeks would not be as hard, and he knew he had managed to pass this year. He would be allowed to stay in the same year as his friends. Next week ,Victor would finally move into the castle. Harry was still busy making a big welcome sign for Victor with his brothers.

It would be so great for Victor to finally live in the castle. They had already found some unknown corners in the castle, and Harry was sure they would find even more. And they would be able to do so many more things at Dumbledore's mansion and in the forest. Harry had never had looked forward to a school break this much.

Jenny, Alastor's niece, would come over to the Orkney Islands as soon as they went over. He was looking forward to getting to know her. He thought that she must be a cool girl, not a bit like the girls at Hogwarts. Okay, Hermione was all right, but she was still girly and so studious. Alastor and Poppy had told Victor and Harry many stories about Jenny. She must be a wild girl, not afraid of getting dirty or pushed too hard.

Harry was sure that they would have a lot of fun with her. Last week, Victor had shown Harry a letter Jenny had written to him. She was also looking forward to meeting them. She had mentioned a lot of places and creatures she wanted to show them in the summer.

Ron's family had invited Harry over for a week as well, and Harry hoped they could drive with the motorcycle again. Hermione was also invited and Harry had suggested they do it two weeks before the new school year started so Hermione would not bother them with learning in the first weeks of their holiday.

Draco had been a bit jealous, but when Harry told him he was allowed to come over to Dumbledore's mansion for a few days and that they were invited to Harry's grandparents' place together, Draco's mood had lifted. Harry knew he was not looking forward to a boring holiday with a screaming baby. Merlin, Harry could understand him. What was so interesting about babies that made all the adults coo over them? Harry was happy that Eathan and Lysander were already five.

Harry's health was okay. Now that all the school stress was diminishing and he was getting better and better with his relaxing sessions, Harry could stop taking medications. He only had to carry his emergency potion with him all the time. Victor was a big help as he had to do the relaxing trainings as well. It was less awkward when they did it together.

The boys in Bostertown were already waiting for them, and Harry was looking forward to playing football with them. The summer would be amazing. Only two more weeks. Harry could hardly wait.

Ivy and Severus were like they had been before their crisis. They had stopped going to their couple session. Harry only had to see Healer Wright once a month. James was coming over every Friday for short check-ups. Only Henry came three times a week to help Harry with his homework and learning techniques. He had become like a big brother to Harry and sometimes they just joked around or Harry told Henry about what had happened in school or with his friends.

The only sad thing was that Harry was not allowed to brew with Fred and George anymore unless they were over at Martin's laboratory. They had become more mature since they worked for Martin, but they still caused trouble sometimes. Harry avoided them when they got too mischievous. His work with Martin was great and he often wrote with Thadeus about what he had worked on and discussed it in long letters with his grandfather. Often, the Potions Master sent him more information about his current projects and new ideas to experiment with. Unfortunately, Harry only had time to go over to Martin's once or twice a month.

All in all, Harry felt like the happiest boy in the world and was looking forward to a summer full of adventures and fun.

THE END

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**yes, this is the end of Part 2 of my Harry and his new Family series. As most of you know, I'm writing a real book at the moment and of course I have a real and unfortunatley stressfull life. That forced me to stop writing fanfiction for over a year now. I really hope I will be able to start it again and I'm planning to write part 3 of this series which will tell about the summer. The last part of this chapter already showed you some of the things that will come. But first I have to finish my other still uncomplete stories like "Cherokee Camp" and "Mischievious Rescuers". If I'll be able to start writing part 3, I will annouce it on this story post, so if you want to be informed you need to keep following the story or you need to follow my account.**

**I really hope you like the end and the story.**

**Cheers,**

**Sunny**


End file.
